S
by Sheamoonie
Summary: Hermione recibe una nota muy extraña, citándola a la medianoche. Está firmada con una S. A partir de ahí todo se descontrola... Cap. 29-Final. Concluído.
1. La nota

**Titulo:** -S-

**Pareja**: Hermione/S

**Resumen**: Hermione recibe una nota muy extraña, citándola a la medianoche...Está firmada con una -S-... Misterioso...

**Clasificación**: PG

**Advertencia**: Spoilers de "La Orden del Fénix" (Lee a tu riesgo si no te lo has leído)

**Agradecimientos:** Altair Black, mi reviewer personal

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K Rowling, no me pertenecen ( V-V), y no me lucro con ello.

Sheamoonie

**&&&&&&&&&**

1º La nota 

Era muy temprano... Hermione aún dormía como un lirón en su cama con dosel. Estaba pasando unos días algo malos, los exámenes de fin de curso se acercaban (aun quedaba un mes, pero para ella eso ya era cerca) , y hasta soñaba con ellos...

Un sonido la despertó... Miró hacia el lugar del que provenía, adormilada y restregándose un ojo. Cuando consiguió abrir los ojos lo suficiente, vio de qué se trataba. Una lechuza picoteaba en la ventana de la habitación, y no sabía de quien era, al parecer.

-¡Vaya!- pensó -¿Será algo para mí? ¿A estas horas?

Lentamente, se sentó en su cama, se desperezó, y se levantó. Se acercó a la ventana, y antes de abrirla echó un vistazo por si había alguien abajo o cualquier cosa... Pero no, nada...

Dejó entrar a la pequeña lechuza, que parecía algo enfadada, seguramente habría estado allí un buen rato, picoteando la ventana sin parar.

Hermione recogió la carta que tenía atada en la patita, y leyó en voz alta:

-"Hermione Granger"-

Su cara cambió de una expresión de sueño profundo, a una de inquietud. Frunció el ceño. Era muy extraño que no estuviese su dirección completa, y dándole la vuelta, para su sorpresa, vio que no tenía remite...

Despidió a la mensajera, acariciándole suavemente la cabeza con su dedo, como pidiéndole disculpas por haberla hecho esperar. La lechuza ululó alegremente y salió volando en dirección a la lechucería.

La muchacha abrió la carta que estaba sellada con un lacre color verde... ¿Verde? Esto le extrañó bastante, ¿Desde cuando los lacres eran verdes?

Leyó el trozo de pergamino que había dentro del sobre:

"Hermione, te espero hoy a la medianoche en el baño de los prefectos, no me falles. Firmado: -S- "

Los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron de par y par, y se llevó la mano a la boca para no dejar escapar el sonido de la sorpresa, ya que habría despertado a sus compañeras aún sumidas en un profundo sueño.

De pronto, miles de ideas se arremolinaron en su mente...

¿S? ¿Quién era S? ¿Lacre verde? Todo sonaba realmente raro...

Se sentó en la cama, con la nota en la mano, que leía una y otra vez, intentando encontrar alguna pista...

La primera persona que llegó a sus pensamientos fue Sirius Black, era el único que podría tener algún motivo para contactar con ella... ¿Le habría pasado algo? ¿Estaría en peligro? Pero... Sabía muy bien que esto no podía ser, ya que desde que Sirius escapó del velo de la cámara de la muerte ahora no podía morir a manos de nadie... (Qué suerte el hombre) Además, no le hubiera escrito a ella, en todo caso habría contactado con Harry, su ahijado, con quien tenía más confianza.

La muchacha se vistió lo más rápido que pudo, y tras guardar la nota entre sus pergaminos, bajó al gran salón a desayunar y de camino aprovechar para hablar con Harry acerca del asunto. Aunque no pensaba mencionar nada acerca del extraño mensaje.

Por el camino iba dándole vueltas y más vueltas... Estaba bastante sorprendida...

Allí, en la mesa de Gryffindor, estaban Ron y Harry esperándola, entre tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada, leche, todo tipo de zumos, y demás manjares. Antes de acercarse a ellos miró furtivamente a los de Slytherin.

-Buenos días- dijo Hermione algo alterada, sentándose al lado del muchacho de ojos verdes.

-¡Hola!- contestaron sus amigos al unísono.

Ron la miraba con cara muy alegre, y la boca manchada de mermelada de fresa por un lado. Ella le sonrió, haciéndole un gesto para que se limpiara.

Volviendo la mirada y atención al moreno, le preguntó:

-Err, Harry, ¿Has recibido noticias de Hocicos últimamente, sabes cómo está?- Lo dijo con tanta rapidez que sorprendió a su amigo, quien la miró bastante extrañado, lo había pillado de improvisto.

-Pues, la verdad, ayer mismo hablé con él, está muy bien, en su casa, con Lupin- dijo con una mirada pícara. -¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Añadió rápidamente al ver la expresión de desaprobación de su amiga.

-No, no, por nada....- Hermione bajó la cabeza rápidamente, como para que nadie notara que estaba preocupada, y comenzó a untarse una tostada...- Nada- Susurró en voz muy baja...

Harry y Ron se miraron extrañados, pero volvieron al tema de conversación que tenían antes de que la chica llegara, olvidando la inusual conversación, si es que podía llamarse así.

Todos terminaron el desayuno tranquilamente, todos menos alguien que observaba a la muchacha sin que nadie lo supiera...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¿Que les ha parecido? Este va a ser un fic relativamente largo, tengo planeado que tenga unos 15 capitulos más o menos... No he puesto quien es S en la clasificacion porque sino la trama del fic se vería afectada, xD.

Tengo escritos ya 8 capitulos, los iré subiendo poco a poco mientras termino de escribir el resto

¡Dejemne reviews porfavor! ojitos tristes ¡Los responderé todos! ¡Besos!

Sheamoonie


	2. Conclusiones

**2º Conclusiones...**

La primera clase del día era Aritmancia.

Hermione respiró aliviada tras mirar el horario, allí podría pensar tranquilamente, sin tener que hablar con nadie (Harry y Ron no acudían a esa asignatura)

Llegó rápidamente al aula, y nada más sentarse, su mirada se perdió, se metió en sus pensamientos...

La clase comenzó con la profesora explicando por enésima vez a una chica de Ravenclaw que el número 7 tenía diferentes características en la personalidad de los Sagitarios que en la de los Aries. Y Hermione ni siquiera prestaba atención...

Sabía que no debía distraerse, ya que este era su último año en Hogwarts, y los exámenes finales estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, pero no pudo dejar de leer y releer una y otra vez la nota de -S-, pensando en de quién podría tratarse. Era tan raro...

Sacó la pluma de su estuche (Aun no lo había hecho), y en un trozo de pergamino, empezó a escribir para aclarar las ideas. Al cabo de unos segundos, llegó a la conclusión de que:

-Esa persona tenía que ser un prefecto, que, al igual que ella, sabría la contraseña de los baños,

-Que su nombre empezaría por S, o por defecto, su apellido,

-O que, pensando mal, sería una broma de alguien de Slytherin, y por ello se firmó con tal letra.

Al pensar en esta última opción frunció el ceño. La profesora le llamó la atención, y Hermione guardó el trozo de pergamino junto a la nota, atendiendo a la lección por primera vez desde que se sentó.

Antes de lo que pensaba, acabó la clase. Todos salieron lentamente, y ella se quedó la última, pidiéndole disculpas a su profesora por haberse despistado, quien la excusó rápidamente (No era para menos, ya que era su mejor alumna)

Al salir miró de nuevo el horario, tocaba Herbología, con los de Slytherin... Ese sería un buen momento para fijarse en alguien que pudiera reírse o murmurar... De igual hasta descubría quien era... Si es que era alguno de ellos...

Se dirigió hacia los invernaderos, donde la profesora Sprout daba clases a sus alumnos. Ese día tocaban mandrágoras (Sí, de nuevo)... A nadie le gustaban... Argh...

Ron y Harry la saludaron y le hicieron señas para que se sentara cerca de ellos... La muchacha puso cara de resignación, pero les hizo caso y se sentó entre ambos.

-Bien- comenzó la profesora entrando por la puerta- Hoy transplantaremos mandrágoras adolescentes a nuevas macetas, así que ya sabéis, las orejeras y los tapones a punto. Seamus, por favor, deje las orejeras rosadas para las chicas...- dijo poniendo cara de desaprobación mientras este se reía con una chica -De acuerdo, ¿Tapones puestos? ¿Orejeras ajustadas? Una, dos y ¡Tres!- Dijo haciendo señas con las manos.

El invernadero se llenó de gritos de mandrágoras en la edad del pavo, pero a Hermione no le importó demasiado, porque acababa de recibir otra pista... ¿Y si la nota era de Finnigan, Seamus Finnigan?

Lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo, mientras ponía tierra sobre la nueva maceta, pero no notaba nada raro en su comportamiento, ni siquiera la miró en ningún momento. Incluso, parecía muy entusiasmado con aquella muchacha con la que estaba. Pero, aunque además no era prefecto, ella no lo descartó.

La clase acabó con varios alumnos arañados, muchas mandrágoras heridas, y con el pobre de Neville desmayado (Como siempre, aún no se acostumbraba a esos asquerosos seres).

Todos llegaron a la siguiente clase, Defensa contra las artes oscuras, ansiosos, aunque Hermione no prestó ni atención...Era una clase teórica, así que tuvo tiempo para retomar sus notas. Solo se dedicó a apuntar quienes podrían ser los autores de la carta que había recibido:

-Sirius: NO

-Seamus: PUEDE

-Slytheryn: PUEDE

Pensaba que no había más opciones, aunque también estaba Alicia Spinnet, pero ella era amiga suya, así que no tenia motivo para hacer algo así... Por eso ni la apuntó.

-¿Qué haces Hermy?- Le susurró Harry de pronto, asustándola.

-¿Yo? ¡Nada!- Respondió dando un salto en su silla y tapando el pergamino -Sólo... Son apuntes.- Su respuesta sonó realmente sospechosa.

Harry, que había leído lo que Hermione acababa de escribir, "Seamus" , miró a Ron, y le guiñó un ojo, escribiéndole en una esquina del pergamino: "Luego te cuento algo..."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Y aquí el segundo capítulo, ¿Qué les ha parecido? Dejen reviews, xD

Bueno, en los siguientes se irán descubriendo más cositas. El capitulo 3º lo subiré el próximo Sábado 16 de Octubre, ¡Así que atentos!

**&&&RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS&&&**

**amsp14:** Gracias por dejar tu review xD Bueno, te aseguro que averiguarás quién es –S-, aunque no te voy a decir cuando, jejeje. En cuanto a si es Snape o no... Bueno, las pistas irán guiando a Hermione poco a poco, si estás atenta ya verás quien es Besos!

**Fairygranger: **Muchas gracias por dejarme review! Te mereces una chocolatina! XD

Bueno, no te voy a decir quien es S, ya lo irás averiguando . Pero tendré la apuesta en cuenta jajajaja!

En cuanto a lo de si es Snape o Slytherin, Hermione se irá dando cuenta de cosas en los siguientes capítulos, y los sospechosos aumentarán (Por ahora ya tiene a Slytherin en su lista) . Muchas gracias, y besos!

ESPERO VUESTROS REVIEWS!!!

Sheamoonie 


	3. Y conclusiones muy alocadas

**3º Y conclusiones muy alocadas**

Llegó la hora del almuerzo, la muchacha comió tranquilamente, incluso charlando con sus amigos, pero sin quitarse de la cabeza el asunto de la dichosa cartita. ¿Quién sería? Y, ¿Qué querría? No sabía cual de estas preguntas la preocupaba más.

Harry le contó a Ron que creía que Hermy estaba enamorada de Seamus, porque en la clase anterior había visto como escribía su nombre... Ron no se lo creía... ¿Seamus? Pues lo llevaba claro, porque parecía estar coladito por Dora, una chica de Gryffindor bastante mona... Ambos se miraron , levantaron los hombros y dejaron el tema, al ver como Hermione los miraba con cara de curiosa...

La siguiente clase era Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas... Ahí no había tiempo para pensar, fue una clase muy larga, práctica, en la que Hagrid les explicó los diferentes tipos de Ondinas que existían y cómo solía cambiar su comportamiento de un momento a otro sin motivo aparente.

-Entretenido, sin duda- Pensó Hermione cuando Hagrid les mostraba la forma de hablar con ellas sin que te intentaran ahogar.

La clase, aunque larga, mantuvo a Hermione ocupada y olvidada del asuntillo, y casi sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba caminando hacia las mazmorras, donde tendrían doble clase de Pociones, cosa que ni a Harry ni a Ron les hacía mucha gracia debido al elemento que las impartía: Snape.

En cuanto entraron en la fría clase, se sentaron en primera fila, donde el profesor los había colocado desde Navidades... Hecho que tampoco hacía gracia a ninguno de los tres.

Esperaron tranquilamente, resignados, y en poco tiempo el pomo de la puerta giró.

El profesor Snape entró en la clase, y se hizo el silencio. Era la única clase en la que los alumnos se mantenían callados nada más entraba el profesor hasta que se iba. (Por puro instinto de supervivencia)

Snape se sentó en su gran sillón, colocando su maletín negro sobre la mesa. Echó un vistazo por toda la clase, corroborando que había orden. Luego miró a Harry, a Ron y por último, y con más detenimiento, a Hermione. Ésta notó una mirada diferente cuando sus ojos se posaron en ella... No sabía donde estaba la diferencia, pero existía. Enseguida se preguntó de qué forma la humillaría esta vez.

El profesor empezó a hablar despacio, como midiendo las palabras.

-Está bien, a partir de hoy y hasta que no queden más alumnos -esto provocó un sobresalto general en la clase. Snape carraspeó- Cada uno de ustedes dará una clase de media hora, explicando el tema que yo les diga, tema que, por supuesto, ya habremos dado, y por lo tanto, se tendrá que saber...-hizo una pausa.- Perfectamente.- esto provocó más de un escalofrío.- Puntuaré de dos formas, a quien explique y los apuntes recogidos de los demás. Cada día me los entregaréis al final de la clase... La nota contará a final de curso ¿Entendido?- Concluyó el profesor levantando una ceja.

La clase se quedó atónita. Esto era muy extraño, provocaba miedo y curiosidad a la vez, pero, lógicamente, nadie protestó.

Snape se puso en pie, y pasó su mirada por todos los alumnos, lo que hizo que un par de ellos se estremecieran del miedo.

Por suerte para casi todos, sus ojos pararon su recorrido en Hermione. Ella se sobresaltó, pero guardó la compostura. Estaba segura de que fuese lo que fuese lo que tuviese que explicar, lo haría a la perfección, aunque, eso sí, el resto dependía del grado de antipatía que el profesor le tuviese ese día.

-Señorita Granger. Usted será la primera, levántese, y siéntese aquí.- Dijo con una sonrisa retorcida, señalando a su gran sillón.

Ella obedeció, y viendo como el profesor de pelo grasiento se sentaba en su sitio, entre Ron y Harry, tomó el asiento de él.

El corazón le latía cada vez con más fuerza, estaba nerviosa, aunque no se le notaba para nada. No quería por nada del mundo que él se diera cuenta... No se lo podía permitir... Otra humillación más no.

-Abra el libro por la página 637- Dijo suavemente el profesor, como complacido por la actitud algo nerviosa de la muchacha.

Así hizo ella. Cuando vio a que lección se refería, se alivió mucho, "Filtros de Amor". Se la sabía perfectamente, como todas las del libro.

Hermione dio una lección envidiable. Explicó qué era un filtro de amor, para qué se usaba, los tipos que había y cómo eran sus elaboraciones. No tuvo ni un fallo en toda la media hora que le tomó la explicación. Aunque Snape no quitaba los ojos de ella (Cómo era lógico, ya que era su profesor), ella no se sintió demasiado mal, algo nerviosa sí, pero nada más, se le habían ido pasando los nervios según iba explicando. Una vez concluyó, el profesor de puso en pie, y volvió hacia su asiento, del que ella se levantó rápidamente.

-Bien Granger. Ya puede sentarse- dijo el profesor haciendo un gesto con la mano. -Ha estado perfecto. 10 puntos para Gryffindor.-

Ni Hermione ni nadie se lo podían creer, no sólo no la había interrumpido para humillarla, sino que le había dado ¡10 puntos! ¡10! Y había dicho la palabra "Perfecto".

¿Pero qué le pasaba hoy a Snape?

Aún dentro de su asombro, más se asustó ella cuando comprobó que a los siguientes que dieron clase, Draco, Ron y otra chica de Slytheryn, los trató igual de mal que siempre, incluso a Draco, que parecía ser su preferido, le quitó 5 puntos por reírse en medio de su explicación.

Al acabar la clase, recogiendo sus apuntes, encontró la nota que estaba escribiendo horas antes... Recordó la carta, ya que había olvidado el asunto en estas dos últimas horas tan moviditas... -S-...

De pronto, la chiquilla dio un salto en su asiento, ¿-S- no sería...? No, no podía ser, además, para que querría Snape hablar con ella a esas horas... Para eso la hubiese citado en la clase, en su mazmorra, en cualquier otro sitio, y desde luego no de esa forma.

No pudo evitar mirar de otra forma a su profesor.

Pero... ¿Qué decía? No podía ser, ¡Imposible!

La muchacha sacudió la cabeza para despejar las ideas. Miró a Snape por última vez antes de salir de la clase, y como si de una casualidad se tratara, él también la miró, con lo que, muy a pesar de la incredulidad de ella, parecía una leve sonrisa.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Y bien, ¿Qué les ha parecido? Parece ser que Snape puede entrar en la lista de sospechosos al fin, ¿no? xD A ver si Hermione se da cuenta... -

Decir que ya sé que mis capítulos son cortitos, pero en serio, prefiero hacerlo así para que las ideas no se me arremolinen. He pensado que esta historia será más o menos larga en cuanto a capítulos se refiere, por eso mismo de que son cortos, así que nada xD Subiré el siguiente el próximo Sábado 23 de Octubre, ¡¡¡Besos!!!

RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS 

**fairygranger: **Bueno, ¿Te sirve una ciber-chocolatina? XDD En cuanto a lo de la apuesta, es cierto, tengo ventaja, y además, ya SÉ quien es –S- así que no vale... Si se te ocurre alguna idea.... xDDD Ya sé que son cortitos, pero es que no consigo que me salgan más largos, en serio -U Bueno, no te preocupes por los reviews, me alegra que estés siguiendo la historia así que tampoco hay prisa. ¡BESOS!

**strega-in-progress: **Jajajaja, me alegro de que estés tan segura de que sea Snape, con este capítulo entonces se te habrá caído la baba xD Ya veremos quien es (Me gusta hacer sufrir muhahaha)

-Muchas gracias por decirme lo de la redacción clarita, me halagas muchísimo O

-Y sí, resucité a Sirius, y supongo que es un buen argumento para escribir un fic con él, a ver si se me ocurre algo...

-Y de nada por lo del review, ¡Tu fic me está encantandooooo!

-Si, Harry es un liante... Precisamente por eso de que en los libros siempre se mete en donde no le llaman, pues también lo hace en los asuntos amorosos de los demás xD Ya verás que más hace, es un metomentodo, xD

-No te puedo adelantar nada acerca de si es Severus o no xD Lorra, llora ¡jajajajaja! Pero tranquila, que tarde o temprano se sabrá. O

-Si la verdad, es que para citar en un lavabo hay que ser poco romántico... O estar muy asustado, ¿Eh? Por nada quiere que lo pillen, :melodía misteriosa:

-Y tranquila , respondo a tus súplicas, intentaré actualizar cada semana, ya que los capítulos son cortitos, xDDD

¡¡¡BESOS y gracias por los peazos de reviews!!!

**amsp14: **Me alegra que sigas intrigada... Por suerte o por desgracia, la intriga durará algo más.... xD

Si, Sirius se comunicaría con ella antes que con Harry si son asuntos amorosos... Ya veremos si es él o no. XD Puede que Hermione se precipite al haberlo eliminado de la lista de sospechosos... O tal vez no, quien sabe, ¡Jajajaja!

Y Bueno, Seamus, al igual que el resto también es una opción... Pronto sabremos algo más sobre él, -

¡¡¡BESOS!!!

**¡¡¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!!! ESPERO SABER MAS OPINIONES, BESOS Y ¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!**

Sheamoonie


	4. Por poco

**4º Por poco...**

El tiempo pasó volando para la muchacha, que casi sin darse cuenta ya estaba en su sala común haciendo los deberes. No había parado de darle vueltas a la idea de que Snape había entrado en su lista de sospechosos... ¡Era increíble!

Ahora la lista quedaba de esta forma: (Muy a pesar de ella)

-Sirius: NO

-Seamus: PUEDE

-Slytheryn: PUEDE

-Snape, Severus: ¿PUEDE?

En la sala común ya no quedaba nadie más que ella, el resto se había ido a dormir...

Harry y Ron le habían preguntado que porqué se quedaba hasta tan tarde estudiando, si aún quedaban unas semanas para los exámenes... Pero ante el silencio como respuesta, decidieron no insistir más y también se fueron a dormir hacía largo rato.

Hermione miró el reloj de cuco, y se percató, agitada, de que ya eran las doce menos cuarto. Solo quedaban quince minutos.

Suspiró resignada, cerró los libros con pesadez, e intentando tranquilizarse, respiró hondo y se levantó.

Los pasos que daba hacia su habitación eran eternos... Allí dejó todas sus cosas, y se vistió con un pijama.

Su idea era ir al baño de los prefectos como si se acabara de levantar, para que si la encontraban, poner como excusa que algún ruido en los pasillos la había despertado. Como era prefecta, era su deber ir a ver lo que ocurría, así que parecía ser un plan impecable.

Se recogió el cabello con una pluma, para usarla como defensa en el peor de los casos, (Chica precavida vale por dos), y sigilosamente, salió de la habitación, no sin antes tomar también su varita mágica por si acaso.

Bajó igual de despacio que como subió... Susurró la contraseña al cuadro de la señora gorda. "Pastelillos de Tiramisú" y la puerta se abrió lentamente, salió no sin antes echar una mirada hacia atrás por si alguien la seguía o la había visto.

A cada paso que daba, el corazón le latía con más fuerza.

No sabía porqué, pero en el fondo deseaba que sólo fuese una broma... Incluso le daba igual que fuera alguien de Slytherin, lo perdonaría si llegara el caso. Pero por nada quería que fuese algo serio. ¿O sí?

Por momentos se paraba, y hacía el amago de dar la vuelta, insegura, como sin comprender cómo ella podía estar acudiendo a cita tan extravagante.

Ya quedaban dos pasillos para llegar al punto de encuentro, el baño de los prefectos.

Su corazón latía totalmente desbocado, estaba demasiado nerviosa...

Poco a poco, y cada vez más despacio, la muchacha se fue acercando, y justo cuando estaba ante la puerta del baño, y viendo que fuera no había nadie, se paró mirando el pomo. No sabía si entrar o simplemente darse la vuelta como si nada hubiera pasado, y olvidar toda aquella locura.

Pero no.

Llevó la mano lentamente al pomo, y empezó a girarlo. En ese instante oyó un ruido dentro del baño que la sobresaltó.

-"Dios, Hermione, tranquilízate... No pasa nada"- Se dijo a sí misma suspirando y abriendo la puerta de un tirón.

Pero para su sorpresa quien estaba allí era.... ¿Una lechuza?

Echó un fugaz vistazo dentro del baño pero allí no había nadie más... Se acercó al ave, y cuando la cogió entre sus manos, se dio cuenta de que era la misma que le había llevado la nota esa misma mañana.

En su patita tenía una nota con el mismo lacre verde, la tomó y soltó a la lechuza, que en lugar de irse, fue volando hacia una esquina como si buscara algo.

Hermione se sentó en el suelo, ya que las piernas le temblaban.

Empezó a abrir aquella nota con mucho cuidado, intentando no romperla. Y leyó:

"**Querida Hermione;**

**Siento mucho no haber estado aquí, pero en este momento son tantas las dudas, que no me sentí capaz de afrontar que supieras quien soy..."** -¿Quién es? O sea, no lo voy a saber aún?- Hermione continuó leyendo apretando los labios.-**Para serte sincero, no sé ni cómo estoy aquí sentado, ahora, escribiéndote. Hubiera preferido no decir nada, que todo se olvidara, pero desgraciadamente, si ahora estás leyendo esto, no hay marcha atrás. Lo único que creo que deberías saber es que te quiero, es decir, debes saber que hay alguien que te quiere más de lo que nunca ha querido a nadie... -**A esta altura de la carta, Hermione no podía creer lo que leía-** Por momentos me arrepiento, y creo que por el bien de ambos nunca deberías de haberlo sabido, pero otras veces pienso al menos me queda la satisfacción de que no sabes quien soy. Aunque... ¿He dicho satisfacción? Si supieras lo que siento cada vez que te veo, al recordar que nunca podrá ser... **–La muchacha suspiró-

**No aspiro a que me correspondas, esto sería casi imposible. Pero al menos deseo que, aunque no sepas quien soy, guardes para mi un rincón en tu corazón, un espacio para esa persona que te amó durante tanto tiempo, pero que no se atrevía a dar la cara. **

**Por último, te pido algo... Puede que sea demasiado, pero la desesperación no me deja elección. En cuanto chasques los dedos, mi lechuza te traerá algo, que espero te guste. Deseo que, aunque no sepas quien soy, lo lleves puesto durante la siguiente semana si piensas que podrías llegar a amarme, sea yo quien sea. Sé que es difícil, pero te aseguro que si lo haces de corazón, llegarás a saber quien soy, y siempre cumplo mi palabra.**

**Me despido ya de ti, deseando que mi sueño se haga realidad, dejando en esta carta las palabras más sinceras que he escrito jamás...**

**-S-**

Hermione estaba pálida. Acababa de leer lo más bello de toda su vida. Estas palabras le parecían de tal sinceridad, que sin pensarlo demasiado, decidió llevar ese regalo puesto fuere el tiempo que fuere, ya que alguien que escribiera algo así, debía de ser la persona más maravillosa del mundo.

Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, y llena de una ilusión totalmente desconocida para ella, cerró la carta, y la guardó en el bolsillo del pijama, al lado de su corazón (Casualidad que fuera el único bolsillo que tenía)

Enseguida intentó divisar a la lechuza, y al no verla, chascó los dedos.

De la oscuridad de una esquina surgió la silueta del ave, que parecía llevar algo en el pico. En cuanto el animal se acercó a la muchacha, soltó delicadamente lo que traía en sus manos, que ya estaban extendidas.

-¡Una rosa!- Exclamó.

Era una rosa mágica, de las que sólo crecían en el Tíbet, y las cuales nunca llegaban a marchitarse.

Con una sonrisa en la boca, Hermione despidió a la lechuza, y se dirigió hacia su habitación embriagada en el perfume de la rosa.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Y bien, ¿Qué les ha parecido este capítulo? Un poco corto, lo sé, xD Pero la cartita merece la pena, ¿Eh? Me pregunto (sarcasmo, porque lo sé) qué clase de persona puede escribir algo así... xD Me encanta escuchar (Bueno, leer) vuestras opiniones... O

Bueno, el próximo Sábado 30 de Octubre subo el siguiente, -

RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS 

**-Lavender Kedavra: **Me gusta hacer sufrir, ¿No lo has anotado? (insertar aquí carcajada realmente diabólica) Aún queda mucho por descubrir, jajajaja. Gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado, pero aun queda para que sepamos exactamente quien es S, sorry xD ¡Besos!

**-fairygranger: **Pues sí, viviste lo suficiente para ver a Snape descontando puntos a Slytherin y añadiendo a Gryffindor, pero eso no significa nada, ¿O si? Tarde o temprano lo sabrás, y me alegra que estés tan segura de que sea él, a lo mejor sí, a lo mejor no. XD Jajajaja. ¡BESOS!

**-strega-in-progress: **Me alegro de que te haya gustado la idea, me estrujé el cerebro, xD. Y lo de supervivencia, sé que no es de modesta decirlo, pero yo también me reí mucho cuando lo escribí, jurjurjur. Y si tu ves tensión sexual entre ambos, no voy a ser yo quien lo niegue. Quizás quise que así fuera, o quizás no xDD. ¡BESOS Y GRACIAS!

**-ophelia dakker: **Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia, O Y también que estés segura de que sea Snape, me gusta leer vuestras intrigas y opiniones. XD Ya veremos quien es... No puedo decir más... xD ¡Besos!

**-amsp14: **No te preocupes por haber tardado, a mi no me lo pareció - ¡Y me alegra que actualizaras! Of course que Snape es sospechoso, con oportunidades, jejeje, ya verás, ya verás. Y sí, la S puede ser de Slytherin, puede ser Draco, o cualquier otro... Pero Zabini dudo que sea, xD El pobre, que mala ortografía entonces, ¿No? XDD Yo continúo, pero tu también, ¿Eh? ¡¡¡BESOS!!!

¡¡¡HASTA EL PR"XIMO CAPITULO!!! ¡BESOS A TODOS LOS QUE ME DEJÁIS REVIEWS, Y A LOS QUE LEEIS PERO NO LO DEJÁIS, TAMBIÉN, XD, ¡BYEE! 


	5. Desconcertante

**5º Desconcertante...**

Esa noche Hermione durmió como hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía... Tuvo sueños preciosos, en los que corazones y rosas volaban a su alrededor al son de dulces melodías. (Algo cursi la verdad)

Por la mañana, nada más levantarse tomó la rosa que había dejado dentro de la primera gaveta de su mesita de noche, y se la colocó en el pelo, bien visible.

Pero no todo era ilusión en ella. La muchacha era muy inteligente, y sabía perfectamente que no debía ilusionarse demasiado, porque aquello podía seguir siendo una broma de mal gusto. Tenía decidido actuar con cautela, no dejarse llevar demasiado por el corazón y utilizar muy bien su cerebrito.

Se vistió rápidamente, y bajó al gran comedor, donde, como todos los días, ya la esperaban Ron y Harry.

Nada más sentarse, y sin poder evitar una gran sonrisa al fin y al cabo, echó un fugaz vistazo por todo el comedor. Sobre todo observó a los sospechosos.

Snape aun no había llegado, los de Slytherin parecían pasar olímpicamente de ella, y Seamus estaba charlando alegremente con aquella muchacha con la que lo había visto el día anterior en la clase de herbología.

"O no es ninguno de ellos, o disimulan muy bien. Lástima que no esté el profesor Snape para observarlo también" Pensó la muchacha. "Aunque seguro que él no es, así que a ese ni vale tenerlo en cuenta".

-Hegmione, ge gonito eso ge llevas en el pego- Dijo Ron mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos mientras masticaba, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la muchacha.

-Si gracias, es un regalo- dijo sonriendo. -Y no es "eso", es una rosa mágica tibetana- Concluyó la castaña con un tono medio altanero.

-¿Un regalo?- preguntó Harry mirando fugazmente a Seamus- ¿Se puede saber de quién?- Dijo mirándola de nuevo.

-No- Hermione sonrió abiertamente, y se levantó, tomando un par de bollos, tras haberse bebido un buen vaso de zumo, dirigiéndose hacia la salida con la cabeza bien alta.

Ron miró a Harry extrañado: -Pues si que le ha dado fuerte con el Seamus, ¿eh? ¡¡¡Y a él no se le nota nada!!!

Harry asintió mirando de nuevo a Seamus, mientras sacaba pluma y papel de su maleta y empezaba a escribir lo que parecía una nota.

-¿Qué es?- Preguntó Ron curioso.

-Ya lo verás...- Respondió el ojiverde misteriosamente, dejando a Ron en treinta y tres.

------------------------------------------------------

Hermione acababa de sentarse en la clase de Aritmancia. Intentaba estar muy alerta ante las reacciones de quienes la veían con la rosa en el pelo, por si así podía obtener alguna pista. Pero nada, no hubo suerte, y el resto de la clase pasó sin ninguna novedad.

La siguiente clase era Defensa contra las artes oscuras, y esta vez sería práctica, así que tendría muchas posibilidades para observar.

Llegó rápidamente, y allí ya estaban Ron y Harry, ansiosos porque Lupin comenzara a dar la clase de ese día. (N/A: ¿Quién mejor que él para ser profesor de esta asignatura? Anotación: Lupin vive con Sirius (mmm, slash), y va todo los días a Hogwarts a dar clases xD)

Hermione echó un fugaz vistazo a la puerta cuando Seamus entró, y Harry, al darse cuenta, dio un codazo a Ron, y ambos sonrieron sospechosamente. Ron se acercó a Seamus, y le dio algo, lo que provocó que éste pusiera una gran cara de asombro.

Hermione observaba curiosa... ¿Qué se traían aquellos dos entre manos? No pensaba esperar mucho tiempo para preguntárselo a sus dos amigos.

Lupin llegó a la clase al fin y todos esperaron expectantes saber lo que iban a practicar aquel día.

-Bien chicos- comenzó el profesor- Hoy aprenderemos a repeler hechizos inmovilizantes o paralizantes-.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron, cómplices, recordando los hechos sucedidos el año anterior, cuando fueron en busca de Sirius al ministerio de magia.

-Así que cada uno elija una pareja- Concluyó Remus acercándose a Neville.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Ron y Harry se pusieron en parejas, y sin saber como ni de donde salió, Seamus se puso junto a Hermione.

-Hola Hermione, me puedo poner contigo, ¿No? Como eres la mejor de la clase me podrás ayudar...- Dijo el muchacho de sopetón, con las orejas coloradas.

Hermione se quedó a cuadros, y asintió con pena.

-"Espero que -S- no sea Seamus, por favor, no."- Pensaba con algo de desilusión. Era mucha casualidad que justo ese día él fuera su pareja.

No se le ocurrió cómo sacar el tema de la nota, y la rosa, y todo lo sucedido, así que decidió no decir nada por si metía la pata. La más probable ahora era que fuera Seamus, pero habían, a su parecer, muchas cosas que no cuadraban. Prefería dejar que él sacara el tema, si se daba el caso, para que no hubieran dudas.

Pronto empezaron las prácticas. Como usualmente, Hermione era una de las mejores, aunque Harry no se quedaba atrás. Ron, aunque tenía varita nueva, aun no le había pillado el truquillo del todo, pero tampoco era malo.

En esos momentos no había mucho espacio para pensar, así que Hermione pasó la clase más o menos distraída con lo que estaba haciendo, incluso teniendo como rival a Seamus, parecía que poco a poco se iba tranquilizando.

Nada más Lupin dijo que ya era la hora de recoger y marcharse, Hermione comenzó de nuevo a ponerse nerviosa. Por un lado quería que Seamus le dijera que había sido él, y así lo aclararían todo, ella le diría que no le gustaba, o algo así, y punto. Aunque esto podía ser algo brusco, ya que había aceptado llevar la rosa, y lo que ello conllevaba... Pero simplemente, Seamus no encajaba en el perfil de quien hubiese escrito aquella declaración de amor y eso la desconcertaba por un lado, y la aliviaba por otro, pensando que no tendría que excusarse con él al fin y al cabo.

-Hermione, ¿Te ayudo llevando los libros?- Le preguntó el muchacho sonriente, recogiendo alguno de los libros de la mesa.

Esto la pilló de sorpresa, y de nuevo no pudo hacer más que asentir con lástima. Todo esto la estaba confundiendo demasiado.

Justo al salir de la clase el profesor Snape entraba, llevando un frasco con alguna poción (probablemente la que preparaba para Remus todos los meses)

La muchacha iba tras Seamus, y lo único que llevaba era un pergamino roído, que no pesaba nada, el resto del "equipaje" lo llevaba su compañero.

El profesor Snape se fijó en ella, y algo cambió en la expresión de su cara, parecía que estaba algo abrumado.

Hermione lo miró, con desprecio. "Seguro que está pensando en lo patético que resulta Seamus llevándome los libros o algo así, pero no le voy a dar el gusto de decirme nada" Así que aceleró el paso, y esquivó al profesor con altanería dejándolo más perdido de lo que ya estaba.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Bien, bien, bien. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulito. Igual de corto que el resto. U.U El próximo Sábado, 6 de Noviembre, ¡Más!

RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS 

**-ophelia dakker: **Gracias, ¡Me alegro de que te siga gustando!

**-ivita black: **¡Hola! Me alegro de que te guste. Voy a subir un capítulo cada Sábado. Ahora me paso a leer algo tuyo ¡Besos!

**-Mirug:** Que bien que te gusta, xD Y si, continuaré cada semana ¡Besos!

**-Anna: **Me alegro que te encante, xD Y si sabes de quien se trata, no dudes en dejar aquí tus hipótesis, xD Tarde o temprano descubrirás quién es S. ¡BESOS!

**-amsp14: **Jejeje, me gusta intrigar. Veo que me está saliendo bien, menos mal. No quiero que se sepa desde tan pronto quién es S, pero me gusta dejarlos con la duda también.

-Ya verás si es Snape o no es, jejeje.

-Y claro, Hermione usará esa rosa, ya la está usando, de hecho. Y tiene la intención de hacerlo durante el tiempo estipulado. XD

-Y ya veremos si se atreve a hablarle al fin de la semana, antes, después o nunca. (Qué cruel que soy) ¡BESOS!

**-fairygranger: **Disfruto sabiendo que las hago dudar, y no porque sea mala, sino porque eso es lo que busco con estos capítulos. XD

Me alegro que te parezca bella la cartita, la verdad es que la escribí inspirada Y PENSANDO EN QUIEN LA ESCRIBE. Hay pistas en esa carta... - ¡BESOS!

**-strega-in-progress: **Jajajaja, ¡Pegaste un salto! Como Hermione entonces, xD

1- Claro que puede llevar una rosa toda la semana. Además es una rosa pequeñita y preciosa, más bien como un adorno o algo así. Y si no lo hace, se quedaría con la duda de quien es S para siempre, ¿Tu que harías? xD

2- Las respuestas a mis reviews están hechas mayoritariamente por mi parte perversa y cruel. ¡¡¡No puedo evitarlo!!!

- Bueno, no vamos a descartar a Slytherin, porque nunca se sabe con esas serpientes, xD (No es en todo despectivo, eh) Y eso sí, de la rosa no se van a reí, mujer, aunque no niego que estaría genial, ¡Jajajajaja!.

-Ehem, ehem, Por mucho que me coacciones no te diré quien es S, ni cambiaré quien es desde el principio. Soy muy mala, lo sé, lo admito, es mi parte oscura. Pero bueno, permito que te hagas ilusiones, y con las pistas que estoy dejando y dejaré... No digo nada más.

-Me alegra que estés tan segura de que te gustará haga lo que haga. ;) ¡BESOS!

DEJENME OPINIONES, DÁNDOLE A UN BOTONCITO MUY MONO QUE HAY AQUÍ ABAJO, Y QUE DICE **SUBMIT REVIEW----- GO!**


	6. ¿Mentiras piadosas?

**6º ¿Mentiras piadosas?**

Justo llegando a la sala común, Hermione le dijo a Seamus que le dejara ya los libros, para subirlos a la habitación.

-Si, claro- dijo dándoselos- Oye, ¿Mañana tienes libre la tarde? Es Viernes, y me gustaría aprovechar para ver si me podías explicar unas cosas que no entiendo de pociones- Las orejas del muchacho se volvieron a tornar de color rojizo intenso.- Porque el Sábado hay partido y no tengo tiempo, tengo que animar al equipo...-

Hermione se quedó estupefacta, y en milésimas de segundos se dio cuenta de que ésta era la oportunidad de averiguar si él era el famoso (para ella) -S-.

-Si, claro, te ayudaré, en la biblioteca a las... ¿Seis?- Preguntó ella como si nada.

-Sí, sí, ¡Gracias!- Contestó el muchacho, y fue hacia el retrato de la señora gorda con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, y se dirigió hacia su habitación. Allí dejó los libros, y se dispuso a bajar al gran comedor para almorzar, y de paso, sonsacar algo de información a sus dos mejores amigos.

Por el camino intentó ordenar todas sus ideas, que eran muchas. Por los últimos sucesos con Seamus, todo indicaba que él era -S-, pero no conseguía sacarse de la cabeza que había algo que no encajaba.

Entrando al comedor, vio de lejos a Ron y Harry, sentados frente a Fred y George, que parecían estar contando algún chiste, ya que casi toda la mesa estaba muerta de la risa.

Enseguida se puso a pensar en cómo sacaría el tema de lo de Seamus... Para ser sinceros, le daba mucha vergüenza decir algo acerca de la nota y todo el asunto, pero quería saber qué tenían que ver ellos con Seamus, y también tenía muchísima curiosidad por conocer qué le dio Ron al muchacho minutos antes en clase.

Harry se percató de la presencia de la castaña en cuanto ella se acercó a la mesa.

-¡Eh, Hermione! ¡Siéntate aquí!- Gritó señalando a un asiento que estaba libre al lado de Ron, con su bolsa encima.

-Te hemos guardado el sitio, Hermione, como estos dos se acoplaron- Dijo Ron sonriendo, echándose una mano a la nuca mientras miraba de reojo a sus hermanos. Hermione sonrió también, y se sentó a su lado. Esta era la oportunidad perfecta para preguntarle a Ron lo que traía en mente.

-Esto... Ron...- Comenzó algo insegura.

-¿Sí?- Ron la miró curioso, no era tan tonto como para no darse cuenta de que esa actitud no era normal en ella.

- Pues, no pude evitar antes, en clase, fijarme en que le dabas algo a Seamus. Justo antes de que se pusiera conmigo de parejas... Y...-

Ron empezó a ponerse muy nervioso, y miró a Harry intentando pedirle ayuda.

-Y...- continuó Hermione- Me gustaría saber si ambas cosas tenían algo que ver entre sí, por pura curiosidad- Concluyó forzando una sonrisa que pareciera natural.

Hermione intentaba sonar casual, pero se dio cuenta de que, probablemente, se le había notado demasiado el interés.

Harry, sonrió ligeramente.

-¡Ah! Te refieres a la nota que le dio de que no se olvide de venir a entrenar Quidditch. ¿No Ron?-. Dijo mirando al pelirrojo y reforzando la voz.

-Sssss, ssí, claro.- Dijo el muchacho entrecortadamente, demasiado perdido como para reaccionar más rápido.

-Ah, entonces, ¿No tiene nada que ver?- Preguntó la muchacha algo confusa.

-Bueno, no creo que tenga que existir una conexión, ¿no?- Harry puso la cara de inocencia más convincente del mundo.

-Sí, claro...- Hermione sonrió, intentando quitarle importancia al asunto.

Enseguida, Harry cambió de tema, y los gemelos, él y Ron, empezaron a hablar de Quidditch.

Pronto terminaron de comer, y Hermione fue la primera en levantarse e irse, sin dirigir ni una mirada a sus amigos. Durante la comida había estado pensando en lo que Ron y Harry le habían dicho.

"Son unos mentirosos, ¡Si Seamus no está en el equipo! Además, que excusa más patética. De niños de cinco años. Tarde o temprano descubriré que se traen entre manos esos dos... Por ahora, no les volveré a hablar en por lo menos dos días... Creerán que no me doy cuenta de las cosas, menuda excusa más inconsistente, se nota que no lo tenían ni preparado..."

La muchacha tenía suficiente inteligencia (Y le sobraba) como para darse cuenta, de que, efectivamente, sus amigos le habían mentido.

------------------------------------------------------

Ron y Harry se miraron, indignados, observando como Hermione desaparecía tras la puerta.

-¿Tu crees que se lo ha tragado?- Preguntó Ron tímidamente.

-Si no llega a ser por mí, se lo sueltas ahí mismo ¿No?-. soltó Harry algo enfadado... El volumen de su voz aumentó.- ¿Cómo crees que reaccionaría si le dijéramos que esa nota era para decirle a... –aquí bajo la voz casi en un susurro- a Seamus que hemos descubierto que ella anda detrás de él, ¿Eh?

-Vale, vale... Tampoco pretendía decírselo, pero... ¡Deberías saber que me cuesta mucho mentir!- Dijo Ron algo acalorado.

-¡Pero si es por su bien! Esto le va a ayudar.- dijo Harry convincentemente.- Ya verás. La conozco y sé que nunca se atrevería a decírselo, así que será mejor que sea él quien dé el primer paso...- Harry se quedó callado unos instantes- Solo son... Mentiras piadosas...- guiñó un ojo y Ron se sintió menos mal amigo.

------------------------------------------------------

El resto de asignaturas de ese día no eran compartidas por los tres amigos, así que Hermione no tuvo oportunidad de no dirigirles la palabra, ya que ni los vio.

Las clases pasaron lentamente, pero tampoco fueron demasiado tortuosas.

Para evitarse más embrollos, decidió no bajar a cenar (tampoco tenía mucha hambre) y se acostó muy temprano, no sin repasar una vez más su lista. Cada vez que la miraba, se le ponía un nudo en la garganta... ¿Quién sería?

"La pregunta del millón" Pensaba...

Por suerte, al día siguiente podría tener la oportunidad de descubrirlo, o de desechar uno de los sospechosos...

Con estos pensamientos se quedó sumida en un profundo sueño.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Bien, como estoy siendo algo perversa, malvada y maquiavélica, hoy he subido este capítulo y el siguiente, porque este era demasiado corto e inconcluso .

La contestación a los reviews está en el siguiente, así que leedlo, ¡Vamos!


	7. Falsa alarma

**7º Falsa alarma**

Hermione se despertó decidida a que no iba a preocuparse de nada hasta la hora en la que viera a Seamus.

Miró el reloj mágico medio segundo, y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, ¡Ya eran las ocho menos cinco! ¿Cómo se había podido quedar dormida? Era imposible... De pronto se dio cuenta de que la noche anterior con el enfado se había olvidado de activarlo...

Se vistió rápidamente, tomó la rosa y sin mirar el horario, fue derechita a la primera clase de la mañana, Aritmancia, ya que no tendría tiempo de ir a desayunar.

Pensar en la nota de -S- la seguía poniendo muy nerviosa, pero poco a poco se iba dando cuenta de que cada vez estaba más cerca de adivinar quien era su autor.. Y si no, al fin y al cabo, pretendía llevar la rosa por el resto de la semana, así que tampoco merecía la pena preocuparse. Aunque era muy fácil decirlo, nada podía impedir que los nervios se apoderaran de su estómago.

"Vaya"- pensó- "Llego tarde"- La puerta estaba cerrada, tocó, y la profesora invitó a pasar. Cuando entró, el mundo se le vino encima, allí estaban Ravenclaw y Gryffindor, y era otro curso...

-¡Señorita Hermione!- exclamó la profesora Vector- ¿Ha mirado usted el horario?-

El corazón de la muchacha dio un vuelco... ¡¡¡Era Viernes, y a primera hora tenía Pociones, no Aritmancia!!!

-¡Disculpe! Exclamó asustada, y salió corriendo hacia las mazmorras.

------------------------------------------------------

-"¿Dónde estará Hermione?"- Se preguntaba Harry en la clase de Snape, habían pasado ya diez minutos...

------------------------------------------------------

Sin aliento, Hermione tocó la puerta.

-Adelante- escuchó la voz del profesor y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

Entró, cabizbaja, y casi no le salió la voz para disculparse.

-Bien señorita Granger, veo que por una vez no es usted "Doña Perfecta", quédese después de la clase.- Dijo el profesor con tono severo. (N/A Valga la redundancia, xD)

Sin más, la chica se sentó al lado de Ron y Harry, abrió el libro tras mirar la página en la pizarra, y comenzó a hacer la poción marcada.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?- Preguntó Ron por lo bajo, con carita de preocupación.

-Me quedé dormida...- Dijo la muchacha resignada y poniendo expresión de circunstancia.

Harry le dio una palmadita en la espalda y sonrió con condescendencia.

Hermione no levantó los ojos de su caldero en toda la clase, y para su suerte, el profesor no le hizo ningún comentario humillante.

Cuando llegó la hora, se quedó sentada hasta que todos abandonaron el aula.

Lentamente, y esperando lo peor, se acercó al escritorio del profesor, que estaba sentado, escribiendo algo inteligible en un pergamino, y parecía no percatarse de su presencia.

Hermione carraspeó disimuladamente, y el profesor tapó lo que estaba haciendo con un ágil movimiento de varita. Levantó la mirada, se puso en pie observándole el pelo con curiosidad y dijo:

-Bien. Mañana...- el corazón de Hermione dio un vuelco, se perdería el partido- ...por la tarde...- continuó él y ella suspiró.- ...la espero aquí a las Siete en punto, no se retrase ni un minuto.-

Ella asintió sin mirarlo, y salió de la clase lo más rápido que pudo dejando al profesor con la palabra en la boca.

Al llegar a transformaciones, contó a sus dos amigos lo ocurrido. (Ya se había olvidado de que pretendía no hablarles en dos días, lo llevaría a cabo más tarde)

Estuvieron una hora practicando cómo transformar una mesa en una camilla (Con un hechizo transformador de muebles) y tras acabar fueron directos a la siguiente clase, Criaturas Mágicas, la última del día (porque los viernes no tenían clase por la tarde) que pasó rápida y amenamente.

En el almuerzo, Hermione decidió no contarles a sus amigos que tenía una "cita" con Seamus, porque sabía que ellos no comprenderían el significado que ella le daba a esa palabra.

Le resultó fácil zafarse de ellos, y velozmente, fue hacia su habitación, sin decir nada. Era la excusa perfecta, por el asunto de su enfado, y aunque antes se había olvidado por unos instantes de no hablarles, no permitiría librarlos tan fácilmente de su pequeño castigo. "Que hagan los deberes solos por una vez en su vida" Pensó divertida mientras se disponía a darse una ducha.

Pasó la tarde adelantando deberes en la sala común, que estaba tranquila porque los muchachos estaban entrenando, y casi sin darse cuenta, ya era la hora de ir a la biblioteca con Seamus.

Con apatía recogió sus cosas y subió a la habitación, donde tomó los apuntes de pociones y se echó un vistazo en el espejo inconscientemente. Luego se dirigió hacia la biblioteca.

------------------------------------------------------

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, alguien pensaba en ella con desesperación y casi resignación.

------------------------------------------------------

La muchacha abrió la puerta en cuanto llegó a su destino y la señora Pince la saludó con un movimiento de cabeza, sin cambiar su expresión de buitre mal alimentado.

Enseguida Hermione consiguió divisar al muchacho, que estaba sentado en una mesa al fondo, bajo una gran ventana.

Se dirigió a él sin emoción alguna. Y éste le sonrió al percatarse de su presencia.

-Hola, gracias por venir- Dijo en un susurro.

-De nada, nunca falto cuando hay que ayudar a un amigo.- Dijo ella con el mismo tono de voz. Sonrió y se sentó a su lado. Sacó los apuntes de pociones, y con gestos le preguntó en qué lo tenía que ayudar.

A los quince minutos más o menos ambos se dieron cuenta de que allí no podrían hacer nada, porque tenían que hablar y la señora Pince les echaba miradas asesinas cada vez que los veía mover los labios.

Hermione escribió en una esquina de su pergamino que sería mejor ir a otro lado, y ambos recogieron sus cosas y se levantaron.

Instantes más tardes, un estruendoso ruido se oyó un par de mesas mas allá de la suya, y Hermione pudo observar como el profesor Snape salía de allí, envuelto en lo que parecía un ataque de ira o algo parecido.

-"Vaya"- pensó con desinterés. -¿Quién habrá causado ese enfado?

Echó una mirada a Seamus, que la estaba observando con ojitos de cordero degollado, y tras poner los ojos en blanco, la muchacha salió de allí con mucha prisa.

-¿A donde iremos, Hermione?- Preguntó él, tímidamente.

-Bueno, podemos ir a algún aula que esté abierta-. Contestó la muchacha casi sin mirarle.

Mientras la buscaban, ya no pudo aguantar más la inquietud que la carcomía.

-¿Oye, sabes que tipo de rosa es la que llevo en el pelo?- Preguntó como quien no quería la cosa, pero de sopetón, tocando la rosa que llevaba de adorno en el cabello.

Seamus la miró con cara de despiste.

-Pues no, pero es bastante bonita- Dijo con lo que intentaba parecer un tono seductor.

Hermione de pronto sintió una sensación entre alivio y desencanto por el tono de voz del chico.

-Si gracias- Respondió sin darle importancia.

-Puede que si le preguntas a la señora Sprout ella sepa, yo la verdad es que ni idea, lo siento.- Dijo el muchacho recuperando su tono de voz habitual.

En ese momento Hermione se dio cuenta de que Seamus no era -S- y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se apoderara de su rostro.

-Si, claro.- Dijo ella sin disimular su alegría.

Liberada de toda tensión, y tras encontrar al fin una clase abierta, le explicó a Seamus todo lo de pociones bastante rápida y eficazmente, y el muchacho pareció entenderlo con facilidad.

Ella le intentó dejar claro que no quería nada con él diciéndole que se alegraba de que lo hubieran solucionado tan rápido, porque no iba a tener ninguna ocasión de volver a quedar con él.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Como dije, hoy subí dos capítulos porque son algo cortitos, xD El próximo Sábado 13 de Noviembre, ¡Más!

**RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS**

**-ophelia dakker: **Si, ya sé, muy poco. Pero ahora tienes dos capítulos, en compensación, xD

**-Asuky-chan: **Hola! Me alegra que hayas descubierto mi fic . Y bueno, si crees que es tu profe favorito, ni lo niego ni lo afirmo xDD Espero que te gusten estos dos capítulos también, ¡Besitos!

-Herm-Ro: Me alegra que te guste!!! ¿Tu también crees que es Snape? Ya veremos... xD ¡BESOS! 

**-Anna: **Hola! Me alegra que te encante el fic (Me da ánimos para seguir que os guste lo que escribo)

¿Así que la carta te aclaró las dudas? Pues me alegro, a ver si tienes razón, jejejeje. ¡Besos y gracias por leerme!

**-strega-in-progress: **Buenooo, ya no sufrirás tanto, xDDD

Y que raro eso de las alertas, ¿No? Yo es que llevo poco tiempo por y no sé muy bien como va TODO, pero si supiera, te ayudaría .

Y bueno, aquí tienes dos capítulos, jejeje. De todas formas, yo intentaré actualizar todos los Sábados, porque entre semana no suelo tener tiempo, así que ya sabes ¡¡¡BESOSSSSSSS!!!

PS- Y... Sigue tus historias, pero... prontito, ¿Eh? ¡Jajajaja!

**-amsp14: **Ya te quedan casi resueltas las dudas sobre Seamus, más posibilidades para Snape, ¿Eh?

Y por supuesto que tienes su favorito, aunque aún no lo sepa, xD

Y sí, es dulce, porque en mi fic Harry y Ron son sus amigos (como en los libros...) y los amigos se cuidan y preocupan por sus amigos (¡¡¡Qué mono!!!) La verdad es que no me veo capacitada (hoy por hoy) para escribir algo entre Harry o Ron con Hermione, porque me parece que al ser tan amigos, sería algo malo para ellos, no sé...

Y bueno, lo de Seamus, ya se sabe más o menos, pero más adelante estará la explicación, no andas desencaminada, xD

Y la confusión durará, pero tranquila, que no te quedarás con la duda para siempre... -

Por cierto, tengo ganas de que sigas con tu fic (Indirecta) xDD ¡BESOS!

**-fairygranger: **¡¡¡Hola!!! Estoy bien, aunque si lo preguntas en serio, amargadilla con las clases de la Uni, que empezaron hace poco tras una huelga de un mes . Ehem, yendo al grano:

-Con lo Seamus tienes razón .

-Bueno, pistas, pistas, no hay en la carta, pero es acorde a la personalidad del autor, jejeje.

-Y esos detalles que dices que apoyan tu idea de que sea Snape, pues.. Puede que si, o puede que no, xDDDD (No voy a cambiar... Soy malaa)

-El comentario ese de que alimente sanamente me hizo reír a carcajadas, xDD

¡¡BESOS!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Y HASTA AQUÍ, DEJEN REVIEWECITOS (Chiquita palabreja) xDD

¡BESOS a TODOS!


	8. Pistas

**8º Pistas...**

A la mañana siguiente lo primero que Hermione hizo antes de bajar a desayunar fue arreglar la nota de los sospechosos, que ahora quedó de la siguiente manera:

-Sirius: NO

-Seamus: NO

-Slytherin: PUEDE

-Snape, Severus: PUEDE

-Otro: PUEDE

Con inteligencia, añadió un sospechoso más a su lista. En realidad no era alguien en concreto, pero había estado pensando en que tal vez ella no conocía el nombre del sujeto en cuestión, y por eso supuso que existía esa posibilidad: que fuera alguien desconocido.

Tras guardar la nota bajo su almohada, ya que no quería que NADIE la encontrara, se vistió, y bajó al desayunar.

------------------------------------------------------

-Que nervios, Harry, ¡Espero que no me metan ni un gol!- Ron estaba muy nervioso, y lo único que lo animaba eran las insignias de "Weasley es nuestro rey" que llevaban sus animadores.

Harry lo compadecía, aunque ya estaba cansado de que el pelirrojo se hiciera tanto el mártir, si después de todo, era uno de los mejores guardianes que había tenido el equipo en los últimos años.

Tras desayunar lo mínimo, los jugadores se dirigieron hacia los vestuarios.

Seamus se acercó a Hermione, que estaba sola. -¿Te importa que vaya contigo?- Preguntó inocentemente.

Hermione asintió, pero en una esquina divisó a la chica con la que Seamus había estado unos días antes, y presintió que eso no era buena idea. Aquella muchacha la estaba matando con la mirada.

------------------------------------------------------

El campo de Quidditch estaba a rebosar. Gryffindor versus Slytherin, un partido que nadie podría perderse, y que casi decidiría los resultados finales de la copa de las casas.

Gryffindor llevaba ventaja, pero por muy poco, seguido de Slytherin y Ravenclaw. Hufflepuff estaba a bastantes puntos del resto, porque solo había ganado un partido. (N/A: Lo siento por los Hufflepuff xD, ¡No me asesinen!)

La profesora Hooch se adentró en el campo, y situándose en el medio, hizo que los capitanes de los equipos se dieran las manos. Segundos después, el juego había comenzado.

Desde las gradas de Slytherin se oían abucheos cada vez que Gryffindor tomaba el control, pero eran más fuertes aún las aclamaciones de éstos, que animaban a su equipo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Solo había una persona que no tenía la suficiente entereza como para animar a su equipo, y nadie se daba cuenta de ello. Observaba a Hermione, que acababa de llegar junto a Seamus, y que se había sentado cerca de Parvati y Lavender.

Hermione estaba muy inquieta. Ahora que sabía que Seamus no era quien le había escrito aquella nota, intentaba estar alerta ante cualquier otra señal que la pudiera ayudar a adivinar algo acerca del asunto... Miraba de un lado para otro, sin percatarse en quien la llevaba observando largo rato, que estaba medio escondido en una esquina y vestía de negro.

Los rugidos de los leones se oían cada vez que Ron paraba un gol,aparte de los insistentes abucheos de los Slytherin.

De pronto, Harry empezó a ascender a una velocidad vertiginosa... Se convirtió en un pequeño puntito en el horizonte, y volvió a descender en picado, con el puño cerrado en alto y una gran sonrisa en la boca. Había alcanzado la snitch en menos de lo que Malfoy parpadeaba.

Hermione se levantó alborotada, y sin fijarse en nada más, bajó corriendo al campo para celebrar la victoria con sus amigos.

Ya en la sala común, los hermanos de Ron y éste comentaban sus jugadas más interesantes.

-Ha sido una parada genial- decía Ginny- ¡Casi no se veía y la has lanzado tan lejos que se perdió de vista!

Ron tenia las orejas coloradas y, satisfecho, firmaba autógrafos de vez en cuando a quienes se lo pedían.

Harry por su parte, se sentía el rey del mundo, hacía muchos años que no se veía una jugada como la suya atrapando la snitch.

Después de horas de celebración en la sala común, Hermione se percató de que eran las 6, y para no retrasarse, se despidió de sus amigos y fue hacia su habitación. Allí, se duchó, tomó lo necesario para su castigo (pluma, tintero, pergamino y apuntes) y lentamente, fue hacia la clase en donde el profesor Snape la estaría esperando.

Cuando llegó, su corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza, pues recordó que el profesor de pociones era uno de sus sospechosos.

¡¿Cómo no había caído en que ésta sería una oportunidad única para descubrir alguna pista?!

Había estado tan ocupada con Seamus que se había olvidado por completo de Snape.

Miró un reloj que había en una estantería, recubierto de polvo, que marcaba las 7 menos veinticinco.

"Aún es temprano" –Pensó, y ni corta ni perezosa, se sentó al lado de la puerta, en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared.

Para ordenar sus ideas, tomó pluma, tintero y pergamino, y empezó a anotarlas, intentando atar cabos.

Pero nada concordaba, no había ni una sola pista que indicara que -S- fuera Snape.

Resignada, suspiró, pero al ver el escudo de Slytherin, colgado bajo el reloj, se dio cuenta de algo interesante, y lo anotó:

"-Lacre de la nota Verde Slytherin Snape S Snape, Severus S²???" (Esto último lo tachó, sus ideas se estaban empezando a arremolinar con tantas igualdades.)

Sacudió enérgicamente la cabeza. Eran las 7 menos veinte.

Se levantó, y tocó la puerta del aula, pero nadie respondía.

"Seguramente aún no habrá llegado"

Volvió a sentarse. Suspiraba, y no dejaba de mirar el reloj.

Siete menos cuarto.

Siete menos diez.

Suspiro.

Siete menos cinco.

El reloj comenzó a dar las Siete en punto, cuando por una esquina apareció el profesor de pociones, con paso raudo.

Casi no miró a su alumna, y ésta, sobresaltada se levantó corriendo.

El profesor abrió la puerta, y le cedió el paso.

Justo en el momento en el que Hermione entraba en el aula, la nota que minutos antes había estado escribiendo se deslizó hacia el suelo.

El profesor la miró con curiosidad, y con un golpe de varita, la atrajo para sí, y tras echarle una escueta ojeada, la guardó en un bolsillo de su túnica.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

No se me acostumbren, pero hoy también he subido dos capítulos porque éste es algo corto y deja demasiada intriga, xD

Déjenme sus opiniones ¡Y a leer el siguiente!


	9. En la clase de pociones

**9º En la clase de pociones...**

Si el corazón de Hermione había latido rápido alguna vez durante los últimos días, no tenía nada que ver con lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Estaba realmente nerviosa, y no entendía por qué, ya que al fin y al cabo, aunque fuera una buena oportunidad para observar al profesor, eso no daba pie a que se sintiera tan... ¿Angustiada?

En cuanto entró en la clase, se sentó en su sitio, justo enfrente del escritorio del profesor.

Mientras ordenaba y colocaba sus cosas, lo miraba de soslayo, y éste parecía no percatarse de que ella estaba en la clase. Actuaba como si la ignorara por completo.

Al cabo de un rato, Hermione no sabía que hacer... No tenía deberes, ni trabajos pendientes... Así que decidió mirar a su profesor, que se había sentado y ya estaba inmerso en sus papeles y apuntes.

Se apoyó en el respaldo de su silla. Con una mano sostenía una pluma, con la que jugaba, y no separaba la mirada de su profesor. De vez en cuando, se colocaba el pelo hacia atrás, como para llamar su atención.

Él la ignoraba.

Ella carraspea.

Él sigue ignorándola.

Ella suelta la pluma y empieza a dar golpecitos en la mesa con sus dedos.

Nada. Como si no estuviese allí. Snape sigue ignorándola.

Ella cada vez da golpecitos más fuertes sobre la mesa...

Y por fin, Snape la mira, levantando una ceja a modo de interrogación.

-Profesor- se adelanta a decir la muchacha antes de que éste abra la boca- No tengo deberes, ni trabajos, ¿Qué puedo hacer?- Su intento de sonar natural y tranquila pareció dar resultado, pues el profesor la miró con la expresión evidente de no saber qué responder. Pero no se quedó callado:

-¿En serio no tiene nada que hacer? Pues tendremos que buscarle alguna actividad para pasar el rato, ¿Verdad?- Dijo con tono irónico.

Se levantó de su mesa, y comenzó a pasearse por el aula, con las manos detrás de su espalda, que parecía estar especialmente erguida.

En un momento de debilidad (a su parecer) Hermione pensó que al fin y al cabo, su profesor no estaba tan mal... Pero que aun así, no querría por nada del mundo que él fuera 'su' -S-... ¿No?

El profesor se paró enfrente de un armario al final de la clase, que estaba cerrado a cal y canto.

-Señorita Granger, acérquese- Dijo con monótona voz.

Hermione fue sacudida de sus pensamientos, y obedientemente se acerco hasta él, colocándose a su derecha, enfrente del armario.

Snape continuó hablando: -Me gustaría que intentase abrir este armario, y lo ordene y limpie. Hace mucho que nadie lo hace, y yo no tengo el tiempo necesario.

La muchacha asintió resignada, y se acercó a su mochila en busca de la varita mágica.

Tras un par de intentos al fin consiguió abrir el dichoso armario, y cual fue su sorpresa al ver que en su interior había cientos de cajas, clasificadas con etiquetas pero desordenadas, en unas veinte estanterías colocadas simétricamente una encima de la otra.

Miró hacia su profesor, pero éste ya estaba sumergido de nuevo en lo quiera que estuviese haciendo.

Hermione comenzó a sacar las cajitas, y colocarlas sobre las mesas. Invocó un trapo de la nada para quitarles el polvo y más tarde intentar ordenarlas por orden alfabético.

Se sorprendía al ver el nombre de las cajas, escritos todo en latín.

"Erysimum scoparium... Magiciacium luminariensis... Pancratium canariensis... Rosa moyesii..."

A partir de la cuarta caja, se le ocurrió dar la vuelta a las etiquetas y encontró sus nombres comunes. Comprendió de lo que se trataba, eran semillas de flores y plantas, tanto mágicas como normales. Que extraño era encontrar semillas en una clase de pociones... Lo normal seria encontrar esencias o polvos...

"Alhlelí del Teide, Luminosa Maguísima, Lágrimas de la Virgen, ROSA TIBETANA DE MONTAÑA..." Leyó la muchacha.

¡¡¡Rosa tibetana de montaña!!!- Hermione se impresionó mucho... ¿Sería la misma que ella llevaba en el pelo? Memorizó el nombre y siguió con su trabajo, no sin echar un leve vistazo a su profesor.

A las tres horas mas o menos, el armario estaba impecable. Todas las cajas relucían, y estaban ordenadas por orden alfabético, una al lado de la otra, perfectamente colocadas. Sigilosamente se acercó hacia donde estaba el profesor, que no había cambiado de postura ni dicho una sola palabra en todo ese tiempo.

Éste levantó la mirada, echando un fugaz vistazo al armario recién ordenado, que todavía tenía las puertas abiertas.

-Muy bien, Señorita Granger- tomó su varita, y con un hábil movimiento cerró las puertas del armario- Ha quedado realmente bien. Espero que haya aprendido algo de esas semillas. Como...- hizo una pausa- qué tipo de rosa es la que lleva en su pelo, por ejemplo.

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta. Y no sabiendo cómo reaccionar, simplemente asintió, y dio la media vuelta hacia su propia mesa, recogiendo sus utensilios en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Buenas noches, profesor.- pudo decir haciendo un gesto con la cabeza, y salió del aula, dirigiéndose hacia la biblioteca.

No podía creer lo que acababa de oír. ¡¡¡Era evidente que Snape era S!!! ¿O tal vez no? Porque si así fuese, el profesor hubiera sido más explícito, ¿Verdad? Podía ser una simple coincidencia, ¿VERDAD?

No podía dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido...

Aunque ya eran casi las diez de la noche, la biblioteca seguía abierta, pero en su interior solo estaba la señorita Pince limándose las uñas, a la que no le extrañó para nada ver aparecer por ahí a Hermione.

Ésta se acercó al mostrador, y le dijo: -Voy a la sección de Botánica, no tardaré mucho-.

Pince asintió desganada, y siguió con su ardua tarea.

Hermione buscó por las secciones de la zona, hasta que encontró el cartel que decía: "Botánica", y que estaba graciosamente adornado con florecillas y hojas.

Enseguida comenzó a apilar libros sobre sus brazos:

"Guía de la nomenclatura botánica mágica", "Cómo reconocer las plantas", "Distinguimos entre magia y no-magia botánica", "Diferentes tipos de rosa y cómo reconocerlas", "Significados de las rosas"

El primer libro que abrió fue el de "Diferentes tipos de rosa y como reconocerlas", y empezó a buscar "Rosa Moyesii"

-¡Aquí esta!- :"**Rosa moyesii: Rosa tibetana de montaña:** Flor de características mágicas, que nunca marchita.

Esta información no le pareció suficiente, y decidió saltar a "Significados de las rosas"

-Rosa moyesii, rosa moyesii... ¡Ajá!-

Rosa moyesii: Rosa tibetana de montaña: La rosa tibetana es un buen símbolo de lo que es el amor en sí mismo. Un amor que no se puede expresar en palabras, sino sólo a través de la belleza y el silencio. 

-Belleza y silencio... Bueno, el silencio desde luego sí que lo expresa- Observó la muchacha, que estaba empezando a llegar a un punto preocupante de desesperación.

Eran demasiadas ideas para un sólo día...

Copió lo que acababa de encontrar, y rendida de sueño, devolvió los libros a su sitio, se despidió de la bibliotecaria, y fue velozmente a su habitación.

Sin cuidado, dejó sus cosas sobre su escritorio, y guardó lo que acababa de escribir junto a su nota, grapándolo mágicamente.

Estaba demasiado cansada como para darse cuenta de que había perdido una de sus notas. Demasiado contrariada para pensar en nada más.

------------------------------------------------------

En una habitación ya oscura, alguien intentaba conciliar el sueño. Daba vueltas y más vueltas en su cama, pero no podía sacarse a una joven morena de su cabeza.

Se levantó, y se dirigió hacia su escritorio, donde encendió una vela. Comenzó a escribir una nota, en la que quedarían grabados sus sentimientos de desesperación y resignación... Aunque, sobre todo, sentimientos de su silencioso amor.

--------------------------------------

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

¡Ey! Las partidarias de que –S- sea Snape estarán súper contentas con este capitulillo, ¿Verdad?

Pero bueno, aviso de que queda menos para que se sepa quien es –S-, pero no será el siguiente capítulo, así que paciencia... xD

¡¡¡El próximo Sábado 20 de Noviembre, más!!!

-------------------------------

CONTESTACION A LOS REVIEWS 

**-ivita black: **Sí, bueno, si tú dices que es Snape quien sufre, pos vale, xD No te aseguro que termine bien, pero tampoco que termine mal, muhahaha .

Y en cuanto a lo de Ron y Harry, tienes toda la razón, jajajaja. ¡Besos!

**-strega-in-progress**: Si, son un par de mamoncillos (¿Suena mejor o peor así?) xD Pero bueno, te aseguro que lo hacen de corazón...

Y sí, Seamus, el pobre, se ve que anda algo necesitadito, y con la edad y las hormonas, pues eso... xD

-Ah, y no te preocupes por lo del review, ¡Mujer! XD Me alegra que te haya gustado la aparición de Severus, seguro que ahora estarás radiante de felicidad, ¿No? XD ¡¡Besos!!

**-fairygranger: **Gracias por darme ánimo . Parece que las cosas están mejor ahora...

Y bueno, si insistes en que es Snape, no te voy a quitar ni a dar la razón (Odio responder esto, pero no me queda otro remedio, jajajaja)

¡Y sí!, lo de que coma frutas y verduras me ha encantado, y mi madre me lo dice a menudo (Y me obliga a hacerlo xD) ¡¡¡Muchos besos!!!

**-Anna: **Me alegra que estés segura

Y bueno, si quieres decirlo, puedes ¿Eh?, ya ves que por aquí todas tienen a su favorito (Y digo "su" porque es Snape, jajajaja) ¡Besos!

**-amsp14: **Si, pobre Seamus, pero a esa edad no te creas... Es más por "pillar" que por otra cosa, así que no te dé mucha penita. Ya verás que Seamus no va a sufrir nada... :)

Bueno, y en cuanto a Ron y Harry, los pobres... Lo hacen de buena fe, jajaja, aunque podrían abstenerse de ser tan cotillas, xD

Tu no te preocupes por nada, que todo lo que hago es por un motivo, así que tranquila, xD

Y bueno, Hermione es una muchacha demasiado madura para su edad (o al menos eso creo) y claro, ¿Cómo se iba a fijar en Seamus? Ni loca, xD

Y bueno, pronto no se resuelve, pero te aseguro que:

**EN MENOS DE 5 CAPITULOS SABREMOS QUIEN ES –S- (¡¡¡LÉAN ESTO TODAS!!!) **xD

Y eso. Tu sigue con que es Snape... Y ya veremos ¡BESOS!

**- Asuky-chan: **Jajajaja, bueno, clarito clarito, no sé yo... Pero desde luego, Seamus no tenía muchas posibilidades (Qué fic sería éste si hubiera sido él, que aburrido, XD)

Tranqui, yo actualizaré siempre cada semana, a no ser que ocurra alguna catástrofe, cosa que es poco probable,

No te preocupes por los reviews... Solo espero que Sesshy se ponga bien, que penita V.V xD

¡Bueno, besos!

-------------------------------------

**¡¡¡¡HASTA EL PROXIMO SABADO!!!**

Sheamoonie 


	10. Sentimientos ¿Encontrados?

**10º Sentimientos ¿Encontrados?**

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione despertó bastante descansada. Contrariamente a lo que cabía esperar, había dormido muy bien, sin ningún tipo de sueños, ni preocupaciones.

Sin acordarse de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, se sentó en su cama, y se desperezó, bostezando. Hacía un día maravilloso, hecho que comprobó al acercarse a la ventana y abrirla, para sentir la cálida brisa sobre su rostro.

Pero de pronto una sombra nubló su mirada, los recuerdos irrumpieron en su mente arremolinadamente y la muchacha se llevó las manos a la cabeza, sentándose de sopetón en su cama y apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas.

Snape... El armario de las semillas... La Rosa moyesii... La alusión del profesor hacia ésta... La información encontrada en la Biblioteca... Imágenes y más imágenes surcaban sus recuerdos... Y todo parecía encajar a la perfección.

En un momento, se le ocurrió la idea de ir a hablar con él. Pero parecía algo extremadamente descabellado a cada segundo que transcurría.

¿Y si no era él? ¿Y si era una broma de mal gusto? ¿ Y si el s que era quien le escribió la nota? ¿Cómo reaccionar? ¿Tenía claros sus sentimientos?

No tenía respuesta para ninguna de esas dudas. Y se sentía abatida. Desalentada. Deprimida. Ella, la "sabelotodo", se veía abrumada por un sinfín de respuestas imposibles de descifrar.

Se levantó de la cama, resignada. Intentó localizar a sus compañeras, que ya se habían ido. Ojeó el reloj, pero no era tan temprano como había pensado, ya eran casi las nueve y media.

Daba igual.

Con pereza se dirigió a la ducha.

El agua caía por su cabeza, limpiando sus ideas... No tenía nada claro, nada... Y decidió no hacerse más preguntas imposibles de responder.

Al rato estaba de nuevo sentada en su cama, ya vestida, y releyendo una vez más todo lo que había apuntado.

-¿Y la nota de las igualdades?- Se preguntó al percatarse de pronto de que no la tenía allí. Rápidamente, se levantó, y rebuscó entre todas sus cosas, sin éxito.

Tomó la varita, y casi desesperada gritó: -¡Accio nota de las igualdades! – Pero ésta no apareció. Estaba claro que la había perdido. Su respiración se aceleraba.

-Bueno, tampoco es para tanto. No tiene mi nombre, así que si alguien la encuentra, no tengo porque preocuparme,- se intentaba tranquilizar en vano- a no ser... ¡Qué la encuentre Snape!-

La chiquilla se llevó las manos a la boca, y con los ojos muy abiertos pensó en lo que podría ocurrir si él descubriera que aquel papel había sido escrito por ella.

Pero de pronto, pensó que si él era -S-, esto podría ayudar a que se aclaran las cosas... Tal vez.

Respiró profundamente, se estiró en la cama con las manos detrás de la cabeza y se dijo a sí misma que tampoco debería preocuparse de eso por ahora, ya que tenía otras cosas más urgentes en las que pensar. Como por ejemplo, los exámenes.

------------------------------------------------------

La carta seguía sobre su escritorio. Pero no estaba olvidada, todo lo contrario.

Desayunaba en el gran comedor, y la muchacha que nublaba sus pensamientos seguía sin aparecer. Estaba preocupado, y no podía dejar de mirar hacia la mesa de los Gryffindor. Llevaba esperando casi una hora.

Se levantó de su silla, confuso, y nadie se percató de ello. Nunca nadie parecía darse cuenta de lo que él hacía.

Veloz, se dirigió hacia su habitación, y tomando la nota, se encaminó hacia la lechucería. Allí, la ató a la patita de su lechuza favorita, la que Hermione conocía ya, y el pequeño ave voló a su destino.

De nuevo, se dirigió al gran comedor, donde seguiría esperando pacientemente, desayunando o haciendo que desayunaba, a su niña.

------------------------------------------------------

Hermione seguía sumida en sus pensamientos cuando la pequeña lechuza que había sido mandada hacía escasos segundos, entró por la ventana que seguía abierta, y se posó sobre su cama. Sorprendida, la muchacha se incorporó, y el corazón comenzó a latirle con muchísima fuerza.

Era una nota con lacre verde...

Le dio la vuelta...

De -S-

Inconscientemente, miró de nuevo a su alrededor, y con ansias, abrió la nota, colocando el sobre junto al montoncito de notitas que tenía en su mesita de noche.

"**¿Sabes? Nunca, nunca voy a poder decirte lo que siento... Que extraña forma de comenzar una carta, pensarás... Puede que sí, tal vez... Pero esto, más que una carta es un remolino de sentimientos, sin orden ni control, cuyo conducto de conexión desde mi alma hasta el pergamino, es esta pluma que vuela entre mis dedos.**

**Ayer vi que llevabas la rosa que te regalé... Espero que te haya gustado. La elegí porque supuse que era lo más simbólico para demostrar el amor que siento por ti... Y la más bella que conozco.**

**Sufro... Sí, más de lo que nunca he sufrido.. Porque para mí es imposible expresar con palabras habladas lo que siento... Solo escribo, y escribo, y en estas letras quedan reflejados mis angustias y lamentos en forma de palabras.**

**Ahora dudo que quieras saber quien soy. Y si es al contrario... Dudo que merezcas alguien como yo... No.. Mereces mucho más...**

**Sé, supongo, imagino, que millones de preguntas pueden estar en batalla en tu mente... Si mi querida, al igual que en la mía... Te cuestionarás como es posible que alguien se haya enamorado de ti con tanta magnitud... Sobre todo alguien con quien no tienes mucho contacto... Y eso mismo me pregunto yo... **

**Cada día, cada hora, cada segundo... Poco a poco, y sin querer, lentamente fue creciendo en mi este sentimiento. **

**A veces, me conformo con mirarte, con saber que estás en el mismo recinto que yo, y otras veces sufro, preguntándome que estarás haciendo, en quien estarás pensando... No en mí, imagino, y me duele creer que es así. Pero es lo lógico.**

**Creo que no puedo seguir con esto... Así que, siento mucho haberte... ¿Ilusionado tal vez? Pero ya no volverás a saber nada de mí... Me arrepiento de haber abierto mi corazón, y posiblemente de haberte hecho sufrir... Lo siento, y te amo."**

**-S-**

A cada palabra que la muchacha leía, una punzada atravesaba su corazón... Cómo alguien que escribiera esas palabras podía amarla... A ella. Y retirarse...

"Eso- pensó- no es de un Gryffindor, seguro"-

-¡No, no puede ser!- Estalló al fin... Conseguiría amar a esa persona... Se lo merecía. Fuera quien fuera. Y ahora que se había dando cuenta, no podía soportar la idea de perderlo, sin ni siquiera haberlo conocido. No podía permitírselo.

Enseguida, se le ocurrió una idea.

La pequeña lechuza, curiosamente, seguía sobre su cama, posiblemente esperando recibir una recompensa por su duro trabajo.

Decidida, la muchacha tomó pluma y tintero, veloz y casi sin cuidar su delicada caligrafía, escribió una escueta nota en un trozo roto de pergamino. La ató al ave, dándole unas cuantas chucherías lechuciles que tenía sobre una bandejita destinada a ello, y le susurró acariciándolo el lomo con un dedo: "Entrega esto a tu dueño. A quien me ha mandado esta nota, por favor."

La parda lechucita ululó alegremente, emprendiendo el vuelo.

Hermione se asomó a la ventana, mirando hacía donde se dirigía, buscando alguna respuesta, pero el ave iba hacia la lechucería.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, para bajar a desayunar, la inteligente lechuza hizo un giro inesperado en el aire, dirigiéndose veloz hacia su destinatario, quien no estaba en la lechucería precisamente.

Hermione, desesperanzada, recorrió los pasillos lentamente.

¿Cómo podía hacerle eso, dejarla con la duda de quien era? Y más ahora, que ella había decidido llevar aquella rosa en su pelo, que acariciaba a cada instante. No entendía la postura de -S-, ¿Por qué tanto problema en amarla? ¿Por qué tantas preguntas? No lo entendía.

Casi sin darse cuenta, llegó al gran comedor, que estaba ya prácticamente vacío.

Se sentó en la mesa de su casa, que aún, como el resto, seguía repleta de zumos y bollitos, no sin antes echar un detallado vistazo a su alrededor.

Unos cuantos alumnos por aquí y por allá, ninguno sospechoso, a su parecer... Y que tampoco le prestaban mucha atención.

Desvió su mirada. En la mesa de los profesores no había nadie, solo quedaba un plato que parecía acabante de ser abandonado ya que aun no había sido recogido.

Quien quiera que hubiera estado comiendo allí, se fue con mucha premura y sin pensarlo dos veces, hecho que a Hermione no le pareció nada relevante...

Lástima que no se fijara en unas pardas plumitas que habían sobre la mesa, al lado de dicho plato, y del vaso que aun mantenía el calor de los labios que bebieran de él hacía escasos segundos, y que fueron abandonados con amargura.

------------------------------------------------------

"**No me hagas esto. Ya es tarde para echarse atrás. Te estoy dando una oportunidad, no lo eches a perder, por favor.**

**-Hermione-"**

Se sentó en su cama, abrumado. ¿Sabría ya quién era él? ¿Lo amaba? Muchas preguntas sin respuestas, que él, extrañamente, no conseguía descifrar.

Pero le daba una oportunidad. Una... Oportunidad... Que no iba a rechazar. Nunca.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Ehem, ehem (aclarándome la garganta....) Esto ya se está poniendo mucho más interesante, ¿Verdad que sí?

Como soy un alma bondadosa (tono irónico ¬.¬) He subido otro capítulo, así que a leerlo, que es el siguiente.

Además, quiero que sepáis que a partir de ahora subiré dos capítulos cada vez (Cada Sábado), porque ya he escrito hasta el 17 y me queda poco para terminar. Aunque no prometo que a partir del capítulo 17 actualice cada semana, porque si no he acabado el fic en ese momento, puede que ya no tenga tanto tiempo libre para escribir (Universidad igual a estudiar e igual a exámenes, los cuales odio)

Así que a leer el siguiente, donde está la contestación a los reviews :-)


	11. ¿S?

**11º ¿-S-?**

Después de desayunar, Hermione se fue a la biblioteca. Aunque ya había terminado todos sus deberes, estudiar nunca estaba de más para ella, así que enseguida se adentró en sus libros y apuntes de "Runas Mágicas", la asignatura escogida para ese día.

La biblioteca estaba desértica, literalmente, ya que ella era la única persona que había por ahí. Por eso mismo había decidido ir. Podría haber ido a su sala común, pero allí seguramente alguien la distraería. También podría haber salido a los jardines, o al lago... Donde seguramente estarían sus amigos... Pero el hecho era que no tenía ganas de hablar con ellos. Ni con nadie.

Las horas pasaron, y ella leía y leía, pero en realidad su cabeza estaba muy lejos de sus apuntes... Exactamente en la clase de pociones, o en las mazmorras, donde seguramente, se encontraría su profesor.

De pronto una mano tocó su hombro, y alterada, levantó la misma y se volvió, para darse cuenta de que quien la había tocado era Ginny. Por una milésima de segundo había deseado que fuera otra persona...

-¡Hola!, Me has asustado, ¿Sabes?- dijo la muchacha, sin bajar la voz, ya que nadie más estaba por ahí, ni la señora Pince.

-¡Hola! Estábamos hablando de ti, en el lago, y Ron y Harry me contaron que últimamente andabas algo distraída... – Ginny se reservó que también le habían dicho que era por temas de amores... Y que seguramente era por Seamus, pero no entendían porqué tras la gran oportunidad que tuvo de quedar con él, no habían seguido viéndose.

-Sí, bueno... -se excusó Hermione.- Los exámenes, ya sabes- dijo intentando sonar sincera y señalando sus apuntes y libros, que estaban esparcidos por toda la mesa.

Ginny puso cara de pillina. –Sí, los exámenes, claro.-

La castaña se dio cuenta del cambio de actitud de su amiga, que acababa de sentarse justo enfrente de ella. Soltó sobre la mesa el libro que leía, y puso las manos sobre su cara, apoyando su barbilla sobre ellas.

-¿Qué te traes entre manos, recaderita?- Dijo intentando sonar severa, pero divertida a la vez.

Enseguida Ginny se echó a reír, y con un movimiento ansioso, acercó su silla a la mesa, e imitando la postura de Hermione, dijo:

-Sabemos que te gusta Seamus.-

Hermione se quedó de piedra, pero en ese momento entendió perfectamente lo que había ocurrido con sus dos amigos días antes.

-Ajá, cuéntame más- Dijo divertida, forzando un tono de voz inquisitivo.

-Pues...- la pelirroja parecía estar muy emocionada- Resulta que Harry vio que anotabas su nombre en un pergamino, y claro, supuso que te gustaba... Así que, pero esto no se lo digas, que es secreto, ¿Eh?- Dijo poniéndose seria.

Hermione asintió -Tranquila...-

-Pues- prosiguió Ginny- Intentaron juntaros para ver si alguno daba el primer paso... Y tras lo de la biblioteca (que nos contó el propio Seamus), él mismo nos comentó también que por lo visto Harry y Ron se habrían equivocado, porque tu no parecías tener mucho interés en él.

-Y así es, Ginny- Concluyó Hermione tranquilamente.

Su amiga abrió y cerró la boca, sin entender -O sea, ¿Qué no te gusta Seamus?-

-¡Nunca me ha gustado, por favor!- Dijo haciéndose la indignada, pero sonriendo.

-Ah...-la chiquilla ya no sabía que decir. -Pero entonces, ¿Quién te gusta?- Fue muy directa, pero Hermione ya estaba acostumbrada a la forma de ser de su amiga.

Unos instantes dudó si contarle la historia de la nota o no, pero ese no era su estilo, y esas cosas prefería mantenerlas en secreto... Además, suponía que si se lo decía, al día siguiente lo sabría medio Hogwarts. Y no le interesaba.

-Nadie Ginny, en serio... Sabes que te lo diría si así fuera.- "Sí, claro". Pensó divertida.

-Pero... No es Harry, ¿Cierto?-

-Por favor- puso cara de resignación, ¿A que vendría esa pregunta, así, de sopetón?- ¡Ah! ¿Pero te sigue gustando?- Esta era la excusa perfecta para cambiar de tema.

-Siempre me ha gustado, y lo sabes. Nunca me lo he podido sacar de la cabeza- Contestó a la vez que se le subían los colores, bajando la cabeza y sonriendo.

Un silencio que parecía algo incómodo se hizo en la sala.

-¿Te vienes?- Preguntó la pelirroja de pronto, poniendo cara de niña buena.

-Estoy estudiando, a lo mejor a la tarde me tomo un rato libre.- Contestó Hermione, segura de sí misma, y sonriendo.

-Vale chica- se levantó de su asiento- Entonces ya hablaremos cuando quieras- Dijo guiñándole un ojo, ya que no conseguía sacarse de la cabeza la idea de que su amiga tenía algún tipo de mal de amores.

-Vale- contestó ella -¡Y Ginny!- gritó haciendo que la aludida se diera la vuelta -Si te gusta, te aconsejo que se lo digas.-

-¡Anda ya!- Soltó la chiquilla con una gran sonrisa, abandonando la sala por fin.

Después de que su amiga se fuera, Hermione se quedó pensativa, aún con una sonrisa en su rostro... Estaba más que segura de que Seamus no era su -S- Y quedaban pocos sospechosos, y encima, había uno de peso, Severus... Estooo... Snape... Bueno, Severus Snape.

Así, sumida en sus pensamientos, casi no se dio cuenta de que una lechuza llegaba con una nota en su pico, lo que daba a entender que esa nota había sido mandada con extrema rapidez.

El animal la dejó caer sobre las manos de la muchacha, que estaban extendidas sobre sus libros.

Cuando cayó, Hermione miró hacia arriba, y corroboró que era su "amiga" lechuza, la de siempre, la de -S-.

Abrió la nota, emocionada, ansiosa, casi sin creerse lo rápido que había respondido.

"**Esta tarde, a las ocho en punto, en el lago.**

**-S-"**

"Ya volvemos con las notas escuetas." Pensó, dando paso a una gran emoción y nerviosismo, mientras un escalofrío recorría toda su columna y su estómago empezaba a dar saltos.

Miró el reloj... Solamente eran la dos menos diez. (Sí que pasaban las horas rápido en la biblioteca, aunque ella no se diera cuenta)

Decidió que con lo nerviosa que se había puesto, era totalmente imposible seguir estudiando. Así que recogió sus cositas, y fue hasta su habitación, donde las dejó bien ordenadas. Guardó la última nota junto con el resto.

Estaba sentada en la cama, sola, como hacía varias horas, pero más nerviosa aún, si cabía. No tenía ganas de ir con los muchachos, ya que tras la conversación que tuvo con Ginny, estaba segura de que la avasallarían a preguntas. Y lo menos que quería era ponerse a responderlas.

"¿Qué hacer ahora?"- se preguntó. Pero no se le ocurría nada.

Decidió dar un paseo hasta el comedor, donde en poco menos de media hora, empezaría el almuerzo. Pero antes de llegar al pasillo que llevaba hasta allí, torció hacia la derecha, en dirección a la lechucería, donde quizás podría descubrir algo interesante.

Abrió la gran puerta con mucho esfuerzo, pero allí no había nadie. Desilusionada, buscó minuciosamente a la lechuza que le traía noticias de -S-, pero, o no la veía, o no estaba allí. Desistió de su intento, y siguió vagando por los pasillos como alma en pena.

Cansada, al fin llegó al comedor, donde ya estaba casi todo el mundo.

Harry, Ron, y los demás Weasley, entre otros, la vieron al instante en el que cruzó la puerta, y comenzaron a llamarla a gritos.

Sonrió, y se sentó con ellos.

-¡Te has perdido lo mejor, Hermione!- Contaba Ron, -Estábamos en el lago, jugando a las cartas traidoras, y justo cuando pasaba Malfoy, una de ellas se lanzó directa hacia su cara... No puedes ni imaginarte como se puso. ¿Verdad Ginny?- ésta asintió, entre carcajadas- Y lo mejor, que no nos pudo echar la culpa, porque todos sabemos como es ese juego- Se partían de la risa, y Hermione, por primera vez en días, se sintió algo despejada.

De pronto, echó un vistazo a la mesa de los profesores, donde Snape seguía sin estar. Algo muy extraño, sin duda. Luego miró a Seamus, que estaba muy acaramelado con aquella muchacha que la solía mirar con ojos asesinos cada vez que estaban juntos. "No hay quien entienda a los hombres", pensó.

Suspiró. Todo parecía estar como siempre, excepto que, por primera vez, echó de menos la presencia de su profesor de pociones en el salón, aunque no lo admitiría ni en mil años.

La tarde la pasó amenamente, ya que fue con sus amigos a los jardines, después de comer, y jugaron a todo tipo de cosas disparatadas, pero muy divertidas. La habían logrado convencer.

Ginny no había sacado el tema del que hablaron por la mañana, seguramente por miedo a que Hermione soltara algo que tuviera que ver con su interés por Harry. Y la castaña lo agradeció sumamente.

-¿Qué hora será ya?- Preguntó cuando se acordó de sus asuntos. Aún era de día, pero el sol ya estaba empezando a perder fuerza.

Nadie supo responderle, y enseguida, se excusó del grupo. Ginny la miró furtivamente, dando un codazo a su hermano, quien sonrió al ver como se iba sin dar más explicaciones. Harry echó una mirada furtiva a los pelirrojos, y sonrió también al ver que Hermione se iba.

Cuando ya estaba sola, utilizó su varita para ver la hora, a modo de varilla (Técnica para saber la hora según la sombra proyectada en el suelo) y calculó que quedaba poquitísimo para las ocho. (Tanto rollo en vez de tener un reloj mágico o algo así, tendría que pedir uno por su cumpleaños)

Se acercó al lago, lentamente, y a lo lejos, en la orilla de enfrente, divisó una oscura silueta, que no conseguía distinguir.

Poco a poco, rodeó el lago, cada vez había menos luz, así que tenía menos visión de aquella persona.

El corazón le latía cada vez mas y más fuerte, y las piernas, le flojeaban. ¡Al fin descubriría quién era -S-¡ Y lo estaba afrontando, ya no había marcha atrás.

Se paró a poca distancia de la figura, que estaba de pie, recargando su peso sobre la pierna derecha, y con las manos sujetas detrás de su espalda.

Parecía estar vestido de negro, y lo único que se veía más o menos bien, era su negro y lacio pelo, que llegaba hasta los hombros.

Hermione se quedó helada cuando se percató, al fin, de quien estaba allí.

-¿Pro...., profesor?- Preguntó, mientras la voz le fallaba y las piernas parecían no soportar más su peso.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

¡¡¡Oh, Oh, Ohhh!!! Retiro aquello que dije en el capítulo anterior de que soy un alma bondadosa... ¡¡¡Porque en realidad soy totalmente malvada!!!

Ahora tendréis que esperar al próximo Sábado 27 para saber al fin, y TOTALMENTE, ¡Quién se supone que es S!!! Se supone, digo, porque en mi fic no todo puede ser lo que parece, xD

Que noo, que es broma, se sabrá seguro. Así que espero vuestros reviews, para ver a que grado de ansiedad e intriga habéis llegado, xD

Y ahora:

CONTESTACI"N A LOS REVIEWCITOS 

**-ivita black: **¡Me alegra que te gustaran! Gracias por dejarme review, me hace mucha ilu...o Y bueno, no te desvelaré como termina todo, porque aunque ya tengo pensado un final, depende de mi estado de ánimo en el momento que lo escriba... Pero crucemos los dedos porque sea optimista xD ¡BESOS!

**-sydneyeliza**: ¡¡¡Hola!!! Que bien que te guste la historia y me alegra muchísimo que te sirva para mejorar tu español. Yo sé hablar inglés, aunque no perfectamente, y si necesitas ayuda con cualquier cosa de español, solo dímelo, ¿Ok? Y no tienes muchos errores en la gramática, el español es un idioma muy difícil y toma su tiempo aprenderlo bien. ¡Besos y espero tus reviews!

**-strega-in-progress: **Bueno, gracias a ti a partir de ahora subiré cada vez dos capítulos, porque son tan cortos que me da vergüenza, xD

-Entre semana veo difícil hacerlo, sorry . Porque aunque tengo tiempo para leer algunas cosillas y eso (antes de acostarme y perdiendo horas de sueño, jejeje) no hay ganas de corregir capitulillos, responder reviews y todo eso... . xD

-Yo también tengo una vida social, ¡Todos la tenemos!! A mi no me parece que me acoses, ¡¡¡Por merlín!!!! XDDD Tú tranquila, ¡Jajaja!.

-¡Qué ilusión! ¡¡¡Entraste en mi página de dolls!!! Me alegra muchísimo que te gustaran las de Harry Potter... A ver si me entra la inspiración de dolls y actualizo.. Es que tengo un problema y es que mis musas no se ponen de acuerdo, y la de escribir y la de dibujar no se pueden ni ver y nunca coinciden, así que se turnan y aparecen por rachas, xD

- ¡Así que se te cayó la baba al leer que quien observaba a Hermione vestía de negro! Pues no te queda nada, jajajaja. A mi también me afecta mencionar su vestuario... Y escribirlo, xD Eso que dijiste de que no se atrevería de decirle: "Hola, mira, Herms, que sí, que soy yo..." me hizo reir un montón, xDDD Y calro, tienes razón, a ver que ocurre más adelante. Jujuju.

-Como regalo de reyes adelantado ya escribiré otra cosita, que ahora que lo pienso... Puede tener que ver con este fic, ¡Muahahahaha! (Va corriendo a apuntar lo que se le acaba de ocurrir... ¡Es una idea genial! Mi musa me visitó fuera de horario gracias a ti .)

¡¡¡Muchos besos y gracias por ser fiel a mi historia, por mi como si me dejas tres reviews por capítulo, me encanta!!! XDDDD

-**Anna:** ¡¡¡Me hace muy feliz que creas que cada vez esta más interesante!!! (Se me caen lagrimillas de la emoción, snif...)

-Bueno, no voy a negar que a mi también me encanta Snape, ¡Es que es único! Pero bueno, también me encanta Sirius, xD Y los dos empiezan y acaban por S, jajajaja.

-Estás atenta a las pistas, me gusta! Espero que el próximo capitulo, donde al fin se sabe quien es S, te guste, xD ¡Y sea quien crees que es!

¡Besos!

**-fairygranger: **¡¡¡Pero cómo me voy a cansar de recibir reviews de ti!!! ¡¡¡Al contrario, me hace millones de kilos de ilusión!!!! Me encanta saber que hay seguidoras de mi fic - (ojitos de emoción)

Si es Snape o no, te queda una semana para saberlo, xD ¡BESOS!

**- ophelia dakker: **¡¡¡No te mates, por Merlín!!! Solo queda una semana para que sepas si S es o no Snape, xD Así que no me hagas responsable de tu vida, que es una gran carga y luego tendré remordimientos... O no si es Snape, claro... :p ¡BESOS!

**- amsp14: **Puede que sea él, lo admito (Como no admitirlo, si a estas alturas es lo más probable, ups, se me fue la lengua...) Sólo te queda un capítulo para saberlo, una semana más... xD

-Me alegra que te gustara lo del castigo, y claro, la rosa es importante en esta historia, aparte, que la rosa en cuestión existe... Y su significado y todo, aunque no es mágica, el resto es cierto, xD Ya verás, ya veras...

-Y sí, el guardó la nota... ¡Pero nadie sabe porqué o para qué! Y no seré yo quien lo diga! (Bueno, sí ¬.¬)

-No, Sirius no es, ya está descartado... Y por descartes llegamos a.... No lo diré aun, jajajaja, pero bueno, tu eres lista, xD

-Seamus tampoco es, segurísimo - Y Draco... Pues ya veremos, porque a partir del capítulo que viene, las lectoras sabréis cosas que Hermione no sabe aún. XD Ya verás (Me repito con esta frase, jajaja)

-Me gustan tus teorías acerca de si es Snape, están muy... ceñidas a lo que escribo, :)

Bueno, ya, que he dicho más de lo que debía.

- Por cierto, tengo unas ganas increíbles de que sigas con "Matrimonio por ¿Conveniencia?" ¿Lo llevas bien? Espero que sí... Aunque las musas son poco de fiar, y abandonan a una en el momento menos esperado UU' Bueno, ¡BESOS!

**-Florence Rose:** ¡¡¡Ahhh me honras con tu review!!! Espero que leas esta contestación .

-Muchas gracias, y bueno, si estás aquí, ya te habrás dado cuenta de que se descubrirá quien es S en el próximo capítulo, jejejeje.

-Eres la primera que comenta que el título tiene truco, xD S es "ese" Jejeje. Se nota que eres buena descifrando pistas y cosas así ;)

-Gracias por decir que esta bien escrito, ¡Me halagas! Sobre todo viniendo de alguien que escribe tan bien como tu.

- Supusiste pronto que era Snape... Eres buena con las pistas y trucos, a ver si también con las de este fic -

Bueno, ¡Besos y espero leer más cositas tuyas!

--------------------

BUENO, DEJENME MÁS OPINIONES, DUDAS, TOMATAZOS, AMENAZAS, ETC... LO ACEPTO TODO CON TAL DE QUE SEA UN REVIEW. ¡BESOS!


	12. ¡Al fin! Pero

**12º ¿THE END?**

-¿Pro...., profesor?- Preguntó Hermione, mientras la voz le fallaba y las piernas parecían no soportar más su peso.

Su profesor se dio la vuelta, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Hermione se percató de que su pelo canoso (Ahora que estaba más cerca pudo distinguir el color) lucía extremadamente bello a la luz de la luna que estaba empezando a brillar con más fuerza...

Y sus azules ojos... Eran tan perfectos...

-¿Flitwick?- Dijo confusa, y éste asintió, sin separar su profunda mirada de la de ella.

-No... No entiendo nada... ¿Y la –S-?, ¿Por qué firmó usted con esa letra?- Era lo único que se le ocurría preguntar.

-Bueno, es bien sabido por todo Hogwarts, que mi apodo es "Superlover".- Contestó con voz seductora.

-¿Y el lacre verde?-

-Mi color favorito, pequeña- Dijo con ternura.

Hermione temblaba, mientras su ansiado y sexy profesor se aproximaba peligrosamente a ella.

La tomó suavemente por la cintura, y embriagados por la pasión, se besaron, mientras a lo lejos ululaba una pequeña lechuza parda.

THE END...

**-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-**

¿¿¿Qué, les ha gustado??? xDDD Cómo habrán supuesto es una versión alternativa, para las amantes de Flitwick (Que hay muchas por ahí), ¡Muahahahaha!.

¡¡¡PERO ES UNA BROMA!!! El verdadero capítulo sigue ahora, xDDD. Y no es el último, precisamente, -

**-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-**

**12º ¡Al fin! Pero...**

-¿Pro...., profesor?- Preguntó Hermione, mientras la voz le fallaba y las piernas parecían no soportar más su peso.

El aludido se dio la vuelta, lentamente, y su rostro no mostraba signo alguno de sobresalto o sorpresa. Que típico de él.

-Señorita Granger- Dijo a modo de saludo, inclinando levemente la cabeza, pero sin apartar su mirada de la de ella. Penetrante. Sombría.

Hermione no supo cómo reaccionar. Al darse cuenta de quién se trataba, las piernas cedieron finalmente, doblándose, y tuvo que sentarse en el suelo, tras escuchar su saludo. No sabía qué decir, su mente estaba en blanco y miles de ideas se arremolinaban en ella. Se sentía tonta, débil, vulnerable... Y lo único que conseguía sacar en claro de sus pensamientos era que su profesor de Pociones, Severus Snape, era –S- y estaba enamorado de ella.

Snape no pudo reprimir la alegría al verla, pero obviamente, tenía demasiado autocontrol y no dejaría que ella se percatara de eso.

Pero poco a poco fue desapareciendo aquella sensación, al ver la forma de la que la muchacha reaccionaba.

Se había sentado en el suelo, al parecer abatida. Seguro que no se esperaba que fuera él. Y seguro que no le correspondía.

"Normal"- pensó- "¿Quien iba a fijarse en alguien como yo, un ser despreciable, frío, y... Mortífago".

Poco a poco su alegría se fue transformando en ira y en dolor, que se internaban en cada rincón de su ser como veneno.

Ella le había dado falsas esperanzas. Había utilizado la rosa, pero sin pensar en las consecuencias que esto acarrearía. Y no comprendía cómo se había podido hacer ilusiones... Al encontrar aquella nota que se le cayó a Hermione el día de la detención, su corazón había dado un vuelco. ¡Ella sospechaba de él! Pero al parecer, solo eran eso, sospechas... Todo aquello era el detonante para llevar a cabo su plan.

Y seguía sin mostrar expresión alguna.

-Señorita Granger- repitió, pero esta vez sus palabras eran gélidas y su tono hiriente. Estaban llenas de condescendencia, o al menos eso parecían a los oídos de la joven.

Por un segundo hizo el amago de ayudarla a levantarse... Se veía tan débil, tan vulnerable, ahí en el suelo. Pero él no iba a ceder.

Ella levantó la mirada al oír su voz de nuevo, y por primera vez en su vida, se hundió en los oscuros ojos de su profesor, igual de inexpresivos y fríos que siempre.

Él la miró, y levantó una ceja, a modo de interrogación, torciendo una sonrisa macabra en su pálido rostro. Aquella mirada le encogía el corazón.

-Bien, ambos sabemos por lo que estamos aquí.- "Perfecto, Severus, así la vas a confundir más todavía"- pensó amargado.

El corazón de la castaña ya no latía con rapidez, sino que parecía que se iba a parar en cualquier momento. Su respiración era entrecortada.

-Aunque creo que usted lo está malinterpretando- concluyó. Esa era la mejor opción. Y ya no había marcha atrás. No sabía ni lo que sentía a esas alturas. Y la respiración de Hermione lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

Ella abrió un poco la boca, sorprendida e indignada.

¿No eran suficientes las notas de amor? ¿No estaba lo bastante claro que él la amaba? ¿Qué quería decir ahora?

-¿Aún no lo entiende? Yo no soy a quien usted esperaba, ¿Me extraña que no se hubiese dado cuenta?- Quería sonar frío, pero esas palabras le dolían más a él que a ella.

Hermione cerró la boca al ser interrumpida.

¿Qué? ¡Pero si todo encajaba! El haberla puesto en primera fila desde navidad, las miradas extrañas en clase, la lección de filtros de amor, la –S-, el lacre verde, Slytherin, Snape... Severus. ¡¡¡TODO!!!

-¿Pe... Pero entonces?– Logró articular al fin, mientras interminables dudas la acechaban.

-Bueno, tampoco creo que me esperara a mí, pero le aseguro que no soy peor que lo que le esperaba.

Hermione seguía sin entender palabra. No procesaba la información. Parecía que estaba en pause.

Con tono resignado, Snape comenzó a explicar:

-Intercepté una nota dirigida a usted. La última creo. La citaba ahora aquí y cual fue mi sorpresa al enterarme de qué se trataba.- hizo una pausa y tomó aire, no quedaba otro remedio que seguir -Unos muchachos de mi casa estaban riéndose de usted, me atrevería a decir que a lo grande.- Concluyó.

Hermione ya no estaba en pause. Estaba en off.

-Cuando le dije a la lechuza que me llevara al autor de la nota,- prosiguió -Me condujo hasta la sala común de Slytherin, y escuché cuchicheos, murmuraciones y risas. Pude descifrar algo acerca de una rosa- Dijo señalando ésta con la mirada, pero sin poder evitar un escalofrío por su columna. Aquella rosa, que él mismo había sembrado y cultivado con todos sus cuidados y cariño, sólo para ella.

Pero así era mucho mejor. El Lord lo había llamado y ahora todos sus planes se venían abajo. No podía seguir con aquello.

Ella se llevó la mano al pelo, pero se negaba a creer en su profesor.

Entonces... El armario de las semillas, ¿Era sólo una casualidad? ¡Imposible!

Se levantó, llena de ira. Pero no hacia los Slytherin, como Snape pensó, sino hacia él mismo.

-Está bien- empezó a decir la muchacha -Gracias por avisarme, aunque opino...- sus palabras eran frías y se clavaban como dagas en Severus -Que mejor no me hubiera hecho ilusionarme más aún, dejando que viniera hasta aquí.- bajó al cabeza - Aparte, de que no veo nada correcto estar espiando el correo ajeno.- Su voz temblaba.

¿Había dicho ilusionarse? ¿Se ilusionaba por eso? ¿Se lo tomó "tan" en serio? Las palabras retumbaban en la cabeza de Snape, parecía como si solo hubiera escuchado eso.

La muchacha se arrancó la rosa del pelo, y la tiró al suelo con furia.

Snape era un cobarde, estaba allí, y no hacía nada por aclarar las cosas. Al fin y al cabo, había tenido razón, estaba segura de que -S- no era un Gryffindor.

Se dio la vuelta con desdén y comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo, sin mirarlo, sin despedirse. Pero en el fondo deseaba que su profesor la llamara, que la obligara a quedarse.

Nada ocurrió, y se fue, rodeada del más absoluto silencio, mientras las lágrimas al fin conseguían desbordarse de sus ojos. Su corazón temblaba a cada paso. ¿Qué le importaba a ella, lo que hiciese o no su profesor? ¡Era Snape! ¡El grasiento murciélago de Slytherin! ¡Sólo eso! No merecía sus lágrimas, ni sus pensamientos... Era algo tan irracional sentirse así.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y ahí se quedó él, solo, en la oscuridad de la noche. Y por primera vez en su vida estaba arrepentido de haber actuado correctamente.

Nunca de había atrevido a leer la mente de la muchacha, porque pensaba que era irracional e inmaduro. Y no querría o no podría soportar la verdad. Pero en ese momento hubiera dado lo que fuera por saber lo que pensaba y sentía.

La suya había sido una excusa perfecta. No había dado nombres, y los Slytherin eran poco de fiar, así que representaban una buena coartada. Ni siquiera le importaba que sospechara de ellos, y menos de Draco Malfoy. Lo despreciaba a él tanto como a sus padres.

"Es mejor así" No dejaba de repetirse.

Se tomó el antebrazo izquierdo con una mueca de dolor.

En unas horas iría a una misión de la que no tenía casi esperanzas de salir con vida. No le había dicho nada a nadie, para no ponerlos en peligro. Esta vez nadie más sufriría. Y total, también era mucho mejor que Hermione no sintiera nada por él, para qué negarlo.

Se arrepentía de la primera nota que le había enviado. Si no hubiera bebido tantos whiskies de fuego aquella noche, probablemente nunca se hubiera atrevido a mandársela. Y no sabía qué era peor, si haberlo hecho o no. Si mantener ilusiones o haberlas perdido. Si tener algo por lo que vivir... O no.

Se sentía como un adolescente que no podía controlar sus estúpidas hormonas. Era patético.

En ese preciso momento, le daba totalmente igual morir o no. Sólo le preocupaba Dumbledore, el único que podía, que se dignaba, a preocuparse por él.

Lentamente, iba caminando hacia el castillo, para ultimar los detalles de su misión, y pudo disfrutar de los retazos del aroma de Hermione, cuyas partículas seguían flotando por el aire, etéricas, imperceptibles. Tanto como su amor por él.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Justo en ese momento, la castaña estaba en su habitación, preparándose para ir al baño de los prefectos. Allí nadie la molestaría.

En menos de cinco minutos, ya estaba allí llenando una gran bañera, que se parecía más a una piscina pequeña.

Había echado en ella diferentes aromas relajantes, miles de sales de baño relajantes, jabones relajantes, burbujas de aceite relajantes, hierbas relajantes...

Porque... Necesitaba relajarse.

Se metió en el agua, que estaba muy caliente, y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al sumergirse. No sabía si era por pensar en Snape o porque quemaba.

No había conseguido pensar en nada, todo lo hacía de forma automática, pero ahí, rodeada del agua que limpiaba su mente, empezó a sacar conclusiones.

No sabía porqué, pero estaba casi totalmente segura de que -S- era Snape.

Y ahora más que nunca, por su actitud, por sus lagunas en la excusa que le dio.

Y ella era muy inteligente (Nadie lo duda) y sabía perfectamente cómo detectar una mentira.

Y quería, aunque no sabía porqué, que él fuese su –S-.

Y sentía algo extraño por él.

Y acababa de meter la pata, porque había admitido algo inimaginable.

-Siento algo extraño por él- Murmuró cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Cariño, lástima, tristeza tal vez, o condescendencia... No sabía qué era exactamente. (N/A: Ilusa, todos sabemos cómo se llama lo que sientes... xD)

Abatida, se sumergió completamente en el agua.

Las próxima vez, utilizaría hierbas desmemorizantes para darse un baño de ese estilo, ya que las que tenía ahí parecían no funcionar.

Fuere como fuere, Hermione iba a conseguir saber la verdad, y buscaría pruebas para ello, si hacía falta.

Aquella noche, tuvo que recurrir a la señora Pomfrey para que le diera algo con lo que conciliar el sueño.

Los siguientes días iban a ser realmente duros.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

¡Bueno, bueno, bueno! ¿Que les pareció?

¡¡¡Al fin!!!, ¡¡¡SIIIEH!!! ¡¡¡¡S es SNAPE!!!! Ehem. Claro, ¿Cómo no, quien iba a ser? Era él desde un principio. Por lo que veo las pistas eran bastante claras pues todas lo habéis adivinado.

Pero esto no queda aquí, nononono, queda mucho más xD

¡La contestación a los reviews en el siguiente capítulo!


	13. Cuando las cosas no son lo que parecen

N/A: PERDON POR LA TARDANZA, YA SON CASI LAS ONCE Y MEDIA DE LA NOCHE DE HOY, PERO ES QUE NO ME DEJABA SUBIR... ¬¬

**13º Cuando las cosas no son lo que parecen**

Ni que decir que la mañana siguiente del encuentro con Snape en el lago, Hermione se despertó más temprano que nunca en su vida (Incluso más que cuando tenía exámenes)

Si no fuera porque había tomado un remedio para dormir, seguramente habría pasado toda la noche pensando en lo ocurrido, y ahora casi se arrepentía de haber perdido el tiempo durmiendo, en lugar de tramando algún plan.

Estaba emocionada, ansiosa, y repleta de nuevas energías. Al igual que cuando ella, Ron y Harry tenían que buscar información para resolver alguno de sus misterios, esto era también algo prohibido. Pero ahora, además se le sumaba el hecho de que esta vez era ella sola la encargada, y para beneficio propio. Sonrió para sí misma, y se levantó de la cama.

Tras ducharse y vestirse, se dispuso a ir al gran comedor a desayunar, sería de las primeras en llegar. Pero justo antes de salir, recordó que la noche anterior había tirado la rosa tibetana. Y se arrepintió.

En silencio, tomó su varita, y se encerró en el baño, para que sus compañeras no la escucharan (Aún seguían durmiendo. Como ya dije era muuuy temprano) La intentó convocar utilizando Accio, pero ésta no aparecía. Incluso apuntaba más o menos hacia donde se suponía que debía estar, pero nada, no llegaba.

Se sintió mal por no poder conservar aquel regalo, pero si no lo encontraba no había nada más que hacer, así que desistió.

Bajó al comedor rápidamente, y una parte escondida de su corazón deseaba encontrar allí a su profesor de pociones. Aunque en realidad, si no estaba daba igual, porque la primera clase del día era la que él impartía. (NA: Yupi, xD)

Lo primero que hizo al entrar, fue echar una fugaz e imperceptible mirada hacia la mesa de profesores. Allí no estaba él, pero tampoco Dumbledore, ni McGonagall, ni muchos otros. Normal, era demasiado temprano.

Se sentó, sola, ya que no había llegado ninguno de sus amigos, y desayunó tranquilamente, intentando pensar en algún plan para saber con certeza, con total seguridad, si Snape era –S-.

Veritaserum... Quizás si consiguiera prepararlo y que él lo tomara...

O la poción multijugos, pero en este caso ¿En quién se transformaría, en Dumbledore? Además tomaba mucho tiempo de realizar...

Quizás algo para leer la mente, tendría que investigar acerca de este tipo de pociones...

Pero nada de esto le terminaba de convencer.

De pronto, llegó la idea perfecta ¡Mandar la lechuza! Es decir, lo mismo que hizo él para saber de quien era la nota (Bueno, lo que dijo que había hecho, en realidad fue una excusa, según ella) Entonces, lo que tenía que hacer era encontrar a la lechuza, decirle que le llevara hasta –S-, y si esto fallaba, pues mandarle una nota a –S- y seguir al ave.

El plan perfecto, y el que menos tiempo llevaría en ser realizado.

Casi sin darse cuenta, ya había terminado de desayunar, y el comedor estaba empezando a llenarse de gente. Aunque algunos de los profesores seguían sin aparecer.

Miró hacia la puerta justo cuando entraban Harry y Ron, y para no ser vista (Ni interrogada) se fue con cautela, deslizándose pegada a las paredes opuestas a la entrada. (Parecía misión imposible)

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

-Qué rara sigue Hermione. Hemos pasado muchas épocas de exámenes juntos y nunca había estado tan... Ausente- Comentaba Harry a Ron mientras entraban al comedor. Últimamente, Hermione era uno de sus temas de conversación.

-Ya lo sé, tendremos que investigar un poco más, que pena que Ginny no consiguiera sonsacarle nada, ¿Verdad?- Contestó Ron entrecerrando los ojos a modo de sospecha.

Harry asintió, pero no pudo reprimir un pequeño temblor al escuchar el nombre de la pelirroja.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"¿Me dará tiempo de ir a la lechucería ahora?" Se preguntó Hermione justo después de esquivar con éxito a sus amigos.

Buscó un reloj con la mirada, aun eran las siete y veinticinco. Quedaba poco más de media hora para que empezara la primera clase. No le daría tiempo, la lechucería era un lugar enorme, lleno de recintos individuales para algunas lechuzas, y de barras, unas encimas de las otras, llenas de miles de aves. Necesitaría más tiempo para llevar a cabo su plan. Así que decidió hacerlo cuando acabaran todas las clases del día.

Tranquilamente, subió a su habitación.

-¡Ey, Hermione! Qué temprano te levantaste hoy, ¿No? – Preguntó Lavender a modo de saludo, mientras se maquillaba.

-Si, anoche dormí muy bien- respondió la castaña con una sonrisa, mientras se acercaba a recoger sus cosas de clase. –Bueno, me voy a clase ya, ¡Nos vemos!-

Lavender le sonrió, y siguió con lo suyo, sin más.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hermione decidió ir a hablar con sus amigos un rato antes de ir a clase, ya que todavía era demasiado temprano.

En cuanto la vieron, se acercaron corriendo hasta ella

-¿Cómo está la desaparecida?- Preguntó Ron alegremente al verla, pellizcándole un moflete.

-Bien, bien, ¡Ron! ¡Suelta!- Exclamó riéndose, pero apartando su cara de los dedos-pinza del pelirrojo.

Harry le pasó el brazo por encima a su amiga, mientras caminaban hacia los jardines.

-¿Qué tal, ya te sabes todos los exámenes?- Le preguntó divertido.

-¿Pero qué dices?- Contestó exasperada. -¡Aún me queda muchísimo!- Separó los brazos de lado a lado, indicando la cantidad de información que aún no sabía y todos echaron a reír.

-¡Eh chicos, chicos!- Ginny corría hacia ellos, moviendo los brazos para que le prestaran atención.

-Hola chicos, ¡Hola Hermione! Tu por aquí, ya se me hace hasta raro...- Sonrió.

-No seas exagerada, ¿Cuántos días llevo, cómo es... Desaparecida? ¡Tres o cuatro nada más!-

-Desde el Jueves estás rara, no lo niegues- dijo Ron poniéndose algo serio.

-Si te pasa algo, cuenta con nosotros, ¿Eh?- dijo Harry a su vez.

Hermione les sonrió dulcemente, y asintió.

-Tranquilos, en serio, no me pasa **absolutamente** nada.- Recalcó la penúltima palabra.

-Vaaale, te creemos- Dijo entonces Ginny, sonriendo, y guiñándole un ojo. Hermione levantó un dedo y estaba apunto de decir algo cuando ésta echó a correr, dejándolos atrás, y sentándose en un banquito al lado de Neville y Trévor (N/A: Su sapo, por si alguien aún no lo sabe, estos dos tienen una relación algo extraña xD Neville y Trévor, quiero decir, jejeje)

Se sentaron con ella, y empezaron a hablar de las clases, de Trévor, de los exámenes, de Quidditch, de lo de siempre.

Pero Hermione tramaba con cuidado su plan.

Cuando acabasen las clases entonces, iría a la lechucería, y con el hechizo Accio (el único que se le ocurría) atraería a la lechucita hacia ella, si es que estaba ahí. Si no, pasaría al plan B, que sería... Mmm, tenía que pensar en el plan B...

Pero bien, diremos que la lechucita llega hasta ella. Entonces le dirá que la lleve hacia –S-. Si el ave no colabora, simplemente le escribirá una nota, y se la mandará. Así ella la perseguiría. (Bueno, el plan tienes sus fallos, pero parece que puede funcionar)

Con esas, la hora llegó, todos se levantaron y fueron hacia la clase de pociones,

Eran las ocho menos cinco, y ya estaban casi todos sentados, Snape aún no había llegado. Murmuraban por aquí y por allá, era extraño que no estuviera allí a esa hora, aunque por cinco minutos tampoco pasaba nada.

Hermione, Harry y Ron se sentaron en sus sitios, frente a la mesa del profesor.

A Hermione le vino a la mente la idea de tenerlo justo enfrente de ella, y se ruborizó ante eso, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Ron la miró, y Harry bajó la cabeza negando, con el dedo índice sobre su sien, como diciendo "Delira".

Hermione colocó sus cosas ordenadamente sobre el pupitre.

Y Snape no llegaba...

Y no llegaba...

Y seguía sin llegar...

Y ya eran las ocho y cinco, y Hermione movía los pies de forma realmente nerviosa y molesta para sus compañeros.

A lo mejor no había ido porque se arrepentía de todo. O porque le había mentido. O porque le daba vergüenza, o por tantos diferentes motivos... Y ella se sentía culpable por cada uno de ellos.

La puerta estaba abierta, y de pronto todos se sobresaltaron sobremanera cuando fue el mismo Dumbledore quien la atravesó, sobre las ocho y cuarto.

-Buenos días- Dijo, saludando inclinando ligeramente hacia delante la cabeza. Se colocó delante de la mesa de Snape, y comenzó a hablar.

-Siento comunicaros que hoy no tendréis clase de pociones.- Murmullos y risitas nerviosas llenaron toda la clase. Hermione sintió una punzada en la boca del estómago.

-El profesor Snape está ocupado... En un asunto personal muy importante, y no hemos tenido tiempo de encontrar un sustituto, así que no tendréis pociones hasta previo aviso... Así que, ¡Hora libre!- Exclamó forzando una sonrisa, y retirándose de la sala velozmente.

Hermione recogió sus cosas en menos de un pestañeo, y salió tras él.

Ron y Harry se miraron sorprendidos, pero al cabo de dos segundos, chocaron sus manos en alto, a modo de victoria. ¡No tendrían que soportar al murciélago grasiento!

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hermione corría por los pasillos, en dirección al despacho del director. No entendía como el hombre podía ir tan deprisa.

Exhausta, llegó a su destino, pero se dio cuenta de que no conocía la contraseña. Maldición.

Empezó a caminar delante de la gárgola, de un extremo a otro, esperando que algún profesor se acercara.

Estaba angustiada, no sabía que hacer, así que se dedicó a llamar al director, sin gritar demasiado, pero con la esperanza de que la escuchara.

-¡Dumbledore! Director, soy Hermione, necesito hablar con usted, ¡Dumbledore!-

Tras varios minutos de infructuosos intentos, la gárgola se apartó, dando paso al despacho del aludido.

Suspiró aliviada, y ni corta ni perezosa, entró en la salita.

Dumbledore estaba sentado, de espaldas a ella, mirando por la ventada.

-Hermione, ¿A que se debe tu agradable visita?- Preguntó con tono casi paternal, dándose la vuelta, girando el sillón.

Ella se sintió algo avergonzada, quizás había sido algo infantil llamándole de la forma en que lo hizo.

-Bueno, yo...- Quería decirle que se preocupaba por Snape, pero su orgullo se lo impedía.

-Bueno, había pensado que ya que los exámenes están muy cerca, necesitaremos un sustituto para Sn... Para el profesor Snape-

Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron por un instante.

-Sí, claro- dijo –Supongo que hoy lo encontraremos, no se preocupe, porque no perderán más clases.- Tenía un tono de voz con toques de decepción.

-Sí, y bueno...- agregó. -Espero que el profesor se encuentre bien. Anoche cuando lo ví...

A Dumbledore se le estiró la columna, y se irguió en su gran sillón

-¿Anoche? ¿Anoche viste a Severus?- Preguntó alterado, algo inaudito en él.

-Sí, bueno, en el lago, es una historia muy larga, él evitó que me gastaran una mala broma...- Se guardó para sí misma el "creo" que concluía la frase.

-¿Y cómo estaba? ¿Nervioso, inquieto, ausente? ¿Notaste algo?- Siguió preguntando el director.

-No, no lo sé... De veras, creo que no noté nada extraño en él.-

Dumbledore bajó la vista y se quedo en silencio.

-¿Es que tiene que ver con... Usted-ya-s... con Voldemort?- Preguntó nerviosa.

-Me temo que sí, pequeña. Esta mañana teníamos una reunión de la Orden, y no apareció. Enseguida fuimos a su habitaciones, pero sólo había una nota, en la que decía que volvería pronto- Contestó abriendo un cajón y poniendo dicha nota sobre la mesa.

La tinta era del mismo color que las notas de –S-.

Hermione dudó, y preguntó con la mirada si podía leerla, Dumbledore asintió.

Temblorosa, tomó la nota. No había duda alguna, era de –S-, era de Snape.

"**No quiero que nadie se preocupe, pronto volveré"**

**Severus Snape.**

Hermione tuvo que utilizar toda su fuerza de voluntad para reprimir las lágrimas que luchaban por escapar.

Se levantó, se acercó al director poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, y dijo:

-Tranquilo, Dumbledore. Seguro que todo sale bien. Ya sabe, él es Snape. Es demasiado inteligente como para que las cosas le salgan mal.- Intentaba autoconvencerse con estas palabras, a la vez que animar al director.

Forzó una débil sonrisa, y él la imitó.

-Gracias, Hermione, tampoco te preocupes tú, espero que lo veas pronto...-

Hermione notó sus mejillas arder, y apartó rápidamente su mirada de la del director. Asintió, y dejando la nota sobre su mesa de nuevo, se dio la vuelta, y se fue.

"Esta muchacha... Sería la primera que lo pudiera amar..."

Dumbledore sacudió la cabeza, sus dotes adivinatorias parecían estar empezando a fallar, había cosas imposibles. O... Tal vez no. Quién sabe.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

¡Oh sí! ¡Las cosas empiezan a complicarse! ¡Y mucho! (No tanto...en realidad) Bueno, el fic se está alargando, quiero que sepáis que tengo escritos hasta el capítulo 17 pero llevo más de una semana sin inspiración para continuar... . Pero eso no significa nada, ¿Eh? Es que mi musa es muy traviesa, y suele presentarse cuando menos me lo espero. (Como por ejemplo en clase, que fue donde escribí el capítulo anterior, xD)

Bueno, el **próximo Sábado 4 de Diciembre subiré dos capítulos más (14 y 15)** donde la cosa cada vez se va poniendo más interesante... Es que me he dado cuenta de que los primeros capítulos son muy sosos y cortos, y ahora los estoy intentando hacer más largos y con más cositas interesantes. XD

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**CONTESTACIÓN A LOS REVIEWS**

**-ophelia dakker: **Bueno, tres capítulos no han sido, pero son más larguitos que los primeros, ¿Eh? Bueno, espero que no te llegue a dar un ataque de nervios por mi culpa, no me lo perdonaría nunca -¡Besos!

**-Anna: **Si, bueno, os dejo en lo más interesante, pero es que no sé hacerlo de otro modo, no sé donde separar los capítulos, xD

-¿Cada vez se pone mejor?, eso intento, ¡Y me alegro que te lo parezca!

-Y bueno, ya sabes quién es –S-, así que estarás feliz, ¿Verdad? He sido mala, pero bueno, estos capítulos espero que recompensen tu espera, ¡Besos!

**-ivita black: **Si, bueno, vale, intentaré que sea optimista... Ya tengo pensado casi completamente como terminará y nadie va a morir xD

-Y en fin, Snape era –S- pero bueno, intentaré que te termine agradando, jejeje. - ¡Besos!

**-strega-in-progress: **xDDD ¡Tus reviews me matan! El primero que dejaste me hizo reir a carcajadas, eres como yo, leyendo los fics a toda prisa, y llegando tarde a los sitios por ello, xD

-Y si, admito que soy una peazo de** "**ufjioadijfoie" (literalmente xD)

-Cruzo los dedos para que me llegue esa inspiración . que me hace faltita.

-¡¡¡Y espero tu email con los fics cuando tengas tiempo!!!

¡Muchos besos!

PS- Siempre me olvido, pero ahora si aprovecho para responderte a una pregunta que me hiciste en el review que dejaste en "Avada Kedavra", acerca de qué era un drabble. Por lo que tengo entendido, un drabble es escribir algo con un numero máximo de palabras, una temática, personajes, frases o temas ya dados, o todo junto. Por ejemplo, ese fue para un concurso en el que teníamos que escribir un drabble de 150 palabras con el título "Avada Kedavra" y Harry como protagonista, jejejeje. Espero que lo hayas entendido -

**-fairygranger: **Jajaja, ¡¡¡Sí, era Snape!!! Cómo todos sabíamos, ¿Verdad?

-Me alegra que te gustara la última carta que escribió SNAPE, y muy bien que lo dijeras con superioridad y orgullo, porque tenías toda la razón xD

-Y bueno, poco a poco iremos viendo la reacción de Hermione - ¡BESOS!

**-Florence Rose: **

¡Hola! ¡Peachos de reviews que me has dejado! Te iré respondiendo poco a poco a los dos, ¿Vale?

-Bueno, sobre que si Snape es muy moderno. Yo nunca me lo he imaginado moderno, modernos, más bien clásico, pero con un toque de sofisticación extraño. Y lo de las clases, en fin, yo lo veo bien (desde el punto de vista de profesora) porque así uno evalúa lo que el alumno ha aprendido y su soltura al explicar, que es lo importante. Por lo tanto, siendo Snape tan inteligente como es, consideré que sería una buna forma de evaluar para él. Jejejeje. No es una manera de liaros, en cierto modo, el mundo de Snape se está derrumbando y debe cambiar en algo. Y lo hará. xD

-Bueno, yo intentaba que fuera medio evidente que Snape era –S- para los lectores, aunque no para Hermione, en principio. Creo que lo de confundir ha estado bien, aunque me pasé con las pistas entonces, si es tan evidente U

-Sí, bueno, se encuentra con una lechuza porque al pobre Snape le ocurren inconvenientes que hace que cambie de idea.

- La rosa... Si, la rosa. Bueno, a mi me encantan las rosas... Y ésta en concreto, la rosa moyesii, existe de verdad, es tibetana (aunque no mágica) y significa precisamente lo que puse que era, el amor en silencio, oculto... Muy Snape. ¿No crees? Y claro, significado oculto para Snape debe de tener, lo dices por lo de los rosales cuando Snape paseaba con Karkarov, ¿No? Sí, eso se puede interpretar de muchas formas... Jejeje.  
-Bueno, ya sabemos que es él, así que no era una chica, y lo del elfo doméstico enamorado me hizo reír muchísimo, xDDD ¡Tienes una teorías fantásticas!  
-Bueno, besos y espero saber más teorías tuyas, ¡Que me encantan!

**-amsp14: **No te preocupes por los reviews, lo que importa es que lo leas xD

Me alegra que te siga gustando, y ahora estarás muy happy porque... ¡-S- era Snape! ¡El hombre del lago!

Aunque sigo enrevesando la historia, pero bueno... ¡¡¡Besos y gracias por leer!!!

**-tomoyostrange**: ¡Hola! Bueno, eso de que soy MALA, MALA... Ya lo sabía yo, xD

Y no te me preocupes, que lo pienso continuar cada semana y acabarlo -

Me alegra que te parezca uno de los mejores Snape-Hermione que has visto por ahí... Pero ¿Has leído "Bajo su voluntad" de strega-in-progress ? Te lo recomiendo, está en mis favoritos

¡¡¡Bueno, besos y gracias por dejar review!!!


	14. Su misión

**14º Su misión**

Nota: Los flashback son hechos que acontecen en el pasado de la narración.

Para explicarlo más simple: Los flashback en este episodio son los recuerdos de Snape de la noche anterior. Lo demás acontece a la mañana siguiente de la misión, la misma que narro en el capítulo anterior .

Sheamoonie

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Todo estaba muy oscuro. Snape no recordaba nada. Absolutamente nada... Pero...

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-FLASHBACK-**

"**No quiero que nadie se preocupe, pronto volveré"**

**Severus Snape.**

-Está bien así, creo que será suficiente para que Dumbledore comprenda que esta vez no debe hacer nada al respecto. Esta vez es la definitiva, y no hay marcha atrás.-

Acababa de escribir la nota, y la había dejado sobre su escritorio, bien visible, para que Dumbledore la pudiera ver si hacía lo que él pensaba que haría, bajar hasta allí para ver donde estaba, qué le había pasado, por qué no había acudido a la reunión.

**-FIN FLASHBACK-**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Con los ojos entreabiertos, pudo distinguir unos sutiles y polvorientos rayos de luz que entraban por una rendija, en el techo.

Estaba en un lugar frío, y a lo lejos escuchaba sonido de agua correr. Pero no recordaba exactamente lo que había ocurrido.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-FLASHBACK-**

La marca empezó a arderle con más fuerza. El Lord estaba realmente enfadado, y necesitaba que llegara en ese mismo instante. Snape tomó lo necesario para su misión, y salió de allí.

Hermione... No podía olvidar lo ocurrido hacía escasos minutos. No sabía si mantener las esperanzas. Pero tampoco quería pensar en ella, ni en nadie que le importase, porque el Lord podría meterlos en problemas.

A las afueras del castillo, más allá del lago, y más allá del Bosque Prohibido, estaba su punto de encuentro. Debía aparecerse en la Mansión Ryddle desde ahí.

**-FIN FLASHBACK-**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

No había salida, si aquello era una cueva, estaba herméticamente cerrada... Pero entonces ¿Por qué entraba luz? ¿De donde venía?

El aire cada vez se hacía más pesado, así que intentaba respirar lo más tranquilamente posible. Respirar...

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-FLASHBACK-**

Se apareció en la mansión. Nagini estaba tirada en el suelo, y aunque era imposible, parecía ronronear de placer. Snape puso una mueca de asco, y su antebrazo comenzó a dolerle aun más si cabía.

Una gélida mano tocó su hombro, por detrás.

-Sssseveruss...-

El aludido se dio la vuelta, con los ojos fijos en el suelo, y se arrodilló frente a Voldemort, tomando su mano y besándola en señal de sumisión. Era asqueroso.

El Lord lo tomó por el cuello, lo levantó y comenzó a apretarlo cada vez con más fuerza. No conseguía que el aire llegara a sus pulmones... Y cayó al suelo, respirando entrecortadamente.

**-FIN FLASHBACK-**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Aire, aire...

Instintivamente volteó su cabeza hacia donde parecía haber una pequeña corriente de aire, era cálido, espeso, pero provenía del exterior.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-FLASHBACK-**

-Ssseverus, Ssseverus, Ssseverusss. ¿Por qué no has hecho lo que te encargué? ¿Eh? ¿Acasso era tan difícil hacerle tomar la poción al niño? No... No... No... ¡Crucio!-

Se retorció en el suelo. Tenía la excusa perfecta por no haberlo hecho, pero el Lord no le daba la oportunidad de hablar. No estaba saliendo como él había planeado. Además, no había tenido tiempo de avisar a quienes le ayudarían a llevar a cabo su plan, y temía no conseguir hacerlo nunca.

-Aún dudo sssi me eres fiel o no, Ssseverusss. Pero esta vez, no habrá vuelta atrásss... Irás con el resssto de mis subordinados, y matarásss al lobo, si su padrino no puede morir, el lobo sssí, y el niño, como ya hizo una vez, irá a salvarlo, esssstúpido...- hizo una extraña mueca a modo de sonrisa -Y entoncesss, tú estarás allí, ganarásss su confianza y...- Se relamió los finos labios y sus ojos brillaron endemoniadamente –Y sssí, me lo traerássss. ¡Muahahahahaha! (N/A: Leer a modo de carcajada realmente maléfica)

Su risa restallaba los tímpanos de Snape... No soportaba aquello, no sabía qué hacer, sus esquemas ahora estaban destrozados, y no tenía el tiempo suficiente para avisar, para tramar un nuevo plan, para buscar una solución.

En ese instante estaba tan agradecido de que la maldición Imperius no resultara en él... Sino, hubiera estado perdido hace tanto tiempo...

**-FIN FLASHBACK-**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ojalá Hermione nunca hubiera existido. ¿Por qué se sentía así, ahora?. No volvería a verla, ahora estaba seguro... Ella era su punto débil... Pero en ese momento era lo único que le importaba... Su Hermione.

Cerró los ojos...

No había esperanza.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-FLASHBACK-**

Snape iba de camino hacia el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, suspiraba al pensar que aquel ya no era el cuartel general de La Orden, de ser al contrario, todo estaría realmente perdido.

En el último momento, antes de tocar la puerta, sucedió el milagro. Se dio cuenta de algo en lo que no había caído. Ellos tenían un toque a modo de contraseña, así que simplemente debía tocar de otra manera y así estarían prevenidos. Volvió a suspirar, aliviado. Y nadie se dio cuenta de ello.

Al escuchar cómo tocaban la puerta, Sirius y Remus se sobresaltaron. Era demasiado tarde, y seguro que no era nadie conocido ya que no había utilizado su toque secreto, así que decidieron huir de allí rápidamente.

Snape hizo tiempo, y al ver que no abrían la puerta, utilizó varios hechizos para entrar, pero ninguno funcionó.

De pronto, un encapuchado se adelantó, y tiró la puerta a patadas.

-"Qué sutil... Aunque eficaz"- Pensó Snape retorcidamente.

Allí no había nadie, estaba vacío. Sin embargo, la chimenea estaba encendida, y el sofá aún caliente. Los mortífagos maldijeron, pero ya no tenían nada que hacer. Snape pensó en dar unas palmaditas en la espalda a Black y Lupin por su perspicacia. Chicos listos... Odiaba admitirlo.

Todos regresaron a la mansión Ryddle al cabo de una media hora, tras examinar muy detenidamente todas las habitaciones de la casa de Black.

-Mi Lord, no estaban allí, y no sé de otro lugar donde puedan haber ido, excepto... Hogwarts- Dijo Snape, calculando sus palabras.

Voldemort escupió al escuchar el nombre del colegio. Allí no podrían entrar, y Snape sólo tampoco podría matar al lobo. Necesitaba más gente, y aún así nunca conseguirían entrar.

-Está bien, haced alguna matanza en cualquier pueblo, buscaros la vida, pero traedme algún regalito.- dijo, siseando malévolamente. -Snape, Avery, Reynolds, McKenzie, Schulz, Black, os encargo el trabajito.-

Los seis mortífagos se retiraron inmediatamente de la gran sala, sin darle la espalda al Lord.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Snape esta vez no lo permitiría. Ya sabía qué hacer.

Los encapuchados se trasladaron hasta un pequeño pueblecito perdido en las montañas, de no más de quinientos habitantes.

Caminaban por el bosque, en la oscuridad. Todos reían horriblemente, y ya empuñaban sus varitas.

La voz de Bellatrix resaltó entre el resto.

-Llevaremos algún niño pequeño al Lord, será su recompensa, le encantará matarlo. Y alguna jovencita tampoco estará mal. Ya sabéis...- Su carcajada macabra salpicó el alma de Snape, era el demonio personificado. A veces creía que era peor que el propio Voldemort.

Poco a poco, Snape dejó que el resto de sus "compañeros" se adelantara, y se quedó parado, en medio de la maleza.

-¿Qué ocurre, Snape, has olvidado tu osito de felpa?- Preguntó Schulz irónicamente.

-Esta vez no lo haréis...-Fue lo único que dijo, y comenzó su pequeña pero sangrienta batalla.

Miles de maldiciones y hechizos volaban de aquí para allá, algunos no llegaban a su destinatario y otros daban en el blanco.

Fue relativamente fácil acabar con la mayoría de ellos.

Al cabo de un par de horas, sólo Bellatrix quedaba con vida, aunque estaba malherida.

Snape seguía sufriendo cada vez que mataba, pero ésta sería la última vez, lo juraba, a Bellatrix no la dejaría ir con vida.

Empezó a correr por el bosque, hasta llegar a unos riscos, llenos de cuevas.

-¡Maldito, siempre supe que eras el espía! ¡Cuando el Lord se entere te destrozará! -Bellatrix corría, casi a ciegas, llena de odio, de veneno. Mataría al espía fuese como fuese, y así Voldemort al fin comprendería que ella era la única que en realidad le era fiel.

Snape se escondió en una de las muchas cuevas. Aunque estaba demasiado oscuro, pudo escuchar como Bellatrix, que respiraba entrecortadamente, se acercaba.

-Avada Kedavra- Susurró, y la verde luz atravesó a la mujer. Su cuerpo ya inerte cayó al suelo, casi sin hacer ruido, pero la entrada de la cueva se cerró con toneladas de rocas, tras el impacto del hechizo que ella había mandado justo antes de recibir la muerte.

Snape quedó encerrado, e inconsciente.

**-FIN FLASHBACK-**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ya recordaba todo, tenía escapatoria...

Solo quedaba... Encontrar... Su... Varita...

Cayó inconsciente al suelo. Estaba muy malherido.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Creí necesario explicar la misión de Snape aparte, pues va a ser muy importante en la historia. También subí el capítulo siguiente, así que a leerlo, xD

Sheamoonie


	15. Esperando

**15º Esperando...**

Hermione se dirigió a la siguiente clase, a la que, lógicamente, llegó algo tarde.

Todo lo que estaba pasándole la abrumaba sobremanera.

En primer lugar, que había descubierto, casi sin querer, y sin necesidad de utilizar absurdos planes, que -S- era Snape. Y ya no había duda alguna. Tantas veces que había leído aquellas notas consiguieron que se quedaran grabadas en su mente... Y el papel, la tinta y la letra eran exactamente iguales, eso sin contar con que el lacre del sobre era de color verde también. El mismo tono de verde. Igual.

Así que -S- era Snape.

Y Snape estaba enamorado de ella... Un profesor enamorado de una alumna.

Y era su profesor de pociones, y ella la alumna.

Aquel profesor que tantas veces la había humillado, y a sus mejores amigos también.

Aquel que con una simple mirada o palabra conseguía que se sintiera profunda y terriblemente mal.

Aquel que era un mortífago, y que había servido a Voldemort. ¡A Voldemort!

Aquel que, últimamente estaba en cada uno de sus pensamientos.

Y aquel que, probablemente, en ese momento estaría debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte... O aún peor, muerto. Pero por nada del mundo quería pensar que esto fuera cierto. Él era lo suficientemente astuto e inteligente como para librarse de lo que le hubiera pasado. Simplemente, negaba que él pudiera no regresar.

Mientras Flitwick explicaba un hechizo para encantar flautas, ella estaba muy lejos de allí, fuera donde fuera que estuviera su profesor. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que nada malo le hubiera pasado. Estaba dispuesta a visitarlo cuando volviera (Porque **iba** a volver), para hablarlo todo con él... O al menos intentarlo. En ese momento se sentía capaz de cualquier cosa, pero sabía perfectamente que cuando llegara la oportunidad, toda su determinación desaparecería fugazmente.

El profesor seguía explicando, y ella había tomado una posición curiosa. Su cabeza estaba apoyada en su mano izquierda, y con la derecha garabateaba en el pergamino. La mirada estaba perdida en algún punto indefinido del aula. Y su pie derecho no dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro, colocado sobre el otro. Estaba totalmente inmersa en sus pensamientos.

-Entonces, ¿Señorita Granger, puede intentarlo usted ahora?- Preguntó Flitwick con una bonachona sonrisa. No lo hizo de mala gana, simplemente Hermione siempre hacía los encantamientos en primer lugar.

Ella se quedo pálida, y se irguió rápidamente. No sabía cual era el hechizo, así que bajó la cabeza negando, con los colores hasta en las orejas. No dio tiempo ni a que Harry o Ron se lo soplaran.

Nunca en la vida se hubiera imaginado que se distraería en clase por pensar en alguien, y menos aún, por pensar en su profesor de Pociones.

A partir de esa pregunta, Hermione estuvo totalmente atenta a la clase, y se esforzó más que de costumbre en hacerlo todo a la perfección.

El resto de asignaturas ese día eran algo más amenas para ella: Runas, Transformaciones, Herbología y Estudios Muggles. Se había jurado no volver a pensar en Snape el resto de las clases, y así, el tiempo pasó volando.

No había ido a almorzar, sino a las cocinas directamente, donde los elfos la atendieron perfectamente, ya que ella hacía tiempo que les había prometido no intentar liberarlos más. Con un sándwich y un vaso de zumo comió, y fue a la biblioteca. Pero no para estudiar, sino para pensar en Severus. Y nada se le ocurría para hacerlo hablar, para que admitiera que la amaba. Simplemente las fantasías llenaban su mente, pero nada era tangible.

Al salir de la biblioteca, se dirigió al gran comedor de paso, para ver si él estaba allí, pero fue en vano.

A las seis terminó su última clase del día. Y fue a hablar con Harry. Al fin sabía qué hacer. Se le había ocurrido algo... Que podía funcionar. Estaba totalmente segura de que Snape volvería, y cuando eso ocurriese, iría a hablar con él. Pero justo cuando regresara, así que tendría que estar muy atenta.

Pensaba que si ella le demostraba preocupación por su estado, tal vez él se decidiera a hacer algo.

Era lo único que se le ocurría, ya que sabía que ella en la vida daría el primer paso para hablar del tema. Su plan era utilizar la sutileza.

Encontró a Harry en la sala común, pero no haciendo los deberes, como debería, sino jugando con Ginny al ajedrez mágico, mientras Ron los miraba embelesado, orgulloso de lo buena que era su hermana en ese juego.

Ella se les acercó.

-¡Hola chicos!- Los saludó, intentando parecer alegre.

-¡Hola, Hermy!- Contestaron los tres, casi al unísono.

-Oye, Harry, necesito que me prestes un par de cositas...- Le dijo a su amigo, algo más seria.

Él la miró, y en seguida asintió, pero no se levantaba.

-Pero... Para que me las des, tendrás que venir, ¿No?- Dijo, comprendiendo que estaba estropeando un bonito momento entre su amigo y la pelirroja. Además de interrumpiendo una partida de ajedrez, pero no podía esperar.

Harry se levantó, intentando disimular su malestar.

-Oye Ginny, ni se te ocurra mover una sola pieza... O te voy a ...- De pronto, dejó de hablar, se puso colorado, y corrió hacia las escaleras que llevaban a su habitación.

Hermione fue tras él, y Ron se quedó extrañado.

Enseguida, llegaron a la habitación de los chicos. Harry abrió la puerta muy serio, y dejó pasar a Hermione primero.

-Oye, Harry, lo siento mucho, no quería molestar ni interrumpiros, pero esto es urgente, y...- Comenzó a decir, sentándose en una cama, y mirando hacia el suelo.

Harry se quedo atónito.

-No, si no has interrumpido nada...- Alcanzó a decir, interrumpiéndola.

-Se os nota a leguas.-Dijo Hermione levantando la cabeza, y con una pequeña sonrisa -¿Te gusta Ginny, verdad? Ya iba siendo hora, deberías haberte dado cuenta mucho antes, si lleva coladita por ti desde que te conoció.- Se echó a reír ante el sonrojo de su amigo, aquella fue la primera carcajada sincera del día.

Harry no dijo nada, y cambió de tema rápidamente.

-¿Qué querías, entonces?- Preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

-Bueno, primero prométeme que no me harás preguntas, sabes que soy mayorcita para saber lo que debo y no debo hacer y...-Fue interrumpida de nuevo.

-Hermione, no te enrolles, anda, tú tranquila, pídeme lo que sea, y como si nada, ¿Vale?- Harry estaba preocupado por su amiga, y no dudaba hacer lo que fuera por ella. Su sinceridad la tranquilizó.

-Está bien. Necesito que me prestes el mapa del merodeador...- hizo una pausa para ver cómo reaccionaba su amigo, quien simplemente la miraba asintiendo con una sonrisa -Y la capa de invisibilidad. No sé cuándo podré devolvértelo, pero te aseguro que estarán en buenas manos conmigo.-

Harry no la miró. Simplemente se dio la vuelta hacia su baúl, donde rebuscó por unos segundos, y tras tirar por el suelo varias prendas de vestir, sacó lo que Hermione le había pedido.

-Ten.- Dijo tendiendo sus manos con la capa y el mapa. -Y no te preocupes, que ni se lo diré a nadie, ni dudaré de ti.-

Hermione tomó las cosas, muy agradecida, y se levantó para abrazar a su amigo.

-Gracias Harry, eres el mejor.- Le susurró, y él le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Bueno, voy a llevarlo a mi habitación, miles de gracias, en serio- Dijo separándose de él, sonriendo.

-No hay de que, pero a cambio me debes una explicación cuando estés preparada.- Dijo él, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Hermione lo miró interrogante, pero Harry salió enseguida del cuarto hacia la sala común, sin decir anda más y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Hermione bajó la escalera, y torció hacia la derecha en el rellano, hacia su habitación.

¿Cómo era posible que Harry la entendiera tan bien? A veces creía que el muchacho podía leerle la mente... Aunque fuera algo cotilla a veces, era el mejor amigo que se podía tener.

Ya en su cuarto, escondió debajo de la cama la capa, pero el mapa lo llevo con ella, tras haberlo activado, pronunciando aquellas palabras que siempre la habían hecho reír:

-"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas."- Y vaya, esta vez sí que eran buenas... Visto desde un punto de vista subjetivo, claro está.

Guardó el mapa en su bolsa, y fue hacia la sala común, donde haría los deberes. Les debía a sus amigos alguna velada juntos.

En cuanto llegó, los puso a todos en movimiento, y al rato estaban haciendo sus deberes calladitos y tranquilitos.

Harry y Ginny estaban en el extremo de una gran mesa, y Ron y Hermione enfrente.

Se notaba que hacía tiempo que no les ayudaba, porque sobre todo Ron estaba más perdido que nunca. Ella se lo tomó con paciencia, y así, pasaron un par de horas.

Cuando acabaron, fueron derechos a cenar. Allí, tras comprobar que Snape seguía sin aparecer, Hermione recordó el mapa. Lo miró, disimuladamente, y desgraciadamente, no encontró ningún cartelito que dijera: "Severus Snape".

Pero estaba más tranquila, ya sabía como encontrarlo cuando regresara. Porque, se repetía, él **iba** a volver.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras cenaban en el gran comedor, muy lejos de allí Snape estaba en la cueva de la que era prisionero.

Había despertado hacía varias horas, pero se sentía demasiado débil como para moverse.

Hermione era lo único que estaba en su mente, y al recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior, se incorporó como si le hubiera dado un descarga eléctrica, levantándose enseguida.

A tientas empezó a caminar por la cueva, guiándose por las paredes, y consiguió encontrar un poco de agua que caía por una pared, de la que bebió con las manos desesperadamente.

Tras esto, miró hacia donde creía que estaba la salida, colocándose debajo del haz de luz que entraba, que ahora era mucho más luminoso. Comprendió que la luz provenía del exterior, y que la cueva debía estar situada hacia el Oeste. Su noción del tiempo afirmaba que ya era por la tarde, sobre las siete u ocho más o menos. (Era casi verano, por lo que aún era de día, y al estar situado hacia el Oeste, el sol brillaba con toda su fuerza hacia donde él estaba).

Quedaban pocas horas para que anocheciera, así que debía salir de ahí cuanto antes, o puede que fueran a buscarlo de nuevo. Y si era así, esta vez no escaparía con vida.

Buscó desesperadamente por el suelo, y se agachaba para intentar encontrar la varita en las zonas donde la luz casi no alcanzaba, ya que solo pasaba por una fina abertura.

Caminaba con cuidado, para no romper la varita en caso de pisarla.

Cansado y abatido ya, se sentó, e intentó recordar donde había caído tras el derrumbamiento de las rocas. Se orientó más o menos, y al rato se colocó justo donde creía que había ocurrido.

Allí, al fin, encontró algo alargado, que resultó ser su varita mágica, y que estaba en perfecto estado.

Pero las fuerzas no le daban para más, y apretándola con violencia, volvió a quedar inconsciente, cayendo sobre su costado izquierdo.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**---**

Ya lo sé, ya lo sé... Esto está yendo algo despacio, pero bueno... En los siguientes capítulos hay más cositas.

Bien, subiré dos capítulos más el próximo Sábado 11 de Diciembre...

También os digo que ya casi estoy terminando el capítulo 18, es decir, creo que mi musa ha regresado.

Aun así, no creo que termine el fic en este puente de Diciembre, pero espero adelantar varios capítulos.

También explico una vez más que no subo todo lo que tengo escrito de golpe, sino cada semana, porque sino, si mi inspiración desaparece, puede que tarde meses en actualizar, y así por lo menos siempre tendré algo que subir cada semana y no me siento atosigada y ustedes no esperan tanto xD

----------------------------------------------------------------------

CONTESTACIÓN A LOS REVIEWS 

**-ophelia dakker:** ¿Mueres? Bueno, pues hoy morirás más aún porque esto se está poniendo feo, xD

-No pero bueno, este fic no es trágico... ¡Gracias por dejarme review, besos!

---

**-strega-in-progress**: ¡Holaaaaa! Espero que estés bien xD

-Bueno, lo de Flitwick fue una macabra idea que surgió con ayuda de mi hermana, y no pude resistirme a escribirla, xD

-Me alegra que te gustara lo de que Snape cultivara la rosa para ella... A mi me pareció muy romántico -

-¡Y lo del asilo político me hizo reír a carcajadas! Pobrecilla... yo te presto mi casa cuando quieras xD

-Yo solo digo que este fic **no** es una tragedia.... (Insertar aquí tono misterioso)

-¡Y yo no había escuchado sobre que Rowling fuera a matar a Snape! ¡Pero cómo lo haga, le mando un sobre con ántrax! ¿Primero a Sirius, y luego a Snape? ¡La matoooo, la asesinooo! Nu puede ser .

-Bueno, intento hacer que la personalidad de Snape se base en la que conocemos de los libros... Pero es difícil sabiendo que está enamorado, muy difícil. No quiero hacer un culebrón tampoco de su historia con Hermione, de esos que duran tropecientos mil capítulos, así que decidí hacerlo así... Y mas o menos me gusta Yo tengo muy en cuenta que Snape ha de actuar fríamente ¡Porque es un mortífago! Y claro, todos ellos actúan igual y él no va a ser menos, aunque sea para guardar las apariencias. Al fin y al cabo, ha asesinado muchas veces, y bien... Tiene conciencia, así que se siente un monstruo, pobre... A ver si Hermione le da cariñitos, xD

-Aparte, respondiéndote al review de "Nunca más", ¡Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado! Son las típicas cosas que escribo cuando estoy triste o falta de ánimo ¬¬ ¡¡¡Y que te gusten las cosas tristes no es un problema mental!!! Qué exagerada... xD A mi también me gustan, (aunque sólo cuando mi ánimo está igual)

Bueno, ¡Muchos besos y espero que recibieras la contestación a tu email! ¡Byee!

---

**-andromeda black:** ¡Hola! ¡Me alegro de que te hayan encantado!

-Y respondiendo a tu pregunta: Sí, Snape recogió la rosa y en próximos capítulos verás su gran importancia xD

-Parece que tu deseo de que mi musa regresa ha surtido efecto ¡Gracias y besos!

---

**-amsp14:** ¡Holaaa! Oye se me subieron los colores al leer que ésta era una de tus historias favoritas... Ju, - y eso que a mi no termina de convencerme (será mi afán de perfeccionismo) Pero bueno...

-Como ya expliqué a strega-in-progress, no pude reprimir poner la escena con Flitwick, me pareció una idea cruel pero divertida, xD jejeje.

-Bueno, la reacción de Hermione... Me costó mucho imaginar como reaccionaría ella, y surgió eso. Fue perfecto para la consecuente reacción de Snape... Me vino de perlas, todo ahí, ordenadito y con sentido... xD

-Sí, Snape se menosprecia... Intento que su personalidad sea como la de los libros, pero claro, como es tan incompleta... Pues no sé, me lo imagino así en gran parte. Aunque parezca seguro de sí mismo por fuera, en el fondo esta algo amargadillo de la vida. Pero bueno, sabrá que Hermione le quiere, te lo aseguro (¡¡¡Spoiler, spoiler!!!)

-Y sí, todo se arreglará (¡¡¡Spoiler, spoiler!!! V.2)

-La rosa... Ya verás, ella la tiró en un rapto de ira y desengaño, pero Snape la recogió, y ya verás que importancia tiene

-Si bueno, el también se autonconvence de que ella no lo quiere. Es un mecanismo de defensa, date cuenta que se enfrentaba a la muerte esa misma noche... No sé que pensaría yo en esa situación . Y claro, era lo mas lógico que pensara que ella estaba ilusionada porque fuera otra persona, pero en el fondo, él cree que ella le corresponde... En el fondo... xD

-Si ella se da cuenta de que es él... Tenía que ser así tarde o temprano, ¡Menos mal! XD

-Y efectivamente, Dumbledore sabe mucho mas de lo que todos creen, ya lo demuestra en los libros... Y desde luego, a Dumbledore no le molesta lo que pueda haber entre Hermione y Severus. Al fin y al cabo, él lo quiere casi como a un hijo, y confía en él... Y por eso mismo le desea lo mejor y se preocupa. Y también sabe cómo es Hermione, que es buena chica, y que puede llegar a amarlo. (Si él lo dice por algo será)

-Las estrategias me costaron mucho, estuve como tres días pensándolas, xD (Y eso que son pocas y algo insustanciosas) y desde luego, Hermione necesitaba saber quién era S, y ahora que dudaba que fuera Snape, aún más, ¡Imáginate!

-Desde luego es extraño que él no de alguna clase. Creo que en los libros nunca ha pasado. Pero bueno, no podía salir de aquella horrenda cueva, sino, estoy segura que hubiera intentado dar esa clase (Aunque ya verás más adelante... )

-Un poco decaído sí, pero por autoconvencimiento como ya te expliqué antes..

-Efectivamente, Hermione no recuperó la rosa porque él se la llevó, y tengo entendido que si haces "Accio", pero no sabes donde está el objeto, no sirve... Y sí, es un romántico, Ya verás...

-Si bueno, Hermione ya se sabe como es en exámenes, y a nadie le extraña. Y me pareció bien introducir a Ginny de esa forma, al fin y al cabo, es una de sus mejores amigas también, ¿No? Sobre todo después del quinto año...

-Y si, nadie duda de la inteligencia de Hermione. Lo que me extraña (y mira que lo escribí yo) es cómo Snape pudo creer que la estaba engañando con la excusa... Serían las hormonas que no lo dejaban pensar con claridad... Jejejeje.

Bueno, besos, y aunque te deje review ya, me alegro de que actualizaras "Matrimonio por ¿conveniencia?" ¡¡¡Hasta la próxima!!!

---

**-Anna:** ¡Hola! ¡Yo también me reí escribiendo lo de Flitwick! Me pareció original hacer algo así...xD

Y bueno, Snape tenía que ser S, ¿Quien sino? Era él desde siempre, xD

Bueno, ¡¡¡Besos y espero que te hayan gustado estos capítulos también!!

---

**-ivita blac****k: **Aquí tienes más, ¡Espero que también te gusten! ¡Muchos besos y gracias!

---

**-fairygranger**: ¡Hola!

Bueno, era diícil encontrar una apuesta adecuada, porque yo sabía quien era –S- y también sabía que ¡Tenías la razón!

-¡Me alegra que te gustara el final alternativo! Mi hermana ayudó en la elección del personaje, ¡Jajajaja!.

-No pueden estar juntos por ahora. Pero no te preocupes, que este fic es de esos con final feliz, creo... xD

-Y Dumbledore siempre lo sabe todo, xD simplemente. Además que es muy listo, y un gran mago, ¡Todo es posible!

¡Muchos besosss!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

---

Bueno, hasta aquí por esta semana. ¡Espero vuestros reviews! ¡Besos!

Sheamoonie


	16. De regresos y sentimientos

**16º De regresos y sentimientos...**

Hermione se fue a la cama tarde, porque la noche anterior había dormido muy bien.

No tenía pensado tomar ninguna poción ni dormirse, evidentemente, porque quería estar pendiente de si llegaba su profesor. Algo le decía (No sabía bien qué ni por qué) que esa noche él iba a regresar.

En su más profundo subconsciente, pensaba que si pasaba ese límite, sería porque no habría más esperanzas, sería porque realmente estaba muerto...

Se recostó, con el mapa sobre la almohada, al lado de su cabeza. Suerte que tenía cama con dosel, ya que así nadie la vería ni sabría lo que estaba haciendo. Dejó la luz encendida.

Al principio, miraba el mapa cada diez segundos. Como había tantos y tantos puntos y carteles, se pasaba mucho rato observando y buscando.

Al cabo de media hora, decidió mirar solamente en algunos puntos, como las mazmorras, el despacho de Dumbledore, el Hall, el comedor y la enfermería.

Poco a poco, el sueño se iba apoderando de ella, y entre cabezada y cabezada, seguía mirando el mapa, que cada vez veía más borroso.

Al fin, cedió al abrazo de Morfeo...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snape despertó, con la varita en la mano, que estaba entumecida por el frío.

Tenía salida, sabía lo que tenía que hacer...

Recurriendo a sus últimas fuerzas, se incorporó, y ayudándose de la pared, se puso en pie. Con dudosa firmeza, sujetó su varita, y apuntó con ella al montón de rocas que obstruían la entrada.

-¡Evanesco!- Gritó, con la voz quebrada. Las rocas desaparecieron por completo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Oscuridad, sólo oscuridad. Ya era de noche, y debía ser bastante tarde.

-Lumos- Susurró esta vez, temiendo ser escuchado, en caso de que le estuviesen buscando.

Al fin pudo distinguir lo que le rodeaba, árboles y más árboles. Exactamente igual que la noche anterior.

Miró alrededor, buscando algún cadáver. Cerca, estaba el de Bellatrix.

Le extrañó que no lo hubiesen encontrado, seguramente Voldemort ya estaría al tanto de lo sucedido.

Con un poco de suerte, podría alegar que los atacaron aurores y que él fue el único que pudo sobrevivir al quedar atrapado en la cueva. Pero en el fondo, buscar más excusas para un ser tan despreciable como el Lord le daba náuseas.

No sabía qué era lo mejor, si desaparecer por completo, o hablar con él. Al fin y al cabo, el plan que tenía reservado para matarlo, aún podía surtir efecto, aunque no estaba seguro del todo.

Se llevó la mano al cuello, y encontró el bote con la poción multijugos, colgado en un pequeño frasco. Agradecía que no se hubiera roto.

Su plan era despistar al Lord y así conducirlo a una emboscada. Pero la noche anterior no había ultimado completamente los detalles, y no pudo avisar a sus secuaces, por la prontitud de la llamada.

La próxima vez no fallaría, y acabarían con él.

Nadie en Hogwarts pasaría por ello, ni se enteraría hasta el desenlace.

Sus ayudantes eran pocos, pero muy poderosos, ex mortífagos también, pero que estaban dados por desaparecidos. Lo suficientemente arrepentidos como para arriesgar sus vidas con tal de matar a Voldemort.

En cuento se recuperara... Lo harían. Y sin fallos.

Sí. Eso haría, iría a hablar con Voldemort en cuanto estuviese mejor, ya encontraría una excusa, y lo haría finalmente.

Tras sacudirse estos pensamientos de su cabeza por el momento, empezó a pensar en cómo llegar a Hogwarts, el único lugar donde estaría a salvo.

Quizás apareciéndose... pero desechó la idea, pues su estado era lamentable, y algo podía salir mal.

O algún medio de transporte... Pero tampoco, tardaría horas en llegar, y podían haber espías cerca, no se arriesgaría.

Se sentó en el suelo, agotado. Lo único que quería era estar en su hogar, Hogwarts, en sus habitaciones, acostado, abrigado, sin preocupaciones... Pero era algo tan lejano en ese momento...

Estaba tan aturdido que no se le ocurría ninguna idea. Que patético, justo cuando necesitaba que sus neuronas trabajasen, éstas habían decidido echarse a dormir.

Se acordó de Hermione una vez más... Pero esta vez también Dumbledore estaba en sus pensamientos, le había vuelto a fallar, no consiguió llegar a cabo el plan final (Que era idea suya, pero que en el fondo había maquinado para conseguir la total aprobación del director)

Dumbledore... ¿Qué haría él en esa situación? ¿Cómo se libraría de aquello?

De pronto, recordó una tetera... Un traslador que el director solía utilizar...

¡Claro! ¡Crearía un traslador! Lo primero que debía hacer era encontrar algo que le sirviera...

Se levantó y rebuscó por el suelo, pero nada le parecía lo suficientemente adecuado.

En un acto de desesperación, se llevó las manos a sus bolsillos. Y Allí estaba la rosa que Hermione había tirado al suelo, la que él le había regalado... Sí, ese sería su traslador, era perfecto. Ya diría después al ministerio que haber creado un traslador sin consentimiento había sido una cuestión de vida o muerte...

La colocó en el suelo, y se alejó un poco.

Tras exclamar "¡Nox!" apuntó con la varita hacia la rosa:

-¡Portus!- El hechizo creó un resplandor azulado, y la rosa giró en el aire durante unos segundos, volviendo a caer al suelo lentamente.

Enseguida se acercó, y sujetándola, susurró su destino: "La enfermería de Hogwarts, ahora".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Vamos Hermione, sabes que es imposible...- El profesor Snape hablaba de una forma tan inusual...

-Pero, ¿Y las notas? ¡Usted me dijo que me amaba!- Gritó desesperada.

-Sólo era un juego, ahora lárgate, no quiero verte nunca más. ¡Y 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor, por sabelotodo y entrometida!-

Hermione despertó sobresaltada... Había tenido un sueño extremadamente extraño. Su subconsciente la traicionaba, temía que todo fuera mentira, un simple juego.

¿Y si Snape tenía razón y simplemente había sido una broma de los Slytherin? ¿Y si él no la amaba? ¿Y si estaba muerto? Y... ¿Por qué le importaba tanto?

Pero poco a poco se fue despertando y su mente aclarándose.

No, no era una broma, había comprobado que Snape era –S- y no había vuelta de hoja. Además, seguro que estaba vivo.

Suspiró aliviada.

Entrecerró los ojos y susurró "Lumos", para ver el mapa.

Las luces estaban apagadas, seguro que sus compañeras ya habían llegado y estaban durmiendo.

No distinguía el nombre de su profesor en ninguna parte del mapa. Y cada persona parecía estar su sitio correspondiente.

Posó su mirada en el punto que indicaba la enfermería, donde poco a poco fue apareciendo de la nada un cartelito: "Severus Snape".

Hermione se incorporó de golpe. Se restregó los ojos, y volvió a mirar.

Sí, sin duda, aquel era Snape, y acababa de llegar a la enfermería.

En una habitación contigua vio como el cartelito de "Poppy Pomfrey" se movía y se acercaba al de "Severus Snape".

Ambos se movieron a poco espacio de donde estaban, y Madame Pomfrey salió de allí hacia las habitaciones que comunicaban con el despacho de Dumbledore.

Hermione se imaginaba todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, y ese no era el momento adecuado para ir a visitar a su profesor, así que debía esperar. Su corazón cada vez latía con más fuerza.

Durante casi diez minutos esperó "pacientemente".

Snape seguía en la enfermería, sólo. Mientras, Dumbledore estaba ya en su despacho con Madame Pomfrey, que se movía de un lado a otro. Al rato llegó "Minerva McGonagall".

Segundos después, la enfermera salió muy rápido (Debería de estar corriendo) hacia la enfermería, y el director fue tras ella.

McGonagall se quedó en el despacho del director. Seguro que estaría avisando a alguien.

Enseguida el director y la enfermera llegaron a su destino, y Dumbledore se detuvo unos instantes en la puerta. Luego, se acercó a Snape, y estuvieron así durante casi una hora.

Hermione ya estaba cansada, y no sabía que hacer para no desesperarse.

Pensando yo pensando, se dio cuenta de todo... ¡Snape estaba vivo! Y el resto le daba igual... Por lo menos sabía que él estaría allí cada día...

Ojalá nunca más sucediera algo como aquello, estar en ese sin vivir, creyendo que ya no podría decir todo lo que quería.

Estaba segura de que quería a su profesor. Y ni siquiera podía marcar la línea de cuando empezó todo. Se culpaba de tal vez haber caído en un falso enamoramiento tras haber recibido las notas... Pero no era tonta, y sabía que no se dejaba influenciar por algo así. En el fondo, siempre le había llamado la atención la personalidad de su profesor: Inteligente, frío, misterioso, comedido... Y aunque cada vez que sus negros ojos se clavaban en los de ella sentía escalofríos de miedo, ahora comprendía que en esos escalofríos habían también miles de sensaciones escondidas, que nada tenían que ver con la repulsión o el odio.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, miró al mapa de nuevo: Poppy caminaba de allá para acá, acercándose a Snape regularmente... Seguro que estaba muy malherido, porque estaba necesitando muchas curas.

Al rato, Dumbledore se retiró a sus habitaciones de nuevo, y Hermione esperó pacientemente hasta que por lógica dedujo que ya estaría durmiendo. Esto la tranquilizó, ya que si él dormía, significaba que Snape no estaba en peligro.

Enseguida, Madame Pomfrey también se retiró a su habitación.

Recordó a McGonagall, y comprobó que también estaba ya en su habitación.

En ese momento, Snape estaba solo, y parecía que iba a dormir, si no estaba ya durmiendo. Quieto, en un lugar que probablemente sería una cama.

Hermione se levantó, tomó la capa de invisibilidad, el mapa, la varita, y salió de su habitación sigilosamente...

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

¡Ou yea! (leído así mismo) Qué, no os quejaréis... Severín está sano (¿Y salvo?) Eso ya se verá...

Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, pero el siguiente es mejor, ¡Así que a leerlo que también lo subí hoy!

-Sheamoonie-

**(Contestación a reviews en el siguiente capítulo -)**


	17. Una visita inesperada

**17º Una visita inesperada**

Snape llegó a la enfermería, y tras intentar gritar con todas sus fuerzas (Que dado al estado en el que se encontraba sonó más bien como un aullido) consiguió que Madame Pomfrey lo escuchara y acudiera en su ayuda. Ella llegó corriendo enseguida, en bata de dormir, muy asustada, y con cuidado lo ayudó a colocarse sobre una cama.

-Avise a Dumbledore, por favor- Dijo él, y la enfermera salió de allí en un santiamén.

Ya en las puertas de las habitaciones del director, llamó a la puerta, y el hombre salió en pijama y algo adormilado.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó, alisando las arrugas de su camisa y con gesto soñador.

-Es... Es Snape...- Consiguió decir ella, nerviosa, señalando la dirección de la enfermería con la cabeza.

Dumbledore asintió abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente, y regresó a su habitación, donde se vistió lo más deprisa que pudo (No era cuestión de pasearse por Hogwarts en un pijama negro lleno de estrellitas doradas y azules...)

En cuanto estuvo listo, fueron a su despacho, y el director avisó a McGonagall con ayuda de un pellizco de polvos flú.

Ella se presentó allí en un momento.

-Es Snape, ha llegado, y Madame Pomfrey piensa que está bien, pero necesitará muchos cuidados.- Dijo Dumbledore en cuanto la mujer entró al despacho. Ella asintió.

-Avisaré a quien concierna, tranquilo Albus.- Contestó ella acercándose a la chimenea, y tomando un tarrito de polvos flú.

Él sonrió, y salió tras Madame Pomfrey, que había echado a correr hacía la enfermera escasos segundos atrás.

En cuanto llegaron, Dumbledore hizo un hechizo insonorizador en la puerta, para que nada de lo que allí se hablase saliera al exterior. Nunca se sabe qué o quién puede estar escuchando.

-Albus...- Susurró el herido al verlo, mientras era atendido por las hábiles manos de la enfermera.

El director tomó una silla y se sentó a su lado, con una pequeña sonrisa de alivio dibujada en su rostro.

-Severus, sé perfectamente que no estás en condiciones para nada, pero tendrás que hacer un pequeño esfuerzo, y contármelo todo.- Lo miró con gesto paternal.

Snape asintió, resignado, y comenzó a contárselo todo. Empezando por su plan, el que pensaba llevar a cabo dijese lo que dijese el director, pasando por lo sucedido la noche anterior en la mansión Ryddle y en el bosque, y acabando por su salida de la cueva. Nombró a quienes había matado, con una mueca de desagrado y arrepentimiento... Y sobre todo, le dijo cómo se sentía y había sentido.

No ocultó nada, excepto que en ningún momento nombró a Hermione.

Al cabo de casi una hora de detallado relato, Dumbledore estaba al tanto de absolutamente todo lo sucedido.

-Severus- comenzó -Siempre confiaré en ti, ya que son incontables las veces que no me has fallado. Nunca dudaré de tu raciocinio, en ningún aspecto.-

Por un momento Snape creyó que se estaba refiriendo a sus sentimientos por Hermione

-Permitiré que hagas lo que creas conveniente- continuó -Siempre y cuando antes me dejes saber donde estarás. Te aseguro que no haré nada que tu no desees.- Quedó callado por unos instantes, y agregó: -Como bien dijo una alumna: "Eres demasiado inteligente como para que las cosas te salgan mal."-

Snape deseó creer saber de quien se trataba.

-Gracias Albus, ten por seguro que intentaré sobre todas las cosas no defraudarte, y que todo salga como está planeado.-

-No todo necesita ser planeado, Severus... Hay veces que es mejor dejarse llevar por los sentimientos.-

Snape puso cara de no comprender a qué se refería, pero en el fondo comprendía perfectamente al hombre que estaba aconsejándole con palabras tan sabias y apropiadas.

Albus hizo el amago de levantarse, pero dijo algo más:

-Por cierto... Esta mañana la señorita Hermione Granger vino a visitarme, justo después de que les comuniqué que no tendrían clases de pociones.- El director escrutó la expresión del rostro de Snape, intentando encontrar algún signo de "algo". Continuó -Y me comentó algo acerca de que la libraste de una broma de los de Slytherin. Espero que esos muchachos no te den más problemas- Finalizó, guiñándole un ojo.

Snape no supo bien cómo reaccionar, y simplemente asintió. No se atrevió a preguntar por qué Hermione había ido a hablar con él.

-Buenas noches Severus, te dejo en buenas manos.- Dijo Dumbledore, y salió de allí con una sincera sonrisa.

Pomfrey se acercó al herido, alcanzándola un frasco verde.

-Snape, debe tomarse esto ahora... Descanse tranquilo. ¿Quiere algo para dormir?- Preguntó con expresión preocupada.

Él negó con la cabeza, y forzó una sonrisa a modo de agradecimiento.

La enfermera se fue a su habitación a descansar, no sin antes avisarle de que, para cualquier cosa, no dudase en llamarla fuera la hora que fuera. El asintió.

Cuando la puerta de hubo cerrado, cerró los ojos y se acomodó.

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder tener cerca su pensadero para sacarse a cierta muchachita de la mente.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione caminaba con el máximo sigilo posible, intentando estar alerta de quienes pudieran estar cerca. Desde luego, aquel mapa era el mejor invento del mundo. Los gemelos Weasley podrían hacer una versión y comercializarla, seguramente se harían de oro, y a Remus y a Sirius tampoco les vendría mal algunos ingresos extra.

Saliendo de esos pensamientos, siguió con cautela. No debía despistarse.

Se estaba dando cuenta de lo sumamente extraño de su visita, y decidió que él no debía enterarse. Al principio pensaba ir hasta allí con la capa para que nadie la pillara, y luego, hablar con él, o al menos preguntarle que cómo estaba. Pero era demasiado impropio, e infantil...

Pensó echarse atrás... Sin embargo no podía aguantar las ansias de verlo, de comprobar que estaba allí realmente, y que se encontraba en perfecto estado.

Al cabo de unos quince minutos, que fueron tantos debido al sigilo con el que debía ir, llegó al fin a la enfermería.

Abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado, no sin antes asegurarse de tener bien colocada la capa de invisibilidad.

Miró el mapa, y miró dentro del recinto. Nadie.

Se acercó a donde estaba Snape, y cuanto más caminaba, con más claridad podía escuchar su respiración, que era pausada, tranquila. Seguramente ya estaría dormido.

Agradeció a Merlín que hubiera una silla colocada al lado de su cama, y enseguida se sentó allí, descargando toda la tensión del camino, y observando a su profesor.

Se ruborizó solo de pensar que él supiera lo que estaba haciendo. Ahí, observándolo mientras dormía, escondida.

El estaba en una cama de sábanas y manta blancas, recostado sobre un par de almohadas.

Tenía un brazo por fuera de la manta, sobre su pecho, que subía y bajaba sobre él al ritmo de su respiración.

Su pelo estaba suelto, despeinado, y parecía formar pequeñas serpientes negras sobre la blanca tela.

Por un instante, sintió la necesidad de tocar aquel pelo, que tantas veces había tachado de grasiento. Tuvo que contener una risa. ¿Qué pensarían Harry y Ron de aquello? No quiso ni pensarlo.

También contuvo las inmensas ganas de acariciar su mejilla, que lucía varias tiritas que dejaban entrever algunas heridas, las cuales empezaban ya a cicatrizar gracias a los cuidados recibidos.

Echó un vistazo a la mesita de noche, donde, para su sorpresa, estaba la rosa que él le había regalado. ¿Por qué estaría allí? Observándola más detenidamente se dio cuenta de que un resplandor azul la rodeaba, y eso solo podía significar una cosa: Era un traslador. Pero estaba tan cansada que no consiguió pensar nada más acerca de aquello.

Poco a poco, y observado detenidamente a su profesor de nuevo, su voluntad empezó a flaquear, y sus ojos se cerraban sin ella querer. La tranquilidad que le proporcionaba su profesor fue el detonante de un suspiro, que lo despertó justo después de que ella cerrara sus ojos al fin y se quedara profundamente dormida minutos después.

¿Qué había sido aquello? Le pareció un suspiro, pero ya debía estar delirando o algo así, porque era imposible. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, tras comprobar levemente que por allí no había nadie.

Aquella noche, ambos compartieron sus sueños, durmieron como hacía tiempo ninguno conseguía.

&&&&&&&&&

Por la mañana, muy temprano, Snape abrió los ojos con los primeros rayos de luz. Suspiró aliviado. Estaba en paz, tranquilo.

De pronto, al girarse, su respiración se entrecortó, porque a su lado, a la altura de la silla, estaba la cabeza de Hermione flotando. Cerró los ojos de nuevo, restregándolos como si fuera un niño pequeño.

Al volver a mirar, lo comprobó. Sin duda, aquella era la cabeza de Hermione, y parecía estar dormida. Poco a poco se percató de que encima debería llevar una capa de invisibilidad o algo así, y que se le debía de haber descolocado.

Pero... ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Y cuánto tiempo llevaría? ¿Había ido a visitarlo? ¡¡¡Y estaba a su lado!!! ¡Dormida...!

No podía creerlo, así que se incorporó un poco más, para comprobar una vez más si aquello era realidad. Y efectivamente, lo era, porque escuchaba con total claridad la respiración rítmica de la muchacha.

Por un momento, deseó con todas sus fuerzas estrecharla fuertemente entre sus brazos... Respirar el aroma de aquellos cabellos con los que había soñado tantas veces...

Pero su parte lógica le decía una y otra vez que tenía que haber otra explicación, que no se hiciera ilusiones... Que no era lo que parecía.

Pero... Hermione, al parecer había pasado la noche allí, a su lado. No lo podía creer, aunque quería que así fuese. Estaba confundido, más de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo.

Escuchó unos ruidos provenientes de la habitación de la señora Pomfrey.

¿Qué ocurriría si alguien la viese allí? ¡No quería ni imaginarlo! ¡Se tenía que despertar ya, estaba totalmente dormida!

Él empezó a toser, lo suficientemente alto como para que ella lo escuchara, pero no tanto como para que la enfermera se alertara y fuera corriendo a su encuentro.

Al ver que la muchacha se movía, cerró los ojos, aliviado, y se hizo el dormido.

Hermione despertó al fin, y enseguida se colocó la capa de nuevo. ¿Cómo podía haberse quedado dormida? ¿Qué hora sería ya? ¿La habría visto alguien? ¡Qué descuido más inoportuno!

Aunque... ¿Deseaba que Snape la hubiera visto? Sacudió la cabeza y se levantó e inconscientemente colocó la silla debajo de la ventana.

Al escuchar sonidos de la habitación contigua, se dio prisa en irse...

Pero algo la detuvo.

Al mirar por última vez a su profesor, vio que tenía algunos mechones de cabello sueltos sobre su cara.

Despacio y en extremo silencio, se acercó hasta él. Sacó la mano de la capa, tras mirar si alguien la podía ver y comprobar que no era así.

Casi con temor, tomó un mechón de la cara de su profesor, y tembló con el tacto. La primera vez que lo tocaba... Lo colocó al lado de su mejilla, sobre la almohada. Él tenía la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia la izquierda, donde ella estaba. Tomó otro mechón, esta vez poniendo sus cinco sentidos en disfrutar de su tacto, que era suave, extremadamente suave... Se reprochó no haberse dado cuenta de ello antes. Y colocó aquel mechón al lado del anterior.

La puerta de enfrente se abrió, e inmediatamente escondió su mano bajo la capa... Si tan sólo hubiera tenido más tiempo... Tal vez...

Enseguida se dio la vuelta, con la respiración agitada, y tras echarle un último vistazo, se fue de allí.

Snape abrió los ojos, llegando a ver cómo la puerta se cerraba.

¿Lo había tocado? ¿Había colocado algunos mechones de su melena, o simplemente lo imaginó? Dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro, a la vez que suspiraba.

-Buenos días, señor Snape, veo que amanece bien, me alegro mucho- Lo saludó Pomfrey, sonriendo maternalmente. El asintió correspondiendo aquélla sonrisa.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Primero, deciros que en serio, necesito vuestras opiniones y respuestas a estas preguntas:

1- ¿Creéis que la historia va demasiado despacio?

2- ¿Encontráis algún fallo de concordancia con los libros?

3- ¿ Me repito mucho en las expresiones que utilizo?

4- ¿Debería cambiar algo?

Y essoo. Ahora viene lo guay, xD

Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, a mi me encantó escribirlo.

Deciros que el próximo **Sábado 18** subiré solo un capítulo, ya que mi cumple es esta semana y entre una cosa y otra no podré escribir completo el 19, que aún lleva un 25 por cientomás o menos. (El capítulo 18 es el más largo que he escrito nunca, 10 páginas del Word, así que compensa, no me matéis...)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

CONTESTACIÓN A LOS REVIEWS 

**-ophelia dakker:** No, no se muere Severus... Nunca haría algo así en este fic, xD Bueno, no subo tres capítulos porque entonces no tendría nada que subir la semana que viene, y sería peor la espera, ¿No crees? Espero que te gusten, ¡Besos!

**-ivita black: **Ya has visto, ambos saben lo que hacen, no iba a dejar a Severus de completo inútil, por muy mal que esté sabe cuidarse solito, y la rosa mágica tuvo mucho que ver, que lindo, xD

¡Gracias por dejarme reviews, y muchos besos!

**-Mirug: **¡Hola! Me alegra muchísimo que te gustaran los capítulos o ¡¡¡Besos!!!

**-Anna: **Deseo cumplido, Severus ya está fuera de la asquerosa cueva (Dios soy demasiado mala, mira que hacerlo sufrir así...xD) y ya no sufrirás más por él... (Bueno, no te lo puedo prometer, es más, no te lo prometo... ¡Muahahaha!) ¡Muchos besos y gracias!

**-Florence Rose: **¡Hola! Me alegra que te gustaran los capítulos, y lo de la intriga me hizo gracia... Yo creo que es que no sé de qué otra forma terminar cada capítulo, sino dejándolo en intriga... xD

-Si, Flitwick Superlover... ¿No me digas que no le pegaba algo así? XDD

-Sí bueno, tú lo has dicho, Snape es un amargado, reprimido, inseguro y mil cosas más... Pero por eso lo queremos (Entre otras muchas cosas... -) Pero no te enfades, esperemos que cambie su actitud (¿Logrará el milagro cierta muchacha de castaños ojos? xD)

-Claro que sí, que Snape es un héroe (o algo así, en el fondo) y por amor superará muchas barreras... Y bueno, si estás segura de que quedarán juntos... Entonces es que me conoces (O no...) xDD

¡Besos y gracias por tantos reviews, me hacen mucha ilusión!

**-strega-in-progress: **¡Hola! Antes de que me olvide, ¡Se acerca el día de tu viaje! ¡Te deseo toda la suerte del universo! (Espero que leas esto antes de irte -)

Bueno, y respondiendo a los reviews:

-¡Sí, Bellatrix muerta! Es que... ¿Quién le perdonaría que por su culpa muriese Sirius? Snif, snif... Aún lloro cuando lo recuerdo, y me ca$!" en sus muelas, xD (Las de Bellatrix, claro) Pero ha tenido su merecido, ¡Toma ya!

-¡Oh sí! ¡Mi cometido en la vida cumplido! (Dejaros en tensión... xD) No, es broma... Pero intento transmitir lo que siento cuando lo escribo, y me alegra conseguirlo - Eso que dices de que te da angustia que se acabe, me pasa a mi con TUS FICS, xDD, así que sé lo que se siente, y me disculpo por hacerte sentir así... Siempre intento hacer largos los capítulos, pero no hay manera... Aunque el capítulo 18, como ya comenté antes, es bastante largo, me siento orgullosa de él. (A esperar una semana para leerlo, jejeje)

-¿En serio te pasó eso? ¿Qué pensaras de pronto que S era Sirius? Dios, te tengo traumatizada con mi fic... Que cruel que soy, me siento culpable... Pero no, te aseguro 100 que S es ¡SEVERUS SNAPE! Y me duele admitir que a mi tus fics también me tienen traumatizada, porque siempre que bajo el correo espero un email que avise de que los has actualizado V-V

-¡Qué suerte, en la playita! Aquí hace mucho frío como para ir a la playa, aunque en el sur de la isla sí que se puede... xD (¿Te has dado cuenta de que tenemos una capacidad especial para contar partes de nuestras vidas entre review y review?)

- Y claro que él piensa en Hermione, al fin y al cabo está locamente (literal) enamorado de ella -

-Menos mal que te llegó el email, a veces falla y no lo manda, ¡Qué horror! Y escribirlo de nuevo sería morir, xD

-Pues sí, ¡La musa ha regresado! (Ahora que lo pienso, tengo que ponerle un nombre a la pobre...) Será que se acerca mi cumple y es feliz... (¿Será?)

-Bueno, hasta aquí por hoy... - Suerte de nuevo en tu viajecito, ojalá veas y toques y...y... bueno, eso, que veas a Alan, xD ¡¡¡¡¡¡BESOS!!!!!!

**-amsp14: **¡¡¡Hola!!! No, Severus no va a morir, tranquila, te lo prometo. Aunque tu versión alternativa del final está genial ¿Te imaginas? Hermione enterándose de que él era su amor y que Snape escriba con sus uñas ensangrentadas el nombre de ella en el suelo de la cueva antes de morir, y que ella lo lea tras irlo a buscar desesperada... Me das ideas perversas... xD

-Bueno, tu estudia, que eso es lo primero, espero que te vaya bien, suerte y ¡¡¡BESOS!!!

**-fairygranger: **¡Hola!¡¡¡Me encantaron tus exclamaciones!!! Cuando leí tu review me reí a carcajadas en mi cuarto sola y mi madre creyó que estaba loca xD

-Y bueno, ya los he dejado juntos un ratito, espero que te haya gustado, xD Ya estoy empezando a incluir cómo se siente Hermione, la pobre, está atrapada en las redes del amor -

¡Besos y gracias por dejarme review siempre!

**-DrakeMalfoy: **¡¡¡Juola!!! Primero decirte que tu review fue inesperado (evidentemente), ya que llevo siguiendo tu historia casi desde el principio (dije casi, xD) y cuando leí tu nombre me emocioné, o

-¿Te lo leíste todo de un tirón? ¡Debes tener intoxicación de Severus x Hermione! Espero que no afecte al escribir tu fic, .

- Tu no te preocupes, que a mi me da igual que me pidas que actualice pronto, xD Yo intento hacerlo todos los Sábados, y por ahora no he fallado, - (Cruzo los dedos para seguir así)

-Bueno, ¡Besos y me alegra muchísimo que te guste mi fic, que ilusión! Eres el primer chico que lo lee... - ¡Hasta la próxima y actualiza pronto! (Ehem, imito tu ejemplo...)

------------------------------------------------------

Hasta aquí por hoy. Espero vuestros reviews, ¡Besos a todos!

**-Sheamoonie-**


	18. Acercamientos

**18º Acercamientos**

En cuanto Hermione se duchó y vistió, tomó sus cosas y guardó el mapa y la capa en su bolsa, para devolvérselas a Harry más tarde.

Bajó las escaleras hacia el comedor casi flotando. No podía, o no quería creer lo que había ocurrido hacía tan poco tiempo. ¡¡¡Había DISFRUTADO acariciando el cabello de su profesor de pociones!!! Era algo tan imposible... pero cierto, sin duda alguna. Y seguía sin comprender de donde había salido todo aquello que sentía por su profesor. Y también seguiría sin saber si siempre había estado en su interior y no había querido dejarlo salir... En realidad, si hacía unos meses alguien le hubiera dicho que se iba a enamorar de Snape, le hubiera lanzado cualquier maleficio para que se callara y no dijera estupideces.

Entrando en el comedor, se sentía algo mareada, y notaba que probablemente también estaría algo ruborizada... No podía sacarse de la cabeza la idea de que Snape estuviese enamorado de ella... Y que le gustara aquello.

Justo se acababa de sentar en la mesa, ya repleta de todo tipo de alimentos y bebidas, cuando Harry y Ron llegaron corriendo (como siempre).

Enseguida le hizo señas al ojiverde para que se acercara, y con cuidado, cuando él le hizo caso, metió la capa y el mapa en su bolsa, susurrando "Gracias". Su amigo asintió y sonrío.

-Siempre que quieras los tendrás de nuevo- Respondió.

Ginny llegó justo en ese momento, con expresión de ansiedad y emoción.

-¡Hola chicos!- gritó -¿Sabéis de qué me he enterado?- Sus amigos la miraron negando con la cabeza –Pues, de que ¡Snape está en la enfermería!-Soltó de sopetón, aún de pie.

Hermione se removió incómoda en su asiento. Notaba sus mejillas arder.

-¿En la enfermería?- Preguntó Ron extrañado, rompiendo el silencio.

-Sí, parece ser que...- Respondió Ginny bajando la voz para que solo ellos la escucharan-...Que tuvo una misión para la orden o algo así... Pero esto es de propia cosecha, porque ¿Qué podría ser sino? Ayer no vino a clase, y hoy está en la enfermería...- Concluyó atando cabos.

Todos asintieron extrañados, y un leve toque de desilusión apareció en los ojos de Neville. Tampoco es que quisiera que el profesor hubiese muerto, pero se había ilusionado con la idea de tener un sustito los últimos días del curso.

Hermione no hablaba, seguía extremadamente ruborizada, recordando lo que sentía por su profesor, y temiendo lo que pensarían sus amigos si supieran algo. No quería pensarlo, pero la idea revoloteaba como loca por su cabeza. Ginny enseguida se dio cuenta, porque estaba mirando a su amiga esperando una de sus típicas respuestas. Pero nada salió de su boca.

-¿Hermione?- Preguntó curiosa. Al escuchar la voz de la pelirroja, la castaña levantó la cabeza de su plato, al que miraba como si nunca hubiese visto uno.

-¿Qué?- Respondió desconcertada, mirándola y luego sus ojos también se posaron en Harry y Ron, que seguían callados.

-¿Te pasa algo?- Preguntó Ginny de nuevo. Hermione le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-¿Qué me va a pasar? ¡Nada!- Respondió por fin. El resto presenciaba la conversación confundidos.

-Estás...- Ginny se acercó a ella, poniéndole la mano en la frente -No tendrás fiebre, ¿Verdad? ¡Estás muy roja!- Hermione sintió su estómago subir hasta la campanilla.

-¿Qué dices? No, no creo...- Contestó apartando la mano de Ginny de su frente delicadamente y sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¡No me rechistes! ¡A la enfermería!- Contestó la pelirroja tirando de su brazo para levantarla.

-No, no voy a ir, me encuentro bien, en serio...- Contestó Hermione de nuevo, pero cada vez estaba peor... ¡No quería que supieran nada! Y no podía disimular mucho si cada vez que pensaba en ello se ruborizaba de aquella manera. Juró que algún día Ginny se las pagaría.

La pelirroja la miró de forma severa.

-¡Está bien, está bien! Iré ahora...- Replicó levantándose, y salió de allí disparada, sin dar tiempo a que nadie protestara.

Ginny, anonadada, se sentó en el lugar donde había estado su amiga. Harry la miraba de una forma inusual, y se levantó.

-¿Ginny? Me gustaría... Es decir... Quiero decirte algo, ¿Cuando podríamos hablar?- Preguntó intentando sonar tranquilo pero alejándose hacia la salida.

Ginny lo miró, y se olvidó de todo el tema de Hermione.

-Eh... bueno... luego... Eh... Después de clases y eso...-

-¡Vale!- dijo Harry -¡Te espero en la sala común sobre las seis y media!- Ginny asintió, y su cara tenía casi el mismo color que su cabello. Harry enseguida salió de allí tras Hermione.

Mientras, ésta no sabía a dónde ir. No pensaba visitar la enfermería. ¡Ahí estaba Snape! Y no quería verlo, o no quería que él la viera así... De pronto, una mano sujetó su brazo, y la giró.

-¡Hermione, por ahí no está la enfermería!- Le espetó Harry, que al fin la había encontrado. Sin que ella ni pudiera reaccionar, la empezó a arrastrar hacia allá.

Los muchachos no habían dicho nada más, simplemente caminaban despacio hasta la enfermería. Pero Harry, en un rapto de valentía Gryffindor, respiró hondo, y se atrevió a preguntarle a su amiga.

-Hermione, intuyo lo que te ocurre, ¿Y no es fiebre, verdad?- Dijo con tono paternal pero miedo a la vez, temiendo lo que su amiga le fuera a contestar. –Ginny me ha estado contando que probablemente es que estás enamorada... Ella sabe como reaccionan las chicas ante eso, y sus hipótesis son muy convincentes- Hermione lo miró asombrada, y en un momento de debilidad, bajó la cabeza y suspiró.

-¿Tanto se me nota, Harry?- Dijo al fin. Él la miró con ternura.

-Sí, y me debes una explicación. Estamos preocupados por ti. Entiendo que no quieras decirme de quién se trata... Pero, si podemos ayudarte en cualquier cosa...- Hermione recordó lo que hicieron Harry y Ron con el tema de Seamus Finnigan, y negó con la cabeza suavemente.

-No... No... Es simplemente... –La muchacha levantó la cabeza y buscó los ojos de su amigo. -Harry, nunca había sentido algo así, algo tan... Importante.- Le costaba abrirle el corazón, pero sabía que al menos él lo merecía, ya que siempre había estado para ella.

El asintió.

-Entiendo, Hermione, pero sobre todo, no debes sentirte mal... ¡Es algo normal! Y...-

-¡No, no lo es!- Le interrumpió ella levantando algo la voz... -Es que... ¡Es imposible! Y no está nada claro... Y...- No sabía qué más decirle.

-Nada es imposible, Hermione.- sentenció él, y añadió: -¿Sabes si le gustas tu a él?- La muchacha reflexionó por unos instantes.

-Ehmm... Ese es el problema, creo que sí, es más, estoy casi totalmente segura... Pero él me lo negó...- Bajó la mirada al suelo, con un destello de desilusión en los ojos.

-Uhmm... Estará confundido, con nuestras edades ya se sabe... ¿Es de nuestra edad, verdad?- Preguntó tímidamente.

Hermione aguantó la respiración. No podía decirle que era mayor que ellos, porque estaban en último año y no había cursos superiores. El cerco se cerraría demasiado... Pero su cara de circunstancia la delató.

-¿Hermione? ¿Es un alumno?- Preguntó Harry abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

Ella simplemente negó con la cabeza, y justo en ese momento llegaron a la puerta de la enfermería. Hermione la abrió apresuradamente, agradeciendo a Merlín.

Entraron, y allí estaban Dumbledore, y Snape.

En cuanto ella vio a su profesor, bajó la cabeza, evitando por todos los medios que se cruzaran sus miradas. Harry se dio cuenta de que algo extraño sucedía allí.

Ella lo tomó por el brazo, y le dijo antes de seguir caminando:

-Harry, ni una palabra a nadie o te mato. ¿Entendido?- Él sonrió inocentemente, y asintió.

-¡Palabra de mago!- Concluyó, para tranquilizar a su amiga que no parecía muy convencida.

Ella se dio cuenta de que Harry sospechaba algo acerca de Snape y se volvió a sentir mareada. Él, al darse cuenta, la sujetó por la cintura y ambos se acercaron hacia donde estaban los dos hombres.

-----------------------------

Minutos antes, Snape, que aún seguía acostado, saludaba al director, que acababa de llegar. Éste miró extrañado la silla que estaba bajo la ventana. "Juraría que la había dejado aquí, al lado de la cama" Pensó para sí mismo.

-Severus, ¿Has recibido alguna visita?- Preguntó muy interesado.

-No, Albus.- El aludido negó con avidez, intentando parecer convincente.

"Él no ha sido, pues no es de ese estilo, y es imposible que haya sido Pomfrey, que nunca suele cambiar las sillas de sitio por esa extraña manía que tiene..." Volvió a pensar el director... (N/a: No se me ocurría otra excusa, xD)

Albus atrajo la silla hacia donde la había dejado la noche anterior y se sentó en ella.

Poco tiempo después, Hermione y Harry entraron por la puerta. El profesor de pociones los miró, extrañado.

Harry la sujetó por la cintura segundos después, lo que provocó un destello de celos en la mirada de Snape. Enseguida desechó aquella idea. No debía tener celos de aquel muchacho. ¡Era absurdo! Además, por mucho que lo odiara, sabía que era como un hermano para ella. Y desde luego, si tuvieran algo entre los dos, Hermione nunca hubiera aceptado sus cartas de amor, ni tampoco hubiera llevado su rosa, y menos contestado a la última nota de la forma en que lo hizo.

Albus se percató de la forma en la que Snape miraba a la muchacha de reojo, y que no prestaba atención a lo que le estaba diciendo. Escuchó perfectamente un leve bufido, justo antes de que volviera a la conversación.

Snape, en cuanto empezó de nuevo a atender a Albus, se dio cuenta de que éste tenía una mirada especial, y confuso, levantó una ceja.

Dumbledore lo ignoró, y se acercó a Harry y Hermione.

-Hola pequeños, ¿Qué os trae por aquí? ¿Visitando a su profesor?- Preguntó divertido, pero atento a la reacción de Hermione, que tembló ligeramente

Harry miraba de soslayo a Snape, que presentaba innumerables tiritas y vendas. Por su parte, Hermione no pudo evitar ruborizarse aún más si cabía, al fijarse en el cabello despeinado de su profesor, aquel que había acariciado hacía tan poco tiempo... Bajó la mirada de nuevo ante la pregunta del director.

-Es Hermione- empezó a decirle Harry tras negar enérgicamente con la cabeza -Creemos que se encuentra mal, está muy colorada, y puede que sea fiebre- Concluyó convincentemente, aunque sabía que no le creería.

-Está bien, gracias por acompañarla. Regresa a clases. La dejaré con Severus mientras busco a Madame Pomfrey.- Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Harry se fue de mala gana pero guiñó un ojo a Hermione, que sintió marearse de nuevo. ¿Harry lo sabía? ¿Sabía que era por Snape? ¿Y Dumbledore? Esos dos la ponían realmente nerviosa... Imposible...

Albus acompañó a Hermione hasta la cama de Snape. Ella se sentó en la silla sin mirar al director. Sin mirar a ninguno de los dos.

Se quedó totalmente callada mientras el director iba en busca de la enfermera. Se sentía muy nerviosa, y seguía mareada. Pero no tenía fiebre, y temía que cuando Madame Pomprey se acercara, simplemente dijera en alto: "¡Oh, esta muchacha sólo esta muy ruborizada!". Quiso que la tierra se la tragara cuando estos pensamientos cruzaron su mente.

Mientras, Snape estaba tenso, muy tenso, en su cama, y no había cambiado ni un milímetro la postura que tenía cuando ella entró en la sala. No podía sacarse de la cabeza la idea de que aquella muchacha que ahora estaba sentada al lado de él, en una silla, totalmente sofocada, lo había tocado. Ella... ella... ella. Nada más y nada menos que uno de sus motivos para querer vivir, y para desear amar. Se sentía abrumado ante tantas ideas que cruzaban su mente. Aunque quería tener todo el autocontrol posible, no puedo evitar empezar a respirar de una forma algo entrecortada.

Albus tardaba en llegar. Aquello era el infierno para ambos.

Hermione notó que su profesor respiraba interrumpidamente, pero de forma sutil. No sabía que decir, pero de sus labios surgió la palabra.

-Gracias.- Snape se quedó de piedra, y mirándola, levantó una ceja como solía hacer cuando no comprendía algo. Por primera vez ella lo miró, al no recibir contestación, y vio su expresión de duda.

-Por... Por lo de la broma, ya sabe usted.- Dijo rápidamente, y añadió: -Y lo siento, me comporté... Bueno, no debía haberle hablado, así, creo...- No podía apartar la mirada de un mechón que de nuevo cubría levemente la cara de su profesor. Éste automáticamente alzó su mano, y lo colocó hacia atrás con un hábil movimiento, enredando sus dedos entre el cabello.

-No tiene por qué, señorita Granger. Es mi deber como su profesor. Y tampoco necesita disculparse, comprendo su reacción.-

Hermione lo miraba, absorta. Había deseado de nuevo tocar a su profesor. DESEADO. La cosa andaba mal.

Asintió, sin decir nada más. Además, estaba siendo amable con ella, ¡Era comprensivo! Estaba nerviosa. Y cada vez estaba también más segura de que aquel hombre sentía algo por ella aunque quisiera esconderlo o negarlo.

Y Dumbledore seguía sin aparecer.

Snape no quería dejar de hablar con ella, pero no sabía qué decir. De pronto, se removió en su cama... Se le había ocurrido algo. Hermione, al darse cuenta del movimiento de su profesor, enseguida creyó que estaba incómodo por la situación, e hizo el amago de levantarse para irse.

-No, espere un momento. Quédese.- Dijo él, con la voz ligeramente distinta que de costumbre. Ella se quedó petrificada, y se volvió a acomodar, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que temía que él lo pudiese escuchar.

-Me gustaría que me hiciese un favor.- Dijo secamente, recuperando su tono habitual. -Si no está indispuesta, por supuesto- Agregó.

-Cualquier cosa.- Contestó ella, arrepintiéndose al instante de haber soltado aquello sin pensar. Snape reaccionó nulamente, pero su interior ardía.

-Bien, seré escueto: Necesito que alguien supervise la clase de hoy, pues me será imposible impartirla. No porque no quiera, sino porque el director me lo impide. Creo que usted es la más adecuada.- Ella asintió, comprendiendo. Suspiró aliviada, ya había creído que aquel hombre le abriría su corazón o algo así. Y por un lado acababa de quitarse un peso de encima, pero por otro había deseado que él comentara algo acerca del tema de las notas... Pero, no, era imposible, no haría algo así. Sabía lo suficiente acerca de él como para estar segura de que su orgullo no le dejaría decir con palabras lo que realmente sentía.

-Me gustaría que después de clase, sobre las doce si le viene bien, viniera a mi despacho para recoger lo que le será necesario. Si no le es molestia...- Ella asintió, mordiéndose la lengua para no contestar como una estúpida enamorada... ¿Enamorada? Sí, enamorada.

-Está bien, la espero a esa hora entonces.- Concluyó Snape.

Ella no volvió a decir nada, ni siquiera se movía, y un tenso silencio se hizo presente entre ambos. Pero Dumbledore llegó como caído del cielo, con Madame Pomfrey de acompañante. Enseguida ella se acercó a Hermione y colocando la mano en la frente de la muchacha, su expresión se tornó realmente extraña. El corazón de Hermione latía muy fuerte, de nuevo, y sus miedos regresaron una vez más a su atormentada cabeza. Pero la enfermera la tomó de la mano, y disculpándose, la llevó a la sala de las curas.

Allí sin decir nada, le dio un pequeño bote, sin etiqueta, y se lo dio a tomar. La miró, maternalmente:

-Si vuelves a sentirse así, no dudes en visitarme, sé lo que se siente.- Le guiñó un ojo.

Hermione se hubiera ruborizado si no fuera porque la poción ya le había hecho efecto. Dio las gracias, y salió de allí.

Cuando cruzó su mirada con Dumbledore, que ahora estaba sentado donde ella había estado segundos antes, sonrió dulcemente, e hizo lo mismo con su profesor, que se quedó estupefacto.

Acto seguido, se dirigió a su primera clase, a la que llegaría algo tarde ya.

----------------------------

-¿Qué tenía Hermione?- Le preguntó Dumbledore a Madame Pomfrey, en privado, cuando la muchacha ya había abandonado la sala.

-¡Oh! El amor, Albus, el amor...- Fue lo único que contestó, con tono picarón.

Dumbledore sonrió, y creyó firmemente que al fin y al cabo, sus dotes adivinatorias no estaban perdiendo fiabilidad con el paso de los años.

--------------------------

Cuando Hermione llegó a historia de la magia al fin, el profesor Binns ni se percató de que entraba en el aula y se sentaba donde lo hacía habitualmente.

Se sentía realmente bien, agradecía enormemente aquella poción que Madame Pomfrey le había dado... Intuyó que sería algo para calmar los sentimientos de vergüenza o una cosa así. Fuere lo que fuere, consiguió que tuviera apartado a su profesor de pociones de la cabeza durante las siguientes horas de clases. Harry y Ron se habían dormido, así que tampoco tuvo tiempo para hablar con ellos, hecho que agradeció enormemente, sobre todo por Harry.

Enseguida pasaron las dos horas, y fueron a clase con Flitwick. Allí Harry hizo el amago de preguntarle algo pero ella no quiso escucharle, y simplemente le tapó la boca con gesto severo. Harry pilló la "indirecta" y no volvió a intentar decir nada.

Más tarde, en cuanto fue el descanso por fin, se dispuso a ir al despacho de Snape.

Harry la vio, y antes de que se fuera se le acercó.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- Le preguntó inocentemente. Ella lo miró, con ojos brillantes

-No Harry, tranquilo, todo irá bien, tengo que ir al despacho del profesor Snape para recoger el material, pues hoy supervisaré la clase de pociones- Sonrió. Harry notó su voz llena de alegría y nerviosismo, y asintió sonriendo también.

-Espero que vaya bien- Dijo simplemente, y ella supuso que su amigo era más inteligente de lo que había pensado.

En unos minutos llegó al despacho de Severus, y tocó suavemente la puerta.

Enseguida éste la abrió. Estaba como de costumbre, pero algo más pálido. A ella le dio un brinco el corazón. Él la invitó a pasar con un gesto de la mano.

Ella entró, primero.

-Siéntese, por favor.- Dijo Snape con voz queda.

Hermione le hizo caso, y se sentó en la butaca que había enfrente del escritorio. Mientras, él se había sentado enfrente y rebuscaba en un cajón.

-Bien- dijo tras varios segundos- Aquí tiene, éstas son las lecciones que se tendrán que explicar hoy. Como hay dos horas, serán cuatro los alumnos que expliquen y cuatro las lecciones.- Sacudió la cabeza, la presencia de la muchacha lo estaba poniendo nervioso y no hablaba con mucha coherencia.

Ella asintió, interesada en lo que le estaba diciendo. Snape continuó.

-Los alumnos son éstos...- Dijo entregándole una nota con cuatro nombres, dos de Gryffindor y dos de Slytherin. Sus dedos rozaron los de ella y ambos sintieron un leve escalofrío, que disimularon perfectamente.- Debe puntuar las explicaciones que hagan, según éstos criterios- le tendió otra nota. -No olvide que el resto debe tomar apuntes y entregárselos, como hemos hecho éstos últimos días. Aunque usted no tendrá que hacerlo.– hizo una breve pausa -Preferiría que pasara a entregármelo todo justo después de clases, a ser posible.- Concluyó.

Ella asintió, metiendo lo que el profesor le acabada de dar en una carpeta de cuero que él mismo le había tendido también, esta vez procurando soltarla antes de que se produjera otro contacto físico.

-Está bien, profesor Snape.- dijo levantándose -Buenos días, espero que.. Se mejore.- Concluyó saliendo del despacho rápidamente y notando como la poción dejaba de hacer el mismo efecto que al principio.

Snape suspiró cuando la muchacha cerró la puerta tras de sí. Tenía que buscar alguna poción para calmar sus emociones cuando estuviera delante de ella, o todo aquello lo mataría. Su autocontrol no duraría siempre... Y es que le encantaba su inocencia, la dulzura con la que se movía y hablaba, cómo lo miraba cuando él le decía algo... Cerró los ojos, apoyó los codos en la mesa, y se tapó la cara con las manos. Esa noche sería la definitiva, no podía permitirse flaquear.

Y si todo salía bien, quizás...

Sonrió ligeramente.

Se levantó, se acercó a un cajón, y sacó varios frasquitos dorados colgados de cadenas, que contenían el líquido viscoso de la poción multijugos. Los miró y sus ojos brillaron de satisfacción.

Se acercó a la chimenea, con los frascos en la mano, y tomó un puñado de polvos flú. Fue llamando a sus secuaces uno a uno. Entregó los frascos e informó de los últimos detalles con calma, para que todos lo asimilaran.

Cuando acabó, se sentó de nuevo, esta vez en un sofá de cuero negro que había bajo un ventanuco de rejas, y se colocó su propio frasco en el cuello.

Deseaba que todo saliera bien. Porque no habría más oportunidades sin que Harry Potter estuviera en peligro. Y no iba a permitir que el muchacho muriera, fuera como fuera.

--------------------------

Mientras, Hermione ya estaba en su clase de estudios muggles.

Allí tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar... La poción parecía haber perdido su efecto completamente, pues le era imposible sacarse a Snape de su cabeza. Pero tenía que tener autocontrol. Pensaba en cuánto le gustaba la mirada oscura de su profesor... Y cómo reprimía sus emociones... Su firme pero a la vez frágil voz... Y además, ahora le había dado el privilegio de supervisar su clase... Eso tenía que significar algo. Seguro.

Y después tendría que visitarlo para devolverle lo que le entregó y el material de clase. ¡Así lo vería de nuevo!

Estaba muy feliz, pero a la vez algo preocupada, pues intuía que algo extraño le ocurría a su profesor. Cuando estuvo con él, lo notó algo inquieto, incluso contrariado. Aunque... Se le veía tan dulce de aquella forma...

Vaya. De nuevo estaba pensando de aquélla forma en él, no lo podía evitar ya. La sabelotodo Hermione Granger, quien siempre tenía respuesta para todo. Quien siempre sabía cómo reaccionar, qué hacer en cada situación. Quien tenía la mente clara en cualquier situación... Y ahora estaba doblegada por el amor.

Enseguida la clase terminó, y todos fueron hacia el aula de pociones, donde McGonagall los esperaba.

Los alumnos murmuraban, y todos se quedaron estupefactos cuando Hermione se colocó en la mesa de su profesor, acompañada de la bruja, que los mandó a callar con las manos.

-Está bien, ¡Shhh! Veamos, estoy aquí para comunicaros personalmente por orden del Director, que el profesor Snape está de vuelta a Hogwarts. –los alumnos empezaron a murmurar de nuevo –¡Shhh! ¡Silencio! Pero está indispuesto y no podrá impartir esta clase, por lo que ha encargado a la señorita Hermione Granger que la supervise en su lugar. Por este motivo, le concedo el permiso para dar y quitar puntos durante estas dos horas. Tratadla como si ella fuera vuestra profesora.- Sonrío débilmente a Hermione, y seguidamente salió del aula.

-Está bien, chicos.– comenzó la muchacha a explicar -Esto será como la última clase con el profesor Snape. Él me dio instrucciones, que seguiré al pie de la letra. Hoy explicaremos los temas "Pociones para despertar", "Pociones prohibidas", "Filtros de la inteligencia" y "Soluciones para regenerar"- sus compañeros de casa la miraban orgullosos. -A ver- tomó la nota que el profesor le había dado -Parkinson, Pansy: "Pociones para despertar".-

La aludida la miró con odio, pero sabía que podía quitarles puntos así que explicó el tema lo mejor que pudo.

-Está bien, siéntate.- contestó Hermione tras la media hora de explicaciones. Lo había hecho bastante bien, así que le puso un ocho, según los criterios que Snape le había dado.

-Pattil, Parvati, "Pociones prohibidas"- Parvati salió muy contenta, y explicó el tema con algo de desdén, pero bastante bien. Para un ocho también.

-Muy bien, gracias. Perks, Sally-Ann, "Filtros de inteligencia."- La Slytherin salió a la tarima y explicó el tema sin percances, aunque algo flojo. Hermione le puso un siete y medio.

-Potter, Harry, "Soluciones para regenerar"- Harry explicó el tema lo mejor que pudo, lo suficientemente bien como para que Hermione le pusiera un seis.

La clase terminó justo a la hora establecida, y Hermione recogió los apuntes de todos. Cuando pasó por la mesa de Ron y Harry, sonreían.

-Hermione, ¡Sirves para maestra! ¡La clase me ha encantado!- Exclamó el pelirrojo. Harry sonreía a su lado.

-Sí, ¡No me has dado pánico!- dijo Neville entre carcajadas. -Ojalá siempre fuera así...- Sonrió.

Hermione se sentía orgullosa, pero a la vez le daba algo de vergüenza que sus amigos le dijeran todas aquellas cosas.

-Está bien chicos... Tengo que ir a entregarle esto al profesor. ¿Nos vemos en la sala común después?- Asintieron, y ella se dirigió en busca del despacho de Snape una vez más ese día.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Y bien, ¿Me he superado sí o sí? Aún así no he podido evitar dejar el capítulo en suspense (como siempre)

Espero terminar el próximo lo antes posible, pero no pongo fecha porque no sé cuando podré subirlo... Y el próximo Sábado es Navidad y no tendré tiempo de actualizar, así que no sé... Espero no tardar demasiado U Pero No me matéis, que antes de reyes estará subido ¿Eh?

**Y por último, a petición de FAIRYGRANGER; aquí dejo pastel de mi cumple para todos los que me dejáis reviews:**

**i i i i i i i i i i i **

(. - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -. -.)

Usen la imaginación, es muy cutre porque esto no acepta ascii muy bien xD

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

CONTESTACIÓN A LOS REVIEWS 

**-Florence Rose:** ¡Hola! Me alegra que te encantara, se me suben los colores #-#

-La escena de Hermione y Snape también me gusta a mi un montón... No sé, debe ser porque sería lo que haría yo en el lugar de ella xD

-Gracias por haber contestado a mis preguntas, supongo que entonces voy bien según dices... - ¡Que alegría!

-Muchas gracias por las felicidades, ya soy una chica de 21 años . Dios, ya pasé la barrera de los 20... xDDD

¡¡¡Muchos besos!!!

**-ophelia dakker:** ¡Hola!

-Gracias por contestar a mis preguntas... Yo me he dado cuenta de lo de la falta de acción, pero creo que voy mejorando, por ejemplo, en este capítulo pasan bastantes cosas ¿No? Espero tu opinión xD Y de resto entonces veo que voy bien, - ¡YUPI!

Siento que haya sido sólo un capítulo, pero es que ya no tengo más escritos, V-V

¡Besos!

**-ivita black:** Me alegra que te gustase, aquí tienes más, xD ¡Besos!

**-andromeda black: **¡Hola! ¡Me alegra que te guste mi fic! Espero que te guste este capítulo ¡Besos!

**-amsp14:** ¡Hola! ¡Peazos de reviews que me dejaste! ¡Gracias!

-Bueno, los exámenes acaban pronto, ¿No? Y dentro de nada vacaciones, ¡así que podremos disfrutar!

-Ya verás cómo acaba el asunto de Voldemort... Como tu bien dices Snape es un hombre de recursos :) Y me da penita hacer sufrir a Harry, eso ya lo hecho en otros fics xD

-Claro, Hermione no puede quedarse quietecita, y que otra forma de saber donde estaba Snape que con el mapa? Y como pretendía ir a hablar con él, pues la capa y punto, jejejeje.  
-Bueno, Dumbledore es omnisciente, y algo se huele entre esos dos... Ahora McGonagall ya no sé... Tendré que aclararlo... Como ya no tengo escritos más capítulos podré añadir ideas que me digáis así que si se te ocurre algo tu dilo y ya veré - xD  
-Lo de la rosa no lo pude evitar, lo vi como un vínculo bastante 9mportante entre ambos... Y aún participará más -

- Lo de que se quedara dormida es que me pareció perfecto, y que él la viera luego más aún... Y claro ella ve la rosa y así se da cuenta de que él siente algo (más cuenta aún quiero decir) La idea de que la atraparan me gustó, lo hubiera escrito así si se me llega a ocurrir, xD Aunque claro, el fic hubiera cambiado totalmente Oo

-Él **TENÍA** que verla, porque se tiene que dar cuenta de está interesada en él ¿Y que menor manera que esa?...  
-Y bueno, lo de los mechones, algo más para que se cuenta de que ella siente algo por él... Y sabe, como bien dices, que se preocupa por él.

- Y claro, tendrán que aclararlo todo todo todo, pero para eso queda un poquito todavía. -

-Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, ¡Besos!

**-fairygranger**: ¡Hola!

-La parte graciosa fue cuando pusiste lo de las exclamaciones de aw, ay, y todo eso xD Y claro que m4 gusta como escribes y dejas reviews -

-Gracias por responder mis preguntas... Bueno, lo del traslador en realidad quedó algo extraño, pero date cuenta de que en el estado en el que estaba no podía aparecerse, ya que en los libros dice que si te apareces mal puedes perder partes de tu cuerpo y él no se podía arriesgar, xD Y bueno, creó el traslador sin comentárselo al ministerio, pero ya se lo dirá -

Me alegra que pienses que no debo cambiar nada o

-¡Gracias por felicitarme! Ya viste arriba que puse pastel como pediste, xD

**-strega-in-progress:**¡Hola! No eres lerda por haberme mandado un email, que exagerada que eres ¡Si a mí me hace ilu!

Y sí, Hermione le quiere, se va dando cuenta de las cosas, menos mal. Al final me está costando menos de lo que pensé

-¡Me alegra muchísimo que te gustara tanto el capítulo 17! Y bueno, me halaga que no pudieras ni respirar, ¡Pero no te me mueras aguantando la respiración!

-No, el sábado por la mañana no lo pude poner, fue por la noche... Pero bueno, me alegro de que te fuera bien - y ahorraras... xD

-A mi me encanta responder a los reviews (¿se nota?) Por ejemplo, esta noche tengo una cena con mi clase de la facultad, y mírame, aquí, respondiendo reviews en lugar de arreglarme xD

-¿Entonces Alan fue Snape? Mmm, quiero más detalles, ya me contarás ¿Verdad?

-Y no estés depre, mujer... Espero que este capítulo te ayude a despejarte xD Aunque lo dudo, jejejejeje.

-Ya le di saludos a mi musa de tu parte (Ni le comenté lo de Rogelia o desaparecerá un tiempo xDDD)  
-Pues nada, muchos besos, ¡Y gracias de nuevo por haberme felicitado!

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

¡Hasta la próxima! (que no se cuando será pero no demasiado tarde)

**-Sheamoonie-****  
**


	19. Eliminando obstáculos I parte

**19º Eliminando obstáculos. I parte.**

Hermione tocó la puerta del despacho de Snape, pero nadie abría. Al principio supuso que su profesor estaría ocupado, y esperó durante diez minutos que se le hicieron interminables.

Volvió a tocar, y nadie contestaba. No sabía qué hacer, así que intentó abrir la puerta, y arrugó la nariz al percatarse de que, desgraciadamente, estaba totalmente cerrada.

Estaba desconcertada. ¿Por qué le decía que lo visitara si no iba a estar? La preocupación la asaltó, temiendo por un momento que hubiera sido llamado por quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Sin embargo, enseguida se le ocurrió que tal vez simplemente estuviese en su habitación, y decidida e indignada, pero a la vez con alivio, se dirigió hacia las mazmorras del castillo.

Bajaba y bajaba escaleras, y cada vez se iba encontrando con más alumnos de Slytherin, que la miraban por encima del hombro y susurraban entre ellos cosas que no lograba distinguir. Pero no le importaba demasiado, tenía otras cosas en su cabeza. Miraba con cuidado las escaleras para no tropezar.

-¿Qué haces por aquí, sangresucia?- Se estremeció, y aquella voz que arrastraba las palabras la devolvió a la realidad. Casi sin darse cuenta, Draco Malfoy y sus gorilas la tenían atrapada contra la pared, sin tener ni un resquicio por donde escapar. Pero ella no pensaba quedarse callada.

-Para tu información, Malfoy- pronunció su apellido con tono despectivo -Estoy buscando al profesor Snape, para entregarle el material de la clase de hoy, y si no se lo llevo enseguida, sabrá por qué ha sido el retraso... Te lo aseguro.- Dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos e intentando sonar severa y segura.

Malfoy la miró contrariado, y levantó una ceja. Inesperadamente, no supo cómo reaccionar.

-Ahora si me disculpas...- Concluyó, altanera, y pasó por su lado con grandes zancadas, apartándolo con el dorso de la mano, pero casi sin rozarlo.

-No es por ahí, estúpida, su habitación está hacia allá- Soltó de sopetón el muchacho, con tono de desprecio, e indicándole la dirección con el brazo.

Ella ni lo miró, pero suspiró aliviada cuando se alejó al fin de ellos. Le extrañaba que la hubieran dejado pasar, seguro que Draco le tenía miedo a Snape... ¿Pero... Miedo? Sacudió la cabeza. ¿Quién iba a temerle? Y de pronto recordó cientos de imágenes en las que ella y sus amigos temblaban ante la presencia del profesor... Qué ilusos habían sido...

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

* * *

Mientras, Snape esperaba en su habitación a que Hermione llegara. Estaba sentado en el escritorio, tenía la cabeza apoyada en la mano, y el brazo a su vez sobre la mesa. Uno de sus dedos masajeaba suavemente su sien derecha. 

Ahora era que se daba cuenta de que no debía haberle encargado la supervisión de la clase a ella. Precisamente a ella. Con facilidad podría habérselo dicho a Draco, o incluso a Goyle o Crabbe, para mantener su posición de profesor parcial e injusto...(N/a: Idea de amsp14 xD) Pero no podía... Ella era la mejor, por mucho que él pareciese no querer darse cuenta cuando estaban en clase... Se alegró interiormente de haberle dejado a McGonagall la tarea de elegir los supervisores de sus demás cursos y casas.

Cerró los ojos, y recordó lo sucedido en la enfermería. Era tal el aturdimiento que tenía en su mente en aquel momento, tras el suceso de la capa y las caricias... Que se le ocurrió preguntarle si podría supervisar la clase, solo para tener la posibilidad de estar cerca de ella una vez más. ¿Es que su nuevo hobby era meterse en líos?

Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba con más calma, era una forma sutil de dejarle entender a Hermione que él si era –S-, y que se preocupaba por ella. Aún dudaba si lo sabía, y seguía sin comprender su actitud en la enfermería cuando él se hacía el dormido y ella "acariciaba" su pelo. ¿Acaso lo amaba? ¿Era esa la única explicación posible?

Su corazón latía fuertemente, y se removió incómodo en su butaca. Era imposible que a ella le importase ni lo más mínimo. Nunca debía haberle dicho nada. Y una vez más maldijo el whiskie de fuego, y le echó la culpa de que su mundo ahora estuviese del revés. Pero no había marcha atrás, y una de las características de Severus Snape era que asumía lo que hacía y lo intentaba sobrellevar lo mejor posible. Así que, aunque hubiera metido la pata dos veces, una por mandarle la carta y otra por intentar inútilmente negar que había sido él, si todo salía bien haría las cosas a su modo.

De pronto, la imagen fugaz de la cara de Draco viendo que ella supervisaría la clase se le apareció, y una leve sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Al menos por ese lado había merecido la pena.

Volviendo a la realidad, miró el reloj una vez más, y se percató de que ya habían pasado casi veinte minutos desde la hora acordada... ¿Por qué no llegaba? Ceñudo, tomó un libro que tenía sobre el escritorio, y lo empezó a hojear con rudeza, parándose de vez en cuando en algunas páginas sin leer nada en realidad.

Al cabo de unos minutos, sonaron unos leves golpes en la puerta y él se tensó.

Era ella. Seguro.

Se levantó enseguida, alisando inexistentes arrugas en su bata.

¿¿¿Bata??? ¡Había olvidado cambiarse!

Maldijo su distracción, todo por andar pensando en ella... Dudó si cambiarse en ese momento o no, pero tras unos momentos de no saber qué hacer, y tras meditar medio segundo y darse cuenta de que era normal que estuviese en bata en su habitación, decidió abrir la puerta primero.

* * *

Al cabo de haber recorrido muchos pasillos y más puertas, Hermione encontró por fin una de madera de caoba y labrada con serpientes plateadas, al fondo de lo que parecía un oscuro pasadizo. En una placa, con letras verdes, se podía leer: "Severus Snape". 

Suspiró algo animada, Draco no le había mentido.

Miró la aldaba de la puerta, plateada y con forma de serpiente, y contuvo la respiración, colocándose bien el pelo. Tras expulsar el aire lentamente, tocó suavemente con los nudillos.

Pero nada. Al igual que antes, parecía que allí no había nadie, y dándose por vencida y casi sin esperar, se dio media vuelta, justo cuando la acababan de abrir.

-Señorita Granger...- la voz de Snape le atravesó la espalda. Se dio la vuelta de nuevo, y lo miró con una medio sonrisa de circunstancia. Iba vestido con una bata negra que parecía de seda, cerrada con un cinturón; llevaba el pelo suelto hacia atrás, y sujetaba un libro verde en la mano derecha.

-Malfoy me indicó el camino. Visité antes su despacho pero nadie contestaba y...- Contestó ella torpemente a modo de excusa, bajando la mirada. Snape levantó una ceja, y la invitó a pasar con un gesto de mano.

Ella no esperaba respuesta alguna cuando él se disculpó.

-Lo siento, no le comenté que la esperaría aquí.- Dijo él simplemente, dándose cuenta de que había perdido la cabeza al no concretar el lugar. Por eso había tardado tanto... Suspiró inaudiblemente y se volvió a maldecir, se hubiera mandado en ese preciso instante un cruciatus a sí mismo, por estúpido.

Ella entró antes que él, haciéndole caso, y evitó observar la habitación para no darle una mala impresión. Aún así, se dio cuenta de que el negro y el plateado predominaban en el lugar, aunque los muebles eran de caoba. El recinto donde ambos se encontraban era una pequeña salita, con chimenea y tres puertas. Una de ellas era la salida (o entrada), supuso que la otra sería la habitación, y la tercera... El cuarto de baño quizás.

-Siéntese, enseguida vuelvo. Discúlpeme- Dijo Snape sacándola de sus pensamientos. Enseguida se escabulló por una de las puertas, y Hermione pudo ver, por una rendija que quedó abierta, una cama adoselada con cortinas negras y cintas y decoraciones en verde.

Cansada, se sentó en un sofá negro, parecido al que el profesor tenía en su despacho. En ese momento, pudo recorrer la estancia a su antojo con la mirada.

La decoración era sutil, casi inexistente. Habían algunos cuadros de paisajes increíblemente bellos por aquí y por allá. En una de las paredes, una ventana con cortinas negras casi no dejaba pasar la luz. La iluminación parecía provenir de varias antorchas que estaban colocadas estratégicamente, pero supuso que allí habría algo de magia en funcionamiento, pues no parecían de fuego, ni tampoco eran lámparas muggles, y era demasiada la luz que desprendían.

Otra de las paredes estaba llena de librerías y estanterías de caoba, con miles de libros diferentes, de todos los tamaños, colores, y materias. Había algunos acerca de pociones, otros sobre artes oscuras, e incluso de poesía...

¿Poesía? ¿Desde cuándo a su profesor le gustaba la poesía? Había tanto que no sabía acerca de él...

Sacudió la cabeza una vez más, como si aquello en realidad la ayudara a alejar sus pensamientos, y apretó los ojos con fuerza intentando que los colores no se le subieran (una vez más aquel día).

En ese instante, el causante de sus apuros entraba de nuevo en la sala. Al verla con aquella expresión, preocupado, se acercó a ella en un rapto de debilidad.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- Preguntó poniéndose de cuclillas frente a ella. En ese momento ya llevaba puestas sus túnicas y ropas negras de siempre. Notó que Hermione lo miraba como si se hubiese asustado por su acción.

-Eeeh... Sí, sí...- Se había quedado perpleja. ¿Desde cuando Snape se interesaba tanto por ella? Creyó que el corazón escaparía de su cuerpo. Tan cerca, pero tan fugaz... Sus miradas se cruzaron por unos instantes que ambos desearon que fueran eternos. Snape asintió, y se levantó de nuevo, rendido por la falta de autocontrol que la muchacha le provocaba.

-De acuerdo... ¿Le ha ido bien en la clase?- Intentó cambiar de tema sin que se notara demasiado, pero Hermione sonrió suspirando inaudiblemente, dándose cuenta de el apuro en el que su profesor parecía estar. La situación de uno y otro era la misma.

-Oh sí, perfectamente. No he tenido ningún problema.- Consiguió responder ella, intentando sonar igual de natural que él. Nadie podría haber dicho que alguno de los dos estaba nervioso, pero tampoco cual lo estaba más, tan ambigua era la escena.

-Me alegra saber que las bestias no se han desbocado.- Dijo Snape, con entonación plana. Ella lo miró, esta vez divertida, pero al ver que no había cambio de expresión en su rostro, volvió a bajar la mirada, confusa.

Snape estaba de pie frente a ella, mirándola, y en su expresión se podía leer que odiaba haber vuelto a bajar la guardia... ¡Pero es que lo obligaba con solo estar frente a él! No podía mantener su máscara delante de alguien tan... ¿Puro?

-"Merlín. ¡Es sólo una niña!"-Pensó, y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Carraspeó, volviéndolos a abrir y obligándose a actuar como siempre, fuera como fuera.

Y ella... Cada vez estaba más nerviosa. Lo miró de nuevo en un rapto de valentía cuando él carraspeó, y vio su típica expresión de interrogación, mientras sus ojos se posaban en la carpeta que ella tenía sobre su regazo.

-¡Ah, sí!- exclamó comprendiendo -Aquí tiene lo que me dio... Las notas de los alumnos que explicaron hoy, y los apuntes de todos.- Le tendió los papeles.

-Perfecto...- La seguía mirando fijamente, hecho que la incomodaba más aún si cabía. Aunque, lo que en realidad ocurría, era que estaba buscando algo en lo que pensar para no distraerse más por culpa de la castaña.

Ésta, notando el ambiente tenso, se puso en pie, para irse. Justo cuando estaba abriendo la puerta, Snape, saliendo de su distracción, habló de nuevo.

-Espere un segundo...- Su tono era inusual, algo más... casual, y ella se dio la vuelta, sorprendida.

-Treinta puntos para Gryffindor por los servicios prestados. Buenas noches.- La aludida asintió, casi sin mirarlo y salió de allí perpleja.

¿Treinta puntos? Este hombre estaba muy mal... Suspiró aliviada al alejarse de allí. Su actitud con ella la confundía cada vez más...

Impotente, decidió que debía ir a la enfermería de nuevo, porque notaba que sus mejillas ardían desmesuradamente.

En cuanto ella cerró la puerta, Snape, abatido, se sentó en el sofá. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? Más bien... ¿Porqué no podía evitarlo? ¿Así era el amor? Cerró los ojos y respiró lenta y profundamente varias veces.

Se levantó haciendo un gran esfuerzo y entró en su habitación, donde colocó sobre su escritorio la carpeta de cuero que le acababa de entregar. Uno de sus dedos se demoró sobre ella, acariciándola, sintiendo el calor que todavía desprendía.

Miró el reloj, eran casi las seis y media. Quedaban dos horas y media para que el plan comenzara a ser ejecutado. Suspirando de nuevo, se dirigió hacia el baño para tomar una buena ducha que le ayudara a despejar la mente.

* * *

Ya en la sala común, Ginny y Harry esperaban a Hermione, que acababa de llegar de la enfermería, donde consiguió varias botellitas de aquel antídoto extraño contra "el amor", como empezó a llamarlo; no sin antes cerciorarse de que no tendría efectos secundarios, claro está. 

-Hola chicos...- Dijo al entrar por el retrato de la Dama Gorda, suspirando y sentándose abatida en un sofá.

Vio que Ginny y Harry estaban sentados juntos, jugando al ajedrez de nuevo, pero se dio cuenta de que su amiga estaba especialmente colorada.

Por su parte, Ron, Seamus, Dean y Neville hablaban y reían animadamente en una esquina de la sala.

-¡Hola Hermy!- dijo Harry -¿Qué tal os fue todo?- Su tono era de diversión.

-Bien, cotilla, no nos ha pasado nada que debas saber, "casamenterita"...- Contestó, dándose cuenta al instante de que había cometido un gran error, pues ahora casi toda la sala común, incluido Harry, que las pillaba al vuelo, la miraban con curiosidad. No era normal que ella comentara acerca de temas "amorosos" y les llamaba la atención. Por otro lado, Hermione maldijo aquello, pues ahora Harry estaría totalmente seguro de que Snape era el individuo que la traía de cabeza, y eso la preocupaba demasiado. ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar?

-¿Qué pasa? ¡Atended a los vuestro!- Exclamó exasperada mirando a los curiosos, que le hicieron caso ipso facto, pues era prefecta y no querían meterse en problemas.

Ginny la miró, curiosa, y sonrió cuando sus ojos se cruzaron. Hermione se dio cuenta de que quería decirle algo y no separó su mirada de la de ella hasta que aprovechó que Harry atendía al tablero, pensando su próxima jugada, para decirle moviendo los labios:

-"Harry y yo vamos a ir a Hogsmeade juntos"-

Así se solían decir los cotilleos, ya que ambas habían aprendido a leer los labios para que nadie se enterara de sus cosas.

-Ginny, ¿Me hiciste caso?- Le dijo enseguida ella, pero en voz alta, lo que provocó un sobresalto en la pelirroja que la miró enfadada, pero luego negó con la cabeza, guiñándole un ojo, y la castaña comprendió que era su amigo quien la había invitado. Se alegró muchísimo por los dos y le dijo sin voz:

-"Suerte y felicidades"-

De pronto, se materializó en su mente una imagen que la asustó: ella y Snape caminando por Hogsmeade tomados de la mano.

-"Anda Hermione, eso es imposible"- se dijo, abriendo uno de los frasquitos que Madame Pomfrey le había dado y tomando un poco del líquido. Odiaba parecer una enamorada con las hormonas exaltadas, una quinceañera en celo...

Ginny enseguida se dio cuenta de que algo extraño ocurría, y atando cabos con lo que su amiga le había dicho a Harry al entrar, miró al ojiverde. Ambos se levantaron y se sentaron uno a cada lado de Hermione.

-Me tienes que aclarar más, me has dejado insatisfecho porque sé que algo pasa, y si es lo que sospecho...- Le dijo Harry con un tono muy pícaro.

-Pero, ¡Qué dices!- Exclamó, asustada, temiendo que le hubiera dicho algo a Ginny, a quien miró de reojo.

-No Hermione, eso te lo dejo a ti, pero a mi me sigues debiendo algo... – Contestó como si le hubiera leído la mente, e hizo una pausa para tomar aire. -¡Vaaaamos...! ¡Vaaaaamos...!- Hermione se sobresaltó ante aquellos grititos, inusuales en su amigo.

-¡Sí, que yo también me quiero enterar...!- intervino Ginny -¡Vaamooos...! ¡Vaaaaamos...!-

-¡¡¡Vaaaaaaamoooos!!!- Dijeron ambos al unísono muertos de risa y haciendo pucheros.

-¡Shhh! ¡Cállense ya, por Merlín! Vamos a mi habitación, que está vacía.- Susurró avergonzada y rendida, levantándose fugazmente y dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras. Harry y Ginny se miraron, cómplices, y la siguieron enseguida, sin decir nada más. El muchacho suspiró al darse cuenta de que si no hubiera ido con Ginny, no podría haber subido, ya que los chicos solo pueden acceder a las habitaciones femeninas si son acompañados por alguna ocupante. Y muy buena compañía la que tenía, desde luego. Sonrió para sí mismo.

En cuanto entraron en la habitación, Hermione abrió las cortinas de su cama, y los hizo sentarse allí. Tomando todo el valor Gryffindor posible, decidió comenzar su relato sin esperar más.

-Está bien- los miró -Como ustedes parecen saber demasiado, y no quiero que hagan conjeturas equivocadas, les explicaré la historia rápidamente, si me juran que NADIE más lo sabrá.- Los miró con expectación.

Ambos levantaron su manos y exclamaron a la vez:

-¡Palabra de mago!-

-¡Palabra de bruja!-

Hermione colocó las manos tras su espalda, y sin mirarlos, caminando de izquierda a derecha frente a ellos, comenzó.

-Bien... El miércoles pasado, por la mañana, me llegó una nota, que me citaba en el baño de los prefectos a la medianoche. Decidí ir porque la curiosidad me carcomía... Cuando llegué, allí no había nadie, solo otra nota de amor que...-

-¡De amor...!- Exclamó Ginny con brillo en los ojos. Hermione la miró enfadada, quería pasar el mal trago lo antes posible.

-Sin interrupciones o no sigo.- Dijo severamente y la pelirroja asintió bajando la mirada.

-Está bien, había una nota de amor y una rosa mágica que...-

-¿La rosa que llevabas en el pelo?- Hermione miró con ira a Harry, y éste enmudeció asustado, decidido a no decir nada más tampoco. Ella continuó.

-La rosa mágica tibetana, que yo tenía que llevar si pudiera corresponder al amor de quien me escribió las notas, que firma con una "-S-"...

Pues llevé la dichosa rosa, esperando conocer al dueño de maravillosas palabras, y estuve sacando conclusiones durante varios días, pero nunca conseguí estar segura de quién era...- Suspiró, mirando a sus amigos, que la observaban sin moverse ni parpadear, y les sonrió, continuando rápidamente para que no la interrumpiesen.

-El resto no es tan interesante, sólo que me llegaron varias notas más de amor y luego, pues un día, me llegó una en la que decía que lo olvidara todo, que lo nuestro no podía ser, cosas absurdas... Y claro, yo no estaba dispuesta a hacer eso.- Se saltaba deliberadamente, por ahora, comentarles que había sospechado de Snape... -Y claro, yo mandé una nota, diciéndole que de eso nada, que no podía hacerme eso...- Cortó su relato y se sentó en el suelo, frente a los dos , y jugando con los cordones de los zapatos, prosiguió.

-Y me llegó otra nota, que me citaba en el lago a las siete, y claro, tenía que ir... Cuando estuve allí, casi me muero cuando vi que "S" era... era...- titubeó por unos instantes y las caras de expectación de sus amigos la animaron a continuar–Cuando supe que "S" era Snape.- Ginny y Harry no pudieron reprimir una escandalosa exclamación de asombro.

-¡Lo que pensé!- Exclamó Harry sin poder reprimirse.

Hermione lo miró, pensando que había tenido razón, y tomó aire para continuar

-Sí, era Snape quien estaba allí, pero él no era "S" en realidad. Es decir... Snape me dijo que había interceptado una nota, y que se había enterado de que en Slytherin se estaban riendo de mi, que todo había sido una broma de mal gusto por parte de algunos de ellos... Claro, que yo no me lo creí... Con una excusa tan mala era normal no creérselo.- hizo una pausa más para ordenar las ideas y tomar aire -Pues el día siguiente fue cuando Snape no vino a dar clase, y yo estuve sacando conclusiones, hipótesis, teorías, y todas apuntaban a que él era –S-, aparte de varios sucesos que estuvieron ocurriendo durante esos días y a los que no había dado importancia...- Hermione no separaba su mirada del cordón de su zapato, y cada vez hablaba más deprisa.

-Fui a hablar con Dumbledore para preguntarle qué le había ocurrido a Sever... al profesor, y me mostró una nota que había dejado antes de irse. Cuando la leí, comprendí al fin y estuve totalmente segura de que él era quien me había escrito aquellas notas de amor, porque eran iguales en todo.- No se atrevía a mirar a sus oyentes.

-Cuando Snape llegó esa noche, lo fui a visitar a la enfermería con el mapa del merodeador y la capa de invisibilidad que había pedido a Harry- no dijo por qué había decidido ir a visitarlo -Y allí estaba la rosa que me regaló, que yo había tirado al suelo cuando nos encontramos en el lago, en un arranque de... Bueno, la tenía él, por lo tanto estuve más segura aún si cabía de que era –S-... Y encima, cuando fui a la enfermería porque Ginny me obligó, pues él seguía allí, como Harry comprobó, y en lo que Dumbledore nos dejó a solas, me mandó a supervisar su clase, y acepté, y lo visité y me dio lo que iba a necesitar, y supervisé la clase, y quedé con él para devolvérselo y hace menos de quince minutos me dio 30 puntos y....- Terminó su carrerilla para tomar aire, pero no supo que más añadir.

Un silencio tenso envolvió la habitación. Tampoco sus amigos sabían qué decir, demasiada información tan poco tiempo.

-Hermione.- Comenzó entonces Ginny, y la muchacha levantó su mirada hacia ella -¿Pero tu...? ¿A ti...? Es decir... ¿Él?...- resopló y cogió aire e impulso -¿Pero a ti te gusta él?- Soltó de pronto, y Harry asintió serenamente.

Hermione, con toda la vergüenza del mundo y haciendo acopio de las últimas moléculas de valor que quedaban en su ser, soltó un sonido casi inaudible que ninguno pudo descifrar.

-¿Qué has dicho?- Preguntó la pelirroja delicadamente.

-Que creo que sí.- Respondió ella alzando un poco la voz y bajando la mirada de nuevo a sus zapatos.

Ginny abrió tanto los ojos que parecían llenar de luz toda la estancia, apenas iluminada por el sol del atardecer. No sabía qué decir, pero de lo que estaba segura era de que su amiga necesitaba su ayuda, y nunca se la negaría.

-Entonces... ¿Cual es el problema?- Esta pregunta destrozó todos los esquemas de Hermione, que ya había creído que nunca más le iba a hablar, o que, peor aún, saldría de allí corriendo como una desquiciada, renegando de su amistad a grito pelado.

Lo que no sabía era que su amiga era más madura de lo que podía aparentar, y que ante todo, la quería apoyar.

Se atrevió a levantar la mirada, no sin antes cerciorarse de que la poción seguía haciendo su efecto, y vio que sus dos amigos le sonreían. Una expresión de incredulidad estalló en su rostro.

-¿Nos os parece extraño... irracional... imposible... antinatural... inhumano... y... y... asqueroso?- No creía lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-No...- Dijeron ambos a la vez, y se miraron sorprendidos. Aquella situación sí que era extraña.

-Si yo a él le encuentro un puntito también y todo.- Soltó Ginny riéndose, intentando salir del shock. Harry le pegó un codazo, echándose a reír también. Miraron a su amiga, que les sonreía, pero su expresión volvió a ser seria de nuevo.

-Hermione, cual es el problema, en serio...- repitió, esta vez Harry, más calmado, intentando sonsacarle la información y a la vez mostrándole su apoyo. -Ya sabemos que el amor es ciego, eso lo comprendo yo...- La castaña tragó un nudo.

-Pues que... que... que...- Tomó otro sorbo de su poción y Ginny le echó el ojo con curiosidad.

-El problema...- empezó -Es que yo no sé cómo decirle que me interesa, y creo que él no se atreve a hacerlo.- Suspiró una vez más. Aquello era lo más extraño que había vivido nunca. Ella enamorada de Snape y sus amigos "indiferentes". Seguramente tendrían tal shock que no habían podido ni reaccionar correctamente. (Y estaba bastante en lo cierto)

Ginny y Harry la miraban, compadeciéndose de ella, y una vez más, se miraron, como si se leyeran la mente.

-Bueno, eso suele pasar. Yo lo que creo, es que ya estás haciendo bastante, tu sólo demuéstrale que te importa, y si te corresponde, que ya sabemos que sí... Todo se andará.- Concluyó Ginny muy seria, pero midiendo sus palabras.

-Sí, y además- intervino Harry -Ahora cuentas con nosotros para no sentirte sola con respecto al tema.-

Hermione se levantó y los abrazó. Los adoraba. Pero una sombra cruzó su rostro, y separándose de ellos, preguntó:

-¿Y Ron?-

-Ah nada, tranquila, que él no se ha enterado de nada, creo...- Dijo Ginny con expresión pensativa.

-No, si no me refiero a eso, sino a ¿Cómo se lo digo?-

-Ya nos ocuparemos de ayudarte, ¿De acuerdo?- Dijo Harry intentando quitarle importancia, y ella asintió aliviada.

-Gracias- Dijo al fin, con una sonrisa, y se levantó, tomando su bolsa y dirigiéndose a la puerta como un rayo. –Me voy a la biblioteca un rato, chao- Y salió sin más de la habitación.

-Increíble, ¿No?- Preguntó Ginny levantándose también. Harry la miró, con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos a propósito.

-Y que lo digas...-

-Daría lo que fuera por leer esas cartas, algo tendrán para que Hermione se haya interesado así por él.- Continuó ella bajando ya por la escalera.

-Pagaría todo lo que tengo en Gringotts por saber **que** puede haberle encontrado a Snape...- contestó él - Pero bueno, es nuestra Hermione, y supongo que sabe lo que hace. Supongo.-

-Sí, aunque espero que no le haya dado algún filtro de amor ni nada por el estilo.- Sacudió la cabeza con expresión preocupada.

-¡Ginny! Ahora que lo dices...- Ella lo miró asustada.

-No, no... No creo que haya sido un filtro ni nada por estilo...– ella suspiró de alivio -Pero, recuerdo una clase en la que Snape le dio a Hermione puntos y le dijo que había explicado "perfectamente"...-

-Sospechoso...- Contestó ella con mirada soñadora.

-Sí, y mucho... Y qué tonto fui al sospechar de Seamus, cuando en realidad era... Severus...- puso una mueca -...Snape.- Acababan de sentarse en un sofá de la sala común.

-Bueno, Harry, que quieres que te diga, él no está tan mal tampoco, no sé, ese aire de misterio que tiene le da un toque de no se qué.- Harry la miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Qué... pero qué dices?-

-Pues Harry, que no es de extrañar- explicó condescendiente -¡Que yo conozco a varias que están enamoradas de él!- (N/a: Insertar aquí a todas las que me dejáis review y estáis enamoradas de Severus xD)

Cuando Harry escuchó esto, su mundo se derrumbó (figuradamente) y suspiró... Era algo totalmente increíble, sin duda. ¿Pero qué le daría ese hombre a las muchachas? No quiso ni pensarlo cuando miles de imágenes de Snape en posiciones extrañas y diciendo palabras... sugerentes... aparecieron en su cabeza.

-Mujeres...- Logró decir, aturdido.

-Pero bueno, creo que lo que le dijimos fue lo mejor, ella necesita todo nuestro apoyo.- Buscó los ojos de Harry, y cuando se unieron por unos instantes, separó rápidamente la mirada.

-Desde luego...- dijo él recomponiéndose -Y se lo daremos, aunque vaya contra mis principios- Le guiñó un ojo y la pelirroja se ruborizó, levantándose después y acercándose a donde habían dejado la partida de ajedrez a medio terminar. Él la imitó y ambos intentaron "olvidar "el tema, sumergiéndose en mágicas batallas.

* * *

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

¡Hola! Hoy es Jueves 30 de Diciembre, y son las 14:07de mediodía (Una hora más en la península y no sé cuantas más en el resto del mundo hacia el este, y menos hacia el oeste) xD Y yo aquí actualizando, todo por vosotras xDD

Bien, sé que me mataréis, os comprendo... ES IRREAL LA REACCIÓN DE HARRY Y GINNY, lo sé, lo admito. Pero creo que en realidad ellos dos reaccionarían así ante esa situación. He dicho **CREO. **En serio. Cómo reaccionará Ron (si se entera xD) ya es otro tema... .

Cambiando de tema, este capítulo ha sido larguito, más que el anterior, 11 páginas de word xD Me siento orgullosa, y DESEO que no se os haya hecho demasiado corto. .

No sé, repito, **no sé**, (suena a político ®© cuando actualizaré, pues el siguiente capítulo está a un 5 por ciento, es decir, el título y poco más xD Pero espero no tardar más de dos semanas...

Aprovecho para desear FELIZ AÑO NUEVO para todos, y que hayáis pasado unas navidades magníficas. Por aquí han sido de las mejores - Que los reyes os dejen mucho (y Snape a algunas xD)

Paso a responder reviews...

**CONTESTACIÓN A LOS REVIEWS:**

**-ophelia dakker:** Ya sé que soy mala, pero mira, este capítulo es larguito también, a ver si te convence xD ¡Besos y gracias por la felicitación!

**-strega-in-progress:** ¡Hola! ¡Qué de tiempo sin escribirnos-leernos!

-Bueno, el review sí que fue coherente, tu tranquila, que además la coherencia tampoco se me da a mi bien, o sea que... :p

-Me alegró leer que aprobé con nota - El capítulo se me hizo interminable de escribir, y éste, aún más... Rogelia (ojalá no escuche que la llamo así) está de holidays xD

-¡Ah lo de las sillas y Poppy!... En serio, no se me ocurría otra excusa para que Dumbledore sospechara, y como vi que al final no quedaba tan mal, pues la dejé, jajajaja.

-Al final lo pasé genial en la cena, porque yo no soy de salir de noche, pero aquello fue tremendo, llegué a mi casa a las 4 de la madrugá xD Estuvo guay, gracias por comentarlo o

-Ya le mandé los besos a Rogelia, y dice que espera que te guste este capítulo, que estaba ahí, atascadillo, pero que al fin salió y todo. (Por seguridad, no le he comentado lo de su nuevo nombre, no sea que se independice y abandone el hogar materno xD)

-Bueno, ¡besos!

**-Anna:** ¡Hola! Me alegra que te gustase el capítulo - Esa es mi misión, que me guste a mí y los demás si se puede, también. Ya sé que dejo en suspenso, pero es que no puedo remediarlo, que cruz xD

-Gracias por felicitarme el cumple, la navidad y el año, ya que estoy te felicito yo a ti también, ¡FELICIDADES! Y feliz no cumpleaños xD (No creo que de la casualidad de que HOY sea tu cumpleaños, ¿verdad?) xD

-Bueno, ¡muchos besos!

**-Florence Rose:** ¡¡¡Hola!!! Que mal que te mate la intriga, esa no es mi misión, sino entretener xD

-Bueno, acercamiento, acercamiento, aún no, pero en este capítulo las cosas se empiezan a poner más interesantes, creo yo... UY ocurren cosas que desencadenarán en otras... Aunque no creo que sean pasos atrás, o al menos, esa no es mi intención, sino al contrario, ¡Pa'lante!

-A Snape le cuesta dar pasos, pero mira, le dijo que supervisara la clase, y eso da que pensar, ¿Eh? xD

-La sorpresita más adelante, a no ser que encuentres algo que te sorprenda en este capítulo

-Bueno, ¡muchos besitos!

**-Lolit:** ¡Hola! Me alegró muchísimo leer tu review, siempre me anima ver que hay más gente que se aficiona a mi fic Pero agüita con lo de haberte quedado hasta tan tarde leyendo... (A mí me ha pasado )

-Me encantó que me dejaras el review, y sí, para mí es muy importante e interesante saber vuestras opiniones, para intentar mejorar. Y también, como dices, un autor escribe para sus lectores - Aunque claro, también tiene que gustarle a quien escribe, sino, imagínate Oo  
-En fin, gracias de nuevo, y espero que te guste este capítulo, ¡besos!

**-amsp14:** ¡Hola! Lo primero decirte, que tus reviews me alegran el día o ¡GRACIAS!

-Bueno, no te preocupes por no haberme escrito antes... ¡Todos tenemos una vida! XD Pero a ver si tu hermana se porta bien y te deja el pc más xD

-Y bien... El tema de Harry. Él sospechaba desde que la acompañó a la enfermería, de ahí que su reacción en este capítulo no haya sido tremendista... Y sí, está dispuesto a ayudarla, porque creo, que si se diera el caso en realidad, sería algo parecido U

-Sí, Ron está de lado... Pero sólo un poco, y tarde o temprano digo yo que se tendrá que enterar... Jejejeje.  
-Con lo del encargo has dado en el grano. Como se ve en este capítulo, él no lo hizo a propósito, pero al fin y al cabo, le servirá de mucho - Puse tu idea de lo de Draco o Goyle y te mencioné xD

-Y Dumbledore es un tema aparte. Aún no estoy segura sí él está seguro (valga la redundancia) del asunto o sólo sospecha... Pero digamos que, como él bien dice, sus dotes adivinatorias están en forma xD

-Por supuesto que Hermione calificó con los criterios de Snape, le tenía que hacer caso, jujuju. También aclaré lo de la supervisión de las otras clases, que se me había quedado en el aire '

-No, McGonagall no sabe nada. Pero supongo que como Ron, tarde o temprano puede que se entere, xD

-Bueno, espero que te lo hayas pasado genial en la acampada y aquí seguiré esperando tu actualización dócilmente (Mientras, hago sufrir yo a Snape) xD

¡BESOS!

* * *

¡Hasta la próxima! 

-Sheamoonie-


	20. Eliminando obstáculos II parte

**20º Eliminando obstáculos. II parte.**

"_¿Quién iba a estar en la biblioteca de Hogwarts, un día que no era víspera de exámenes, cerca de las ocho y media de la noche?..._

_Pero lo más curioso era que la mesa en la que se encontraba estaba totalmente regada de pergaminos y apuntes, a los que no prestaba ninguna atención, que parecían no existir. ¡Aquella persona no estudiaba, ni hacía deberes!_

_¿Cómo era posible? _

_Muy simple: Quien se encontraba en tal situación era una muchacha de ojos castaños y pelo enmarañado, llamada Hermione Granger. Prefecta y sabelotodo de Gryffindor. _

_¿Y qué le ocurría entonces, para encontrarse en tal abstracción?_

_Igual de simple: Pensaba en su profesor de pociones, Severus Snape."_

Hermione tachó lo que acababa de escribir en la esquina de un pergamino, y que relataba a la perfección su situación actual. Arrugó el papel e hizo el amago de levantarse para tirarlo, aunque una bombillita (o un lumos) se encendió en su cabeza, y decidió no hacerlo, temiendo que alguien pudiera llegar a leerlo. Acabó por tirarlo en su bolsa.

Y sí, pensaba en él, en Severus Snape. Y no porque la poción que llevaba tomando casi toda la tarde -desde que la consiguió- no surtiera efecto... No... Sino porque quería pensar en él, deseaba hacerlo.

Con calma, recordaba con exactitud el brillo sus ojos -o la ausencia de él, dependía de la situación-; su cabello, su ropa, sus manos, el tono de su piel... Incluso conseguía recordar el olor que inundaba su habitación cuando estuvo allí... Un olor que no consiguió descifrar pero que le traía cientos de olvidados recuerdos. Un olor, ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, de flores... Parecido a rosas... En un instante cayó en la cuenta de que era fragancia de rosa moyesii, aunque no hubiera visto ni una sola en la estancia.

Recordaba también la bata que llevaba cuando abrió la puerta. Una bata negra, de seda, que quiso acariciar enseguida.

Nunca lo hubiese imaginado vestido de aquella manera, y meses atrás se hubiera reído de él al verlo así. Pero eso no fue lo que sucedió, sino que al contrario, sintió una especie de sacudida en su garganta o en su estómago, quizás en ambos puntos.

Acompañado de un suspiro llegó a su mente el recuerdo de cómo se había sentido cuando sus dedos rozaron los de ella unos escasos instantes al entregarle la carpeta. Unos instantes que deseó hubieran sido eternos.

Y luego, la forma en la que él la había mirado, la forma en la que se preocupó por ella... Algo le decía que aquello era real, que su amor por él era real. Nunca creyó que en tan poco tiempo alguien pudiese llegar a enamorarse de aquel modo.

Y por otro lado... La conversación que acababa de tener con sus dos amigos había sido tan... _irreal_.

Recordó cuando se dijo que si alguien le hubiera dicho que iba a estar pensando en Snape de una forma... "amorosa", lo hubiera callado con algún hechizo... Y con una sonrisa, sentenció para sí misma que si alguien le hubiera dicho que Ginny y Harry iban a ser comprensivos cuando ella les contara que estaba enamorada de su profesor de pociones, lo hubiera matado, o por lo menos mandado un cruciatus bien hecho.

Pero lo que acababa de ocurrir era cierto. Y tanto que sí.

Se estiró hacia atrás en la silla, tras comprobar que la señora Pince no estuviera mirando. Ni siquiera parecía estar todavía allí. Se llevó una mano a los ojos, restregándolos con gesto de cansancio.

Enseguida, sacó el botecito de poción de su bolsa para tomar otro sorbo, y por un segundo temió sufrir una sobredosis. Tendría que intentar controlarse más y no depender de aquel líquido... Al fin y al cabo enamorarse era algo totalmente normal, al igual que sufrir sus consecuencias.

Sacudió la cabeza, y decidida a hacer algo con sus apuntes, empezó a ordenarlos, ya que estaban, como ella misma había descrito, esparcidos desordenadamente sobre toda la mesa.

-Aritmancia aquí...- dijo colocando el montón en una esquina de la gran mesa -Runas mágicas por aquí- hizo lo mismo pero al lado del montón anterior, y así fue repitiendo la acción con el resto de las asignaturas que tenía allí -Estudios muggles aquí, Encantamientos al lado... Mmm, pero aquí falta algo...- se quedó pensando durante varios minutos, hasta que cayó en la cuenta. -¿Y pociones? ¿Dónde están los apuntes de pociones? ¡Tenían que estar aquí, si antes los llevé a clase...!- La imagen de una muchacha de pelo castaño y enmarañado guardando los apuntes de pociones en una carpeta de cuero, la golpeó fugazmente.

-¡Merlín! ¡Los guardé en la carpeta que le entregué a Snape!

Con determinación, recogió todo lo que había sobre la mesa, y salió de la biblioteca camino a las mazmorras por cuarta vez en ese día.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Snape estaba en sus habitaciones y sólo quedaba algo más de media hora para que todo comenzase, o en el peor de los casos, acabase...

Se acercó a su armario y lo abrió con rudeza. De un cajón sacó su máscara de mortífago, mirándola con nostalgia... Pero no nostalgia de algo que estuviese perdiendo, sino de algo que puede que recuperase: Su libertad... Su vida.

Dando vueltas por la estancia, fue tomando el resto de cosas que iba a necesitar.

También se cercioró de que su varita estuviera junto a él, en su bolsillo, y tras comprobarlo, una vez más en ese día llevó su mano al botecito que colgaba de su cuello, del cual no se había separado, pues _todo _dependía de él.

No estaba nervioso, no... Porque algo le decía que el plan iba a salir a la perfección, aunque claro, la adivinación nunca se le había dado bien.

Se acercó a su escritorio y se sentó. Acarició varios objetos que estaban esparcidos por aquí y por allá, con la mirada perdida en no se sabe qué pensamientos. Tomó un pedazo de pergamino y aproximó el tintero y pluma negra hacia él. Con suavidad, mojó la punta de la pluma y comenzó a escribir con suma precisión -tanto de redacción como de caligrafía- una carta para Albus Dumbledore.

Una vez hubo terminado se levantó, y tras cerrar el sobre y ponerle lacre, envió la carta junto a otras dos anexas.

De nuevo se acercó a su escritorio y colocó la carpeta de cuero a la vista, al lado de la pluma y el tintero, con las notas que había escrito antes, llenas de aclaraciones y explicaciones que le iban a ser útiles a quien lo necesitase.

Tomó su negra capa del perchero situado al lado de la puerta, y salió de su habitación con paso veloz. Decidió no echar un último vistazo hacia atrás, pues sabía que se entretendría ordenando y recogiendo... Un relámpago de esperanza le dijo que al día siguiente tendría tiempo de hacerlo.

Caminaba intentando no pensar en lo que dejaba atrás y que, al fin y al cabo, amaba.

En ese momento no quería permitirse pensar en Hermione ni un solo segundo, porque el corazón le dolía cada vez que recordaba algo que tuviera que ver con ella.

Llegó al bosque prohibido antes de lo que pensó y desde allí, a las nueve menos cuarto, la rosa que era su traslador se activó con destino a la mansión Ryddle, la última guarida de Lord Voldemort.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione caminaba con rapidez por los pasillos que conducían a las mazmorras, pues no quería ser interrumpida por nadie y retrasarse.

En cuanto llegó a las habitaciones de Snape, tocó la puerta, esta vez utilizando la plateada aldaba.

Nadie respondía.

Esperó durante diez minutos más, aproximadamente, pero a diferencia de unas horas antes su profesor no abrió.

Buscó un reloj con la mirada, y pudo ver que eran las nueve menos cinco de la noche. Quizás habría bajado a cenar, aunque era temprano aún para él, que solía llegar el último a la mesa de los profesores... Aún así, no podía quedarse sin sus apuntes, así que, con toda la fuerza de voluntad y valentía que pudo encontrar, tomó el pomo y lo giró. En un segundo, deseó que la puerta estuviese cerrada, sin embargo no fue así.

La abrió con sigilo y se asomó como si temiera que su profesor saliera de cualquier rincón. Pero esto tampoco fue así.

El ambiente estaba templado, y en la chimenea crepitaban las llamas, al compás de su respiración.

-¿Pro... Profesor?- Nadie contestaba, y ella se aclaró la garganta, escrutando con la mirada cada rincón de la estancia.

-¿Profesor Snape?- preguntó esta vez alzando la voz, y tampoco hubo respuesta.

Entró y cerró la puerta con cuidado.

Contrariada, se acercó al dormitorio y comprobó que tampoco estaba allí dentro.

Todo le resultaba tan sospechoso... En primer lugar, que la puerta de la entrada no estuviese cerrada con seguridad, y en segundo lugar, le daba la sensación de que aquello había sido abandonado sin prestar demasiada atención a los detalles que él siempre solía tener presentes, como cerrar las puertas o apagar las luces... Le extrañó demasiado porque parecía que aquello había sido abandonado con prisas.

De repente, la angustia atravesó su pecho. ¿Y si...? ¿Y si había sido convocado por quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado?

No sabía que hacer y entró, casi desesperada y rápidamente, en el dormitorio.

Sobre el escritorio pudo ver que la pluma del profesor estaba mojada con tinta, y que aún no había secado. Rebuscó por encima de la mesa y vio la carpeta de cuero, que abrió para enseguida encontrar sus apuntes. Se asombró al comprobar que en el resto de pergaminos había muchas notas con indicaciones para corregir y poner notas de ¿Fin de curso?. Eran notas explicativas, como si hubiesen sido escritas para alguien más aparte de él mismo.

La curiosidad se apoderó de ella, y tomó la pluma negra a la vez que sacaba su varita de uno de sus bolsillos.

-¡Prior scriptum!- pronunció apuntando hacia la pluma, tras colocarla sobre un pergamino en blanco. Poco a poco empezó a plasmarse sobre el papel lo que contenía la carta que Snape había escrito minutos antes.

Ella se sentó en la butaca, y esperó expectante e impaciente a poder leer las letras que iban convirtiéndose en palabras:

"**Estimado Albus:**

**Aquí estoy, en mis habitaciones... Escribiendo una nota que puede que sea la última, o quizás la primera. Prefiero creer en la segunda opción."**

Hermione se sobresaltó tanto que su varita cayó al suelo, y tras recogerla casi sin separar la mirada del papel, siguió leyendo con los ojos más abiertos que de costumbre.

"**En cuanto sea enviada hacia tus aposentos, me iré de aquí en dirección a la mansión Ryddle utilizando un traslador. No necesito que envíes ningún tipo de ayuda, pues ya tengo a quienes me apoyarán y arriesgarán su vida -si es necesario- por conseguir lo deseado."**

_-"¿La mansión Ryddle? ¿Lo deseado? ¿Sin ayuda de Dumbledore?"_

La cabeza de la muchacha daba vueltas, intentando comprender...

"**Desearía que en cuanto amaneciera, haya pasado lo que haya pasado, mandes al ministro la carta correspondiente que te adjunto. En ella explico las circunstancias de haber tenido que crear un traslador sin el consentimiento previo del ministerio.**

**Por otro lado, quiero aclarar que si algo me sucediera, deseo que hagas con mis pertenencias lo que creas conveniente, confío plenamente en ti."**

_-"Corre peligro de muerte..."-_ Se llevó la mano a la frente con desesperación, y el nudo que se había formado en su garganta cada vez le producía más dolor.

"**Aparte, hay otra carta adjunta. Imagino que supondrás a quién iría dirigida en el caso de que yo no regresara. Si no, no te preocupes, pues mi lechuza la entregará a su destinataria en cuanto tu se lo encomiendes. Dicha carta se autodestruirá en cuanto yo regrese al colegio. **

**Confío en tu discreción y en que sabrás aplacar tu curiosidad de leerla."**

_-"¿Otra carta? ¿Destinatari**a**?"_

La curiosidad aumentaba a cada palabra... Y al leer la última frase de advertencia hacia el director no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa, que enseguida fue ahogada por las lágrimas que estaban a punto de aflorar inevitablemente.

"**No te preocupes por buscar un sustituto para mis clases si yo falto, pues en la carta que te comento está solucionado ese problema. Alguien se ocupará de mis clases."**

_-"¿Alguien se ocupará de sus clases? ¿Quién?"_

Los ojos le brillaron momentáneamente, pensando en que ella pudiera ser la elegida, pero enseguida la angustia volvió a apoderarse de cada rincón de su ser, impidiéndole pensar con claridad.

"**Bien, veo que se acerca la hora. Solo me queda decir que deseo más que nadie que todo salga como esperamos.**

**Sinceramente, **

**Severus Snape.**

**PS- Gracias por todo, Albus. Sabes que siempre te he apreciado, y ahora además quiero que sepas que has sido como un padre para mí. Nunca lo olvidaré, pase lo que pase."**

La pluma flotó hacia el tintero, donde se colocó con suma precisión.

No podía creer lo que acababa de leer.

Aún así lo entendía, relativamente. Entendía, sobre todo, que probablemente nunca más vería a Snape. Nunca más... Demasiado tiempo.

Y ya no pudo evitar romper a llorar, con ahogados sollozos.

Ella estaba allí, sin poder hacer nada por él, ni siquiera había podido decirle lo que sentía por él.

No quiso pensar ni un segundo más en la posibilidad de no volverle a ver, simplemente no era posible, no quería pasar por aquello por segunda vez.

Reuniendo las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban tras aquello, tomó el trozo de pergamino que reproducía aquella recién descubierta carta y lo guardó entre sus apuntes. Todo fue directo a su bolsa sin miramientos.

Salió de la habitación, pero no podía ni pensar y se sentó en el sofá que había en la salita, intentando recomponerse para no llegar en estado de shock a su sala común. Lo menos que necesitaba era que la atormentaran con miles de preguntas.

Allí acurrucada lloró y lloró, como hacía tiempo que no había hecho, y poco a poco, sin querer, Morfeo la fue envolviendo entre sus dulces brazos hasta que quedó profundamente dormida, rodeada de la fragancia a rosas que tanto empezaba a amar...

---------------------------------------------------------------

Tras sentir que su mente se quedaba en blanco durante varios segundos, Snape abrió los ojos algo aturdido y observó la sala a la que acababa de llegar, tan conocida ya por él. Todo estaba oscuro, alumbrado apenas por la tenue luz de las antorchas colocadas en los muros de piedra.

Sus ojos dejaron de recorrer la estancia y pararon frente al corredor que conducía hacia la sala donde su Lord se encontraría.

Con tranquilidad, se despeinó el pelo con la mano, y tras tomar aire y expulsarlo fuertemente, echó a correr a través de aquel largo corredor. A los pocos minutos, ya cansado, vislumbró una negra puerta que daba la impresión de haber sido quemada, y sin pensarlo dos veces la abrió sin tocar.

Sudaba, jadeaba, y su aspecto parecía realmente _preocupado._

Todo estaba en silencio.

-Sssseveruss...- La voz del señor oscuro era neutra, pero Snape, que llevaba demasiado tiempo escuchándola, pudo reconocer un toque de sorpresa en ella.

-Mi Lord...– dijo impaciente, haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza -No hay tiempo que perder. Potter salió hacia el bosque prohibido en uno de sus raptos heróicos y se ha perdido. Fue por algo acerca de una compañera que huyó hacia allí, tengo entendido. –tomó aire, y prosiguió atropelladamente con su "discurso" -Siento que la información sea tan confusa, pero no he tenido el tiempo suficiente como para enterarme detalladamente, pues en cuanto me llegó la noticia, acudí a vos lo más deprisa que pude. Creo que Dumbledore estará ahora mismo organizando un comité de búsqueda, y pensé que quizás antes...- Evitó su mirada en todo momento y se quedó callado cuando Voldemort se irguió sobre su "trono".

-Interesante... Prosigue.- Dijo con curiosidad, y un brilló de anticipación cruzó su mirada.

-En el poco tiempo que he tenido, he pensado que puedo ir a buscarlo para traerlo hacia el bosque de la mansión sin que él sospeche. Vos estaréis preparado, y podréis al fin acabar con él.- Snape convenció totalmente al Lord, quien ya se había levantado y se preparaba para salir de la sala, aunque antes lo miró con interrogación, y el aludido enseguida comprendió.

-Dentro de quince minutos, el muchacho estará al pie del cementerio, y vos podréis acabar lo que empezasteis hace diecisiete años.- Voldemort se relamió ante esta afirmación.

-Perfecto. Después de esto te recompensaré como nunca habrías imaginado...- Había caído totalmente en su trampa, como una sucia serpiente. Ni siquiera intentó adentrarse en su mente... aunque no le hubiera servido de nada... Tal era la excitación que lo inundaba.

Snape asintió, y tras besar su mano salió de allí corriendo de nuevo, pero su destino no era precisamente el bosque prohibido.

Al cabo de unos minutos de correr como si su vida dependiera de ello (en gran medida era cierto), llegó al cementerio que estaba situado en la parte trasera de la mansión. A pocos metros estaba el bosque, tan oscuro como el destino que le deseaba al asesino que tanto odiaba.

No se movió de allí. En cambio, hizo una señal de luz verde con su varita, y de todos los rincones surgieron negras sombras encapuchadas.

Él hizo una reverencia a cada una de ella, y se arrancó el frasco que llevaba colgado del cuello casi con un gesto de desesperación contenida. Los demás lo imitaron.

Abrió la tapa, y tomó el contenido en un santiamén. La misma acción fue ejecutada por sus acompañantes, aunque después hicieron algo más.

Sumido ya en un profundo dolor provocado por los efectos de la poción, pudo escuchar como incontables voces a su alrededor pronunciaban casi a la vez:

-¡Desilusio!

Y las sombras se hicieron totalmente invisibles.

El dolor pasó antes de lo que hubiera creído. Ahora, unos ojos verdes escondían su alma. Sobre su frente ardía una recién adquirida cicatriz en forma de rayo. Su cabello era más corto y desordenado, aunque del mismo color azabache. Era el mismísimo Harry Potter.

Y nadie más pudo saber que aquella noche casi quince individuos tenían el aspecto físico del niño-que-vivió.

La oscuridad era especialmente estremecedora. Las débiles nubes recorrían el cielo a gran velocidad, y como si presintiera lo que se avecinaba, una helada brisa comenzó a soplar con mucha más fuerza de lo habitual.

Snape se sentía seguro, pues sabía que estaba acompañado por todos aquellos que lo ayudarían a llevar a cabo su plan. Y todo parecía estar saliendo bien.

Al cabo de varios minutos, en los que el aire se hacía más denso a cada segundo, por fin apareció una sombra oscura de brillantes ojos rojos.

El cuerpo del mago se tensó, pero aún así desprendía seguridad y determinación.

-Tom Ryddle...

-Harry Potter...

Sus voces sonaban tan frías como la brisa que los rodeaba.

-Veo que te has adentrado en el nido de serpientes, agradécele tu próxima muerte a tu querido profesor de pociones... Aunque no creo que tengas tiempo...- Una mueca que aspiraba a sonrisa apareció en el rostro del Señor Tenbroso.

Snape se quedó en silencio durante varios segundos que a ambos parecieron eternos.

-Uno morirá a manos del otro.- Fue lo único que dijo éste, y como si de una señal de hubiera tratado, más de una docena de varitas a su alrededor apuntaron a Voldemort, pronunciando el hechizo final.

-¡Avada Kedavra!.

La explosión de miles de rayos de colores -no solo verdes- fue digna de un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. Pero fueron chispas de muerte y no de alegría las que se lanzaron sobre aquel ser. casi sin tener tiempo para reaccionar, cayó al suelo con los ojos abiertos.

Snape se acercó corriendo a él, mientras escuchaba exclamaciones de alegría y celebración amortiguadas por los latidos de su propio corazón. Comprobó que aún tenía pulso, aunque estaba inconsciente.

No había sido el mismo Harry Potter quien le había lanzado aquel hechizo... Pero la fuerza de todas aquellas personas que poseían una pequeña esencia del alma del muchacho, consiguió dejar al temido Lord Voldemort en un estado más cercano a la muerte que a la vida.

Sin despedirse de sus compañeros, Snape se llevó el cuerpo del Lord hacia Hogwarts, utilizando el traslador de nuevo.

A cada paso que daba pesaba más. Cada vez se hacía más y más insoportable de cargar. Aquel cuerpo en el que estaba encerrado y que no le pertenecía era más enclenque de lo que había podido pensar.

Recorrió pasillos secretos de Hogwarts para no ser visto, y cuando entró en el despacho del director depositó el cuerpo sobre la mesa, apartando antes con el brazo todo lo que se encontraba sobre ella.

Por precaución conjuró varios hechizos de seguridad alrededor de Voldemort, y utilizó los polvos flú para avisar a Albus Dumbledore y a Harry Potter, que parecían encontrarse cenando en el gran comedor.

Extrañado, buscó un reloj y se dio cuenta de que había pasado menos de una escasa hora desde su partida. A él le había parecido eterno...

Casi no tuvo tiempo a ordenar sus pensamientos, cuando ambos aparecieron en el despacho. Se sobresaltaron al ver que el profesor seguía teniendo el aspecto de Harry, sin embargo, él no hizo más que dibujar una sincera sonrisa que dejó a ambos más que sorprendidos.

-Harry- sonaba la misma voz del aludido -Acaba con Voldemort –señaló hacia donde se encontraba el cuerpo -ahora que puedes, sin piedad, ya que él nunca la tendría contigo. Un Avada servirá, eres el único que puede matarlo realmente. Lo lamento de veras, como puedes comprobar lo que intentado yo antes pero...- Bajó la mirada.

La respuesta del muchacho los dejó asombrados.

-Quiero que me dejen a solas con él, por favor.

Asintieron, no sin antes echar una mirada furtiva hacia donde estaba el cuerpo casi inerte, y dejaron la estancia.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras Harry, éste miró a su némesis y se sentó en la butaca que estaba frente a la mesa.

Interminables recuerdos se agolpaban en su cabeza, y cerró los puños con fuerza.

Pero no pudo impedir que las lágrimas se le escaparan desbocadas.

No eran lágrimas por lástima hacia aquel ser, sino por el odio que le tenía por haberle arrebatado todo lo que había amado: sus padres.

También recordó a Cedric, y a todos los inocentes que habían muerto o tenían una vida destruida por su culpa.

Y recordó lo que sintió cuando perdió a Sirius, y como hubiera sido la vida sin él de no haber regresado.

Se levantó al fin, y tembloroso tomó su varita. Tras secarse las lágrimas apuntó al causante de la cicatriz, no solo de su frente, sino también de su alma.

---------------------------------------------------

La puerta se abrió y un Harry Potter con los ojos enrojecidos mostró una sonrisa que encogió el corazón de los dos adultos, quienes le habían estado esperando expectantes durante pocos minutos.

-Profesor, es usted de nuevo.- Fue lo único que dijo mirando a Snape, que había recuperado su aspecto habitual. Dumbledore se acercó al muchacho y lo abrazó.

Entraron al despacho del director, para alcanzar a ver como una niebla gris se convertía en miles de moléculas volátiles que parecían provocar pequeñas explosiones al desaparecer en el aire.

No quedaba nada del cuerpo. Sólo unas ropas, un anillo con forma de serpiente, y una varita.

Todo había acabado.

Aquella noche, miles de marcas desaparecieron de muchos brazos... Miles de cadenas fueron rotas, y miles de almas liberadas.

También, una cicatriz en forma de rayo desapareció de la frente de un muchacho de ojos verdes y cabello desordenado.

Y el corazón de alguien que había estado encarcelado en sí mismo durante años, se sintió libre al fin para poder empezar a amar...

* * *

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

¡Al fin! Este capítulo me ha costado sudores y llantos, porque he tardado tanto en escribirlo que pensé que nunca acabaría...

Siento haberos dejado con la intriga de lo de Hermione quedándose dormida en las estancias de Snape, pero a partir de ahora las cosas se centraran en ambos. Ya queda menos para el final.

Espero que os haya gustado, y que no me matéis por lo que voy a deciros:

**---NO PODRÉ ACTUALIZAR AL MENOS EN UN MES Y MEDIO---**

¿Por qué? Pues porque los exámenes de la universidad me empiezan el 28 de Enero y acaban el 16 de febrero. Por lo tanto, no podré escribir nada, absolutamente nada del fic en ese tiempo pues mi vida transcurrirá entre las cuatro paredes de una biblioteca (y no la de Hogwarts, desgraciadamente) Y ya empiezo a estudiar este Lunes 17, snif, snif. Todo sea por acabar la carrera y tener un puesto de funcionaria del estado el día de mañana xD Cuando eso ocurra, podré escribir y escribir sin tener que preocuparme xD (Dios, como deliro...)

Pero prometo que continuaré con el fic, no os desaniméis, y por favor, no me mandéis vociferadores (howlers) crueles ni lechuzas con ántrax, ¿Vale?

------------------------

Y cambiando de tema...

Bien, si sois perspicaces, os habréis dado cuenta que según he ido escribiendo este fic, mi estilo ha ido, digamos mejorando. (Al menos eso pienso yo)

Este fic es lo primero que he escrito así en serio, largo, tipo novela, y me siento bastante orgullosa. Es el principio, pues más adelante –cuando sea verano o así- empezaré a escribir mi propia novela original, de la que ya tengo argumento y todo. Pero sin irme por las ramas, a lo que me refiero es a que veo que poco a poco voy mejorando. Y me hace muchísima ilusión, pues siempre he deseado ser escritora.

En este capítulo en concreto, he cambiado los paréntesis que tanto suelo usar por guiones, y por un simple motivo: me estoy leyendo _"El retrato de Dorian Gray"_ y me he dado cuenta de que las aclaraciones se suelen hacer entre guiones (una, que va aprendiendo y eso...) y concretamente, no sé cuando cuándo paréntesis y cuándo guiones, pero ya iré aprendiendo según lea.

Después, gracias a ese mismo libro, me he dado cuenta de que cuando hay un diálogo, las frases no terminan con guión, es decir:

-¡Hola chicos!-

Sería:

-¡Hola chicos!

Y claro, como no voy a estar cambiando todos los capítulos, lo voy a tener en cuenta de ahora en adelante.

También me he dado cuenta de que abuso de las comas, que las pongo cuando no deben ir y a veces no pongo donde se necesitan, así que lo tendré muy en cuenta también.

En cuanto a faltas de ortografía y eso, sé que no tengo fallos, porque siempre tengo el diccionario a mano, y suelo pasar el corrector de Word en cada capítulo. (Normalmente no tengo faltas, en el cole era buena en lengua xD)

Y si has leído hasta aquí, te preguntarás, ¿A qué viene todo esto?

**¡¡¡Pues porque he recibido 100 reviews!!!**

Y nos os podéis imaginar la alegría que me da :) (Bueno, los que escribís fics si que me tenéis que entender, ¿verdad?) Y claro, una recapacita y eso, je.

Otra cosa, esto que estáis leyendo acerca de los 100 reviews lo estoy escribiendo cuando el capítulo que acabáis de leer no está aún terminado, pero como fue justo hoy –07 de Enero de 2005- que recibí el review número **100**, me dieron ganas de escribir. Es un bucle espacio-tiempo Oo xD

Y por cierto, Si os gusta la pareja Severus/Hermione, os recomiendo mi fic "La magia del muérdago", un one-shot navideño que escribí como regalo para todos los que me leéis aquí :)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Bueno, pues paso ya a contestar reviews:**

**-ivita black:** ¡Hola! Bueno, nunca he dicho que Ron fuera a reaccionar bien, ni mal... xD Ya veremos... ¡Besos!

**-Florence Rose:** ¡Hola! Me impresionó que te estuvieras leyendo el capítulo el día de fin de año... Yo también estuve haciendo lo mismo por ahí xD Y mi madre también me echó bronca, pero no mucha, jejejeje. Y sí, leí el review antes de las uvas, y al final no me las pude tomar porque me entró un ataque de risa por culpa de mi hermana, xD Pero bueno, espero que tu hayas tenido un fin de año chachi, jijiji.

-Las escenas entre Snape y Hermione nunca me salen como me gustaría, pero bueno a partir de ahora todo cambiará, espero...

-Y lo de Harry, no es que lo haya aceptado como cuñao, no tan fácil, sino que acepta que a Hermione le guste... Poco a poco se irá acostumbrando (o no) xD  
- Yo también me reí cuando escribí acerca de las que amamos a Snape. (Mi hermano no lo comprende tampoco, xDD)

-Tienes toda la razón cuando dices que Snape es uno de los personajes más líricos que ha creado Rowling, y como a mí me gusta jugar con él, pues añado mis cosas. Aparte, en el fondo creo que Snape esconde algo que nos agradará a todos y que Rowling nos irá desvelando (espero que en el sexto libro empiece ya) :) Bueno, ¡besos!

**-Lolit:** Este capítulo ha sido el de las broncas de las madres, xD Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, y que este también te guste aunque sea algo menos... "romántico" jejeje. Bueno, ¡besos!

**-amsp14:** ¡Jelou! ¡Qué review más largo, que alegría!

-Bueno, como mientras escribo es porque mi musa me dicta, pues es normal que las ideas salgan más o menos bien... A mí me gustó lo de Hermione y más lo de este capítulo, que se quedara dormida en su salita xD ¡A ver que ocurre ahora!

-El amor está poniendo un poquito tonto a Severito, ¡lo está aturdiendo totalmente! Y eso que intenta tener autocontrol, esperemos que lo pierda alguna vez... También me estoy planteando que él use legilimancia para saber que siente ella, aunque me parece un poco, irrespetuoso, no sé, ¿tu que crees?

-Lo de Draco y el resto, ya conocemos que al fin y al cabo son unos cobardes, sino recuerda el puñetazo que le da Hermione a Draco en tercero, xD A lo mejor por eso se siente algo intimidado, no sé...

-Pues sí, me gustó que me comentaras eso de que Ginny hable con ella... Creo que utilizaré ala pelirroja un poco más... jejejeje...

-Vas muy acertada acerca de la reacción de ron, siempre lo he visto haciendo aspavientos y poniendo cara de incredulidad ante una noticia así, y como en mi fic no existe ningún tipo de amores entre ambos, será divertido xD  
-Y por supuesto que los profesores van a tener aprensión... Todo es difícil para Snape y Mione (como le comenté a strega-in-progress en el review que le dejé en su último capitulo de "Bajo su voluntad", y por cierto, si no lo has leído ya ¿a qué esperas? XD) En realidad, este fic comenzó como un poco superficial y "mundo color de rosa"... Y la verdad no sé si continuarlo en ese plan, y poner un poco más de realidad en él, una vez más me gustaría saber tu opinión :) De todos modos, Hermione cumplirá 18 años en pocos meses... Si lo llevan en secreto quizás... xD

-Me subieron los colores al leer que esta es una de tus historias favoritas, y ya que estoy, te digo a ti lo mismo acerca de "Matrimonio por conveniencia" Por cierto, ya te dejé reviews, ¡menudo regalo de reyes que subieras dos capítulos!

-Pues eso, nos veremos pronto, ya sea en tu fic o en el mío xD ¡Ah! Y me alegra que gustase el one-shot de "La magia del muérdago" Tu review ahí también me subió los colores, jejeje... ¡BESOS!

**-mica-redfield:** ¡Hola! Siempre me anima que nuevos lectores se sumen a mi fic Y me alegra muchísimo que te guste tanto... Y bueno, a partir de ahora las cosas comenzarán a ponerse más interesantes y moviditas xD ¡Muchos besos y Feliz año a ti también!

**-strega-in-progress:** ¡Hola de nuevo! Como dices, mucha comunicación en poco tiempo, porque te acabo de dejar un maxi-review hace dos minutos, y ahora te contesto el tuyo aquí xD

-Bueno, primero, me alegro que la reacción de Harry te pareciera normal. Tuve un trauma, porque pensé que era demasiado "idealizada y superchachiincreíbledelamuerte" pero no, parece ser que no estuvo tan mal, xD

-Y no hace falta que te me excuses por no dejar review, que todos tenemos una vida xD

-Y las fiestas han ido más o menos bien, como dices algunos momentos mejores que otros... Y los reyes me han dejado muchas cositas xD  
-Bueno, espero que no me mates por el mes sin S que va s a tener, espero que no te dé "mono" xD Pero luego compensará, porque tendré muuuucho tiempo para escribir más y poder acabarlo ¡en perfectas condiciones!

-Dice "Rogelia" que ya se ha enterado de cómo la llamas... Ha fruncido el ceño, y solo ha dicho: "¡Ese no es mi nombre!" Sin embargo, no ha habido quien le saque prenda acerca de cual es, ni mi gata Isis, persiguiéndola por toda la casa y dándola patazos, ha podido sacárselo Oo Aún así, la llamaré así hasta que diga cual es xD

-Bueno, pues ¡besos y espero que nos leamos pronto!

**-Miss-Andreina-Snape:** ¡Hola! Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado el fic, ¡y menuda voluntad para habértelo leído de un tirón! Oo

Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, ¡me halagas! Bueno, ¡besos!

**-fairygranger**: ¡Hola! Tranquila por no haberme dejado review, si todos tenemos una vida, como ya comenté antes a strega-in-progress xD

Espero que tu compu ya esté total y perfectamente recuperada, y no te preocupes, que ya verás la cara que pone Ron xD Bueno, ¡besos y Feliz año a ti también!

**-MarisolBlack:** ¡Hola! Me alegra que te hayas unido a mi fic, y al club de fans locas enamoradas de Snape xD Espero que te guste este capítulo, ¡besos!

**

* * *

**

¡Yeah! Y hasta aquí, me veréis el pelo dentro de un mes y medio más o menos como dije antes, no sufráis sin mí, y dejadme reviews! XD ¡BESOS!  
**-Sheamoonie-**

**13-01-2005**


	21. Las noticias vuelan

**21º Las noticias vuelan **

Voldemort había desaparecido. Estaba muerto. Eliminado. Y para siempre. Realmente era difícil de creer para cualquiera...

Y Snape no era menos, tampoco podía creerlo, aunque sabía que era cierto pues él mismo había llevado a cabo la parte más importante para que así fuera.

En cuanto Harry se fue de la sala del despacho de Dumbledore -a pasear al lago según dijo- éste y Snape se sentaron en las butacas.

Pasó mucho tiempo en el que ninguno de los dos dijo nada, intentando asimilar todo lo que acababa de ocurrir y pensando a retazos en el futuro, del que veían nacer infinidad de imágenes que luego se desvanecían y daban paso a otras aún más maravillosas.

En esos instantes ni se miraban, pues prácticamente ninguno sabía qué hacer o qué decir. Sus cabezas eran un caos.

De pronto, Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento, y recogió las pertenencias que habían quedado de Voldemort, guardándolas en un gran sobre de tonos dorados. Después se acercó a su escritorio y escribió una escueta nota, que unió al sobre con un toque de varita. Tras esto dio la vuelta a la mesa, y se acercó hacia donde descansaba su fénix Fawkes, despertándolo suavemente con una caricia. Cuando el ave de fuego abrió sus negros ojos, el director del colegio le mostró el sobre, y se acercó a él para susurrarle que lo llevara cuanto antes al ministerio. Obediente, Fawkes lo tomó y emprendió el vuelo majestuosamente, saliendo por uno de los ventanucos de la sala.

Dumbledore se volteó entonces hacia Severus, que parecía tener la mirada perdida en algún punto del cielo, donde hacía escasos segundos el veloz fénix había estado. Sigilosamente, se acercó a él, y colocó su mano en el hombro derecho de Snape, dándole varias palmaditas. Parecía que comprendía por lo que estaba pasando.

―Mañana será un día muy largo...- le dijo entregándole las cartas que el profesor de pociones había mandado justo antes de marchar a su misión, exceptuando una, que se había esfumado en el mismo instante en el que pisó los terrenos de Hogwarts tras acabar su última misión.

―Ahora todos mis días serán muy largos, Albus- Respondió sonriendo de una forma que el anciano no recordaba haber visto antes, y tras devolverle la palmada en la espalda y tomar las cartas, se excusó educadamente.

―Severus, es hora de comenzar de nuevo. Ahora nada te impide que sigas a tu corazón.- Albus habló justo cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta.

Sus palabras dejaron perplejo a Snape, que sin mirarlo, pero sonriendo, salió de allí en dirección a las mazmorras.

Dumbledore también sonrió.

―――――――――――――――――――――

Harry había estado en el lago, pensando. Aunque más que pensar, lo que había estado intentando hacer era exactamente todo lo contrario: alejar cualquier tipo de idea de su cabeza que, aunque no le dolía, parecía estar a punto de estallar.

Todo sería diferente a partir de ese momento.

No dejaba de acariciar su frente, como si añorara la cicatriz que lo había acompañado durante dieciséis años, maravillosos por un lado, e interminables por otro. De pronto, una sombra voló por encima de él, y cuando levantó la mirada alcanzó a ver un destello rojo que le recordó al color del plumaje de Fawkes.

Se levantó del césped con una sonrisa y se dirigió a su habitación, donde se echó sobre su cama sin quitarse la ropa ni los zapatos. Por primera vez en su vida, se entregó al sueño sin temer a nada ni a nadie, y en pocos segundo estaba completamente dormido.

――――――――――――――――――――

Snape llegó a su habitación, repasando los mismos pensamientos que había tenido al abandonarla la última vez... Ahora tendría todo el tiempo que quisiera para ordenar aquellas estancias, o para dejarlas como estaban... Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer lo que quisiese y cuando le apeteciese, sin estar sometido a una llamada transmitida a través del dolor de una marca que había odiado desde el principio.

Inconscientemente se llevó la mano al antebrazo izquierdo y se levantó la túnica. Sus ojos brillaron: No había nada, su piel estaba exactamente igual que la del resto de su cuerpo... Ni siquiera le habían quedado secuelas. Era maravilloso.

Muchos eran los recuerdos que lo aturdían, pero a los que daba más importancia eran a los que se referían a Hermione, quien no había abandonado su mente ni un solo segundo en aquella larga noche.

¿Cómo actuaría ahora ante ella¿Se atrevería a decirle finalmente lo que sentía? Aunque relacionada con esta pregunta surgió otra que le pareció mucho más acertada e inquietante¿Cómo y cuándo se lo diría?

Abrió la puerta de sus habitaciones, y se quedó frío... La culpable de sus dudas estaba allí, dormida en su sofá de cuero, acurrucada con su bolsa a un lado, de la que sobresalían algunos pergaminos doblados.

Asombrado, sacudió la cabeza infantilmente, para volverla a mirar enseguida. Solo le faltó restregarse los ojos como un bebé muerto de sueño. Realmente el profesor más odiado de Hogwarts con aquella expresión en el rostro era digno de ser visto, porque de no ser así nadie lo hubiera creído.

Con el corazón alborotado, cerró la puerta sin apartar la mirada de ella y enseguida se le acercó sigilosamente.

Ninguna respuesta le convencía acerca del por qué estaba allí, y menos aún de por qué se había quedado dormida. Intentaba poner a trabajar su razonamiento lógico, pero parecía que lo había perdido en algún lugar de la sala...

Se puso de cuclillas frente a Hermione, sin atreverse casi a respirar. Estaba totalmente dormida, pues su respiración era pausada y profunda.

Era consciente de que debía controlarse, de que aquello no era responsable. Estar observando a una alumna mientras dormía... Si alguien se llegase a enterar...

Sin embargo, acercó una mano a su rostro, y le rozó la mejilla, sintiendo como el aire caliente que salía de su boca entreabierta rozaba su cetrina piel. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y cerró los ojos con fuerza, clamando a Merlín para que le ayudara a alejarse de la muchacha... Pero volvió a acariciarla, esta vez haciendo algo más de contacto sobre su suave piel.

Vio que la mano derecha de Hermione casi rozaba el suelo, y con toda la delicadeza que pudo, la tomó para colocarla sobre el costado de ella. No pudo reprimirlo, y besó dulcemente su mano, que estaba algo fría.

Entre lo que estaba sintiendo al estar tan cerca de Hermione, y lo que se le venía encima tras la muerte de Voldemort, Snape estaba casi en trance, en otro mundo... Su mente viajaba, descubría lugares que ni había llegado a soñar... Revoloteaban frente a él paisajes maravillosos, donde predominaban colores de libertad... Lugares llenos de magia, pero no aquella magia que él conocía, sino una magia nueva, recién nacida, que iluminaba cada rincón de su corazón. Sentía en su estómago una mezcla de alegría y nerviosismo casi explosiva.

Y en un instante aquellas imágenes se alejaron volando, porque ella acababa de abrir los ojos. Y hubiera jurado que su corazón había dejado de latir si no supiera que aquello era muy poco probable.

Simplemente no supo cómo reaccionar y se quedó mirándola, con expresión seria, sin mostrar emoción alguna. Tantos años intentando esconder sus sentimientos no se iban a esfumar con tanta facilidad. Estaba rígido, inmóvil, hierático, casi muerto. Su mundo se derrumbaría si ella reaccionaba mal.

Pero, contrariamente a todo pronóstico, la castaña volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Se quedó atónito. ¿Qué había ocurrido¿Acaso no lo había visto, estando a menos de veinte centímetros de distancia¿No había sentido el beso que le dio en la mano? Rápidamente se incorporó y se quedó allí parado esperando a que ella abriera de nuevo los ojos, a que llegara el final. ¿Gritaría mucho¿Le pegaría una cachetada? No tenía ni idea de lo que iba a suceder...

Y esperó, esperó y siguió esperando... Pero no ocurrió nada. Al rato, aún en la misma posición rígida, pudo ver asombrado como una sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios de la dormida.

Enseguida tomó un poco de determinación, y con un toque de varita, Hermione y sus cosas desaparecieron de allí yendo a parar a su habitación en la Torre de Gryffindor, donde siguió durmiendo, esta vez en su cama, arropada, sin apenas inmutarse, como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Snape se sentó donde la había encontrado dormida y allí mismo, cansado y desorientado, abatido e incapaz de seguir pensando, se recostó colocando su cabeza donde ella la había tenido, y aún respirando su aroma se quedó dormido.

――――――――――――――――――――――――

Los primeros rayos del sol iluminaron cada una de las estancias de Hogwarts a la mañana siguiente. En realidad, era como si la luz supiese lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y quisiese despertar a todo ser para celebrar aquel nuevo día.

Cada rayo de tenue luz se deslizaba por las rendijas del majestuoso castillo, bailando al son de melodías sutiles, provocando la sonrisa del universo.

Unos ojos verdes se abrieron cuando fueron acariciados por uno de estos rayos, y sonrieron. Recordaron lo sucedido y decidieron seguir durmiendo sin más preocupación.

Los azules ojos de un anciano de blancos cabellos también llegaron a abrirse, y en cuanto vieron a Fawkes, danzaron alegremente por la habitación preparando un día inolvidable.

En cambio, unos ojos negros se resistían a esa luz, casi sin recordar al principio, siguieron durmiendo pues no era hora de dar clases aún... Pero la imagen de una liberación hicieron que se volviesen a abrir y brillaran casi tanto como la luz que los despertó.

Cansados y angustiados, unos ojos castaños también fueron tocados por la luz, y tras abrirse con expresión de asombro e incomprensión, obligaron a su dueña a levantarse y enterarse de dónde estaba Severus Snape y qué había sucedido la noche anterior, aparte de saber cómo había llegado hasta allí y descifrar por qué había soñado que él estaba frente a ella y luego desaparecía.

Dos horas más tarde aproximadamente, justo cuando se empezaba a servir el desayuno, el colegio actuaba exactamente igual que el día anterior, y que el otro, y el otro... Extrañamente, nadie parecía haberse enterado aún de la gran noticia y los que conocían lo sucedido actuaban con la máxima naturalidad posible por el momento.

Ron bajó solo a desayunar y Hermione le preguntó dónde estaba Harry, a lo que el pelirrojo contestó que aún seguía durmiendo, y que lo había dejado un poco más porque tenía una expresión de felicidad bastante enternecedora, y le daba pena despertarlo.

Sirviéndose el desayuno, la muchacha observó como Snape entraba en la sala, y se sintió especialmente incómoda cuando éste le dedicó exclusivamente una mirada demasiado fuera de lo común. El profesor se sentó donde siempre lo solía hacer y bajó la cabeza hacia su taza, para servirse algo de color oscuro, que Hermione supuso sería café.

¿Cómo había llegado a su habitación la noche anterior? Tal vez fue ella misma por su propio pie... Aunque de algo así seguro que se acordaría... O quizás él la encontró allí dormida, y la llevó a su habitación... Pero si así hubiese sido ¿Alguien los habría visto? No sabía ni qué pensar, y sintió que si lo volvía a mirar, él notaría toda su incertidumbre. Cada vez aguantaba menos aquella situación de tensión¿Pero que podía ella hacer?

Un rato después, cuando todos los alumnos estuvieron en sus mesas, y antes de que empezaran a llegar noticias exteriores, Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia su dorado atril de águilas, para dar paso a un comunicado que iba a cambiar muchas más vidas.

―Queridos alumnos y queridos compañeros- el director miró a unos y a otros respectivamente, y prosiguió- En la vida de cada uno de nosotros, hay días que significan mucho más que otros, pues nos marcan, ya sea por un tiempo o para siempre... A veces podemos preguntarnos por qué suceden ciertos acontecimientos que a nadie gustan y que nos afectan a todos. También podemos agradecer que sucedan otros que provocan un vuelco extraordinario y maravilloso en nuestras existencias.

Dumbledore hizo una pausa cuando Harry entró en la sala y se dirigió hacia su sitio de siempre. Cuando el muchacho estuvo sentado, miró al director, y le guiñó un ojo, provocando la sonrisa de Albus, que retomó enseguida el discurso entre miradas de asombro e incomprensión.

―Estos momentos de los que hablo pueden ser esperados, o por el contrario, llegar de improvisto, mientras estamos desprevenidos y no podemos adaptarnos satisfactoriamente a las situaciones resultantes... - Tomó aire y se colocó las gafas con la punta del dedo índice- Pues bien, hoy es uno de esos días maravillosos, en los que sin darnos cuenta, cambia la vida de todos para bien, de una forma inimaginable.

La gente comenzó a murmurar e inquietarse y la sala se llenó de miles de vocecitas que empezaban a susurrar. Dumbledore simplemente sonrió e intentó apaciguar el sonido con un suave movimiento de arriba hacia abajo con las manos.

–Shhh, por favor, silencio... Anoche, después de más de veinte años de guerras provocadas por un sólo ser, nuestras vidas cambiaron, todas las vidas cambiaron... Voldemort, Tom Ryddle, el señor oscuro o como deseéis nombrarlo ya, desapareció de nuestras vidas.

Contempló la sala, que se había quedado en completo silencio, ya que nadie creía lo que estaba escuchando.

Al cabo de escasos instantes, Harry comenzó a aplaudir, y algunos de sus compañeros de casa lo imitaron. Justo en ese momento, como si el tiempo hubiese estado medido al segundo, comenzaron a llegar cientos de lechuzas con ejemplares de "El Profeta", donde aparecía la gran noticia en portada:

"**VOLDEMORT VENCIDO"**

**"El señor oscuro fue abatido anoche en los terrenos de su propia guarida" **

**"Anoche, sobre las nueve de la noche, varios rebeldes sin identificar tendieron una emboscada al antes conocido como Tom Marvolo Ryddle, en su propia guarida. **

**Fuentes cercanas nos han comunicado que puede que fuera el mismísimo "niño que vivió", Harry Potter, el encargado de acabar por fin con este ser que llevaba sembrando la muerte y la destrucción en el mundo mágico desde hacía más de veinte años.**

**Poco más se ha sabido de lo sucedido excepto que la noticia llegó al ministerio anoche a última hora, certificándola con un sobre que contenía las últimas pertenencias de Voldemort."**

No hay forma de describir en lo que se convirtió aquel comedor. Gritos, carcajadas, aplausos, abrazos, incluso algunos cantaban...

Exceptuando algunos alumnos de Slytherin, todos los que se encontraban allí irradiaban la mayor felicidad de sus vidas. Todo se volvió un caos, y algunos alumnos comenzaron a rodear a Harry, interrogándolo de mil formas diferentes:

―¿Quién lo mató?

―¿Fue fácil acabar con ese escreguto?

―¿Estás herido?

―¿Había otros enemigos?

―¿Dijo algo antes de morir?

Otros daban por sentado que había sido él y lo elogiaban con cientos de comentarios:

―Así se hace¡Machote!

―Debió costarte mucho¡Mereces que Gryffindor gane la copa este año!

―¡Eres mi héroe!

El ojiverde no contestaba ninguna pregunta, no decía nada, sino que permanecía abrazado a sus amigos más cercanos: Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville y Luna, que lo rodeaban y felicitaban.

Aún así, en medio de todo aquel revuelo, Hermione lanzó una mirada al rincón oscuro de la mesa de profesores, donde Snape permanecía sentado, solo, sin inmutarse casi. En ese momento supo con total certeza que él había tenido algo que ver -sino todo- con aquella magnífica noticia y sintió ganas de abrazarlo.

Todos alzaron a Harry en brazos, y Hermione tuvo que separar su mirada del profesor en medio de la muchedumbre que la arrastraba.

―¡Harry campeón, a Voldemort pateó!

―¡Harry campeón, a Voldemort pateó!

―¡Harry campeón, a Voldemort pateó!

Dumbledore permitió que el escándalo durara varios minutos más antes de continuar hablando e intentar salvar a Harry de sus "captores".

―Está bien, calma un segundo, por favor, calma... Debido a esta gran noticia, y teniendo el ministerio controlada ya cualquier rebelión por parte de seguidores de Voldemort, declaro éste un día festivo y de salida a Hogsmeade, donde os podréis reunir con vuestros familiares, en el caso de que acudan a veros.

Las cosas cambiarán mucho a partir de ahora, pero lo iremos viendo poco a poco.

Para ir a Hogsmeade hoy, a las once debéis estar ya preparados junto a los profesores de vuestras casas, siguiendo el procedimiento habitual.

Y ahora¡A disfrutar!-

La sala estalló en aplausos.

Todos (o casi todos) aplaudían con todas sus fuerzas y en ese momento los chicos aprovecharon para huir, literalmente, de allí.

Buscaron la sala de los menesteres, donde, evidentemente, no había nadie más. Por dentro tenía la apariencia de una sala común, pero de las cuatro casas en lugar de una sola.

Segundos más tarde, la estampa era hilarante: Harry, tenía la camisa mal colocada, desgarrada y arrugadísima y se le veía el hombro izquierdo. Había perdido la túnica. El pelo lo tenía aún más despeinado de lo habitual, y estaba tirado en el sofá que estaba frente a la chimenea apagada.

A su lado, sentado en el suelo, estaba Ron, intentando alisarse un poco los pantalones y la túnica, que además estaba bastante manchada de restos de comida.

Ginny estaba en una de las butacas enfrente del sofàal lado de la chimenea, sentada sobre sus piernas cruzadas y con las manos apoyadas en la barbilla, sonriendo y observando como Harry intentaba colocarse bien la camisa.

Neville y Luna estaban acostados en el suelo, boca arriba y muertos de la risa, casi sin poder hablar de tantas ideas que tenían en la cabeza. El muchacho se había quitado la túnica porque la carrera lo había acalorado muchísimo, y Luna estaba radiante, sin ningún desperfecto, algo realmente sospechoso.

Hermione estaba sentada en otra de las butacas, al otro lado de la chimenea, enfrente justo de donde estaba sentado Ron. Se intentaba alisar un poco el pelo, que se le había enmarañado bastante por la huída, y sonreía también, pensando en cómo iban a cambiar las cosas a partir de aquel día. Pero una duda surcó su mente.

―¿Como sucedió?- Su voz acalló el resto de voces que llenaban la sala.

Harry la miró, en parte sorprendido, y tras acomodarse y carraspear comenzó a hablar:

―Después de que ayer en la cena me llamaran, que por cierto, tu no estabas Hermione...– dijo con tono pícaro -fui al despacho de Dumbledore. Allí estaban él y Snape y me contaron lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Me hicieron pasar y vi a Voldemort tumbado sobre la mesa de la salita, inconsciente. Estaba en algo así como coma, y yo era el único que lo podía matar para acabar con todo, como ya os conté. Realmente, siempre creí que me costaría muchísimo hacerlo, pero fue fácil tras recordar muchas cosas... Le mandé el Avada y lo demás... Es historia...

―Pero¿Por qué estaba inconsciente?- Hermione parecía inquieta.

―Sí, eso... Snape y otros compañeros lo lograron bebiendo una poción multijugos para convertirse en mí. Por lo visto fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarlo en ese estado, pero solo yo podía acabar con él finalmente. Parece ser que todo fue idea del profesor Snape y que llevó a cabo el plan sin contárselo a nadie.

Hermione tenía la mirada perdida, recordando cuando estuvo en su habitación, cuando estaba segura de que nunca más lo vería. Y ahora, era un héroe... Aunque sonara infantil, era su héroe personal.

―Creí que no volvería...- dijo en voz baja y luego añadió más alto -Harry, deberíamos ir a darle las gracias.

Ron y Neville miraron a la castaña extrañados, sin comprender.

―Que no volvería ¿Quién?- Preguntó el pelirrojo entrecortadamente.

Se hizo un silencio tenso y Hermione comenzó a buscar alguna excusa... Pero no se le ocurría nada.

―Pues quien va a ser¡Severus!

La respuesta de Luna dejó helados a todos. Lo había dicho como si conociera el tema de sobra.

Hermione la miró y sus ojos se posaron enseguida sobre Ginny, quien le negó enérgicamente con la cabeza, dándole a entender que ella no le había contado nada. Lo mismo exactamente sucedió con Harry.

Luna acababa de entrar de nuevo en su mundo y Neville la tocó con un dedo, en señal de llamada. Ella miró a todos y exclamó, esta vez algo molesta:

―¿Qué pasa¿Que no es evidente? Hermione, cielo¿No pensarás que disimulas tan bien? Además te he visto tomar el filtro antirrubor de Madame Pomfrey¿A que es efectivo?

Ahora todos se quedaron callados, comprendiendo, y Hermione solo miraba a Ron. Sabía perfectamente lo que iba a suceder a continuación.

―Uno...- comenzó a contar mentalmente -Dos... y... tres...

―¡LUNA¡Pero de qué estas hablando¡Tu estás loca...! No estarás insinuando que Hermione y... y... Snape... Que ellos... Que Hermione está... A ella le...

―No...- Ron miró a unos y a otros con los ojos desencajados y se hizo un silencio tenso.

―No...- Sacudió la cabeza y se arregló un poco el pelo, los demás comenzaron a ponerse muy nerviosos.

―¡No...!- Se puso de pie de golpe y todos se taparon los oídos.

―¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

――――――――――――――――――――――――

―Ni me ha mirado, ni se ha dignado a mirarme después de saberlo...-

Snape estaba en su clase, intentando apartar de su cabeza a Hermione, ordenando una y otra vez las mismas cosas... Pero le resultaba imposible.

La había estado observando casi todo el tiempo, evitando que alguien se diera cuenta de ello, lógicamente. Y creyó que la mirada que le había lanzado al entrar en el comedor había sido lo suficiente explícita... Aunque, tal vez no.

Y ella no le había prestado ninguna atención.

Tampoco es que deseara ser su héroe, ni nada por el estilo... Aunque por un instante había deseado al menos una felicitación.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz que atravesaba los muros del castillo.

―¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

¡HOLA!

Antes que nada, sé que todo esto necesita una explicación. No he actualizado antes por:

Exámenes, al final aprobé cinco asignatura de seis, con buenas notas y eso... Y la que suspendí fue por una mala casualidad de la vida, que si no, la hubiera aprobado al menos con un cinco (sobre diez)

Se me acabó la cuenta de internet, y contraté otra. Me la pusieron el sábado 19 de Marzo... ¡Casi dos meses sin vida internáutica! No sé como he sobrevivido...

Mi musa estaba en huelga, y regresó ayer...

Tuve un problema personal que me impedía inspirarme xD

Y eso, que ahora tengo fuerzas renovadas con este fic, mi hijito, como lo llamo ya xD Y que intentaré actualizar lo antes posible (que conste que aún no he comenzado a escribir el siguiente capítulo...)

¡BESOS y dejen review!

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

* * *

**CONTESTACIÓN A LOS REVIEWS**

―**Miss-Andreina-Snape: **Bueno, me alegra que al final no me mandaras la lechuza con el vociferador y el maleficio jejeje...

Desde luego verás que Harry no perdonó la vida a la sucia rata de Voldemort... Soy mala pero no tanto xD

Espero que el capítulo sea de tu agrado, y prometo que pronto actualizaré mas xDDD Muchas gracias por tu cumplido¡besos!

―**DrakeMalfoy: **¡Hola! Sé que no tengo perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar snif... Pero si lees lo anterior sabrás que tenía buenas razones, jejejeje... Y de paso, a ver cuando actualizas tu xD ¡BESOS y gracias por tus comentarios!

―**Anna**: Gracias por tu paciencia, espero que éste capítulo te guste¡besos!

―**amsp14:** ¡Menudo review que me dejaste! Me encanta -

Antes que anda, siento no haber actualizado antes...

Me gustó mucho lo de que la biblioteca es el hábitat de Hermione, yo siempre lo he imaginado así...

La nota misteriosa era para ella... En realidad, como se destruyó ya no sabremos lo que ponía, aunque de igual se me ocurre alguna idea, no sé...

Muchísimas gracias por tus consejos acerca de la puntuación, lo entendí perfectamente y realmente me aclaraste varias dudas que tenía¡gracias! Y por el resto de comentarios acerca de hacer el fic más real, también me han ayudado mucho

Ahora quiero empezar a leerme las obras completas de Oscar Wilde (que vienen en un tomo de lujo de mi madre¡y yo sin saberlo antes!) Porque realmente me encanta este escritor...

En cuanto a lo del fic de celebración, me encantaría hacer uno, a ver si se me ocurre algo ahora que tengo inspiración y tiempo Acepto ideas de todos modos...

En cuanto saque un poco de tiempo iré derechita a leer las actualizaciones de tu fic¡Qué ganas tengo!

¡Muchos besos y gracias de nuevo!

―**strega-in-progress: **Antes que nada, yo también te voy a matar, porque yo he tardado mucho en actualizar, y aunque tu hayas terminado un fic y escrito un one-shot¡Tampoco has actualizado! XD Pero bueno, aún así lo demás que hiciste mereció la pena totalmente -

Me alegra que creas que mi estilo ha mejorado... Realmente antes de meterme a escribir este fic nunca había escrito algo tan largo¡y he aprendido muchísimo!

No te voy a negar que el final se acerca... Pero intentaré alargarlo y hacerlo cada vez mejor (aunque no creo que llegue a cinco capítulos más, **AUNQUE NUNCA SE SABE)** De todos modos, cuando acabe éste, tengo otro por terminar, aunque Severín no sale en él xD Ya se me ocurrirá algo, porque escribir sobre este personaje es un reto que me encanta¡y tengo que perfeccionarlo!

Esa foto de la que me hablas, me encantaría verla, xD Me pregunto cómo serànunca he visto un montaje de Sev y Hermione... (Qué curiosidad... Voy a buscar alguno en el google)

Lo de la rosa moyesii es una larga historia. Resulta que primero se me ocurrió la idea de una rosa mágica, simplemente. Luego, mi madre me habló de una rosa tibetana que tiene ciertas propiedades, digamos, mágicas, y que significa exactamente lo que puse en el fic (que ahora no recuerdo ¿pero era algo así como el amor en silencio?) Y todo cobró sentido por una simple casualidad (o causalidad) Ya ves...

Para buscar la historia, la puedes poner en favoritos, o añadirme a author alert o poner la página en los favoritos de tu pc... No sé xD

Y ante todo, nunca me olvidaría de esta historia... porque soy una persona que acaba lo que empieza¡Así que tranquila!

Roge ha estado de un vago total... Tenía sus motivos para estar en huelga, lo admito, pero tanto tiempo... Se ha pasado. Ahora la castigaré exprimiéndola al máximo¡que estamos en vacaciones y ninguna de las dos tenemos excusa ya! Por cierto, aún no tiene nombre, la pobre... ¿A que se queda como estÿ xD

Por cierto, me encantó el review-acoso, xDDD Me hizo reír muchísimo cuando lo leí (ayer creo que fue)

Bueno¡Besos y nos vemos!

―**Florence Rose:** ¡Lo siento! Siento haber tardado tanto... Y lo de que Voldy resucite, tranquila, porque NO, jajajaja... Y la muerte de Voldemort no significa el final del fic, xD

Espero que este capi te guste¡pronto actualizaré con más¡BESOS! (En cuanto pueda me paso por tu perfil a ver si has actualizado algo xD)

―**DrEaM-KaT: **¡Hola! Espero que aunque haya tardado tanto en actualizar sigas mi historia¡besos!

―**HoneyBeeM:** ¡Hola! Gracias por tus comentarios¡besos!

―**Riana:** ¿Te la leíste de un tirón¡Qué mérito¡Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado tanto como para eso! Siento haber tardado tanto en escribir, espero que este capitulo te guste ¡Besos!


	22. Efectos colaterales

**22º Efectos colaterales**

Snape salió corriendo de sus habitaciones, temiendo lo peor. Ese grito había sido demasiado desgarrador, violento, desesperado... Transmitía impotencia y pánico.

Deseaba que no tuviera nada que ver con seguidores de Voldemort, si algo malo había sucedido a cualquier alumno sería solamente por su culpa, y no podría perdonárselo nunca.

Caminaba en la dirección de la que provino el grito, muy rápido pero sin correr para no levantar miedos si alguien lo veía; y llevaba la varita preparada. De pronto, se paró en medio de un gran pasillo. Allí no había nada, ninguna puerta, ningún pasadizo, nadie.

Hubiera jurado que el grito salía de aquella zona del castillo...

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Ron estaba colorado. Sus mejillas, sus orejas, su nariz, incluso su cuello estaban del color de su cabello, por el que enredaba una y otra vez sus manos totalmente desesperado. Sus ojos estaban aún más desencajados que al principio y había vuelto a sentarse, más que nada porque las rodillas parecían no sostenerle.

–¿Qué pasa, que soy el único que se acaba de enterar?– alcanzó a preguntar con la voz en un hilo, exasperado ante tanto silencio a su alrededor.

Hermione no sabía como reaccionar y bajó la cabeza. En cambio, Luna lo miró asintiendo, al igual que hicieron Harry y Ginny cuando los miró a ellos.

Ahora el muchacho comenzó a palidecer. No solo aquello era un aberración, sino que encima era el último en enterarse.

Miró por último a Neville, que parecía estar tan colorado como él, y éste también asintió, levantando los hombros y señalando con la cabeza a Luna, como queriendo decirle que ella le había contado algo.

–Está bien, está bien, basta de bromas¿eh?– Había empezado a sonreír y su rostro se había relajado –No puede ser... O sea, que Snape esté enamorado de Hermione es una cosa, pero que ella le corresponda... ¡Ja¡Eso si que no me lo trago!– Las neuronas del pelirrojo trabajaban más que de costumbre, intentando buscar alguna excusa que evitara su entrada en shock.

Ante estas palabras, Ginny lo miró severamente y se levantó, sentándose a los pies de Hermione y colocando una mano en su rodilla, en señal de apoyo.

En ese momento, todos se levantaron, excepto el pelirrojo, que había abierto la boca ante la imagen de su hermana consolando a Hermione, y su rostro volvía a estar completamente serio. Aquello no era ninguna broma.

–De acuerdo...– comenzó a decirle Harry –Tampoco es para tanto¿no? Ella tiene sus motivos, y no debemos juzgarla por ello. Ron, acéptalo, no es tan malo...

Hubo otro silencio en la sala.

–Míralo por el lado bueno– continuó Harry –¡Podemos tener manga en pociones y sacar más nota!– el muchacho ya no sabía que decir para aliviar la situación.

Hermione miró a Harry entre confusa y divertida, y asintió, deseando que Ron cambiara pronto de actitud. El muchacho se quedó unos segundos en silencio, asimilándolo todo.

–¡Necesito que tú...!– exclamó apuntando a la afectada –¡...me lo digas a la cara!

Hermione se levantó impaciente. Aunque estaba bastante decaída emocionalmente, no iba a permitir que su amigo reaccionara de aquel modo tan irracional.

–¡RON...¡LO SIENTO PERO ES ASÍ!– Hermione tomó aire e intentó bajar el volumen de su voz. –Te contaré la historia con toda la calma del mundo si así lo vas a comprender mejor... Todo con tal de que lo aceptes.

–¡ESTÁ BIEN!– grito él, aunque ahora estaba levemente más calmado –¡PERO TENDRÁ QUE SER UNA MUY BUENA EXCUSA PORQUE ALGO ASÍ NO SUCEDE DE UN DÍA PARA OTRO!– Se quedó callado para normalizar su respiración.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Snape se quedó atónito al escuchar unas voces provenientes de detrás de un muro tras el que era imposible que existiese alguna estancia. Se acercó con cautela e intentó escuchar con más atención, pegando un lado de su rostro a la superficie rocosa. ¡Quién lo hubiera imaginado en tal situación, espiando detrás de las paredes!

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

La muchacha volvió a tomar aire, no quería enfadarse con él, pero casi no le estaba dejando opción.

–Sentémonos todos¿de acuerdo? Contaré la historia tal y como ocurrió, para que quede clara y no hayan malentendidos.

Algo cansada de la situación, comenzó a relatar cómo le había llegado la nota y que aceptó llevar puesta la rosa en señal de confianza... También que en consecuencia del último mensaje, se encontró en el lago con Snape en persona, y que éste había negado tener cualquier relación con las "declaraciones de amor". Les contó sus dudas, las ideas que había tenido y como se había sentido, y sobre todo hizo hincapié en que poco a poco se había enamorado del profesor, sin quererlo, y que ahora estaba totalmente segura de que sentía algo poco común por él.

Luna asentía a cada detalle que Hermione relataba y Neville la miraba con total normalidad, como si cosas así sucediesen todos los días. Harry y Ginny cuchicheaban de vez en cuando entre sí, porque ya conocían la historia. Ron, en cambio, estaba perplejo y aunque parezca difícil de creer, no paraba de abrir y cerrar la boca, casi sin saber qué decir.

–¿Estás enamorada de él¿Realmente, Hermione¿DE VERDAD?– Fue lo único que atinó a preguntar.

–¡SÍ, RON, CREO QUE ESTOY ENAMORADA DE ÉL, AUNQUE NO ME CORRESPONDA!– gritó ella sin paciencia –Y sé que probablemente todo sea fruto de mi imaginación pero, es así y estas cosas no se pueden evitar o cambiar tan fácilmente...–

–Enamorada de... de...– El muchacho cada vez se ponía más colorado.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Todo se escuchaba demasiado bajo. No lograba distinguir las palabras, pero algunas voces le resultaban muy familiares.

–¡SÍ, RON, CREO QUE ESTOY ENAMORADA DE ÉL, AUNQUE NO ME CORRESPONDA!

Snape se quedó pálido (más aún si era posible) ¡Aquella había sido la voz de Hermione! Su corazón se aceleró demasiado, e intentó escuchar mejor, pero era imposible pegarse aún más al muro. Parecía un adolescente (eran demasiadas las veces que se sentía de ese modo desde que todo aquello comenzó) escuchando a través de un muro las palabras que decía la dueña de su... La dueña de sus pensamientos...

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

–Bueno, ya está bien Hermione. Si lo acepta bien, y si no, que lo supere...– Ginny habló antes de que su hermano explotase gritando cualquier cosa, y lo miraba furiosa. No entendía por qué no reaccionaba bien tras haber escuchado finalmente la "preciosa historia de amor" que Hermione estaba viviendo.

Decidida, tomó de la mano a su amiga, y ambas se dirigieron hacia la puerta.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Snape escuchó como unos pasos se acercaban hacia donde él estaba, y temiendo lo peor, se apartó de allí y comenzó a alejarse lo más deprisa que pudo. Se mordió el labio inferior con rabia, de nuevo estaba actuando como un adolescente exaltado.

La puerta de la sala apareció en el muro donde Snape había estado, y se abrió. Todos salieron de allí, realmente estupefactos por lo sucedido. Ninguno parecía comprender a Ron, y Ron no los comprendía a ellos. Estaba muy enfurruñado, con el cejo fruncido, puchero y las manos cerradas fuertemente. Nunca hubiese creído que Hermione se pudiese enamorar de... de... Bueno, de ese... Y desde luego, aunque fuese su mejor amiga, era tan difícil de aceptar... Sabía que si no lo hacía le haría muchísimo daño, y eso exactamente era lo que él menos deseaba. Recordó las veces que se había peleado con ella por tonterías insignificantes, y el daño que aquello le había llegado a hacer... A ambos, realmente. Pero aquello era demasiado difícil... Todos tomaron la misma dirección excepto él, que se quedó quieto en medio del pasillo. Ginny se dio la vuelta, aún sin soltar la mano de Hermione, y lo miró furiosa. Él se limitó a darse la media vuelta y desaparecer por el otro extremo del pasillo, sintiéndose confundido... y avergonzado por irse de aquella manera.

Todos observaron la escena desconcertados.

–Hermione– comenzó a decir la pelirroja con gesto maternal –Ya lo conoces, tarde o temprano él... Bueno, ya se le pasará...– Se dio la media vuelta decidida y comenzó a caminar, arrastrando a su amiga que parecía a punto de echarse a llorar... Todo aquello la estaba hartando: Primero enamorarse de Severus Snape, y luego... Luego que uno de sus mejores amigos no lo comprendiera.

Menos de dos segundos después, casi sin dejar tiempo a la reacción del resto de los muchachos, Ginny alcanzó a ver una sombra que cruzaba la esquina del pasillo, y que en ese momento, pareció darse la vuelta y retroceder para encontrarse con ellos.

Todos vieron a un Severus Snape con la mirada muy diferente, aunque no sabían donde exactamente estaba aquella diferencia. Hermione fue la única que se dio cuenta de que el labio inferior le sangraba levemente.

Cuando el profesor estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del grupo, todos enmudecieron casi dejando de respirar.

–Un grupito variopinto, puedo ver... ¿No hay hoy visita a Hogsmeade¿A qué estáis esperando para preparaos?

Ninguno supo decir nada, y Snape, entre mareado (por la presencia de Hermione) y orgulloso (por haber conseguido actuar serenamente), se dio la media vuelta. Justo iba a doblar la esquina por segunda vez cuando una voz lo hizo detenerse.

–¡Profesor Snape! En realidad, Harry tenía que decirle algo...– Luna, como siempre, no se había podido quedar callada, y dijo lo que tenía que haber dicho Hermione, que parecía haber perdido la lengua en las zarpas de algún gato hambriento.

El aludido se volvió a dar la media vuelta algo cansado ya, y levantando una ceja se cruzó de brazos impacientemente. ¿Qué querrían esos niños ahora¿Por qué no lo dejaban irse? Sabía que, tras lo poco que acababa de escuchar, no estaba en una situación adecuada para desplegar sus dotes más humillantes e irónicas.

Harry dio un paso hacia delante (empujado por Hermione que se había refugiado tras él).

–Profesor... Anoche no tuve tiempo, pero quería darle las gracias, porque si no hubiera sido por usted, ahora Voldemort no estaría... ya sabe... muerto. Usted tiene todo el mérito y no yo, y... y veo injusto que no se haya dicho nada acerca de que sin su...

–Potter– Harry lo miró asustado ante la interrupción –No hay nada que hablar. El afán de heroísmo es suyo, y por una vez que dejo que lo disfrute, no lo estropee con falsas alabanzas.

Sin dejar opción a una respuesta, se dio la media vuelta por última vez y mientras escapaba de allí como alma que lleva al diablo, agregó una nota mental a su cabeza: "No mantener conversaciones con los alumnos en esquinas de pasillos" y una sonrisa irónica se formó en su rostro... No sabía que pensar. Entre haber creído que aquel grito había sido de alguien que corría peligro y luego enterarse de que había sido alguno de aquellos muchachos, y por otro lado haber escuchado que Hermione tenía "un amor" decidió que, o debía dormir más de doce horas seguidas o se tendría que jubilar prematuramente...

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

–Hermione¿Estás bien?– La chica tenía la mirada perdida en la sombra del pasillo por el que Snape se acababa de ir y parecía estar algo más pálida de lo normal. Ginny parecía ser la única cuerda en aquellos momentos. Harry se había quedado muy quieto, sin saber si pasar de la contestación de su profesor para no herir a Hermione (o evitar perder puntos de Gryffindor) o ponerse a insultarlo gritando por todo el castillo. Aquella situación le iba a dar muchos quebraderos de cabeza.

–Le sangraba el labio... ¿Por qué la sangraba el labio¿Os fijasteis¿Le habrá pasado algo?– Miró a unos y a otros con gesto de preocupación. Su mirada estaba perdida, como si no pudiera reaccionar, pero no solo por lo que acababa de comentar, sino porque lo sucedido con Ron no abandonaba sus pensamientos.

Ginny sacudió la cabeza en gesto de negación, y puso los ojos en blanco. –Si me fijé... Pero mira, te vas a tener que tomar algo para esos nervios que tienes encima... ¡No puedes quedarte así, como en shock, cada vez que lo ves¡Actúas como una enamorada! Nunca imaginé eso de ti... A mi eso no me ocurre...– Ginny miró fugazmente a Harry.

–Sí Hermy, pero bueno yo también me di cuenta– dijo Harry. Neville y Luna asintieron dando a entender que ellos también se habían fijado –Y me alegra saber que le mirabas a la boca y no hacia otras "partes"– Dijo Harry acompañando la última palabra con un gesto de comillas con los dedos.

–Chico, no cambies de tema– espetó la pelirroja de modo altanero, pero en el fondo agradeciendo la intervención de su amigo –Anda, Hermione, vamos a arreglarnos– La volvió a tomar de la mano, y ambas se fueron de allí sin dar más explicaciones, tomando el mismo camino que Snape. Neville y Luna se fueron también, por otro pasillo, y éste le hizo a Harry un gesto para que les acompañara.

–No, chicos... Antes tengo que hablar con alguien...

Hermione fue arrastrada, literalmente, en dirección a la sala común de Gryffindor.

–Bien, cada una a arreglarse. Dentro de una hora nos vemos aquí, a las once menos cuarto. Ni un minuto más o te voy a buscar a tu habitación¿De acuerdo?– El lugar de encuentro era enfrente de la chimenea.

Hermione asintió sonriendo. La actitud sobreprotectora de su amiga la enternecía porque sabía que la trataba de ese modo para que se olvidara de lo que le preocupaba. Y lo agradecía.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Dormir, dormir más de doce seguidas. Aún no era el momento de jubilarse.

No tenía la menor intención de ir a cuidar a los alumnos en Hogsmeade así que tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para descansar. Aún no se recuperaba de lo ocurrido. Le dolía la cabeza, la espalda, las piernas... Tenía que recuperar energías y alejar cualquier preocupación de su mente.

Tranquilamente, cerró la puerta de sus habitaciones, de tal modo que nadie pudiera entrar. Se quitó la capa y la colgó en el perchero, y acto seguido se desprendió de sus zapatos, dejándolos en una esquina de la sala.

Estirando los brazos se acercó a su dormitorio, y de un armario extrajo lo que parecía ser una especie de caldero negro, cuyos bordes mostraban grabados de runas. El líquido de su interior recordaba a un espejo plateado, que se movía sin cesar, formando ondas. Colocó sobre su mesa el recipiente y tomó su varita. Sin demasiada delicadeza, depositó allí –con ayuda de su varita– todos los pensamientos pertenecientes a lo ocurrido la noche anterior y a ese mismo día... Y también los que concernían a Hermione.

Necesitaba relajarse.

Empezó a llenar la bañera, y se dispuso a disfrutar de los últimos momentos de calma que le quedaban antes de la tempestad en la que se iba a sumergir su vida.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

–Es horrible... Es... Horrible... Ron estaba sentado en el lago pensando en lo que acababa de escuchar. Su mejor amiga enamorada de... Del murciélago grasiento... Suspiró. Sin duda era un mal sueño, una pesadilla, una broma de muy mal gusto. Algo totalmente imposible.

Y en el fondo lo que más le dolía era su propia actitud, su reacción. ¿Acaso estaba celoso? Quizás si, pero no celoso de un modo pasional, sino porque simplemente quería lo mejor para su amiga... Y Snape... ese mortífago no la haría feliz jamás.

Una mano se posó en su hombro, y unos ojos verdes le sonrieron, sacudiendo los pensamientos de su mente.

–Harry...

El muchacho se sentó a su lado y ambos decidieron disfrutar del silencio.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

–¿Lista? Ginny sonreía al ver como Hermione bajaba las escaleras, vestida con ropa de salir. –Me gustan tus tenis...–

–Me alegra saberlo, no sabía qué regalarte por tu cumpleaños.– Ambas rieron, y se dirigieron al patio, donde los profesores esperaban a todos los estudiantes para visitar el pueblito.

Los carruajes ya estaban preparados, y las muchachas esperaron a que llegaran Ron, Harry, Luna y Neville, pero al ver que se retrasaban decidieron tomar uno en el que estaban ya varias chicas de Hufflepuff. Al cabo de pocos minutos se pusieron en marcha, y no tardaron demasiado en llegar a su destino.

–¿Vamos a tomar algo?– Preguntó Ginny al bajarse del carruaje.

–Si, la verdad es que con tanto lío ni hemos comido con fundamento...

Ambas entraron en una heladería cercana a Honeydukes y pidieron tras sentarse en una mesa al lado de la puerta. Se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que la camarera llegó con sus pedidos. Hermione parecía triste, y estaba muy callada. Su amiga no sabía que decirle, y había optado por mirar a la puerta que no paraban de abrir y cerrar los clientes.

–Ni rastro de Ron... Es... estúpido. No es tan complicado de comprender, debe aceptarlo, al fin y al cabo no es para tanto... No entiendo porque reaccionó así.– La confesión de Hermione tomó de sorpresa a Ginny, que estaba probando por primera vez su helado de plátano.

–Ya lo sé... Pero mira, en serio, ya verás que se le pasará, recapacitará... No te preocupes por eso, no merece la pena. Ahora solo tienes que disfrutar, no permitas que su actitud te estropee la felicidad.

Las palabras de Ginny sonaban muy sinceras y Hermione sonrió. Enseguida las campanas de la puerta sonaron de nuevo, y la mirada de la más pequeña de los Weasley se volvió a desviar.

–¿Quedasteis aquí?

Ginny la miró sorprendida, pero no tuvo mas remedio que asentir y sonreír. No podía disimular que estaba esperando a que Harry llegara.

–Si, bueno, esta mañana me dijo que nos viéramos aquí sobre esta hora, pero después de lo de Ron...

Hermione notó un deje de desilusión en su mirada, aunque lo disimulaba magistralmente.

–Nada, tranquila. El vendrá. Es Harry... Pero me lo podrías haber dicho en vez de traerme como quien no quería la cosa...– Le guiñó un ojo a su amiga, que asintió levantando los hombros.

–Y ese... ¿Crees que vendrá?– Preguntó Ginny con curiosidad.

–¿Cómo?– Hermione estaba desorientada.

–Si, ya sabes, ese.

–Ese¿Quién?

–¡Ese¡Ese! Hermione, tú ese, el tuyo... ¡Ya sabes!

–Se... ¿Severus? – Susurró mirando a un lado y a otro con gesto de preocupación.

–¡Sí¡Él¡Ese!– Ginny parecía indignada de que su amiga no la hubiera entendido hasta ese momento.

–¡Ah¡De acuerdo!... Es que pensé que decías "ese", de "aquel"... Y me perdí...– sonrió con expresión de circunstancia– Pues no sé, lo dudo mucho, aunque me encantaría...– Su voz se dulcificó y de pronto parecía estar en otro mundo. Ginny rodó los ojos y farfulló algo como: "A estas edades y se comporta así..."

Las campanas de la puerta sonaron una vez más, y Harry y Ron entraron, seguidos por Luna y Neville.

En cuanto Ron cruzó la mirada con Hermione, bajó la cabeza, y cuando todos estuvieron sentado en la mesa, ninguno se dirigió al otro. Simplemente parecían ignorarse, aunque estuviesen pendientes de la más mínima reacción del otro.

Los amigos charlaron sobre muchos temas durante más de quince minutos, en los que ellos dos seguían sin mirarse, pero nadie comentó lo más mínimo sobre lo sucedido varias horas antes.

–Bueno, Ginny y yo nos tenemos que ir ya.– Harry se levantó tras dejar sobre la mesa los sickles correspondientes al helado de la pelirroja y el suyo propio. Ella también se levantó, y ambos se fueron sin dar muchas más explicaciones.

–Yo también me voy ya chicos. Nos vemos en la sala común.–Hermione decidió no dar explicaciones y terminó de tomarse su batido.

–¿Te encuentras mal?– Preguntó Luna.

–Oh no, no tranquila. Solo... quiero descansar.– Se levantó de la mesa y pagó en el mostrador. Ron la miraba de reojo, pero no hizo ni el amago de seguirla. La muchacha salió de la heladería rápidamente aunque con la esperanza de que su amigo saliera a hablar con ella, pero tras ver que nada de esto sucedía, se dirigió hacia los carruajes para ir al colegio...

Su mente estaba dividida entre dos personas: Ronald Weasley, y Severus Snape. Todo se le estaba yendo de las manos. En primer lugar, creía que no debería haberle contado nada a Harry y a Ginny sin haber contado con Ron, porque al fin y al cabo, por aquello sí tenía derecho a enfadarse un poco... Deseaba que el tema no hubiera salido cuando estaban en la sala de los menesteres, porque ella estaba esperando el momento oportuno, y sin lugar a dudas, aquel no había estado entre sus planes. Y por otro lado, el "sueño" que había tenido la noche anterior se presentaba a cada instante en sus recuerdos... No sabía por qué, pero dudaba que aquello hubiese sido solo eso: un simple sueño, y tenía que encontrarle alguna explicación.

Suspiró, ya estaban llegando al castillo. Pronto podría sumergirse en algún libro que pudiera darle alguna respuesta y, con un poco de suerte, habría descubierto algo antes de que llegara la hora del almuerzo.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Justo después de salir de la heladería, Harry y Ginny paseaban por el pueblo.

–Ginny, siento haberte hecho esperar... Pero estuve hablando con Ron.

–Ah, no te preocupes... Mi hermano es tonto... Hermione está bastante mal. ¿Sabes? No entiendo como él no puede comprender que esté enamorada de Snape... Simplemente aceptarlo. Debería saber que no se puede luchar contra el amor...– La pelirroja miró a Harry y se ruborizó levemente.

–Ah... Tranquila. ¿Sabes lo que me dijo?– Ginny negó con la cabeza.

–Pues que intentaría comprenderlo...

–¿Ves¡Yo tenía razón!

– Lo que le ocurre es que no sabía cómo darle a entender a Hermione que no estaba enfadado... Por eso se separó del grupo antes de encontrarnos con Snape, esta mañana, porque quería pensar en cómo hacerlo, aclarar sus ideas.

–¿En serio te dijo eso?

–Sí... Tenías razón... Así que creo que no tenemos por qué preocuparnos demasiado.– Harry acarició la punta de la nariz de Ginny. –¿Qué quieres que hagamos?– La pregunta de Harry le sonó rara, y aunque se ruborizó un poco de nuevo, contestó bastante resuelta.

–Lo que te apetezca, menos ir a tomar un helado.

–Bien, entonces...Tengo que algo que decirte...– Harry la tomó de la mano y la llevó en dirección a un pequeño parque no muy lejos de allí.

* * *

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

¡Sieeeeeh¡Al final lo logré¡Acabé el capítulo! Este ha sido el capítulo más difícil de escribir de todo el fic... Y me preguntareis por qué, y yo os respondo:

No me terminaba de convencer. Lo reescribí como tres veces, y algunas partes me parecían cutres y poco creíbles, fuera de personaje, y las cambié varias veces.

Cuando lo acabé, el final no me gustaba, y mi hermana (mi beta ºAltair Blackº) tuvo que ayudarme en algunas cosas...

Tengo un dolor raro en la mano izquierda (va a ser tendinitis) y me duele al escribir, por lo que tengo que tener mucho cuidado... Iré al traumatólogo de aquí a una semana, que es cuando tengo cita tras la analítica (para ver si es por reuma o algo de la sangre)

Vamos, un total desastre, así que **perdonad si respondo brevemente a los reviews y no me extiendo mucho...**

No sé cuando volveré a actualizar porque de igual me enyesan el brazo o me ponen un tensoplás (venda ajustada) y no podré mover la mano hasta que se me cure lo que tengo (por eso aprovecho ahora para actualizar, porque no sé cuando podré hacerlo... Lo siento mucho, de veras. De todos modos, tengo escrito un cuarto del siguiente capítulo, que se me ocurrió antes de que todo esto pasara (es una buena idea y la escribí para que no se me olvidara... Así que en cuanto esté bien mi manita, me pondré a ello. (Pienso escribirlo a mano y luego lo pasaré a ordenador para que no se me olviden las ideas -)

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Bueno, RESPONDO A LOS REVIEWS:**

–**ophelia dakker: **Siento que no haya pasada nada muy interesante... Espero que en el próximo capítulo aumenten los encuentros entre Snape y Hermione, jeje. ¡Besos!

–**Florence Rose: **En Rota... Jeje, mi padre tiene familia allí (es andaluz) pero bueno, eso no viene a cuento. Siento que tu también hayas estado sin conexión¿a que es cruel¿A que el mono es insoportable? Ehem. Bueno, gracias por felicitarme por las asignaturas aprobadas... Dentro de nada (En junio) ya más exámenes, espero terminar el fic antes de que llegue, pero con lo que me pasó ahora en la mano lo dudo... Y no, Snape y Hermione no tiene excusas para no estar juntos, exceptuando que al fin y al cabo, nada se ha aclarado entre los dos y tampoco tienen demasiada confianza, xD A ver como arreglamos ese pequeño detalle... Pues, eso¡besos!

–**strega-in-progress: **¡Hola guapa! Pues si, Luna tomó el antirruborizante (anda que el nombrecito, jejeje)... Ahora, que no sé por qué aún, lo tendré que inventar, xDDD La reacción de Ron creo que fue la acertada, primero escribí que se lo tomaba bien, pero no era nada creíble y lo cambié, ahora está mejor, creo... Y bueno, me alegra que te gustase, espero que este capi también te guste. ¡Muchos besos!

­**–fairygranger** Hola! Tranquila por no reviewarme (como se diga) el capi anterior... No pasha nada - Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, espero que este también sea de tu agrado... ¡Besos!

–**Miss-Andreina-Snape: **¡Hola! Siento haber tardado con la actualización... Espero que te guste este capi y me alegra que te gustara esa escena, jeje. ¡Besos!

–**amsp14: **¡Hola! Bueno, no creo que surja algún problema más, pero nunca se sabe. Por ahora, está lo de Ron, pero esperemos que se arregle pronto... Tienes toda la razón cuando dices que es insoportable ver que se acercan pero nunca llegan a donde todas queremos que lleguen... xD Pero creo que es mejor así que no que todo ocurra en un capítulo, porque es poco creíble, jajaja. Y no, no es nada cursi. Y lo de los sueños, vaya que si pensara en ello, jejeje. Veremos en el próximo capítulo, ya que en este no ha tenido demasiada oportunidad. Creo que Luna tendrá más importancia en el asunto (de hecho, ya la está tomando) A ver como se desarrolla todo, que ni yo misma lo sé. Bueno¡besitos y cuídate!

–**MarisolBlack: **¡Hola! Siento haber dejado el capi abandonado... Pero es que no salgo de una para meterme en otra. Espero que este capi te guste... ¡Besos!

–**DrEaM-KaT**¡Hola! Tranquila, no pienso abandonar el fic... Aunque tarde en publicar, lo hago, jeje. Y bueno, no los lié en el primero porque no es nada creíble. XD en fin... ¡Besos!

–**HoneyBeeM: **¡Hola! Me encanta que se una gente a la lectura de mi fic, y también que te haya gustado¡Besos para ti también!


	23. Celebraciones

**23º Celebraciones**

Hermione encontró la biblioteca totalmente cerrada. Buscó a Madame Pince por todo el castillo, pero no tuvo éxito y se tuvo que conformar con sacar ideas de sus propios libros.

Cuando llegó a su habitación tomó de la estantería: "Interpretación de los sueños" y "Cómo afrontar las pesadillas", los únicos libros del estilo que buscaba en los que podría encontrar algo interesante.

Se echó sobre el sofá más grande de la sala común y comenzó su búsqueda.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Se había quedado dormido dentro de la bañera, y había soñado que Hermione y Harry eran ¿novios?... ¿Por qué tenía que soñar con ella teniendo tantos otros asuntos de los que preocuparse¿Por qué soñaba como si fuera un adolescente¿Por qué todo no podía ser más fácil? Sacudió la cabeza indignado consigo mismo, intentaba tranquilizarse y lo único que conseguía era empeorar más su situación.

El agua ya casi estaba más fría que caliente, y tras ducharse salió de la bañera rápidamente.

Con algo de desgana, se vistió con un pijama negro con motitas verdes, y se dispuso a peinarse. Frente al espejo, pasaba el cepillo una y otra vez por su lacio cabello y tenía la mirada perdida de tal modo que parecía que quisiera ver más allá del cristal que le reflejaba.

Ya no le dolía la cabeza... Aquel pensadero había sido su gran aliado durante mucho tiempo. Recordaba todo lo que había depositado en él, pero esos recuerdos no lo atormentaban... Era una sensación extraña pero muy agradable. Conocía lo sucedido con Lord Voldemort pero era como si no le hubiera sucedido a él, como si fuera una película que no le afectaba en nada. Aún así el pensadero es para recuerdos y no para sentimientos, y esos si que le afectaban, sobre todo cuando trataban sobre Hermione... Decidió recuperar del recipiente todo lo relacionado con ella, e intentar buscar algunas explicaciones.

Sentado en su escritorio, poco a poco iba devolviendo a su cabeza los recuerdos de todo lo sucedido desde el maldito (o bendito) día en el que le envió la primera nota.

Todo se le estaba yendo de las manos. La quería y en lugar de acercarse, parecía que se alejaban cada vez más. Pero... ella tenía que sentir algo por él, todo lo que había pasado no podían ser meras casualidades. Y él era libre para poder arriesgarse, ya era hora de dejar de comportarse como un cobarde, debía afrontar todo aquello con madurez, con decisión... Nada lo detenía... Nada excepto que ella estaba enamorada de otro. Pero... ¿Realmente era aquello cierto?

Necesitaba dormir más, pero esta vez en su cama, abrigado... Y sin separarse de los recuerdos que en realidad eran importantes.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Odiaba que pasase aquello... Casi dos horas de búsqueda y no había encontrado nada absolutamente que pudiera ayudarla. Mucho "duerma y recuerde sus sueños", "aprenda como evitar las pesadillas" y "soñar con volar significa libertad" pero nada de lo que realmente le interesaba. Y desde luego, no tenía tiempo ni ganas de ponerse a investigar en crear alguna poción para descubrir si había sido solo un sueño... Tampoco, al fin y al cabo, tenía tanta importancia. Estaba harta de pensar siempre en él, de sentirse de aquella manera, como si estuviese vacía sin sus encuentros, sin su presencia. Aquello tenía que solucionarse, pero... ¿Cómo?

Y por otro lado... ¿Por qué le sangraba el labio cuando lo vio¿Acaso alguien le había pegado¿O sería por otro motivo? Y lo peor de todo... ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en eso y despreocuparse? Aquello que estaba viviendo, podría, sin duda alguna, titularse: "Como enamorarse de Severus Snape en una semana y sobrevivir" Literalmente, ahora que lo pensaba, hacía una semana escasa desde que recibió la primera nota... Y sin embargo, se le había hecho eterno... En el fondo, estaba segura de que su profesor había despertado en ella lo que pensaba había sido admiración, y ahora se daba cuenta de que era mucho más que eso...

Miró el reloj y eran casi las dos. Ya deberían estar llegando sus compañeros para el almuerzo y probablemente Dumbledore avisaría acerca de los familiares que los irían a visitar, ya que todo había sido demasiado apresurado y pocos habían podido ir a Hogsmeade. Ella dudaba que sus padres fueran porque tenían mucho trabajo, aunque seguramente el fin de semana si podrían verse.

Sin esperar demasiado, dejó los libros en su habitación y bajó al gran comedor. No pudo evitar mirar a la mesa de los profesores, que prácticamente ya estaba llena, y comprobó que Snape no estaba por ningún sitio. Resopló y se fue a sentar.

Al cabo de pocos minutos llegaron Ginny y Harry bastante sonrientes y ¡tomados de la mano! Hermione les hizo señas para que la vieran y enseguida se sentaron a su lado.

–¿Cómo has llegado antes que los demás?– Le preguntó Ginny sin dejar opción a que su amiga dijera nada antes.

–Me fui justo después que ustedes...

–Ah...­– Ginny se puso seria, pero enseguida vio que la mirada de Hermione se posaba en su mano y la de Harry que aún seguían unidas.

–¡Ah! Harry me pidió que... Ya sabes...– Ambos sonrieron y Hermione los abrazó efusivamente saltando sobre ellos.

–¡Ya iba siendo hora! Me alegro mucho de que estéis juntos.–La mirada de la muchacha se llenó de ternura, aunque una sombra de anhelo vetaba su esplendor.

–¡Gracias!– Exclamaron ambos al unísono y los tres rieron.

–¿Sabes? Mis padres y hermanos van a venir esta tarde...

–¡Qué bien Ginny! Y tu...– miró a Harry –¿Vas a tener visita? Espero que sí, porque tenéis noticias que darles...

–Si, Sirius está a punto de llegar, me lo dijo Remus esta mañana.– Harry miró hacia la mesa de profesores, donde Lupin hablaba sonriente con la profesora Sprout...– hace tiempo que no lo veo, y tras todo lo que ha sucedido tengo ganas ya. Por lo visto ha estado muy ocupado con la orden... Además, como Remus siempre que acaba las clases se va a su casa, tampoco es que haya hablado con él mucho últimamente. ¡Si ni siquiera come aquí!– El muchacho fingió expresión de mártir poniendo una mano en su frente dramáticamente.

–Bueno, la luna llena fue hace cinco días, creo...– Le dijo Ginny bajando un poco la voz.

–Sí, eso también tendrá que ver... Pero en fin, ya les preguntaremos cómo les va...– Harry guiñó un ojo a las chicas, y los tres rieron de nuevo.

En ese momento Neville, Ron y Luna aparecieron por la puerta, y cada uno fue a su mesa correspondiente.

–¡Ginny¿Sabes que mamá, papá y los demás vendrán esta tarde?– Ron se dirigió a su hermana a gritos, pero en cuanto vio a Hermione, su euforia disminuyó considerablemente.

–Sí, sí que lo sé, me llegó la lechuza hace poco. Supongo que Dumbledore organizará alguna cena o algo así para todos.

–Creo que... ahora lo sabremos– interrumpió Hermione apuntando hacia la mesa de los profesores, de la que Dumbledore se acababa de levantar para hablar una vez más en ese día.

Carraspeó justo antes de comenzar:

–Hoy parece ser el día de los comunicados, menos mal que mis caramelos de limón me refrescan la garganta y así puedo hablar porque si...– McGonagall echó una mirada reprobatoria al director que se estaba yendo por la tangente, y éste, tras carraspear de nuevo, retomó lo que tenía que decir. –Esta noche habrá una cena (a partir de las nueve en punto) para vuestros familiares y visitantes... Sin embargo, mañana mismo retomaremos las clases puesto que quedan poco más de dos semanas para el comienzo de los exámenes y no podéis perder el hilo de lo que estéis estudiando. –Una queja generalizada inundó la sala –Aún así, el Sábado y el Domingo habrá visita libre a Hogsmeade, para que hagáis lo que os apetezca, y así será en los siguientes fines de semana hasta previo aviso.

Dumbledore se retiró a su mesa, entre aplausos y algún que otro abucheo. Enseguida el almuerzo comenzó, en cuanto apareció la comida y la bebida sobre las mesas.

Hermione, aunque lo intentaba por encima de cualquier otra cosa, no podía dejar de pensar en... Sí¡en Snape! (¡Veinte puntos para quien haya acertado!) Aunque en el fondo, estaba algo más tranquila que hacía pocos minutos por dos motivos: en primer lugar porque al día siguiente la primera asignatura era pociones, y en segundo lugar, porque parecía que la tensión entre ella y su pelirrojo amigo había disminuido, levemente quizás, pero algo era algo. Conociéndolo, todo se arreglaría pronto, y repentinamente no comprendió como podía haberse preocupado después de haber convivido con él durante tanto tiempo y saber casi con certeza que tarde o temprano acabaría aceptándolo.

Mientras ella pensaba en eso, una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara y Ron se percató de ello.

–"¿Por qué parece estar ausente¿Será por mi culpa? Pero... ha sonreído... Estará pensando en él, aunque no lo he visto por aquí... Debería comprenderme, debería... ¡Pero por Merlín...! Yo soy quien debería comprenderla a ella¿ahora como hago para arreglarlo? Si al menos hubiera actuado bien desde el principio... No hay opción, tengo que hacerlo".– el muchacho cerró los puños con fuerza bajo la mesa –"Sí. Lo haré. Pero... mejor en otro momento."– La determinación del joven Weasley se esfumó en un santiamén, y abatido, maldijo al sombrero seleccionador por haberlo puesto en Gryffindor, la casa de los valientes.

–Harry...– Hermione tocó el hombro de su amigo y le indicó que se acercara más a ella.

–Por favor, de lo mío con...– el muchacho asintió– ni una palabra a nadie, si Sirius o Remus se enteraran... no sé que podría suceder, aunque sea una tontería, pero por favor... –Harry asintió por segunda vez, dejándole saber con su verde mirada que podía confiar en él plenamente, y ella sonrió aliviada ante su reacción.

Tras el almuerzo, Hermione, decidida a dejar de pensar en su profesor, fue a la biblioteca. En cuanto entró, devolvió en el mostrador de la señora Pince los libros que había pedido horas antes. Se sentó en la mesa del fondo, bajo una gran ventana, la misma en la que había estado el día que quedó con Seamus pensando que él era S.

Abrió el libro de Runas, le quitó la tapa al tintero, sacó la pluma del plumier, colocó los pergaminos sobre la mesa, y comenzó a resumir los apuntes...

Horas después, se encontró con unos resúmenes espantosos. Aparte de que no tenían mucha coherencia, los bordes de los pergaminos estaban pintados con gruesas rayas negras, y adornados con espirales que se entrelazaban una y otra vez con la letra S.

Suspiró... Tenía que estudiar, y ni siquiera el filtro anti–rubor le ayudaba a apartar a Severus de su mente, quizás por haberlo tomado tanto ya no surtía el efecto esperado.

Sin ni siquiera mirar la hora, se levantó y se dirigió a la sala común. Allí, Ron estaba sentado haciendo deberes, y esa imagen la conmovió y extrañó a la vez, ya que nunca los hacía sin pedirle ayuda. Pasó por su lado y miró disimuladamente la materia de la que trataban: Herbología. Ella llevaba esos apuntes consigo, así que sin decirle nada, se los dejó sobre la mesa, y subió a su habitación sin mirar hacia atrás.

Ron había notado que alguien estaba tras él, pero suponiendo que era su amiga, decidió no comprobar de quien se trataba. Al ver como una mano colocaba unos apuntes de Herbología al lado de los suyos, quiso mirarla y decirle algo, pero la muchacha se fue de allí como un rayo, sin dejarle opción a reaccionar. No sabía qué hacer, así que simplemente, los abrió y comenzó a buscar la actividad en la que estaba teniendo graves problemas.

Hermione llegó a su habitación, que estaba solitaria. Todos debían de estar por ahí, celebrando la caída de Voldemort. Y de nuevo Severus Snape apareció en su mente... Lo admiraba, porque habían tenido la valentía de un Gryffindor, enfrentándose a ese repugnante ser para evitar que otros sufrieran... Deseó cerrando los ojos poder llegar a tener la oportunidad algún día de demostrarle esa admiración.

Se dispuso a ducharse y vestirse, para bajar a cenar. Poco después, ya estaba preparada, vestida con ropa muggle: unos pantalones negros y una camiseta de asillas roja, con ribetes en verde y plata en el cuello y la cintura. Una combinación perfecta: Gryffindor y Slytherin. Y no eligió aquellas prendas por casualidad. Nunca se la había puesto desde que su madre se la regaló por navidad, pero en ese momento pensó que era muy oportuna.

Hacia las ocho aproximadamente, se dispuso a bajar a cenar al gran comedor. Iba tan distraída que bajó por una de las escaleras móviles y comenzó a recorrer un pasillo muy parecido al que debía tomar para llegar a su destino, pero que en realidad llevaba a otro lugar.

Casi sin darse cuenta, Draco Malfoy la había empujado contra un muro.

–Vaya, vaya... Aquí está la pequeña sangre–sucia, que suerte tengo.

–Malfoy... Déjame en paz.– Hermione lo empujó hacia atrás con ambas manos, pero él sujetó su muñeca.

–Pero si hasta lleva ropa de sangre sucia, que emotivo...– Sus frías palabras desprendían toda la ira que sentía hacia los Gryffindor. Con el dedo índice de la mano que tenía libre, perfiló la asilla derecha de la camisa de la muchacha, bajándola bruscamente, y ella lo apartó con una bofetada y expresión de confusión.

–¿Pero qué te has creído? Te advierto...– dijo colocando la asilla en su lugar– ...que si me tocas un pelo desearás no haber nacido, repugnante mortífago. ¿Qué pasa, que como ahora no está tu papaíto ni tito Voldy crees que eres el jefe?

Sin dar tiempo a una reacción, Draco tomó sus muñecas con la mano izquierda y la empujó de nuevo hacia el muro, colocándolas con rudeza en la fría piedra, sobre su cabeza.

–Un Malfoy nunca se arrepiente, estúpida. Y te voy a demostrar que sí soy el jefe...–susurró a su oído y seguidamente acercó su boca al cuello de la muchacha, mordiéndolo con fuerza. Ella gritó desesperada¿por qué no había nadie más allí? El Slytherin la tomó por el pelo y tiró de su cabeza para tener mejor acceso a su cuello, pero ella volvió a gritar con más fuerza, y él tapo su boca bruscamente.

Se revolvía, pero por mucho que lo intentaba, no lograba soltarse. Deba patadas, pero casi no lograba mover las piernas porque el muchacho estaba demasiado pegado a ella y no le dejaba libertad de movimientos. Estaba desesperada.

Una luz violeta fue todo lo que vieron antes de que Malfoy cayera desvanecido al suelo. Las piernas de Hermione parecían no sostenerla, y cayó de rodillas ante él, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Alguien la ayudó a levantarse del suelo, y ella de aferró a su negra túnica con fuerza, llorando y estremeciéndose.

Una mano la tranquilizaba, acariciando su espalda con delicadeza.

–Shhh, ya está... ¿Se encuentra bien?

Hermione, reconociendo la profunda voz de su profesor de pociones, no pudo más que asentir, y comenzó a llorar con más fuerza. El aroma de menta y pino que respiraba profundamente la mareó, pero se fue tranquilizando poco a poco, gracias al abrazo que estaba recibiendo. Se sentía segura, a salvo, y no quería separarse de él ni perder aquella sensación de bienestar.

Se había asustado, quizá más que ella, y en cuanto vio lo que estaba sucediendo, no pudo más que mandar un hechizo aturdidor a aquel desalmado y repugnante muchacho.

Ella cayó al suelo y enseguida se acercó, ayudándola a levantarse. Sin poder reprimir el deseo de abrazarla, de hacerle entender que estaría a salvo mientras dependiera de él, la atrajo hacia sí y la envolvió con sus brazos. La tranquilizó con pocas palabras, y sintió que ella reconocía su voz, y se aferraba aún más a su túnica, llorando con más desesperación. Poco tiempo después, la muchacha parecía algo más tranquila.

–Acompáñeme...– le dijo con delicadeza.

Ella asintió y comenzó a caminar a su lado, aunque un par de pasos más atrás, con la cabeza gacha.

Snape se paró ante el despacho de Filch, y entró sin tocar la puerta.

–En el pasillo derecho norte de Slytherin yace un muchacho, intentó propasarse con esta alumna, así que el director debe tomar cartas en el asunto inmediatamente. Comuníquele que me avise en cuenta esté todo preparado.

Filch asintió y enseguida salió de allí con una sádica media sonrisa.

Hermione miró a su profesor a la cara por primera vez, y pudo ver su expresión de rechazo y angustia.

–Venga conmigo, por favor.

Ella asintió de nuevo, ya que temía que la voz le fallara al hablar.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia el despacho del profesor y una vez hubieron entrado, Severus le señaló el sillón para que tomara asiento, a lo que la castaña obedeció enseguida.

Snape salió de allí, y regresó al cabo de escasos minutos, trayendo consigo una taza humeante.

–Bergamota, Cedro, Enebro, Lavanda, Mandarina... Le sentará bien.

Ella sonrió levemente, y tomó la taza entre las manos. Bergamota para casos de tensión, Cedro porque es sedante, Enebro para la confusión, Lavanda para relajar y Mandarina para brindar alegría.

–Gracias, era lo que necesitaba.– al momento, comenzó a tomarse el preparado.

Él la miró algo sorprendido, pero no dudó que la muchacha conociera a la perfección los efectos de los componentes de la fórmula.

–¿Me lo quiere contar?– Hermione lo miró extrañada, pero luego comprendió a qué se refería su profesor.

–Claro... Bueno, yo bajaba hacia el comedor, y me despisté con las escaleras porque iba distraída... En un segundo Malfoy me aprisionó contra la pared, y tras discutir con él, comenzó a...

–Sí, de acuerdo. No hay nada más que decir. En cuanto hable con el director, tomaremos cartas en el asunto. No se preocupe, porque no volverá a sucederle algo así.

Hubo u corto silencio algo incómodo, antes de que Hermione lo cortara.

–Gracias...–susurró.

–No tiene por qué, es mi deber.

–No, gracias por...–Snape la miró sin comprender.

–Ya sabe, gracias por todo... por librar al mundo de Voldemort, y por lo de ahora también claro, pero... Quería que supiera que admiro su determinación y valentía.

Snape no reaccionaba, su rostro se mantenía hierático y firme... Nunca imaginó que ella le fuera a decir algo así, y en lugar de contestar con sarcasmo, lo hizo dulcificando la voz. Aquella muchacha derretía cada milímetro de su ser.

–Gracias a usted, por... ser.

Ambos quedaron en silencio de nuevo, pero esta vez asimilando lo que cada uno acababa de escuchar.

Hermione dejó la taza sobre una mesita que tenía justo enfrente. Los nervios habían desaparecido y se sentía mucho más tranquila, aunque por otro lado, su corazón latía con rapidez debido a lo que acababa de suceder.

–Será mejor que bajemos a la cena.

–Sí... ¿Va a bajar?– preguntó ella clavando sus ojos en los de él.

–Por supuesto.

Ambos salieron juntos del despacho, y subieron al comedor. Entraron a la vez, pero tras una cortés despedida, se dirigieron hacia sus respectivos asientos.

Hermione comprobó que Sirius y Remus ya estaban junto a Harry y los demás. En cuanto se acercó, Sirius se levantó y la abrazó.

–¡Cómo has crecido¿Qué tal estás?

–Bien... ahora.– Esbozó una sonrisa, y todos la miraron sorprendidos.

–¿Sucedió algo, Hermione?– Preguntó Lupin.

–Bueno... Draco... tuve un percance con él.

–¿Grave?

–Depende.– levantó los hombros con gesto de consternación.

–¿Qué ocurrió?– Harry apretaba los puños, y su cara reflejaba la ira que contenía pero ella no contestó.

–¿Que pasó, Hermione?—preguntó Ron, intentando no demostrar toda la furia que sentía.

–Nada importante, el profesor Snape llegó a tiempo.

–¿Cómo que a tiempo?– Exclamaron casi todos a la vez.

–Dumbledore se encargará... No le demos importancia, hoy es un día de celebración, así que pongámonos a ello.

–¡Pues menos mal que estaba tu amado Snape para salvarte¿Eh?– Exclamó Ginny, provocando una reacción exagerada por parte de Sirius.

–¿Cómo que su amado Snape?– Sirius subió la voz –¿De qué estás hablando muchachita?– Se levantó de su asiento y colocó ambas manos sobre la mesa. Remus colocó su mano izquierda sobre la de él, para tranquilizarlo.

Hermione se tensó, y miró a Ginny y a Harry. Harry dio un codazo a su novia, y ésta intento improvisar:

–No, bueno, si es una forma de hablar... Como si fuera su héroe, por haberla salvado y eso... Tampoco es para ponerse así, hombre...

Sirius miró a su ahijado, y tras ver su cara de inocencia, se volvió a sentar, y sonrió.

–Me habías asustado, ya me imaginé lo peor.

–¿Lo peor?– No pudo reprimir preguntarle Hermione.

–Sí, lo peor... Porque... ¿Puede haber algo peor que amar a Quejicus?

Todos echaron a reír por compromiso, todos excepto Hermione, que miró fugazmente a la mesa de profesores, donde pudo ver que Snape hablaba con Dumbledore indignado.

–"¿Mi héroe...? Tal vez..."– pensó, y sonrió como los demás, aunque por un motivo totalmente diferente.

–¿Brindamos?– Sirius parecía más animado y tranquilo– ¡Por Ginny y Harry!

–¿Ginny y Harry?– Preguntó Ron algo confundido.

–Mejor brindemos por la caída de Voldemort...– Dijo Harry algo ruborizado.

–¡Brindemos por todo lo bueno, entonces!–Remus acababa de levantar su copa.

Todos sonrieron y tomaron sus copas de cerveza de mantequilla, brindando por las celebraciones.

* * *

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**ANTES QUE NADA PERDÓN POR EL RETRASO, YA ESTOY MEJOR DE LA MANO... Y AVISAROS QUE NO PODRÉ ACTUALIZAR HASTA MEDIADOS-FINALES DE JULIO,** porque tengo exámenes en la uni. Después en el verano, actualizaré con más frecuencia, prometido.

Ahora paso a contestar reviews:

–**Malu Snape Rickman:** ¡Hola! Me encanta ver que nueva gente se une al fic... Me hace muy feliz que nos os aburre xD Gracias por preocuparte por mi mano... Aunque el problema ahora son los exámenes, que me acaban en julio... Pero bueno, espero que este capi te guste, besos!

–**strega-in-progress:** ¡Hola¡Qué de tiempo sin leerte! Acostumbrada como estaba antes a leerte en "Bajo su voluntad", ahora se me hace largo xD Espero que te vaya bien todo

Al final lo del brazo se me curó solo, bueno, intenté no mover la mano ni la muñeca y eso... Y ya está perfecta

Me subiste los colores con lo que dices del mejor fic, te aseguro que hay millones de fics que ni les llego a la suela de los zapatos¡gracias! Y tengo ganas de eso, no tener fics pendientes, hace tiempo que no sé lo que se siente, jajajaja. ¡Bueno, besos y cuídate! Ah, y pon a tu musa a trabajar prontito, jejeje...

–**Galilea**¡Hola! Me sorprendió leer tu segundo review¿Tanto te pudo la intriga? De todos modos, no te preocupes, ya queda poco (creo) para el final... Eso sí, el final es top secret como los libros de Rowling, aunque quizá si que sea un tanto predecible... (o no xD) Bueno, espero que este te guste¡y besos!

–**willow black: **¡Hola¡Me alegra que te hayas unido al fic! Pero eso sí, para escribir: 1: Siempre se depende la inspiración (al menos en mi caso) 2: No sale con facilidad, puedo estar semanas sin escribir una palabra, y 3: todo es intentarlo, ponerse y seguro que te sale algo decente, ya verás... Lo bueno es empezar por cosas sencillas Espero que te guste este capitulo¡besos!

–**TercySScloe:** ¡Hola¡Otra que se une al fic, yupi! Me alegra ver que hay gente que se une, aunque otra que se vaya... xD

Me halagas con tus comentarios, muchas gracias... Desde luego que se mueren por las ganas de estar juntos, pero, si los uno desde el principio ¿sería creíble? No creo... xD Y no, el fic no había estado ahí siempre, lo puse un par de días antes de que me dejaras review, porque antes solo tenía como personaje a Hermione xD Así que tranquila, que no estás loca... Bueno, espero que te guste el capítulo¡besos!

–**Anna**¡Hola! Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, seguro que 4st también te gusta, espero... Y gracias por preocuparte por mi mano, gracias a Merlín se curó y pude hacer los trabajos de la universidad y esas cosas... ¡BESOS!

–**MarisolBlack:** ¡Hola! Sí, Ron debería entenderlo, ya habrás visto que el muchacho al menos lo intenta... Y Sev está decidido, solo falta encontrar el momento (aunque en este capítulo lo intentó, no se atrevió a más xD) ¡Besos!

–**amsp14: **Me subes los colores, me alegra mucho que te guste, más aún cuando tu escribes tan bien, en mi opinión mucho mejor que muchísimas Como ves, Ron al menos lo intenta... Es demasiado bueno, el pobre... Como dices, Snape entendió eso, pero aunque no está seguro, prefiere creer que no es así... Ya veremos xD... En cuanto a Luna, creí que alguien así en el grupo sería conveniente, porque la verdad, para ser Gryffindor, son un poco... Calladitos, xD

Lo que dices de Ron está bien... es una buena idea, ya veremos si sucede algo parecido o no jejejeje... Por ahora creo que Ron esta demasiado ocupado como para fijarse en que Harry y Ginny están juntos... Imagino que se enterará pronto. Y desde luego, están, como dices, coladísimos el uno por el otro, eso es lo divertido, que todos lo sabemos menos ellos xD (entre sí, quiero decir) En cuanto a lo que dices del sueño, me has dado una idea, xD Bueno¡muchos besos y espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado!

–**Florence Rose: **¡Hola! Lo de la mano ya solucionado, muchísimas gracias por preocuparte Y sí, más o menos es una especie de transición, y tampoco negaré que tenía poca inspiración xD Pero creo que este ha estado mejor jejeje, ya me dirás si te ha gustado o no... xD

Los malentendidos se me dan bien, pero luego es un rollo solucionarlos, jajaja... Pero tu no te preocupes, que poco a poco se irán acercando, de eso se trata ¿no? Y tampoco queda mucho ni poco para que acabe, depende de mi inspiración, pero ahora que llega el veranito, tendré más tiempo y ganas de escribir¡espero¡Bueno, muchos besitos y gracias!

–**Miss-Andreina-Snape: **¡Hola! Bueno, no es que le hicieran daño, su labio sangraba porque se lo había mordido cuando escuchaba la conversación de la sala de los menesteres y los chicos salieron y él se fue rápidamente para no ser visto.. xD Bueno, espero que este capitulo te guste¡Besos! Y gracias por preocuparte por mi mano, ya está bien

–**DrEaM-KaT: **¡Hola! Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo... Ya me curé, aunque supongo que sería tendinitis leve o algo así, porque con un poco de reposo desapareció el dolor Oo Me subiste los colores con tu comentario... ¡GRACIAS! Y no me estresas, al contrario, me halagas... Espero que este capítulo te guste¡besos!


	24. Imposible de esconder

**24º Imposible de esconder**

Arthur y Molly Weasley acababan de llegar al colegio de Hogwarts. El ambiente de festividad no daba lugar a otra cosa que no fuera festejar por todo lo alto las buenas noticias de la caída de Lord Voldemort.

En cuanto entraron en el gran comedor y sus hijos los vieron, fueron corriendo a recibirlos.

–¡Mamá, papá!

Hermione vio la imagen con ternura, aunque le extrañó, como al resto, que los demás hermanos no estuvieran también allí.

Harry fue a saludarlos y ambos lo abrazaron, demostrándole el agradecimiento y el cariño que sentían por él. Hermione hizo una nota mental: "Recordar a todos que Snape también merece una felicitación, o varias..."

–¿Y los demás?–Preguntó Ginny a su madre tras sentarse ya en la mesa.

–Charlie vendrá dentro de media hora, y Bill no podrá venir hoy. Fred y George me dijeron que estarían ya aquí, así que tampoco tardarán mucho.–Molly parecía estar muy animada, y es que no era para menos.

Ninguno nombró a Percy, y tampoco hizo falta que se preguntara por él.

Sirius y Remus se levantaron y los saludaron también, entre bromas y risas.

–Bien, pues comencemos a cenar, estoy muerto de hambre.–Arthur sonrió e hizo un gesto con las manos animándolo a que siguieran su consejo. En ese momento dirigió la mirada hacia la mesa de profesores y localizó a Dumbledore, a quien saludó con la mano. Éste le contestó con el mismo gesto.

–Disculpadme, enseguida vuelvo...– Hermione se levantó educadamente de la mesa y se dirigió hacia la de los profesores.

De pronto, una explosión de sonido y colores llenó todo el comedor. Los gemelos Weasley aparecieron por la puerta, sonrientes por su triunfal entrada. Enseguida, sin darle mucha más importancia al escándalo que habían montado, y siendo observados por los comensales y aplaudidos por más de uno, se acercaron junto a sus padres. Tras saludarlos a todos brevemente, se sentaron y comenzaron a cenar al igual que ellos.

Charlie llegó unos minutos más tarde, y todos sus hermanos se tiraron a sus brazos, rodeándolo de tal forma que parecía que no le dejaban respirar. Harry y Hermione –quien ya había regresado a la mesa– lo recibieron con menos euforia, aunque también se alegraron infinitamente de verle.

Poco después de que la cena concluyera y de que aparecieran sobre la mesa los deliciosos postres, Harry carraspeó, dando a entender que tenía algo que decir. Cuando todos callaron y le prestaron atención, el ojiverde comenzó a hablar:

–Bueno, algunos ya lo sabréis, y como no quiero que el resto se entere por lenguas ajenas...– Ginny lo miró, y el color se encendió en sus mejillas. –Queremos que sepáis...– dijo devolviéndole la mirada pícaramente –...que Ginny y yo estamos juntos.

–¡Pues claro que estáis juntos¡Uno al lado del otro...!– bromeó Fred imaginando que no era precisamente eso lo que su amigo quería decirles.

Harry lo miró divertido, y con gesto de resignación explicó:

–No juntos en ese sentido, sino juntos como... pareja.

Molly se quedó pálida, Fred y George saltaron a darle palmaditas y no faltaron comentarios como que ya iba siendo hora o que ya que eran familia tendrían más publicidad para su tienda.

Ginny miraba a su madre, ansiosa por ver una reacción en su rostro. Cuando Molly se percató de la inquietud de su hija, se levantó y se acercó a ella, para darle un abrazo y felicitarla al oído.

La escena fue tan irreal que parecía sacada de un cuento, aunque fue cortada por la voz de Dumbledore, que comenzó a hablar justo en ese momento.

–Bien, por recomendación de una alumna, me he decidido a dar a conocer una noticia que creo importante y que realmente, no se me hubiera ocurrido llevar a cabo si no hubiera sido sugerido por ella...

Como ya sabemos, Severus Snape, profesor de pociones de este colegio, fue el precursor del plan que se llevó a cabo para eliminar a Voldemort.– Snape miró extrañado a Albus, sin comprender absolutamente nada de lo que estaba sucediendo –Por eso mismo, creo conveniente que sepáis que se le va a otorgar La Orden de Merlín de Primera Clase por los servicios prestados a las comunidades mágica y muggle.– Dumbledore se sentó de nuevo, y guiñó un ojo a Hermione, que lo miraba desde la mesa de Gryffindor.

La sala se quedó en silencio, pero Hermione comenzó a aplaudir y el resto la imitó inmediatamente. Severus Snape saludó forzando una sonrisa, sospechando de quién se trataba esa alumna que había sugerido aquello, y se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse hacia la salida.

–Bien, ya vemos que no solo es Harry quien merece todas las felicitaciones... Me alegra que Dumbledore haya tomado esa decisión.

La miraron extrañados, sospechando con mucha razón al igual que Snape que ella había promovido todo aquello.

Quedaron en silencio de pronto, y confusa, se dio media vuelta para comprobar que Severus estaba justo tras ella.

–Señorita¿podría acompañarme?

Todos parecían deseosos de que la tierra se los tragase, y la señora Weasley, improvisando acertadamente, levantó su copa y exclamó:

–¡Brindemos por Severus Snape!– Aliviados por la acertada intervención bebieron por compromiso y el mago hizo un gesto cortés con la cabeza. Se dio media vuelta, y miró de nuevo a Hermione.

–¿Vamos...?

Ella obedeció asintiendo, y los que presenciaban la escena se quedaron con cara de póquer, pensando cualquier cosa menos algo bueno.

Harry, al darse cuenta de lo extraño de la situación, comentó a sus confundidos acompañantes que Hermione había tenido un problema con Malfoy y que probablemente irían a solucionarlo en ese momento.

Mientras, la muchacha quería por un lado que la invitación del profesor fuera por ese mismo motivo, pero mirándolo desde otro punto de vista, deseaba que no fuera así. Pensó que había sido demasiado atrevida al proponerle aquello a Dumbledore y que quizá le molestaría, o tal vez se lo agradecería, aunque no quería que eso sucediese... No lo hacía para eso, sino porque creía necesario que al menos el mago tuviera una recompensa por su actuación.

Sin embargo, no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que sus ilusiones eran simplemente eso, ilusiones, ya que entraban en el despacho del director, donde se encontraban éste, McGonagall y Draco Malfoy. Esto provocó que Hermione frunciera el ceño y se tensara, aparte de no entender cómo el director había llegado ahí tan pronto si hacía escasos segundos estaba frente a ella en el comedor.

–Bien, ya estamos todos y es hora de solucionar algo. Por lo visto, según he podido saber, el señor Malfoy agredió a la señorita Granger hace escasas horas. El profesor Snape fue testigo de parte de lo sucedido y me lo acaba de comunicar... Malfoy...– dijo clavando sus azules pupilas en las frías grises del joven –...tiene usted la palabra para relatar lo que sucedió, y luego, Granger, la tendrá usted.– La castaña asintió, y se sentó donde le indicó el director.

La profesora Minerva estaba sentada a la derecha de Albus, y a la izquierda, había un asiento vacío, destinado, probablemente a Severus. Sin embargo, éste optó por colocarse tras Hermione.

Draco, altivo como siempre y sin aparentar una pizca de nerviosismo, comenzó a hablar.

–Para que todos podamos comprender los hechos, he de poneros en situación. Desde mediados de curso aproximadamente, Hermione y yo comenzamos a salir juntos...

Snape se había quedado pálido, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. El resto de los presentes aguardaba a que el joven Slytherin prosiguiera el relato.

–¡Pero de qué estas hablando!– Hermione hizo el amago de levantarse de su asiento, pero Snape colocó una mano sobre su hombro, impidiéndoselo suavemente.

Draco, sin apenas mirarla, siguió contando su versión de lo sucedido.

–Desde luego, ambos nos queríamos, pero poco después me cansé de sus celos y decidí dejarla para impedir que ambos siguiéramos sufriendo.– Hermione soltó una carcajada y llevó una mano a su frente, con gesto de incredulidad. –Está loco...– murmuró.

–Ella parecía haberlo tomado bien hasta hoy... Me vino a buscar a la sala común y le dije con educación que me dejara en paz porque no quería volver a sufrir por ella... Insistió tanto que decidí acompañarla al menos al Gran Comedor, pero en el pasillo donde sucedió todo, pareció volverse loca y se abalanzó sobre mí. Intenté a toda costa quitármela de encima y la inmovilicé contra la pared... Pero a partir de ahí, ya no recuerdo nada más.– su cara aparentaba que decía toda la verdad, y Hermione sintió ganas de aplastársela contra la chimenea y patearlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

–Señorita Granger, es su turno.– La voz de Dumbledore parecía apoyarla, pero ella en ese momento sentía que todas sus miradas la juzgaban.

–Bien. Antes que nada, todo lo que él ha dicho es totalmente falso. No entiendo en qué momento ha podido inventarse tantas mentiras...– Draco subió una ceja y puso gesto de indignación, provocando que ella apretara con fuerza la tela de su pantalón. Sin embargo, enseguida sintió como las manos de Severus se apoyaban sobre su espalda, y los dedos pulgares parecían acariciarla cerca de la columna, dándole ánimos. Estaba desconcertada, porque más que darle ánimos ese gesto provocaba que se sintiera aún más nerviosa.

–Yo... yo me dirigía a la cena, e iba distraída, pensando en... bueno, en los estudios. Pero por lo visto me equivoqué al tomar las escaleras, y sin darme cuenta Draco ya me tenía acorralada contra la pared. Me llamó sangre–sucia y bajó un tirante de mi camiseta. Enseguida lo empujé y lo insulté, pero él me tomó de las muñecas con mucha fuerza y...– Bajó la cabeza, sintiendo como las lágrimas comenzaban a aflorar, aunque no quería demostrar debilidad, no se veía capaz de conseguirlo.

–Por favor, prosiga.

–Y simplemente, ese...– apretó los dientes –...desalmado... me mordió el cuello.– la muchacha retiró su cabello desordenado del cuello dejando a la vista la señal de una pequeña mordedura en la zona afectada... –Y desde luego, no creo que haya necesidad de hacer algo así si soy yo la que se abalanza sobre él.

–Está bien, simplemente tenemos su palabra contra la de él. No puedo posicionarme sin tener más pruebas, aunque por lo que veo en su cuello, usted parece ser la que tiene la razón... Sin embargo...

Los nervios de la castaña estaban a flor de piel y no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, por lo que estalló:

–¡Me parece increíble que no confíe en mí!. ¿Y sabe qué? Me da exactamente igual. El día que éste asqueroso mortífago me haga algo irreversible, será usted y no yo quien tenga la conciencia intranquila...– Hermione no separaba su mirada del azul profundo de la de Dumbledore.

–Está bien, calma. Tranquilícese y déjenos a solas un momento, por favor.

Hermione salió de la sala furiosa y se dejó caer al suelo resbalando contra el muro de la entrada... Necesitaba pensar, ingeniar algo para que todo se aclarase, asesinar a la cucaracha de Malfoy y obligarlo a pedir clemencia... Poco a poco su furia se convirtió en angustia, y comenzó a llorar.

No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado.

–Yo confío en usted.

Hermione miró a su profesor, y secándose las lágrimas, le sonrió.

–Gracias...

–Sé que lo que vi no era una simple forma de controlarla a usted y alejarla de su lado. Sin embargo si es cierto lo que él dice de que ambos estuvieron jun...

Hermione lo miró con incredulidad y las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos de nuevo, aunque esta vez debido a que el hecho de que no confiara plenamente en ella le partía el corazón más que cualquier otra cosa. Entre sollozos, tomó fuerzas para hablar:

–Nunca estuvimos juntos ni lo estaremos, antes prefiero estar muerta... Y no entiendo como puede usted pensar algo así. Cuando amo a alguien, es porque esa persona se merece todo mi respeto y confianza... Y porque me demuestra lo que siente por mí. Tampoco soy tan ingenua como para creer lo primero que cualquier Slytherin me diga...– Snape la miraba a los ojos, y no pudo más que asentir, totalmente convencido esta vez de que ella decía la verdad, aunque dolido porque se sintió identificado en sus palabras.

–¿Sabe lo que más me duele ahora? Que prefieran creerle a él antes que a mí... Sobre todo que usted... que presenció parte de lo ocurrido, prefiera creer que él dice algo de verdad...– Volvió a bajar la cabeza, intentando no volver a llorar. Todo aquello era más de lo que podía soportar.

–Lo siento... Ahora sé que usted no mentiría en algo así, sus ojos me lo dicen...– deseaba demostrarle que realmente la creía, pero tenía miedo de utilizar las palabras menos adecuadas.

–Demuéstrelo.– La mirada de Hermione parecía llena de determinación, y su labio inferior temblaba aunque lo mordía para impedirlo. Severus deseó tomarla entre sus brazos en ese momento, y contra toda su voluntad, así lo hizo.

El aroma a canela que desprendía el cabello de la muchacha embriagaba sus sentidos... Colocó la mano en su pelo y lo acarició suavemente. Ella temblaba, aunque no sabía si era a causa de todo lo que había sucedido o a causa del abrazo de su profesor. De pronto, él se separó, y la miró a los ojos, tomándola por los hombros.

–Creo que ya sé como solucionarlo. ¿Confía en mí?– Ella contestó asintiendo, sin dudar.

–Pues sígame.

Ambos entraron en el despacho de nuevo, interrumpiendo el interrogatorio al que Draco estaba siendo sometido.

–Ya sé lo que podemos hacer. Albus, enseguida regreso.

Nadie habló hasta que el profesor hubo regresado, trayendo consigo dos tazas, que tendió a cada uno de los jóvenes. Hermione enseguida comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo, y sin pensar en las posibles consecuencias que aquello pudiera ocasionar, lo tomó de un trago.

Sin embargo, Draco observó el líquido con desconfianza.

–¿Se puede saber de qué se trata esto?

–Tómelo y calle.– La potente voz del jefe de su casa lo intimidó tanto que el rubio obedeció enseguida, sin imaginarse si quiera de que podría tratarse aquello que estaba ingiriendo.

Poco después, ambos muchachos tenían los ojos en blanco y parecían zombies... Dumbledore comenzó su interrogatorio, seguro esta vez de que la verdad saldría a la luz.

–Draco Malfoy¿Agredió usted a la señorita Hermione Granger hace pocas horas?

–Sí.– Su voz sonaba distante y fría, sin entonación. Todos suspiraron en la salita.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque es una sangre–sucia y se lo merece.– Albus levantó una ceja, y Snape cerró con fuerza los puños bajo su capa.

–¿Qué hizo usted exactamente?

–Intenté hacerle daño. Apreté sus muñecas, le mordí el cuello, le tiré del pelo, le tapé la boca para que nadie pudiera escucharla...

–¿Pensaba hacerle algo más?

–Sí.– Dumbledore sacudió la cabeza y decidió que sería mejor cambiar de tema.

–¿Han tenido ustedes alguna relación sentimental?

–No.

–Bien, suficiente.– Dumbledore se volvió hacia Hermione, que permanecía quieta en su silla.

–Hermione Granger¿El señor Draco Malfoy la agredió hace pocas horas?

–Sí.

–¿Qué sucedió?– Hermione relató todo lo sucedido pie por punto, causando que todos se estremecieran.

–¿Se esperaba usted que él hiciese algo parecido?

­–Tal vez.

–¿Por qué?

–Severus me avisó hace poco que los Slytherin tramaban algo contra mí.

–¿Lo comprobó usted?

–No, creo que aquellas notas de amor las escribía él mismo.– Snape sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda, que dijera algo así no estaba previsto.

–¿De qué notas habla?– El profesor de pociones no creía lo que estaba escuchando, sin embargo, optó por mantenerse en calma mientras Albus proseguía su particular interrogatorio.

–Las notas que me comenzaron a llegar el miércoles pasado. Estoy casi segura de que son de él.

–¿De quién?– Dumbledore parecía muy interesado en las palabras de la Gryffindor.

–De Severus Snape.

–¿Por qué lo sabe?

–Lo he podido comprobar.– Aquello estaba llegando demasiado lejos y Snape intentó pararlo.

–Creo que es suficiente, ya sabemos lo que ha sucedido así que...

–¿Y usted siente algo por el profesor Snape?– Un brillo inusual cruzó la mirada del anciano director. Aquella pregunta dejó helados a los presentes, aunque la repuesta fue más inesperada todavía.

–Sí.

–¡Está bien!– gritó Snape como nunca antes había hecho ante el director, y sin más, abandonó el despacho con premura y dando un estruendoso portazo.

–Minerva... Creo que él mismo nos ha ayudado a conseguirlo...– Albus sonreía y McGonagall lo imitó. Su objetivo estaba cumplido. De una manera totalmente distinta a la pensada, pero al menos ya estaba conseguido.

Poco después, Draco y Hermione recobraron la conciencia.

–Señor Draco Malfoy, queda usted expulsado del colegio hasta previo aviso. Me alegra saber que el veritaserum no entra en sus conocimientos ni previsiones.– Draco reflejó una horrible expresión de terror, y miró con odio a Hermione, que sonreía levemente. Enseguida McGonagall se llevo de allí al muchacho.

–Hermione...– Dumbledore miraba a la joven con ternura.

–Profesor, no hay nada que decir excepto que me ha defraudado en parte al no creerme... Aunque comprendo que debe ser imparcial en casos como éstos. Al menos habrá podido comprobar que no mentía. ¿Cierto?

–Así es...– miró a la joven por encima de sus gafas –Y por eso mismo, debería usted ir a hablar con el profesor Snape y agradecerle que la haya ayudado.

Hermione asintió, y decidió salir de allí sin plantearle al director lo que le había preguntado concretamente para obtener la verdad acerca de lo sucedido.

Desde luego, iba a ir a visitar a su profesor. No sabía por qué no estaba allí cuando ella salió del trance causado por la poción...

Enfrente de sus habitaciones, tocó la puerta suavemente con los nudillos y no supo muy bien por qué, pero sus nervios estaban a flor de piel... En el fondo, había ido hasta allí sin un motivo aparente...

La puerta se abrió, y Snape la observó de arriba a abajo extrañado. Hermione se sintió totalmente desnuda antes sus ojos.

–Adelante.

La muchacha pasó y se sentó en el mismo sillón donde había estado tras lo sucedido con Malfoy. En el cielo ya brillaban las estrellas, y la poca luz que de día entraba por la ventana de la estancia, ahora era algo efímero puesto que la única iluminación de la habitación eran unas cuantas antorchas.

–¿Desea algo?– No podía mirarla. Sabía que sí la miraba, perdería toda la cordura y autocontrol que le podían quedar.

–El director me animó a que viniera a hablar con usted... Aunque sinceramente, ahora que estoy aquí no sé realmente que decir... Excepto agradecerle de nuevo su comportamiento conmigo...

–No tenía por qué.

Hermione notó que Snape estaba tenso... Era normal, no debía ser nada agradable recibir visitas a esas horas de la noche, pero aún así, sabía que si no hubiera ido a verlo, no podría conciliar el sueño esa noche.

–Creo que... Debería irme... Siento haberlo molestado con mi presencia. Últimamente creo que lo inoportuno con demasiada frecuencia.– Hermione se levantó y se dio la vuelta tímidamente, caminando hacia la puerta. Sin embargo no pudo llegar hasta ella, porque su profesor la había tomado de la muñeca.

–¿Necesita alguna cura?– Fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir para evitar que la muchacha que encendía sus sentidos lo abandonara tan pronto.

Hermione suspiró, entre aliviada y decepcionada... Recordó aquella noche en la que deseó que algo así sucediese y que no llegó a pasar... Ahora era diferente.

–En realidad, sí, pero Madame Pomfrey...

–Siéntese un momento en esta silla.– Su voz sonó autoritaria, aunque dulce a la vez. Entró en su habitación, y regresó con dos frascos.

Abrió uno de ellos y se colocó a la espalda de ella. Apartó el pelo del cuello, provocando que la muchacha se tensara.

–Tranquila, solo será un instante.– Tras dejar caer unas gotas de la sustancia en sus dedos, comenzó a untarla suave y lentamente en la zona donde aún permanecía la señal de la mordedura de Malfoy.

Ninguno dijo nada.

Hermione tenía los ojos cerrados, para poder concentrarse aún más si cabía en los dedos de su profesor, que acariciaban sutilmente su piel y provocaban escalofríos en toda su columna.

Lo que fuera que le estuviera aplicando, cada vez parecía calentarse más.

Sin darse cuenta, inclinó su cabeza hacia el lado contrario, permitiendo que su profesor pudiera curarle con mayor facilidad.

Este gesto provocó que Snape detuviera un segundo sus dedos, y se diera cuenta de que estaba llegando demasiado lejos... Pero no podía parar en ese momento, al menos debía curar aquello, y entonces no haría nada más... No era el momento de demostrarle lo que sentía, aunque dudaba que pudiera esconderlo por mucho más tiempo, sobre todo tras la intromisión de Dumbledore... Siguió dando pequeños círculos en la zona, deseando que aquello estuviese sucediendo en otras circunstancias.

Despacio, separó sus yemas de la caliente piel de la chica, y tocó su hombro para avisarle que ya había acabado su tarea.

Hermione abrió los ojos, avergonzada. Se había dejado llevar por aquel simple roce... no quería pensar qué hubiera ocurrido si aquello hubiera durado unos segundos más. Luchó con todas sus fuerzas contra el deseo de tomar la mano de su profesor e invitarla a que prosiguiera la tarea.

Snape se colocó frente a ella, y solo podía pensar en que ella sentía algo por él... Ambos se miraban, y aunque el momento pareció durar mil instantes, en realidad fue un simple segundo.

Adoraba su inocencia, la manera con la que siendo así conseguía despertar aquellos nuevos sentimientos en él, y en ese momento se juró a si mismo no parar hasta conquistar su corazón y hacerlo solo suyo.

Extendió el otro frasco hacia la muchacha, quien lo tomó evitando rozar sus finos dedos, por miedo a demostrar lo que intentaba esconder con tanto ahínco, por miedo a dejar escapar aquel suspiro que luchaba por salir de su corazón.

–Tómese esto en caso de que se sienta angustiada por lo sucedido, preferiblemente para dormir.

–Gracias.– Asintió con la cabeza, y se levantó disponiéndose a irse.

–Y señorita Granger... Recuerde esto: Su presencia nunca me molestaría.– Ambos sonrieron sin verse, sin saber que sentían lo mismo en esos momentos, sin darse apenas cuenta de que aquello que sentían el uno por el otro ya no podía esconderse.

* * *

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

¡Hola! Espero que estéis todos muy bien. Siento no haber actualizado antes, pero me quedé sin internet de nuevo (pasa a menudo) y hasta hoy no lo he vuelto a tener...

Los estudios bien, gracias, al final aprobé ¡todo, todo, todo! Así que paso limpia al último año de carrera¡que emoción!

Bueno, intentaré acabar el fic estas vacaciones, y como no sé decir cuánto falta, ni siquiera como acabará, tampoco lo puedo asegurar. Lo que sé es que yo, poco a poco, actualizo, y de nuevo, siento haberos hecho esperar tanto.

Doy la bienvenida a las nuevas lectoras: Hannah Abbott GHRS, karura84, y Altariel de Valinor. ¡No sabéis la alegría que me da ver que siempre se unen lectores!

**Por otro lado, aún no me leído "Harry Potter y el Príncipe mestizo", así que no me digáis nada en los reviews que tenga spoilers porfis xD** Aunque sé de sobra que no hace falta pedirlo, pero por si acaso... Creo que me lo leeré en inglés, porque no creo tener la paciencia necesaria para esperar a que salga en español, sobre todo tras enterarme de varios datos que me tienen en vilo... ¡Ains!

Y ehem, dentro de un review tendré los 150, así que escribiré algo como celebración, aunque no sé cuando, ni con qué personajes... ¿Ideas¡Dadme ideas¡Al menos una ideíta, por favor! (Mendigo ideas, esto ya es muy grave...) En fin, podéis intentar inspirarme, pero no prometo que mi musa ayude...

**Bueno, paso a contestar los preciosos reviews: (mis tessssoros)**

– **DrEaM–KaT:** ¡Hola guapa! Siento causarte tanta intriga, (espera¡pero si ese es mi cometido!) pero ahora, si nada ni nadie lo impide, actualizaré con más frecuencia... Mucha más frecuencia¡Muahahaha!... Ehem, espero que te guste este capitulo, jiji... ¡Besos!

– **Miss–Andreina–Snape:** ¡Hola! Sí, pues al final fue peor, porque no actualicé hasta principios de agosto en vez de mediados de julio... Pero mira, estar sin internet me vino bien, porque estudié más y aprobé todo, y así, como no tengo nada para septiembre, actualizaré con más frecuencia en el verano xD (que positiva que soy) ¡Besos!

– **ºAltair Blackº:** Pequeña pitufa charufense, espero (te obligo, más bien) a que siempre me dejes reviews, aunque como sé que no te gusta, mejor me los cuentas antes de dormir cuando acampemos xDD (Pero no te hagas ilusiones) ¡TQ!

– **Malu Snape Rickman:** ¡Hola! Bueno, sí, Draco es malvado, para qué negarlo... Pero el pobre, el mundo lo ha hecho así (bah, que digo, si no hubiera sido por él no habría sucedido el acercamiento de este capítulo, así que no hay mal que por bien no venga...) Me alegra que seas paciente con mis actualizaciones, es que yo para esto soy un poco, patosa... porque entre la escasez musil (de la musa, vaya) y los problemas de internet... ¡Ay señorcito! Pero en fin, nada, espero que este capítulo te guste, se acerca lo mejor xD (O peor... muahahahaha) ¡Besos!

– **MarisolBlack:** ¡Hola! Bueno, como sabemos, Sirius y Snape no es que sean amigos del alma, y ya se ve en cómo trataban los merodeadores al pobrecillo de Snivellus xD Sí, como dije, Draco es malo, pero cumplió una función importante, a su manera, digamos. Bueno¡besos y espero que este capítulo te guste!

– **ophelia dakker:** ¡No, por Merlín¡No mueras sin terminar antes este capitulo! Aunque, por lo que creo, te dejara peor... xD ¡Besos y resucita!

– **tercySScloe:** ¡Hola! Me halagan tus comentarios... Y sí, es que Snape es todo un héroe... xD Y desde luego, liarlos desde el principio seria fácil, pero poco creíble (Y mira que tengo un one–shot que es medio así xD) Bueno¡besos!

– **amsp14:** ¡Hola! Bueno, que pedazo review que me has dejado¡gracias!

El problema de Hermione es que, para lo madura que se supone que es, se complica demasiado desconfiando de si es cierto o no el amor de Snape... Pobrecillos xD

Si, yo tampoco me había dado cuenta de lo de la semana hasta que me pare a contar los días, jajaja, incluso me olvidé de que Remus era profesor en Hogwarts xD (Eso pasa por escribir sobre la marcha sin planearlo antes... pero no volverá a ocurrir)

¡Jajajaja, no sabes lo que me reí con lo de la adecuación curricular! Justamente el día que leí tu review, había estado bromeando con las compañeras de clase sobre las adaptaciones curriculares, diciendo que una de ellas la necesitaba para comerse una papa frita porque siempre se le caía del tenedor al pincharla... Y me estuve riendo muchísimo, por que es una casualidad que lo nombraras... y Ron, desde luego, necesita más de una xDD Yo creo que Harry y Ginny acabarán juntos, no sabes que ganas tengo de leerme el sexto libro a ver si hay indicios, jejeje...

En cuanto a Ron y Hermione, son realmente amigos, así que creo que acabará solucionándose xD

Sí, lo del beso hubiera estado bien, pero bueno, tampoco es eso... Creo que lo que sigue es mejor que eso, creo...

Lo de Sirius, desde luego tienes todas la razón, jajajaja, pobre, imagínate, aunque, tengo un as en la manga que lo hara recapacitar...

Y lo de expulsar a Draco, hecho –

Bueno¡como me vas a aburrir, me encantan tus reviews porque siempre me dan ideas¡así que tu comenta que no molesta¡Muchos besitos y cuídate!

– **Anna:** ¡Hola! Bueno, la escena de Snape salvando a Hermione quizá sea un poco idílica¡pero es tan tierna! A mí me encanta... Y bueno, espero que te guste este capítulo. Y si, ya me habías dejado review, pero es que todo el tiempo que paso, no me extraña, y todo por culpa de mi servidor de internet, hummm, voy a mandarles un vociferador anónimo xD ¡Besos!

– **Altariel de Valinor:** ¡hola! Bienvenida a la lectura - Me alegró muchísimo leer tu cachopeazo de review, el más largo jamás dado (aunque claro, son muchos capítulos) me gustó que lo dejarás así, más fácil de leer y contestar xD

-Cap1. A ver, bueno, a Hermione quien primero se le ocurre es Sirius porque es la persona más cercana en ese momento, con todo lo sucedido y el impacto del momento, parecía lo más lógico... sin embargo, enseguida desecha la idea aunque luego le pregunte a Harry para confirmarlo. Desde luego, hubiera sido más lógico, pero conociendo a Hermione, a la vez podría ser totalmente imposible que alguien de Slytherin escribiera ese tipo de nota, a no ser que fuera una broma, cosa que luego reflexiona tras la intervención de Snape y un par de veces más durante el fic.

-Cap3. Desde luego nunca la hubiera llamado así, pero cuando uno está borrachito...

-Cap4 Y ¿has probado el helado de tiramisú? Mmmm. (babeo)

-Cap5. La broma era lo más lógico, en este momento desde luego xD

-Cap7. esa expresión aparece en el libro, y es una de las que más me he reído, a mi hermana le encanta xD Sí que había pistas, pero el problema es que ella no podía creerlo, aceptarlo... Imagínate¿el peor profesor de tu colegio enviándote una carta de amor? Sería raro... Sin embargo, su convicción cambia paulatinamente... Me encantan tus razonamientos, si los hubiera leído antes, hubiera cambiado muchas cosas del fic xD Pero vuelvo a repetir, ella simplemente se niega a que pueda ser otra cosa que una broma... por ahora.

-Cap8. ¿Ves? Tu misma lo negarías, Hermione y tu os parecéis en algo xD Lo de la S al cuadrado era un desvarío de Hermione, por eso lo tachó xD

-Cap9. ¡Me ha encantado ese comentario! Yo desde luego, no me lo imagino... ¡Jajajajaja! Y lo de la broma se repite, por su salud mental, jejeje... Y para que negarlo, el fic no sería tan... intrigante, si Hermione hubiera unido todos los hilos desde el principio... Y tranquila, los bufidos se repetirán (que mala que soy)

-Cap12. Eso, precisamente, es lo que intento (aunque a veces sin éxito) mantener sus personalidades, pero que difícil sería juntarlos si siempre fuera así (o quizás o no) Y desde luego, si hubiera perdido las ilusiones¡este fic nunca hubiera nacido! Desde luego, he tenido que darla a Hermione un giro en su personalidad, del tipo: "si pero no, no pero si..." ¡Es que menudo lío tiene que tener la chiquilla! Su determinación de desmorona en un ¡puf!

-Cap13. Bueno, Hermione no se iba a arriesgar a leerle la mente sabiendo que es un maestro en ello... Lo de Dumbledore fue fallo mío, que se me escapó, (jeje) pero oye, en un momento de angustia¡se pierde hasta la educación! (lo digo por Hermione)

-Cap15. Efectivamente, eso era lo que garabateaba (recuerdo haberlo escrito, no se si está en alguna parte del fic o lo borré) xD

-Cap16. Ese "yo" es un "y", que fallo, lo tendré que corregir. Y sí, tienes toda la razón.

-Cap17. ¡Nadie lo hubiera pensado! (ni yo, ahora que lo medito...)

-Cap18. Ciego, sordo, mudo... psicópata en resumen xD

-Cap19. Bueno, sí, pero... en el fondo, quieren lo mejor para ella, y tarde o temprano lo tendrían que aceptar (demasiado idílico, pero bueno, es un fic, si fuera la vida real otro gallo hubiera cantado...)

-Cap20. Jajajaja¡yo también me sentí así cuando lo escribí!

-Cap21. Nada muy importante, aunque quizás algún día lo sepamos...

-Cap22. Pues antes había escrito otra versión del capitulo en la que Ron se comportaba como nadie esperaba, pero superaba mis limites del raciocinio y lo cambié, así esta mejor, jeje.

–cap23. ¡No le queda nada a Sirius! Jajaja.

Bueno, gracias por todos los reviews, me he reído muchísimo y tus comentarios me han dado algunas ideas¡muchos besos!

– **Willow Black**¡Hola de nuevo! Bueno, mi nick es una mezcla extraña que inventé hace años... "Shea" significa "palacio de hadas o lugar donde habitan las hadas" y "moonie" significa "lunita", como me gustan como suenan y su significado, los uní xD Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo. Y bueno, si quieres que te explique como subir tu fic, mejor mándame un email y te lo explico paso a paso. Mi email esta en mi profile (es que si lo pongo aquí no sale) Muchas gracias por enviarme suerte, me sirvió, y espero que tu también estés disfrutando de las vacaciones. ¡Besos!

– **karura84:** ¡Bienvenida! Me alegra que se unan lectores... - Me reí mucho con tu comentario¡pero cuídate esos ojos! (ara cuando haya que leer el sexto libro) xD Gracias por tus comentarios, me halagas y me alegra que os gusten como escribo, porque cada vez intento hacerlo mejor y aprender. ¡Besos!

– **Florence Rose: **¡Hola guapa! Me alegra que te gustara el capítulo... Aunque creo que este es un poco mejor, no sé. No te preocupes por los reviews, si tarde o temprano lo lees ya es suficiente - Espero que estés pasando un verano inmejorable¡besitos!

– **Hannah Abbott GHRS¡**Hola! Pero¡Por Merlín¿Cómo has podido leerlo todo, todo? Así estarás¡tienes el síndrome severusiano! Bueno, me alegra muchísimo que te hayas unido al fic... Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me halaga que pienses eso, da muchos ánimos para seguir escribiendo e intentar mejorar. Yo me conformaría con que le gustase a una sola persona, pero veo que es a mas¡uy, que me pongo sentimental...! Bueno, lo de liarlos desde el principio, como ya comenté en otra contestación, sería difícil y algo absurdo, porque no es creíble. Por eso quizás me lío tanto con el fic, pero bueno, pronto se irán clarando las cositas¡espero! Deseo que estés pasando unas vacaciones perfectas, y nada, cuando vuelvas, espero que te guste este capítulo¡besos!

-------

Bueno, dejen más reviews cuando tengan tiempo, pero antes que nada¡leánse el sexto libro¡BESOS!

Sheamoonie-


	25. Absurdos malentendidos

**25º Absurdos malentendidos **

Esa mañana Severus Snape se despertó, por primera vez en su vida, nervioso por tener que dar clases. Sin embargo, recordó que no debía impartirlas sino supervisarlas, y quizá fue eso lo que agravó aún más su estado de nerviosismo, en lugar de aliviarlo. Se revolvió incómodo entre sus sábanas negras, colocándose de lado, con la mano derecha bajo la mejilla correspondiente.

No había podido conciliar el sueño hasta el amanecer, pensando en lo sucedido la noche anterior. En cualquier otro contexto, aquello no hubiera sido más que un hecho normal, pero para él había sido mucho más... Para él poder tocar la piel de la causante de sus delirios había supuesto todo lo que alguna vez pudo haber anhelado.

Además, no quería olvidar nunca lo que había sentido, y deseaba más... cada vez deseaba más y sabía que pronto llegaría el momento en el que no podría controlarse ante ella, porque, aunque de forma inconsciente, la muchacha desataba todos sus sentimientos de una manera ya prácticamente incontrolable... Y eso acentuaba aún más –si cabía– su estado de nerviosismo. Sin embargo, a nadie que lo hubiera visto se le podría haber ocurrido pensar que lo estaba pasando tan mal, exceptuando quizás el hecho de que sus ojeras estuvieran profundamente marcadas y que la expresión de su rostro pareciera más tosca que de costumbre.

Poco después, se levantó de la cama, dolorido y cansado, ya que tampoco su cuerpo había reposado lo suficiente durante la noche. Cuando le daba por no dormir, se pasaba horas y horas deambulando por su habitación, con la luz apagada y las manos tras la espalda.

Ahora que lo pensaba, se alegraba de no tener que trabajar demasiado duro esos días, porque el estrés acumulado estaba a punto de causarle un grave estado de fatiga mental.

Una de las causas por las que no había podido dormir era evidente: Hermione había afirmado que sentía algo por él bajo los efectos del veritaserum. Es decir, sin duda alguna, nada lo detenía ya para demostrarle todo lo que sentía. Ese era el problema.

En primer lugar, no conseguía idear la forma de sacar el tema de lo que ella había dicho, que para él era la forma más lógica de abrirse camino para alcanzar la cuestión que le preocupaba. Y sin embargo, en algunos momentos creía que esa era la manera perfecta, que de aquel modo todo se podría aclarar... Aún así, una vez más las dudas lo envolvían y acababan robándole la poca valentía que pudiese haber reunido.

Por otro lugar, aún actuando de esa manera ¿Cómo le iba a contar todo lo sucedido¿Cómo le haría entender que todo aquello comenzó porque estaba borracho una noche de desesperación, porque creía que jamás la volvería a ver y que pronto sería su fin¿Cómo le haría entender que había sido una locura... la locura más hermosa de toda su vida?

Lo pensaba, y se sentía avergonzado. Recordaba la primera nota. El baño de los prefectos... ¿Cómo se le pudo haber ocurrido quedar allí? Ni siquiera recordaba como había llegado a esa ocurrencia. El lago hubiera sido un lugar mas apropiado, incluso la lechucería le parecía más apropiada en esos momentos, aunque de todos modos hubiera actuado igual: no habría aparecido. Y aún así la segunda nota fue lo más hermoso que había escrito nunca, intentando trasmitirle en cada palabra todo lo que sentía por ella.

Y lo que sintió al ver que ella llevaba la rosa que le había regalado fue indescriptible y... Sacudió la cabeza y frunció el ceño, intentando descifrar entre sus memorias qué había sido de la rosa. Recordó enseguida que la había destruido tras convertirla en traslador, un par de días después de utilizarla como tal. Y así, casi sin querer, una idea cruzó su mente.

Tenía que afrontar los hechos, no podía volver hacia atrás (en realidad sí que podía con ayuda de un giratiempos, pero desgraciadamente eso también conllevaba que algo del plan contra Voldemort hubiera salido mal y no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse de tal manera.)

Aturdido por sus pensamientos se terminó de vestir y se dirigió hacia la red de polvos flú, ya que debía comprar algo ese mismo día, sin dejar escapar un segundo más.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Hermione sin embargo había dormido tan bien que ya estaba en el Gran Comedor, dispuesta a desayunar todo lo que le pusieran por delante. Sus amigos no habían hecho preguntas de lo sucedido la noche anterior con Draco Malfoy, hecho que la extrañaba pero que agradecía enormemente. En cuanto a Ron, parecía menos cohibido por su presencia, y no apartaba la mirada de su hermana y Harry cada vez que los veía juntos.

Sin embargo, algo la tenía alerta. No sabía bien qué era, seguramente se debía a la serie de sueños que tuvo por la noche, y de los que en realidad no recordaba nada pero producían que su corazón se sintiera oprimido. De lo que estaba absolutamente segura es de que tenían mucho que ver con Severus.

–Harry... – La voz del pelirrojo llamó la atención de todos ya que era extraño escucharlo hablar estando Hermione cerca.

–¿Mmm?– Harry lo miró, mordiendo un trozo de su tostada con mermelada de melocotón y Hermione también dirigió su mirada hacia él, aunque de reojo.

–Esto... Felicidades. Ya veo que últimamente Cupido está haciendo muchos trabajitos por aquí... – Ron no miró a Hermione, pero deseó que aquello le dejara entrever que poco a poco iba aceptando los sentimientos que ella tenía hacia el profesor. –Me alegro, y siento no habértelo dicho anoche, pero me pilló muy de sorpresa y tampoco hubo tiempo, y...

–Tranquilo Ron.– Harry sonrío a su amigo –Supuse que quizá debí habértelo dicho antes, pero en realidad, no encontré el momento... – Harry bajó la voz y se acercó más a él.– Además, pensé que ya tenías suficientes quebraderos de cabeza con lo que está pasando con Hermione.

Ron le sonrió y le dio una palmadita en la espalda, mirando hacia su hermana y sonriendo graciosamente, mientras Luna se acercaba a la mesa para sentarse con ellos.

Hermione se dio cuenta enseguida de que tenía que dejar de pensar en su profesor y concentrarse, ya que Luna era muy perspicaz y no deseaba escuchar alguna de sus verdades en ese momento.

–Menudos días de emociones... ¿Eh? Entre una cosa y la otra ni he tenido tiempo para empezar a estudiar.– Ni corta ni perezosa, la rubia se sentó entre Ron y Neville.

–Bueno, yo tampoco... – Ginny le sonrió, levantando los hombros resignada.

–Y tu Hermione, menos aún¿no?

Hermione la miró y asintió, casi sin mostrar expresión en el rostro y deseando que no sacara el tema del profesor.

–Por cierto, siento mucho lo de Draco, pero por lo que veo lo han expulsado.

–Sí.– Hermione miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin, e inmediatamente a la de profesores.

–¿Fue algo muy grave lo que te hizo?

–Más grave hubiera sido que lo consiguiese, creo... – La castaña le sonrió esta vez... – Pero nada, es agua pasada, olvidémoslo, todos¿eh?– dijo mirando a Harry, y luego brevemente a Ron. –Tengo la sensación de que no lo veremos más por aquí lo que queda de curso.

Harry sonrió tanto que mostró todos sus brillantes dientes, y Ginny apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro, embelesada.

–Me alegro, nunca había creído que dejaran estudiar en Hogwarts a hurones rubios... – Ron intentó imitar a un hurón poniendo los labios hacia delante y frunciendo el ceño, y todos echaron a reír, incluida Hermione, a la que miró de reojo. Su sonrisa aligeró un poco el peso que cargaba en su conciencia.

–Chicos, tenemos que ir a clase ya, es casi la hora.– Hermione se levantó de la mesa suspirando interiormente por la no–intervención de su amiga en temas amorosos, y tomó la última tostada antes de dirigirse hacia la primera (más esperada) clase del día.

Sus amigos tomaron ejemplo no mucho después, y en menos de cinco minutos estaban entrando en el aula de pociones, a la que Snape, como de costumbre, aún no había llegado, pues solía atravesar el umbral en el segundo exacto en que las agujas del reloj marcaban las ocho en punto.

Se sentaron donde siempre (en primera fila desde que Snape los colocó allí) y a Hermione en ese momento se le ocurrió pensar que quizá el profesor había hecho aquel cambio a propósito. Una sonrisita pícara se dibujó en su rostro, justo cuando él entró en el aula y se dio cuenta de que casi no había tenido tiempo de pensar en lo sucedido la noche anterior, ya que al tomarse la solución que él le dio se había dormido instantáneamente. Rebuscó en su bolsa y tomó un poco de su filtro anti–rubor, dándose cuenta de que cada vez lo necesitaba con más asiduidad.

–Bien, hoy las explicaciones las darán... –Snape abrió con elegancia una de sus carpetas y leyó los nombres de los elegidos. Evitaba, a toda costa, mirar hacia Hermione, temeroso de que le fallara la voz o se equivocara al decir algo.

El primer alumno se sentó en la mesa del profesor, y éste se sentó en una mesa más atrás de la de Hermione, dos puestos hacia la derecha.

Aunque intentaba que no ocurriera, segundos después se encontró con que se distraía cada vez que ella hacía algún gesto, aunque fuera recoger hacia atrás su cabello o cambiar de posición la mano con la que tomaba apuntes. Con cada uno de sus movimientos recordaba el tacto de su suave piel, y se obligaba a atender a la explicación, fracasando estrepitosamente... Aquello era grave, su concentración no podía verse tan afectada por aquello, pero... era inevitable. Por ello, casi no se dio cuenta de que el chico que estaba explicando cometía un error casi cada cinco palabras, y el resto de sus alumnos comenzó a interesarse por él. Sin embargo, lo único que podían ver era al temido profesor clavando su mirada en el muchacho que explicaba.

Principalmente por esto, y porque estaba menos iracundo que de costumbre, la clase estaba siendo la más aburrida de todo el curso.

Ron, para no desentonar con su comportamiento habitual, se aburría. De vez en cuando echaba miradas nerviosas a su profesor, evitando que éste se diera cuenta. Sin embargo, de entre todas sus aletargadas neuronas que dormían en su cerebro, hubo una que se rebeló, despertándose poco a poco irremediablemente, lo que provocó que se le ocurriera algo que creyó sería la mejor idea del mundo. Enseguida comenzó a escribir en un papel, y cuando acabó, lo arrancó sigilosamente de su pergamino y se lo pasó a Hermione por debajo de la mesa, ignorando el peligro que aquello conllevaba.

La castaña recogió la nota, nerviosa... No se esperaba que su amigo le escribiera algo en ese preciso momento... ¿Y si Snape se daba cuenta¿Y Ron le pediría perdón, le contaría cualquier cosa o... qué? Desdobló el papel ansiosa, y lo leyó. No pudo contener una sonrisa, y lo arrugó en el puño. Miró a su amigo y le guiñó un ojo, colorada como un tomate maduro. Todo parecía volver a su cauce.

Desgraciadamente, no sólo ellos fueron los protagonistas del momento, ya que justo en el instante en el que Hermione iba a tirar el papel dentro de su bolsa, la mano de Snape tomó la suya con fuerza.

–Mmm¿Conque escribiendo notitas en clase, señorita Granger?

En cuanto Hermione notó el tacto de su profesor, se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca, recordó sus suaves dedos sobre su propio cuello la noche anterior y agradeció haberse tomado unos sorbos de su poción.

Snape, por su parte, sentía algo extraño... –¿Celos, curiosidad tal vez?– y se encontró leyendo la nota que acababa de confiscar en menos de un segundo.

"Oye, Hermione, no te quita el ojito de encima ¿eh? Estarás contenta... Siento mucho mi comportamiento, me haré a la idea. ¿Amigos?"

Hermione estaba roja de la furia. ¿A qué venía esa actitud¿Porqué le habló de ese modo? Sabiendo lo que ambos "sabían" podría haber actuado de una forma más sutil...

–Así que la señorita tiene un admirador... ¿podríamos saber de quien se trata? Seguro que nos interesa a todos... – Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir, confuso por lo que había leído y deseoso de ver la reacción de su alumna.

Hermione contestó ásperamente sin pensar.

–Le aseguro que no le gustaría que se lo dijera...

–Oh, claro que me gustaría, a todos nos gustaría... – No podía evitar contestarle con frialdad, aquellas palabras que había leído le dolían profundamente. Desgraciadamente, no alcanzó a descifrar la indirecta de la muchacha, y en lugar de eso se sintió abatido... El dueño del corazón de Hermione ni era Draco... ni era él. Seguramente sería otro estúpido Gryffindor más. La miró fijamente y levantó una ceja.

–¿Y bien?– Nadie en el aula parecía respirar.

–Le aseguro... Que no le gustaría nada que se lo dijera delante de la clase.– Continuó ella mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Snape no entendía cómo la muchacha se había atrevido a hablarle así, y ella no comprendía como él no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba insinuándole.

–Perfecto. Yo le aseguro que no le gustará perder 25 puntos de Gryffindor, y menos aun las tres horas de arresto esta tarde. La espero a las cinco en mi despacho.

Hermione lo miró desafiante, pero por miedo a perder más puntos se mordió la lengua y giró la cabeza bruscamente hacia otro lado.

El resto de la sesión transcurrió tranquilamente, aunque Hermione sentía la mirada gélida del profesor sobre su nuca, aunque éste ni siquiera se hubiera dignado a volverla a mirar. Aún así, tampoco pareció estar muy atento a la siguiente lección ya que concluyó la clase con un rudo: "Iros ya" sin quitar puntos a ningún alumno.

Cuando los estudiantes salieron para dirigirse a la siguiente clase, Ron se acercó a su amiga.

–Lo siento... – Ella lo miró enfadada, pero al ver su expresión, relajó las facciones del rostro.

–No, no ha sido tu culpa... – Bajó la mirada hacia el suelo –... Además, hubiera sido perfecto si él hubiera captado la indirecta. Estoy segura de que medio Gryffindor sospecha algo y él sigue sin enterarse...

–Si puedo hacer algo para ayudarte... Yo... – Hermione le dio un abrazo a su amigo, provocando que el resto sonriera al ver al fin su reconciliación.

En las siguientes clases Hermione decidió no pensar en lo ocurrido, ya que intentaría solucionarlo, como fuera, cuando volviera a ver a su profesor en la detención, y sin premeditar nada ya que eso nunca traía buenas consecuencias.

–––––––––––––––––––––––

En el almuerzo los muchachos casi no sabían cómo actuar. Sin embargo, todos disimularon muy bien, y simplemente le daban el pésame (aunque no faltaron comentarios pícaros) por la detención que tendría que sufrir. Ron se seguía sintiendo culpable por lo sucedido, al final aquella maravillosa idea que había tenido no lo había sido para nada.

En casi todas las mesas se hablaba (más bien se murmuraba) de la actitud de la prefecta en la clase de pociones de esa mañana, y a pesar de ello, Hermione solo pensaba en aclarar con Snape lo sucedido, aunque odiaba tener que perder una tarde de viernes (único día semanal sin clases por la tarde) por un disparate como aquel. En el fondo deseaba que la detención hubiera sido solo una excusa para estar con ella, y de ese modo, no sería una pérdida de tiempo, pero sabía que aquello no tenía demasiado sentido.

–––––––––––––––––––––––

A las cinco en punto de la tarde Hermione llegó a la puerta del despacho del profesor. Recordó la detención que tuvo con él poco después de recibir la primera nota y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Tocó con suavidad la puerta, y Snape abrió inmediatamente, como si hubiera estado esperando con la mano en el pomo.

Ni le dirigió una sola palabra, y la sonrisa que la castaña tenía en su rostro le pareció una falta de respeto... ¿Era superioridad, o es que acaso se jactaba de su comportamiento?

Ella lo miró brevemente, y al sentir la frialdad que desprendía, su rostro se ensombreció notablemente, gesto del que el mago no se percató.

Aunque no tenía deberes, Hermione decidió disimular y se sentó en un pupitre alejado de él, sin decirle nada. Poco después casi 30 centímetros de su pergamino estaban llenos de garabatos.

Recordó de nuevo lo que había sucedido en la detención anterior. Había descubierto el nombre de su rosa, la cual ya no tenía. Y el comportamiento de Snape la había dejado muy confundida aunque aún no sospechaba seriamente de él. Aquello parecía ya tan lejano... Los acontecimientos se habían sucedido con demasiada rapidez, y en el fondo, aún no lograba asimilarlo del todo. Saber casi de un día para el otro que tu profesor más "odiado" está enamorado de ti, y darte cuenta de que lo correspondes es un acontecimiento digno de alguna historia de no menos de 25 capítulos.

De vez en cuando levantaba la mirada para observarlo fugazmente y su corazón se encogía al comprobar que seguía ignorándola. Quizá aquel era el momento adecuado para actuar, para aclarar lo que le había intentado dar a conocer por la mañana, pero por mucho que lo pensaba, no se veía capaz de dar el primer paso de otra manera que no fuera pidiéndole disculpas por su comportamiento.

Y Snape, por otro lado, no podía dejar de pensar en la situación. No iba a decirle nada, no pensaba ceder. Su orgullo Slytherin se lo impedía. Deseaba hacerle el mismo daño que ella le había causado. Deseaba hacerle saber que ella no era nadie para contestarle como lo hizo en clase¡y delante de todos los alumnos...! Además, no tenía el derecho de reaccionar de aquel modo siendo una alumna simplemente, aunque él quisiera que fuera algo más, eso no había llegado.

Sin embargo había algo que no lograba entender... Si ella había afirmado que sentía algo hacia él... ¿A qué había venido aquella nota del pelirrojo? Quizás se había precipitado con sus conclusiones, pero el efecto que ella provocaba sobre su comportamiento era tanto para bien como para mal, ya que simplemente hacia que perdiera su autocontrol, provocaba que sus emociones se desbocaran y no pudiera controlarlas debidamente. Suspiró inaudiblemente, agradeciendo no haber leído la nota en alto como estuvo a punto de hacer, ya que, si quería arreglar aquello, haberlo hecho hubiera complicado mucho la situación.

Una idea descabellada pasó por su mente... ¿Y si la nota se refería a él¿Y si...? Levantó la cabeza y miró hacia la muchacha, que parecía estar muy concentrada en lo que hacía, pero que no le devolvió la mirada. ¿Y si ella no le había dicho quien era su "admirador" porque era él mismo? Todo tendría sentido si aquello fuese cierto... Pero más descabellado aún era pensar que Weasley pudiera bromear con aquella situación, y esa pequeña ilusión se esfumó en menos de lo que un fénix se consume.

Entre pensamiento y pensamiento, las tres horas habían transcurrido, y ninguno se había atrevido a decir palabra. Ambos se dieron cuenta de que el tiempo se había acabado cuando el reloj comenzó a tocar las ocho en punto, y Hermione, con extrema suficiencia, comenzó a recoger los utensilios del pupitre.

Snape, en contraposición, ni se inmutó, ya que todavía estaba demasiado confundido y tenso.

Con un rapto de valentía, la muchacha se acercó al escritorio del profesor, pero se puso tan nerviosa que no pudo articular palabra. Las manos le temblaban de una forma exagerada. La presencia de aquel hombre, tan cerca que incluso podría escuchar los latidos de su corazón, la había dejado petrificada.

–¿Tiene algo que decir?– fue todo lo que él dijo sin mirarla.

–Puede. ¿Y usted?– Snape negó con la cabeza, sin mirarla, aunque la duda por su comentario comenzó a corroerle el corazón. "¿Puede?" ¿Qué respuesta era aquella para un profesor?

–No... Y si no quiere decir nada¿a qué espera para abandonar mi clase, joven Gryffindor insolente?– No separaba la mirada de lo que estaba escribiendo, que en ese momento eran garabatos sin sentido.

–Usted... – Toda la valentía e ilusión de Hermione se vinieron abajo con aquellas palabras. Le habían dolido, y aunque sabía que ella había vuelto a actuar mal y en parte, no tenía derecho siendo una alumna, no pudo evitar creer que aquel hombre simplemente la odiaba, y que no había más que esperar. La había defraudado, todo lo que había dicho y hecho era por pura educación, pero no había nada más. No había amor. Nadie que amara podría mostrarse tan frío ante la persona querida. Nadie...

Snape, al escuchar el hilo de voz de Hermione, levantó la mirada y sintió que el corazón se le paraba al comprobar que sus ojos estaban a punto de dejar escapar algunas lágrimas. El sentimiento de culpabilidad no le permitió articular palabra.

–Nunca debí confiar en un Slytherin, todos son iguales.– Hermione se dio la vuelta, dejando escapar sus lágrimas finalmente.

–Nadie le pidió que lo hiciera.– Snape apretaba sus labios con fuerza, sin comprender la reacción de la chica. ¿Algo tan malo le había dicho? Solo había actuado como siempre.

–Nadie le pidió que me hiciera confiar en usted.

–¿Qué quiere decir?– Snape parecía desconcertado, lo que ella estaba diciendo estaba totalmente fuera de contexto.

–No debería actuar en contra de lo que le dicta su corazón. Si no deseaba ayudarme, mas valdría que me hubiera dejado en paz y no me hubiera llenado la cabeza de... palabras vacías.

–¿Se refiere a anoche?

–Me refiero a todo.

Un silencio se hizo en la estancia, mientras ambos pensaban en la situación.

–¿Para usted fueron palabras vacías?– Snape comprendió todo en un instante. Aquella muchacha realmente estaba enamorada de él, por eso reaccionaba así ante su frialdad... Lo que Hermione sentía por él era amor. Su mirada se perdió en dirección a la puerta.

–No lo fueron, pero ahora pienso que deberían serlo.– Hermione se quedó callada, y de dio la vuelta, para mirarlo desafiante a los ojos. –No merece la pena que en vez de estudiar, gaste el poco tiempo que me queda con un cobarde como usted.

–¿Cobarde?– El profesor se levantó, esperando una aclaración.

–Sí... ¿Acaso cree que con acabar con Voldemort demuestra su valentía? Eso se demuestra en las cosas que importan, actuando como uno siente que debe hacerlo.

–Siempre intento actuar de acuerdo a lo que siento y cuidando lo importante para mí, y parece que usted no sabe que lo es.

–Desde luego, me estoy dando cuenta ahora.– Hermione se giró por última vez, sin detenerse a comprender lo que Snape le había dicho y abrió la puerta del aula. Estaba tan confundida que ni siquiera había entendido bien lo que acababa de escuchar.

–Simplemente un cobarde... – masculló entre dientes, saliendo de la estancia.

–Soy valiente en las situaciones que lo requieren.– No sabía cómo actuar, parecía que ella no había comprendido lo que le había dicho, aunque en ese momento, hasta dudaba de haberlo dicho.

–¿De veras¡Demuéstrelo!.– Fue todo lo que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta con un portazo y alejarse corriendo de allí.

Snape apoyó su mano sobre la puerta, llevándose la otra a la cabeza y desordenando sus cabellos.

–Lo haré... cuando me des la oportunidad... – dio media vuelta, abatido, pero un impulso descontrolado lo obligó a salir y echar a correr hacia el invernadero, con la intención de ir después en busca de la muchacha y dejar a un lado, finalmente, todo su orgullo y cobardía.

* * *

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Bueno, nos os podréis quejar, actualizo una semana después del anterior capítulo, xD

Como tengo tiempo libre, pienso lo que quiero escribir, llego a casa, y lo hago, así de simple

Decir que quizás este capítulo no sea lo que esperabais (ni yo misma sé porque lo escribí) pero me gustó como quedó, y aunque intenté comenzarlo, creo que así quedó bien y de esa forma dará paso a... Bueno, al siguiente xD Digamos que este capítulo y el siguiente son transiciones (en parte)... En fin.

Y bueno, ya me he leído hasta el capítulo 11 del libro, aunque en inglés, claro está. Lo que estoy haciendo es leerme cada capítulo un par de veces, para no perderme detalle.

–

–

–

–

–

**Bueno, lo que voy a escribir ahora puede ser SPOILER, así que no lean si no han llegado hasta el capítulo 11.**

–––––––––––––––**PRINCIPIO SPOILERS de HBP–––––––––––**

Bueno, bueno, bueno... Me impresionó muchísimo ver que nuestro Snape tiene tanta importancia casi desde el principio. En "Spinner's End" (por cierto, ya sabemos donde vive en verano) me deleité leyendo cada una de las pequeñas descripciones tanto de él, como de su casita. Me llamó la atención que la rata estuviese con él, pero bueno... Narcissa me dio pena, pero más pena me ha dado Draco. Sé que alguien muere en el libro, y espero que no sea él (aunque si es Snape entonces me da algo...)

Después, me encantó que al fin consiguiera el puesto en DCAO, la primera clase me encantó¡tan cínico como siempre!

Por otro lado, pienso que el príncipe mestizo es él, porque... ¿quién si no el tendría un libro de pociones, en su propia clase, y con instrucciones tan perfectas? Ojalá sea él. Si es así, ya sabemos cómo es su letra, xD (Apretada y fina, parece de mujer) Ains... (babeo)

Seguiré leyendo, y probablemente después del libro escribiré algún fic que tenga que ver con él a partir de sexto año, xD (por cierto, estoy ansiosa por saber si conoceré su patronus...)

–––––––––––––––**FIN SPOILERS de HBP–––––––––––––––––**

–

–

–

–

–

–

–

Pero, por favor, no comentéis nada del libro más allá del capítulo 11¿sí¡Gracias!

**Ahora paso a contestar reviews, pero antes doy la bienvenida a ¡Gerulita, SraMalfoy y a supermama!**

–**Miss–Andreina–Snape: **Bueno, como ves no he tardado nada en subir este capítulo, jejeje, espero que te guste¡besos!

–**Malu Snape Rickman: **¡Hola! Gracias, me alegra que te gustase... Y sí, Draco es todo un slytherin, aunque nadie lo dudaba... Jejeje. La escena a la que te refieres, sé que podría haberla echo mejor, pero este capítulo no estaba tan inspirada como debía, y en fin, así quedó. Aún así no está mal, xD Bueno¡besos!

–**karura84**¡Hola! Me alegro entonces de que tus ojos estén acostumbrados, ya empezaba a sentirme culpable xD Bueno, Draco... ya sabemos cómo es Draco, desde luego, pa matarlo no, pero pa expulsarlo sí, jejeje. Tu te hubieras derretido, y cualquiera, desde luego... ¡Es que esos dos echan chispas! En fin, espero que este capi no sea como para matarme¡besos!

–**DrEaM–KaT: **¡Hola! Bueno, no he tardado casi nada ¿eh? Espero que la intriga no te hay matado finalmente Bueno, dumbly–pooh (me encanta ese nombre xD) Ya imagino que supondrás que se ha dado cuenta de lo que siente Snape por Hermione... Y ya sabemos que es un entrometido, así que había planeado algo, pero como vemos, fue puesto en bandeja... (A saber qué es lo que había pensado el ancianito) La reacción de Snape, es que imagínate¡como para no reaccionar así! Eso es lo que yo llamo entrar en shock xD Muchas gracias por tu comentario¡me halaga! Aunque sé que tengo mucho que mejorar... (sobre todo en cuanto a dejar de enredar tanto el fic se refiere) xD ¡Besos, querida fan! (sheamoonie se pone colorada)

–**Anna: **¡Hola! Bueno, la cara de Snape al escuchar la respuesta de Hermione tuvo que ser algo así como esto: Oo, y luego pasó a ser esta: –.–' xD Pero bueno, como dices, al fin lo sabe... Ahora, que el pobre no tiene mucho tiempo para estar feliz¡jajaja! Y bueno, tengo ese defecto, dejar los capítulos en lo más interesante, pero bueno, ya que durante todo el fic ha sido así, no puedo cambiarlo ahora... jejeje... Gracias por alegrarte de que aprobara todo (abrazo) Bueno, espero que hayas o estés pasando una vacaciones geniales, y aproveches la playita y te pongas morenita... ¡BESOS!

–**SraMalfoy: **¡Hola, **bienvenida**! Gracias por animarte dejarme review¡me hace mucha ilusión! Yo también les veo atractivo a los chicos malos, aunque en realidad me gustan casi todos (Remus, Sirius, Snape...) Algún día escribiré algo sobre Draco, aunque no sé con qué pareja (pero pensándolo bien, tampoco tiene que ser un fic de romance, mmm...) Ah12 Gracias por decirme lo de la pagina! Lastima que la hayan quitado, pero me puse a buscar y encontré otra traducción para mi hermana, que por lo que dice, está bastante bien en lo que cabe... Así ella también se lo puede leer. Lo bueno es que me lo estoy leyendo en inglés y realmente me entero muchísimo más de lo que pensé (digamos que en un 95 por ciento) Bueno¡besos y espero que este capi también te guste!

–**MarisolBlack: **Sí bueno, Dumbledore, en el fondo es, como dije antes, un entrometidillo, xD Pero al menos ¡Severus ya lo sabe! Espero que este capítulo os guste¡besos!

–**Gerulita: **¡Hola¡**Bienvenida**, me alegra que te hayas animado a dejarme un review! Actualicé prontito, espero que te guste el capítulo¡besos!

–**supermama:** ¡Hola, **bienvenida**! Sí, por lo visto tu review no había quedado, que lástima... Pero bueno, me alegra saber que a otra lectora le gusta tanto el fic (teniendo en cuenta que pienso que lo podría mejorar muchísimo, pero bueno...) Me halaga que el fic te encante, y espero que tras este capítulo no quieras asesinarme o "cruciarme" pero como dices, empieza la acción, jejeje... ¡Muchos besitos!

–**Altariel de Valinor: **¡Hola! Sí, la actuación de Hermione es digna de un Gryffindor, desde luego... al principio pensé que quedaría un poco cursi, pero bueno, como yo soy cursi no lo puedo evitar. Bueno, Sirius seguramente fue tranquilizado por Remus, jejeje, ya sabemos que es el tranquilo de los dos... Aparte de que Harry enseguida explicó el porqué de la situación.

Jejeje, yo me imagino al pobre Snape en esa escena, y desde luego, lo tuvo que pasar fatal.

Lo de la frase cursi, bueno, es algo que él piensa, muy en el fondo, aunque nunca llegará a decir (y es que no puedo evitar ser cursi xD) Y tienes razón en lo mantenerlo oculto, pero antes de cantarlo a los cuatro vientos, tendrá que existir algo realmente entre ambos¿no?

El síndrome Gollum me acompaña desde hace años... Y en cuanto la joya de oro con letritas, la tengo desde la navidad pasada y no pienso deshacerme de ella porque me salió un ojo de la cara xD (en realidad, tengo el anillo, aunque no el oficial, pero no salió barato que digamos...)

A ver, tranquila, no te me asustes... Cuando dije que os parecíais en algo, me refería simplemente a negar aquello, nada más... xDD Ay dios, como me reí con el comentario de ¡Snape! En serio, digno de él, pero mira, ya que lo conoces, pregúntale si quiere hacer algo interesante en el fic xD

Por lo de ser de Slytherin, no te preocupes... Yo me considero Gryffindor, pero mi parte oculta es Slytherin, y en el fondo, supongo que preferiría ser menos leona y más serpiente (por lo tonta, xD)

Bueno, me puedes comentar cosas del libro, mientras no vayan más allá del 11º capítulo...

¡Pues eso, besitos y espero que te guste este capítulo!

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Dejen reviews, vociferadores, alguna maldición que no sea imperdonable... Lo aceptaré todo.

Besos,

sheamoonie–


	26. Planes

**26º Planes**

Hermione corría con todas sus fuerzas, sin rumbo definido. Las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos, y aunque sabía que actuaba como una adolescente enamorada, no pudo evitarlo. Al fin y al cabo eso era precisamente lo que era: una adolescente enamorada, aunque de su profesor, lo que dramatizaba aún más la situación.

No tenía la intención de ir a su habitación, porque allí no podría llorar tranquila y eso era lo que más deseaba hacer.

Estaba cansada de comportarse siempre como la mujer perfecta, madura, equilibrada, y con respuestas para todo. Nunca se permitía actuar como una chiquilla de diecisiete años, nunca se pasaba por alto un error. Estaba harta y solo quería esconderse y permitirse sentir. Su parte racional estaba hundida en el fondo de sus emociones.

Casi sin darse cuenta, acabó en las lindes del bosque prohibido. Se dio cuenta enseguida de que allí no podía (ni debía) quedarse. Recordó súbitamente la casa de los gritos y le pareció el lugar perfecto. Se aproximó al sauce boxeador con cuidado, y como había hecho anteriormente en muchas ocasiones, consiguió escabullirse hacia la guarida por el pasadizo. Cuando llegó a la vieja casa, después de un largo camino, suspiró aliviada, creyendo con casi total certeza que absolutamente nadie la buscaría allí, ni siquiera sus amigos. Incluso dudaba que ellos fueran a hacerlo ya que al fin y al cabo pensarían que estaba en la biblioteca, y para no molestarla tampoco irían a comprobarlo. Tampoco supuso que ellos se acordaran de aquel lugar al que habían decidido dejar de ir hacía pocos meses. (A principio de curso, decidieron buscar un lugar fuera de Hogwarts en el que reunirse, y ese era el más indicado. Allí se dedicaban a charlar, hacer los deberes, jugar... lo utilizaban como una sala común, pero con más intimidad para poder hablar acerca de sus pensamientos sobre Voldemort. Sin embargo, decidieron dejar de ir allí cuando empezaron a levantar sospechas. Tras eso, pasaban las tardes en el árbol del lago, y en esas fechas fue cuando Luna comenzó a tener más importancia en el grupo, llegando a ser una más y estar siempre con ellos.)

Hermione subió al segundo piso de la vieja casa y entró en una de las habitaciones, que estaba tal y como la habían acomodado. Cojines enormes para sentarse, candelabros con velas sin consumir totalmente, algunos restos de snap explosivo, ejemplares pasados de fecha de "El Profeta"... Su cojín aún seguía intacto, bajo una ventana por la que entraba la poca luz que el anochecer no se había llevado aún. Allí, en aquel rincón cerca del antiguo piano de cola, se sentó y lloró.

Estaba casi segura, entre su remolino de emociones, de que su imaginación le había jugado la peor pasada de su vida. Realmente, existían casi las mismas posibilidades de que Snape hubiera estado enamorado de ella de que no, y después de cómo había vivido los últimos acontecimientos, estaba más confusa aún. Aunque de lo que estaba segura era de que, tras el comportamiento del mago, si él sentía algo por ella lo sabía esconder muy bien.

Recordó, con todo detalle, cada momento que había transcurrido desde que recibió la primera nota. Aquellas imágenes eran ya como una película para ella, debido a tanto que las había repetido en su mente una y otra vez. El encuentro en el lago, la enfermería, la caída de Voldemort, las detenciones, las clases, la noche anterior... Lo había vivido con tanta intensidad que era casi imposible pensar que estaba equivocada con respecto a los sentimientos de Snape, pero al parecer así era. Por primera vez en su vida, las ilusiones le habían jugado una muy mala pasada.

Sin embargo, se resistía a creer que solo eran meras imaginaciones. Todo aquello no podía ser una simple casualidad. Tal vez... Tal vez él la amó pero cambió de opinión, o quizás sucedió algo...

Entre sollozos y dudas, cedió al abrazo de Morfeo, acurrucada en aquel oscuro y polvoriento rincón, y olvidando por completo la noción del tiempo, de la razón... y de la realidad.

–––––––––––––––––––––––

El invernadero estaba ya casi totalmente oscuro, pero en cuanto Snape se acercó a la maceta, sonrió levemente al contemplar con claridad la hermosa flor que en un solo día había crecido. La cortó con delicadeza, y la envolvió en un pañuelo negro, guardándola en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica.

Salió de allí con prisa, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que encontrar a la muchacha sería imposible. Tampoco quería que los alumnos sospecharan al verle actuar de aquella manera tan inusual, (corriendo de un lado para el otro) ya que aún no había anochecido totalmente y no tendría la protección de la oscuridad.

Fuera como fuera, esta vez actuaría como le dictaba su corazón, pero no se iba a guiar por sus impulsos, lo planearía con cuidado para que todo saliese a la perfección. Al fin y al cabo, él era bueno planeando fríamente sus objetivos.

Cansado pero con un brillo diferente en la mirada, regresó a su despacho y con toda la paciencia del mundo se sentó en su escritorio. Tomó pergamino, su plateada pluma y desenroscó el tapón del frasco de tinta. Apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, y perdió la mirada sobre el papiro en blanco, jugueteando con la pluma entre sus dedos.

–––––––––––––––––––––––

–Son más de las ocho y Hermione no ha vuelto.– Luna parecía preocupada aunque evitaba demostrarlo, sospechaba que algo bueno estaría pasando si la joven Gryffindor aún no había regresado con ellos.

–Estará en la biblioteca, ya sabes... Además, si algo hubiese pasado, ya habría venido a contarnos. ¿No?– Contestó Ron convencido, sin darle demasiada importancia y retomando su análisis de las nubes.

Los chicos estaban aprovechando el último viernes (y fin de semana) antes de comenzar a estudiar en serio, y se encontraban en el lago, bajo su árbol de siempre.

Hacía mucho calor aún pero la brisa comenzaba a soplar algo más fresca, lo que provocaba un ambiente más soporífero de lo habitual.

Harry y Ginny estaban echados sobre el césped juntos. Ron tenía la espalda apoyada sobre el árbol y observaba la forma de las nubes y Luna estaba bocabajo a su lado, leyendo "El Quisquilloso" y jugueteando con los cordones de uno de los zapatos del pelirrojo. Neville jugaba con su sapo Trévor, que saltaba de un lado para otro incansablemente, aunque sin molestar, –aparentemente– a nadie.

–Está bien... Por mucho que lo pienso, no se me ocurre nada de nada para ayudarla.– Ginny cortó el silencio incorporándose súbitamente, con expresión seria.

–¿Ayudarla?– Harry salió de una de sus ensoñaciones para atender.

–A Hermione, bobo...– Ginny dio un golpecito en la nariz del moreno, provocando que éste sonriera.

–Ya, pero...

–¿A qué te refieres en concreto?– Cortó Ron, que parecía haberse interesado mucho en lo que intentaba decir su hermana.

–Pues...– la pelirroja apartó la tonta sonrisa de su rostro –...el problema viene siendo que Hermione no está segura de lo que siente Snape...– arrugó la nariz al pronunciar el nombre –...y todo se solucionaría si lo pudiese saber¿Verdad?

–Es muy probable, desde luego...– Harry perdió la mirada sobre las aguas del lago, reflexionando sobre lo que acababa de escuchar.

–Pues... ¿Alguna idea para conseguirlo?– Ginny alzó las cejas y sonrió, esperando la intervención de sus amigos.

–––––––––––––––––––––––

La cena había comenzado en el Gran comedor hacía más de media hora. Harry, Ginny, Neville y Luna (sentada al lado de Ron) seguían muy extrañados de que Hermione no hubiera aparecido aún, pero como era algo casi frecuente no se preocuparon demasiado, pues tenían otro tema mucho más importante en el que pensar.

Acababa de ser servida la tarta de melaza, y susurraban entre ellos. En sus palabras se podía adivinar que hablaban en clave.

–Él no ha venido.– Ron parecía algo nervioso.

–¿Crees que estará allí?– preguntó Luna.

–No creo, estará durmiendo o, no sé...– Harry parecía estar atento a cualquier movimiento de las puertas.

–Lo más probable es que a esta hora esté ya en su habitación.– Todos miraron a Neville interrogantes. –Bueno, es probable... ¿No?

–No lo dudo... Creo que deberíamos actuar ya.

–Entonces... ¿es el momento adecuado?– Esta vez intervino Ginny.

–Intentémoslo tras comprobarlo en el mapa.– Harry se levantó disimuladamente, y los demás siguieron su ejemplo poco a poco, para no llamar demasiado la atención.

Poco después, todos estaban a las puertas del despacho del profesor de pociones. Neville no había acertado, pero gracias a la fiel ayuda de aquel útil mapa ubicaron al profesor enseguida.

Luna, por prudencia, se había quedado en una esquina del pasillo con el mapa, para avisar de cualquier imprevisto. Harry estaba escondido bajo su capa de invisibilidad y Ron y Neville estaban al lado de Ginny sujetando algo cada uno, pues tenían uno de sus puños cerrados fuertemente.

–Está bien. Tenéis diez minutos. Cuando hayan pasado saldré enseguida e iré a la enfermería. ¿De acuerdo?– La voz de Harry pareció salir desde la nada, ya que nadie podía verlo. Todos asintieron.

Ron y Neville, tras mirarse, se llevaron a la boca lo que fuera que estuviesen sujetando y Ginny, tras esperar el resultado, chilló con todas sus fuerzas.

Snape se levantó de su escritorio sobresaltado tras escuchar un chillido en el pasillo. Dejó la pluma en el tintero, al lado de lo que estaba escribiendo. Enseguida salió y se encontró con una imagen demasiado extraña: La pequeña de los Weasley chillaba como una desquiciada, mientras el torpe de Longbottom y el otro muchacho Weasley yacían en el suelo, sudorosos y con convulsiones.

–¿Qué ocurre aquí?– Snape miraba a Ginny con expresión seria y confundida.

–Pro... profesor... Ellos... veníamos buscando a Hermione y de pronto, cayeron al suelo. No... no me explico que ha pasado y...

–Está bien, enseguida regreso. No se muevan de aquí.– El profesor interrumpió a la pelirroja e, incauto, se alejó de allí con paso ligero.

Luna se acercó a Ginny, que estaba de rodillas en el suelo y en ese momento había dejado de chillar y parecía muy tranquila. Neville y Ron parecían realmente enfermos, gracias a ciertas grageas de los gemelos Weasley.

Poco después llegaron –con dos camillas que flotaban mágicamente– Snape y la señora Pomfrey, quien se los llevó a la enfermería sin perder mucho tiempo.

Las chicas los siguieron, y Ginny evitó con toda su voluntad mirar hacia la puerta de la habitación del profesor.

Snape se acercó a su puerta y giró el pomo. Tras echarles un último vistazo lleno de confusión, entró en su despacho y regresó con premura a su escritorio, dispuesto a comenzar de nuevo lo que estaba escribiendo, ya que se había manchado con la tinta de la pluma. No debía haberla dejado sobre el pergamino, aunque, en realidad, no recordaba haberlo hecho. Intentó retomar el hilo, pero la inspiración parecía haberle abandonado. Ante esto, y no pudiendo dejar de pensar en lo extraño del suceso, se puso en pie y se llevó la mano derecha a la barbilla.

Todo aquello había sido demasiado extraño. En primer lugar, la tropa de muchachos llegó buscando a Hermione allí¡A su despacho! Aunque meditándolo con un poco de calma, tenía cierta lógica. Quizá la muchacha no había ido a dar con ellos tras lo sucedido, lo que era normal; y seguramente creerían que aún estaba con él.

En segundo lugar, no comprendía por qué Ron y Neville se habían puesto tan enfermos de pronto, y en tercer lugar, tampoco se le ocurría por qué Potter no estaba con ellos.

Rápidamente asoció ideas.

–Como el mocoso ese se haya atrevido a...– Farfulló levantándose y echó un vistazo por la habitación, comprobando que todo estuviera correctamente... Sin duda, cada una de sus cosas parecían intactas, tal como las dejó. Más tranquilo, volvió a sentarse y apartó aquellas absurdas ideas de su mente, un despiste como aquel lo podría tener cualquiera, incluso él.

–––––––––––––––––––––––

Todos estaban ya en la enfermería, y Harry relató brevemente los resultados de su búsqueda, con gesto serio, extrañamente.

–Encontré el pensadero enseguida y de lo que pude ver no había absolutamente nada referido a Hermione, lo que es bueno porque...

–¿Significa que le gusta recordarla?– Ginny lo interrumpió, y él asintió.

–Puede... De resto, estoy completamente seguro de que nuestra intervención no es necesaria para nada más.

–¿Y eso por...?

–Confiad en mí. Snape tiene pensado enviar cierta carta... y creo que no deberíamos decirle nada a Hermy porque pronto se llevará la sorpresa y no es cuestión de estropeársela.

Luna tenía la boca abierta, Neville y Ron sonreían, y Ginny abrazó a su novio con fuerza.

–Bueno, aparte tuve un pequeñísimo percance...– continuó el muchacho, acariciando el cabello de la pelirroja –...dejé la pluma que estuvo usando sobre la carta y la manché... Espero que piense que fue un despiste suyo y no mío. Fui precavido, porque no intenté limpiar el desastre con la túnica, que fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. Justo cuando lo iba a hacer con la varita, el pomo de la puerta se movió, y corrí como un relámpago para salir sin que me notara.– Harry sonrió levemente, pero los demás se miraron algo más serios, aunque decidieron confiar en la suerte y no preocuparse por aquel detalle. El muchacho se perdió en sus pensamientos.

–Chicos, por cierto...– Luna intervino cortando el silencio–...Mientras esperaba por Snape, estuve buscando a Hermione por el castillo con el mapa y... no la encontré.

–¡Dumbledore! Tenemos que avisarle de que...

­–Tranquilo Ron, no creo que eso sea lo acertado.– Harry intentó que su amigo no se alterase.

–Pero...– El pelirrojo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

–Mira, Hermione es lo suficientemente inteligente como para no meterse en problemas. Seguro que está... no sé, por ahí.

–¿Y si no es así? Después de lo de Malfoy...– Esta vez fue Ginny quien intervino.

–Bueno, a ver. ¿Y si alarmamos al profesor Dumbledore por nada? No merece la pena. Lo mejor será buscarla por nuestra cuenta.

–Pues manos a la obra.– Ron se incorporó, pero Luna lo volvió a recostar empujándolo suavemente por los hombros con ambas manos.

–Neville y tu os tenéis que quedar aquí para recuperaros.

Ron frunció el ceño y bufó, pero tras la sonrisa de Luna asintió, algo más tranquilo.

–Venga, no podemos perder el tiempo.– Ginny, Harry y Luna salieron de la enfermería sin perder más tiempo.

–Bien...– En medio de un pasillo poco transitado, Harry abrió el mapa del merodeador una vez más. –¿Qué lugares nos quedan que no aparezcan aquí?

–Hogsmeade...– dijo Luna.

–O el bosque, aunque...– Harry rezaba interiormente porque no estuviese por allí.

–No, el bosque no. Si no la encontramos antes en otros lugares buscaremos ahí aunque no es el lugar más probable... ¿Pero, y la cabaña de Hagrid?– Preguntó Ginny.

–O la casa de los gritos.– Ambos miraron a Luna extrañados.– ¡Eh! Ron me contó que solíais ir allí a principio de este curso...

–Sí, también puede ser...

–El lago...– Intervino Ginny de nuevo.

–Y la sala de los menesteres.

–Y... Creo que ya está¿No?– las muchachas asintieron –Nos separaremos entonces. A ver, yo iré a la cabaña de Hagrid y al lago. Tu Ginny irás a Hogsmeade y de paso a la casa de los gritos y Luna, a la sala de los menesteres. Dentro de una hora nos encontraremos en el árbol del lago¿De acuerdo?

Asintieron. Luna se dirigió hacia las escaleras, Ginny hacia el cuarto de las escobas para volar hacia el pueblito y Harry salió del castillo.

Ni en la sala de los menesteres, ni en la cabaña de Hagrid, ni en el lago encontraron a la muchacha. Sin embargo, Ginny rastreó rápidamente las calles de Hogsmeade y tras no obtener resultados, se dirigió a la casa de los gritos.

Aterrizó con la escoba en una pequeña azotea, y entró en la casita. En el tercer piso no encontró nada, pero al bajar al segundo encontró a Hermione dormida en un rincón. Su corazón se encogió, y se acercó a ella. Le tocó el hombro suavemente, y la castaña abrió los ojos, sonriendo al verla.

–Ginny...– la mirada severa de su amiga le hizo recordar repentinamente todo lo sucedido. –¿Cómo me has encontrado?– fue lo primero que atinó a preguntar.

–Plan de búsqueda, linda, y alégrate de que fui yo quien te encontró. Pero¿porqué estás aquí?

Hermione se incorporó, apoyando la espalda sobre la pared.

–Quería estar sola.

–¿Por?

–Pues, para pensar...– la castaña bajó la mirada.

–¿Y no me dices nada más? Has llorado, tienes los ojos hinchados y rojos... Que ya no me chupo el dedo... ¿tienes algo que contarme?

Hermione negó con la cabeza poco convencida, pero no pudo soportar por mucho más tiempo el nudo en la garganta y rompió a llorar, causando gran asombro a su amiga, que no recordaba haberla visto así desde hacía mucho tiempo.

–Cuéntame anda.– Ginny se arrodilló frente a ella.

–Simplemente, no hay nada que hacer¡Snape me odia!– Los ojos de Ginny se abrieron desmesuradamente al escuchar esta afirmación por parte de su amiga.

–¿Que te odia¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?

Hermione le relató todo lo sucedido, recalcando a cada tres palabras que Snape la odiaba y que todo parecía haber sido fruto de su imaginación. Ginny la miraba seria, y antes de intervenir dejó que su amiga se desahogara completamente.

–Está bien.– Ginny se quedó en silencio durante unos instantes. –Por lo que me has contado... Mmm... Deduzco que no estás para nada en lo cierto.

Hermione la miró frunciendo el ceño, a veces su amiga no tenía ninguna delicadeza para decir lo que pensaba.

–Vale, vale... Esa es tu opinión, pero yo no estoy tan segura. En este momento dudo de todo y de nada... No sé ni qué pensar... si de verdad me quisiese, no hubiera actuado así, pero si no lo hiciese, tampoco hubiera hecho y dicho otras muchas cosas... Y las notas, eran de él¡son de él! Pero... no entiendo su actitud, no sé por qué...

–¡Hermione¿Cómo pretendes que Snape cambie de la noche a la mañana?

–¿Cambiar¡Pero si ni lo ha intentado!– dijo levantando la voz –Además, no, no me quiere, no sé por qué, no me explico cómo pero...– La muchacha bajó la cabeza, intentando dejar de llorar.

–¡Hermione!– Ginny alzó la voz y la zarandeó, provocando que la castaña la mirara como quien ve visiones. –¿Te estás dando cuenta de que deliras? Todo lo que ha sucedido no son casualidades¡no comprendo por qué actúas así!

–¿Qué ocurre ahora¿No puedo actuar como una chica de diecisiete años?

–¡Pero si nunca lo has hecho¿Es que no ves que es tu orgullo lo que intenta negar lo evidente?

Hermione se quedó callada, reflexionando sobre las palabras de su amiga.

–Mira, Hermione, no pretenderás que después de todo Snape sea totalmente franco contigo, no pensarás que milagrosamente sea capaz de acercarse a ti en un pasillo medio desierto y decirte:– Ginny cambió la voz, intentado imitar la de Severus –"Queridísima señorita Granger, la amo desde hace tanto tiempo... ¡seamos felices y comamos perdices!"

Hermione sonrió.

–Conoces de él lo suficiente como para saber que es orgulloso, incluso más que tú. Si él no da el paso¿nadie lo hará¿Crees que por una estupidez como esta todo se tiene que ir por la borda, a estas alturas?

Hermione la miraba fijamente, y negó rotundamente con la cabeza.

–Mira, lo último que debes hacer es hundirte, pensar que todo fueron castillos sobre nubes de algodón, porque sabes que no es así. Lo sabes, lo sabemos¿de acuerdo?

La castaña miró a su amiga, y la abrazó.

–Ginny, gracias, yo... Siempre pareces tan segura de lo que dices...

Ginny sonrió pícaramente.

–Erm... pero que esto no salga de aquí, no quiero que piensen que soy una histérica inmadura.– Se separó de su amiga y la miró sonriendo.

–Seré una tumba sellada si veo que tu actitud cambia. Que estas cosas con trece años pueden ser normales, pero ya no...

Hermione sonrió de nuevo ante su sinceridad.

–¿Me ayudarás?

–¡Qué pregunta!

Ambas se levantaron del suelo enseguida. Hermione siguió a Ginny hasta la azotea y volaron hacia el lago. Por el camino quedaron en decirle a los demás que Hermione había ido al pueblo a comprar y simplemente se había retrasado.

Cuando llegaron al lago, ya estaban allí Harry y Luna, esperando con curiosidad.

–Chicos... falsa alarma– dijo Ginny bajando de la escoba –Si hubiéramos avisado al profesor Dumbledore, seríamos la vergüenza del colegio. ¡Estaba comprando! Y se retrasó por eso... Ya veis. –sonrió, poniendo su cara más inocente. Luna y Harry bufaron, e instaron a Hermione a que los avisara la próxima vez que decidiera esfumarse.

Enseguida se percató de la ausencia de Ron y Neville, y tras preguntar por ellos y simplemente recibir como respuesta que estaban a los cuidados de madame Pomfrey, fueron a visitarlos a la enfermería sin que ni Harry ni Luna se preguntaran siquiera donde estaban sus supuestas compras.

Poco después, abandonando ya la enfermería, Hermione sujetó del brazo a Ginny y le hizo un gesto con la mirada, dándole a entender que quería hablar a solas con ella.

–Harry, nos vemos en la sala común¿de acuerdo?

Harry asintió y prosiguió su camino. Luna se había quedado en la enfermería un rato más, haciendo compañía a los muchachos, pero sobre todo a Ron, que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo haciéndola reír.

Una vez estuvieron a solas, Hermione comenzó a exponer sus dudas.

–Ginny... He estado pensando y...

–Ya, podrías haber disimulado. Creo que los chicos se dieron cuenta de que atendiste más a la cortina de la ventana que a nuestras conversaciones.

–Sí, bueno. Más bien atendí a la cama de la ventana, en la que Snape una vez... Erm, pero eso no viene a cuento...– se interrumpió –...lo que quería decir es que si piensas que ir a hablar con él ahora estaría fuera de lugar...

–Bueno...– la pelirroja reflexionó unos instantes –Sinceramente, creo que ahora no es buen momento. En primer lugar porque es algo tarde, en segundo lugar porque tampoco es cuestión de perder el orgullo de sopetón, y en tercer lugar, porque creo que mañana estarás más descansada y habrás tenido tiempo de pensar mejor lo que vas a decirle. Lo piensas con calma, lo hablamos, y vemos si es lo adecuado.

Hermione la miró levantando las cejas, y dándole una palmada en la espalda le dijo:

–Ginny, has aprendido de mí forma de clasificación y planificación sorprendentemente deprisa. Me alegra que estés cuerda cuando yo no lo estoy.

Ambas echaron a reír y entraron en la sala común, donde Harry las esperaba con el tablero de ajedrez mágico preparado sobre una mesita.

* * *

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

¡Uaaa shaaaaa! (Léase como grito de guerra sin significado aparente)

Ehem, bueno, he tardado dos semanitas en actualizar, tampoco tanto¿eh¡No os podéis quejar! Ya voy por el capítulo 17 de HBP, cada vez me gusta más¡me tiene muy intrigada!

Veamos, digamos que este capítulo es raro, no hay mucha acción y eso... En realidad, creo que mi musa me está abandonando ahora que se acerca el final, pero que conste que yo le pongo intención y tal. Creo que el fic se me está yendo de las manos con tanto lío, así que supongo que queda poco para que se acabe xD Me duele la cabeza, así que no me enrollo más y contesto reviews escuetamente

–**Miss–Andreina–Snape: **¡Muchas gracias! Me alegra que el libro te haya gustado, he leído por ahí criticas de mucha gente que dice que no ha gustado, pero a mi por ahora me encanta... Y bueno, en cuanto al fic, creo que ya vemos que cada cual ha decidido lo que piensa hacer xD ¡Besos!

–**Malu Snape Rickman: **Pues sí, tienes razón, ahora hay que ver "como" y "para" o "si" la utiliza xD Y el libro, hmmm¿Quemar a Rowling¡Me asustas! Bueno... ¡Gracias y besitos!

–**Chica–Felton–Malfoy**¡Hola! **Bienvenida** entonces, aunque lo lleves leyendo hace tiempo Gracias por animarte a dejar review¡siempre hace mucha ilusión! En cuanto a lo de las personalidades... Creo que es muy difícil escribir una historia de amor ente Hermione y Snape sin cambiarlas, pero claro, hay que hacer lo justo para que pueda ocurrir xD Es como un reto... Desgraciadamente creo que no lo he llevado muy bien, pero para ser el primer fic largo que escribo, no está tan requetemal xD Y por ejemplo, lo que dices de la edad... Si Hermione tiene 17, Snape tiene 37, unos veinte años más (creo...) y es un romance sin sentido, pero para eso están los fics, para hacer lo que Rowling nunca haría xD En fin, espero que te guste este capi¡muchos besos!

–**karura84: **¡Hola! Sí¡Snape es un cobarde! Pero mira, que Hermione se lo haya dicho le tocó la fibra jajaja. Bueno, locas parecemos todas las frikis de HP, xD Pero mira¡debe ser un orgullo¡Jajaja! Bueno, a ver si apruebas las asignaturas que te han quedado, y espero que este capi te guste... En cuanto al beso, ya ves que no¡y no pienso decir cuando será! XDD Que mala soy, bueno¡besos!

–**MarisolBlack: **Jejeje, estuvo bien esa escenita de la nota en clase, muy tensa y tal xD Y sí, tanto Snape copmo Hermy se enredan demasiado, pero ya se va arreglando... Espero que este capi te guste¡besos!

–**Mariana¡**Muchas gracias! Espero que ese capi te guste, aunque sea algo insípido¡besos!

–**amsp14: **¡Hola guapa¡Qué bueno leerte! A ver, te contesto al review del capi 24 y luego al del 25:

–24–– A ver, Dumbledore dudó tanto de ella porque tenía su pequeño plan, para que Sev la defendiera y tal, al final funcionó. Es que es un vejete demasiado listo, jeje... Me reí al leer lo de Bill y Fleur xD En cuanto a lo de Molly, supongo que fue un shock... digamos que ella sabía que su hija sentía algo por Harry, pero de ahí a que se hicieran novios... Además es su niña pequeña y blá blá blá... xD La actuación de Dumbledore fue premeditada, precisamente para que Snape reaccionara como lo hizo¡ay esos dos! Eso del club de admiradoras de Snape me parece genial, estaría bien escribir algo tipo "Snape lee miles de cartas de fans y las contesta" xD Mmm, veritaserum, cuando aprenda a hacerla te mando unas muestritas enfrascadas ¡jajaja!. La escena de Hermione y Snape, ayyy, me gustó mucho, y aunque podría estar más detallada, creo que así no está tan horrible. La forma de despedirse, la vena romántica, que el hombre no puede esconderla siempre...

–25–– Si bueno, no te preocupes por los reviews, que yo los respondo cuando sea xD En cuanto a la contestación de reviews estuve mirando las normas y leyéndolas con paciencia, y no encontré nada, excepto que está penado contestarlos en un capítulo aparte, es decir, utilizar solo un capitulo para contestar los reviews... No creo que importe hacerlo tras cada capitulo Sería una bobería, no sé. Intentaré, de todos modos, enterarme mejor y te aviso si saco algo más en claro Jejeje, El pobre Ron, lo tengo demasiado molido a palos, pero el lo entiende y no me lo hecha en cara xD En cuanto a los detalles de lo de Draco, no ha llegado el momento. En realidad, son un poco cuidadosos con esos temas, pero supongo que fue fallo mío no hacerlo, jeje... Y el pobre Snape, no lo comprendía Es lo que tiene vivir así durante tanto tiempo, sintiéndote (y siendo) el malo de todo, tiene poca autoestima, esperemos que Hermione se la suba¡jajaja! Las detenciones de Snape, si al fin y al cabo lo hace para verla, jejeje, y desde luego poca imaginación¡pero al menos no la obliga a limpiar calderos de forma muggle! Se enredan solos... Estoy segura de que si Hermione lo hubiera escuchado bien, otro gallo hubiera cantado, pero en fin... Pues eso¡muchos besitos y gracias por dejarme tus fantásticos reviews!

–**HoneyBeeM: **¡Hola wapa! Ay, los proveedores de internet, TODOS son lo peorcito que hay¡yo odio al mío! Y Sev es difícil porque el mundo lo ha hecho así (¿no hay una canción de eso o algo así?) Me halaga todo lo que me dices, en serio, es muy reconfortante saber que lo que una escribe gusta, aunque sea un poquito, y es maravilloso ver que estés pendiente¡gracias y besos!

–**DrEaM–KaT: **¡Hola! Juas¡Snapy–dappy! Súper divertido el nombre¿¿¿lo inventaste tu¡Jajajajaaja! En fin, la audiencia siempre tiene la razón, espero que el siguiente capítulo guste, porque este es soso... ¡Me halaga tanto que te denomines mi fan¡¡¡BESOS!

–**Usagui Kou¡Hola, bienvenida! **Me encantaron tus dos reviews¡gracias! Espero que este capi te guste, el siguiente la semana que viene, así que no es mucha espera, jejeje... Pero al final no has tenido que esperar tanto¿no¿Sigues viva¡¡¡Di que si, dilo! Si no, me culparé toda la eternidad... xD Bueno¡besitos!

* * *

**¡SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO EL SABADO 3 DE SEPTIEMBRE!**

**Sheamoonie–**


	27. ¡Encantador!

**27º ¡Encantador!**

¿Quién pasaría toda una noche sin dormir, buscando la inspiración necesaria, las palabras adecuadas, para reflejar ciertos sentimientos en una carta?

Nadie.

Bueno, en realidad y aunque parezca increíble, nadie excepto Severus Snape.

Efectivamente, eso fue lo que sucedió aquella noche. Al principio creyó que iba a ser cuestión de minutos, media hora como mucho, pero...

Una sonrisa cruzó su rostro, mientras recordaba, echado sobre la cama que no había sido desecha, y recibiendo los primeros rayos del sol de la mañana, cuantas horas había necesitado para escribir aquella carta que ahora descansaba sobre su escritorio.

Se colocó boca arriba, con los brazos cruzados tras la cabeza.

Dichosa cartita... Ni recordaba cuantas veces la había empezado. Tampoco había contado las veces que la había leído y había acabado rompiendo el pergamino en el que escribía. Si alguna frase le gustaba, la subrayaba, si no, la tachaba con energía y volvía a empezar.

Movió la cabeza con gesto de resignación y volvió a dibujarse una sonrisa sobre sus labios. Ni siquiera la primera carta que le envió, (estando ebrio, por supuesto) había sido tan complicada de redactar...

Y tanto problema para lo que al final había escrito. Tantas horas de incertidumbre para plasmar lo que acabaron siendo poco más de un par de líneas bastante... patéticas, pero que en el momento en que las leyera su destinataria ya no habría marcha atrás.

Giró la cabeza para mirar el reloj: quedaban menos de quince minutos para que comenzara el desayuno. Se colocó de lado mirando hacia la ventana y cerró los ojos, suspirando inaudiblemente.

–––––––––––––––––––––––

Había estado pensando demasiado, y casi llega a la conclusión de que no se sentía capaz de bajar a desayunar debido al sueño que tenía. Sin embargo, pensando en las palabras de su pelirroja amiga, se levantó, se vistió y bajó a desayunar temiendo –a su manera– una represalia por su parte.

En cuanto Ginny –que ya estaba allí acompañada de Harry–, la vio, saludó enérgicamente con la mano para que se sentara a su lado lo antes posible.

–¿Ron y Neville siguen enfermos?– fue lo primero que Hermione preguntó tras darles los buenos días con una sonrisa.

–Sí, y Luna está con él... ellos.

–Hmm...– Hermione, todavía somnolienta, se sentó y comenzó a servirse zumo de naranja, sin reparar mucho más en la respuesta de su amiga.

–Hermione, le he comentado a Harry lo que...– Hermione miró a Ginny con gesto serio, temiendo que le hubiera contado a Harry lo sucedido la noche anterior, incluso habiéndole pedido que no lo hiciera.

–Lo que hablamos acerca de pedirle disculpas a Snape por lo de la clase...–­ Ginny hizo un gesto con la mano bajo la mesa, tranquilizando a su amiga, y provocando con él que la joven suspirara y se relajara.

–¿Y qué opinas?– Preguntó la castaña a Harry.

–Que él debería dar el primer paso.– contestó inmediatamente. Hermione lo miró confusa.

–Ginny, concretamente¿qué le has contado?

Ginny la miró sonriente.

–Pues lo que ocurrió. Que al final no sacaron nada en claro ayer, y que no quieres que las cosas sigan así.

Hermione sonrió de nuevo, complacida por la discreción de la más pequeña de los Weasley.

–Ya pero... Dudo que lo haga tras mi comportamiento de ayer. Veo justo que sea yo quien, como alumna, me disculpe ante él, como profesor que, al fin y al cabo, es él.

Harry asintió y sonrió, aunque intentó disimular que sabía que todo parecía poder acabar bien.

–Bueno, desde luego si eso piensas, es lo acertado. Al fin y al cabo, es una simple disculpa. Apuesto lo que sea a que si lo haces se le bajarán los humos.

Hermione le sonrió, complacida, y dándose cuenta de que poco a poco iba recuperando su cordura.

Lo que le sucedió la noche anterior, o más bien, cómo se comportó, tanto con Snape como cuando huyó, estuvo totalmente fuera de lugar... Quizás para él en realidad era sumamente difícil cambiar... Desde luego, no pensaba arriesgarse lo suficiente como para quedar mal, pero recibir disculpas es algo que nadie puede rechazar y de eso estaba convencida.

En el fondo, quedaba un resquicio de duda acerca de los sentimientos del mago, pero ahora que lo veía con más calma, estaba completamente segura de que tampoco era para tanto, y de que sus dudas tenían menos probabilidades de ser posibles...

Todo parecía tan distinto en ese momento. Comprendía perfectamente que las emociones, la tensión y la incertidumbre habían provocado aquella especie de colapso que sufrió, pero agradeció, una vez más, la colaboración de su amiga, que la hizo recapacitar acerca de su comportamiento, o más bien, de su actitud.

Aparte, todos aquellos pensamientos acerca de que si lo de las notas había sido una broma, se esfumaban a cada momento que los recordaba... Ya era hora de afrontar la realidad... y aunque tampoco lo podía asegurar al cien por cien, tenía que admitir, aceptar, e incluso disfrutar del hecho de que su profesor estaba enamorado, o al menos sentía algo por ella.

–Está bien.– concluyó saliendo de su abstracción –Creo que iré a hablar con él tras el desayuno.

–De acuerdo... Harry y yo estaremos en el lago, y luego, antes de almorzar, iremos a la enfermería.

–Pero... ¿no íbamos a empezar a estudiar hoy?

–Bueno, hemos hecho consenso. Ron y Neville están indispuestos... Además, dos semanas serán suficientes, al fin y al cabo, hemos llevado el curso bastante bien... Y pensamos que es mejor comenzar el Lunes.

Hermione los miró severamente, pero como al fin y al cabo ella tampoco estaba para estudiar, relajó el rostro y asintió con la cabeza, provocando el asombro de sus amigos.

–De acuerdo. Pero serán días de estudio intensivo.

Harry y Ginny asintieron, y la pelirroja desvió la mirada al ver una sombra cruzar el salón hacia la mesa de los profesores. Hermione enseguida le siguió la mirada, y pudo ver que Severus Snape se acababa de sentar al lado de Dumbledore.

–Severus, buenos días.

–Albus.– Snape saludó con una leve inclinación y se sentó al lado del director.

Enseguida recordó lo sucedido con el interrogatorio y la poción veritaserum, y comenzó a sentirse muy incómodo. Dumbledore, sin embargo, actuaba como si nada hubiese ocurrido, sabiendo a la perfección que su intervención ya no era necesaria... No iba a hacerle pasar un mal trago a su colega sin necesidad.

–Debería descansar más Severus, se le ve agotado.– La profesora McGonagall parecía preocupada por su compañero.

–Oh, no se preocupe... Simplemente ha sido una mala noche, ya la recuperaré. Hay mucho trabajo de correcciones, pero como comprenderá, tampoco puedo pasar todo el tiempo con ello, y aprovecho el poco que me sobra... En realidad, hay que empezar a disfrutar de lo que nos rodea, ahora que al fin podemos...

Tanto Dumbledore como McGonagall se sorprendieron de la sinceridad del mago. Era la primera vez que tocaba –aunque superficialmente– el tema de la caída de Voldemort, pero no hicieron comentarios al respecto, sospechando, acertadamente, el motivo de su alegría.

Las lechuzas hicieron su escandalosa entrega matinal en ese mismo instante. Muchos alumnos recibían cartas de sus familiares o amigos, y Hermione se sorprendió al recibir una. La lechuza se posó sobre su mesa torpemente, metiendo las patitas en una tostada con mermelada. Hermione enseguida miró a su profesor. Soltó, con algo de nerviosismo, el sobre de la patita del ave, dándole enseguida un knut, que pidió prestado a Harry.

Su cara sufrió una fuerte transformación al comenzar a leer la nota.

–Chicos. Me tengo que ir. Nos vemos luego.

Harry y Ginny se miraron, cómplices, pensando que la nota era de Snape y la despidieron son sendas sonrisas.

Snape observó la escena con deleite, aunque intrigado. ¿Por qué la muchacha había salido corriendo al leer aquella carta?

Hermione se dirigía hacia su habitación y su cara rebosaba felicidad. Enseguida, tras cambiarse de ropa y tomar algunas pertenencias, se dirigió a la zona de red flú.

–Londres, calle Sheaveshill, número 78.

–––––––––––––––––––––––

–Ginny...– La pelirroja miró a su novio, interesada, ya que por el tono de voz del muchacho, sabía que tenía algo importante que decirle. Apoyó la cabeza sobre su regazo, y lo instó a que relajara la espalda sobre el tronco del sauce en el que estaban, al que iban siempre en el lago.

–Ayer, en el pensadero de Snape...

–Vaya... Te noté extraño y supuse que... Bueno, cuéntame.– Harry la miró directamente a los ojos, y súbitamente, una sombra los oscureció.

–Vi cosas horribles...– el muchacho apartó la mirada hacia el lago –Aunque fue poco el tiempo que estuve porque hice una inspección rápida, tal como Dumbledore me enseñó a principio de curso... No pude evitar pararme en algunos detalles: Gente muerta, la marca tenebrosa, gritos, llamas, miles de ráfagas de imágenes de Voldemort, mortífagos... Y después, distinguí muchas imágenes de, lo que estoy casi seguro, eran los padres de Snape... Lo que me sorprendió más, realmente fue ver que su madre siempre aparecía dándole abrazos, sonriendo... Y su padre, por lo poco que vi, parecía un hombre realmente agradable. Parecía que era feliz, un niño muy querido.

–Por lo que nuestra teoría de niño maltratado se echa a perder.

–En parte, pero no del todo, escucha... También distinguí imágenes de un funeral, donde dos ataúdes aparecían rodeados de flores, y había muchísima gente vestida de negro. Me llamó la atención ver que eran tanto muggles como magos quienes estaban allí, los distinguí por sus ropas. Supongo que serían muggles, tampoco lo puedo asegurar. Creo que era el funeral de sus padres, y por lo que vi, sucedió cuando él aún era muy pequeño. Sin embargo, eso no fue lo peor. Lo peor fue la última escena que vi.

Ginny llevó una mano a la mejilla de Harry, acariciándola cariñosamente.

Harry se humedeció los labios rápidamente y tomó aire para continuar.

–Era una habitación muy oscura, y él estaba escondido tras una puerta. En serio, no tendría más de cinco años... Y escuchaba algo en la habitación contigua, una voces que hablaban entre sí.

–"_Señora Snape, siento lo sucedido a su hijo y su esposa, lamento la gran pérdida... Fue un muggle quien los arrolló, conducía con altos niveles de alcohol en sangre y... Estamos seguros, tanto la policía muggle como nosotros, de que fue un accidente."_

–La señora parecía muy estirada, con el cabello blanco recogido en un moño, pero sus ojos eran tan fríos como el hielo...

–"_Sí, la 'gran' pérdida... En fin, siempre advertí a mi hijo que no se mezclara con sangre–sucias, porque le traerían problemas... Y ahora, me deja a un pequeño mocoso mestizo al que criar..."_

–Ahí tuve que salir del pensadero, ya no me quedaba más tiempo.– Harry suspiró audiblemente.

Ginny le animó con la mirada y una sonrisa.

–Creo que ha sufrido más de lo que cualquier hombre lo haya hecho. A ver, no me malinterpretes, no es que sienta lástima por él, pero admito que... Quizá en el fondo ya vaya siendo hora de que sea feliz.

–Sí. Y Hermione puede conseguirlo...

–Puede. Sé que es impensable, inverosímil, incluso, asqueroso pensar que ellos dos... ya sabes... Snape siempre ha sido el murciélago grasiento y eso...

–Aunque nada feo, vamos a ver. Ese aire de misterio llama mucho la atención.

Harry miró a su novia, que se limitó a levantar los hombros con cara de resignación.

–De acuerdo, quizás admita eso tras una sesión con un psicólogo... Pero, pienso que, ahora que él mismo acabó con Voldemort, se merece un voto de confianza por nuestra parte... Me alegra que desde el principio hayamos apoyado a Hermione, creo que él lo ha pasado demasiado mal como para que nosotros le neguemos la felicidad entrometiéndonos... Estamos haciendo bien, y eso me tranquiliza tanto...

–Y a mí, Harry, y a mí...

–Quizá por eso se convirtió en mortífago, teniendo en cuenta que Voldemort quería la limpieza de sangre y odiaba a los muggles... Quizás por eso quiso venganza de esa manera...

–Harry, en serio... No pensemos más en ello. Creo que estamos actuando bien y no podemos hacer nada más. Ahora solo nos queda convencer a Ron de que no recaiga frente a Hermione en su odio patológico por Snape. De resto, podemos respirar.

Harry bajó su verde mirada hacia la azul de su novia, y tomando su cabeza entre las manos, la besó tiernamente.

–––––––––––––––––––––––

No pensaba que ese fuera el momento preciso, teniendo en cuenta que la muchacha estaba fuera de su vista. Esperaría a que pasara el almuerzo para hacerlo.

Regresó a su despacho, donde se dedicó a terminar –por fin– de corregir una tanda de trabajos de los alumnos de tercer curso.

–––––––––––––––––––––––

La casa era algo grande, lo suficiente como para que tres personas vivieran en ella con tranquilidad. Hermione recorrió el pasillo que tantos recuerdos le traía, y sigilosa, entró en la sala de estar, donde la televisión estaba encendida.

Una mujer de poco más de cuarenta años estaba recostada en una butaca de color azul oscuro, mordiéndose las uñas de una mano y desenredando su enmarañado cabello con la otra.

Su acompañante era un hombre, quizá algo mayor que ella, ya que las canas comenzaban a teñir su castaño cabello.

Las manos de Hermione taparon por detrás los ojos de la mujer, que pegó un respingo en su asiento, y se giró bruscamente para abrazarla.

–¡Mamá!

–¡Cariño! Pensé que habíamos mandado mal aquel loro, búho... lo que sea.

–No¡ha llegado perfectamente! Menos mal que fue a tiempo¡me alegro tanto de veros!

Su padre se acercó a ellas corriendo, y los tres se fundieron en un abrazo.

–Entonces, por lo que veo tras recibir tu carta¿ya no hay peligro, pequeña?

Hermione asintió, recordando la carta que les había enviado, explicando que hubo una reunión de padres tras la derrota de Voldemort y contándoles que podían ir a visitarla cuando quisieran, la respuesta de sus padres, recibida hacía menos de diez minutos, fue la siguiente:

"_**¡Cariño!**_

_**Ya sabes que no sabemos mucho del mundo mágico como para ir hacia allí sin tu ayuda. Te esperaremos en casa el sábado por la mañana, sobre las diez, y así nos puedes acompañar tu misma.**_

_**Te queremos, **_

_**Mamá y papá."**_

Los tres se acercaron a la chimenea por la que Hermione había entrado y regresaron a Hogwarts. Hermione, rebosante de felicidad, enseguida los llevó al despacho de Dumbledore. No era nada raro ver aquello, ya que en los últimos días eran muchísimos los padres, tanto magos como muggles, que visitaban el colegio.

Al no encontrar allí al director, la muchacha les dejó allí unos momentos, y se dedicó a buscarlo por el castillo, deseando que no hubiese salido.

La profesora McGonagall le indicó que se encontraba reunido en el ministerio, pero que no tardaría en llegar. Hermione pareció algo decepcionada ante ese hecho, sin embargo, la invitó a conocer a sus padres mientras tanto.

Minerva la acompañó hasta el despacho del director y los cuatro entraron en él. Charlaron animadamente acerca de todo y de nada, pero sobre todo acerca del mundo mágico, del que tan poco parecían conocer los padres de Hermione. Sin embargo la profesora se deleitó al comprobar que aunque no conocían muchos protocolos o costumbres, parecían conocer casi todos los hechizos hasta al menos cuarto año.

No mucho tiempo después, el director hizo su entrada en el despacho, acompañado de Fawkes, que era ahora un pequeño polluelo algo marrón.

–¡Oh, señorita Granger¿Sus padres?– Hermione asintió sonriendo orgullosamente. –¡Es un placer!– el director tomó una cesta con caramelos de limón, y la tendió hacia ellos, que rechazaron amablemente la oferta.

–Veo que usted les ha contado lo sucedido, pero debo decirles, que no tienen por lo que preocuparse, ya que el muchacho fue expulsado.

Hermione, que no les había contado lo sucedió con Draco, ni pensaba hacerlo para no preocuparlos, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, temiendo lo peor.

–Albus, Albus... Ah, no se asombren...– dijo mirando de nuevo a los padres de Hermione –Es su forma de hablar de Voldemort, ya ven, como en su época fue su alumno pues...

Dumbledore parecía no entender, pero enseguida comprendió lo sucedido tras mirar a los ojos a Minerva, y comenzó a reírse despreocupadamente.

–Ah, sí... Quizás sea la vejez. Pero, cambiando de tema... ¿Les interesaría conocer al precursor de lo sucedido? No suele acudir a reuniones con padres, pero creo que esta vez merece una excepción.

Hermione tragó saliva, por primera vez estuvo segura de que aquel astuto mago sabía más de lo que mostraba.

–Sería un placer, desde luego.– Contestó el padre de Hermione, Michael.

–¡Oh, por supuesto!– Agregó Jane, su madre, con los castaños ojos muy abiertos.

Tras ser avisado, Severus Snape no tardó mucho en llegar al despacho. Cuando entró, parpadeó varias veces, sin duda alguna, aquellos debían ser los padres de Hermione. Reconoció enseguida de quien había heredado sus rasgos más característicos. Albus comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

–Pues aquí tenéis al profesor Severus Snape. Ha dado clase a Hermione desde primero, y gracias a él, Harry Potter pudo derrotar a Voldemort.

Snape hizo una sutil reverencia y los padres de Hermione se pusieron en pie, al igual que ella. El profesor le dio la mano al señor Granger, y tomó la mano de su esposa, besándola caballerosamente.

–Sin duda, he de decir que su hija ha sido uno de los mejores alumnos a los que he tenido el placer de impartir clases.– Dijo retomando su postura habitual.

Ambos progenitores miraron a Hermione sonriendo.

–¡Ah, cariño¡No tienes por qué ruborizarte! Es un gran orgullo que esto sea cierto, no te pongas así...

Hermione, que no estaba ruborizada precisamente por eso, asintió, dándole un beso a su madre y mirando de soslayo a su profesor.

Durante toda la charla que siguió a la presentación, Hermione no levantó la mirada ni una sola vez. Snape, por su parte, aunque comedidamente por la presencia de Albus y Minerva, no paraba de alabar a la joven (a su manera) frente a sus padres.

Tiempo después tocaron a la puerta, y padres y profesores se tuvieron que despedir tras la llegada de la madre de otro alumno, que parecía estar algo despistada pero muy feliz de estar allí.

Hermione paseó a sus padres por todo el castillo, presentándoles a Neville y Luna, a quienes aún no conocían. Al resto los habían conocido la navidad pasada. La hora del almuerzo llegó rápidamente, y tras almorzar juntos en una sala dedicada a las visitas de ese estilo, llegó la hora de la despedida.

–Cariño, tanto él como yo tenemos turno de tarde... Ya ves, no hemos podido hacer nada, últimamente la gente necesita demasiadas ortodoncias...

Hermione sonrió.

–Pequeña, ya sabes que para cualquier cosa ya sabemos como usar las lechuzas, así que no te preocupes.– Agregó su padre.

–Claro¡me alegra tanto que vinieseis!

–Y nosotros, cielo... ¡Oh! Y por favor, dale saludos a ese profesor tuyo¿Esve...rus Sanpe? Bueno¡me pareció un hombre encantador!

–Severus Snape... No te preocupes, se lo haré saber... ¡Os quiero!– Hermione se lanzó a los cuellos de ambos, llenándolos de besos.

Enseguida los padres de la muchacha regresaron a su casa, tras recibir las pertinentes instrucciones acerca de cómo utilizar la red flú, y Hermione regresó con sus amigos a la sala común.

Ron y Neville ya habían sido dados de "alta" de la enfermería, y aunque algo débiles, reían y jugaban con los demás al "no veo, no veo" un juego en el que se tenía que adivinar un objeto que no estuviese por ningún sitio de la sala. Harry enseguida le habló tras que se sentara con ellos.

–Bueno¿hay algo que debes hacer, no?

–Sí...

–¿Y?

–¡Por Merlín!– exclamó resignada y cambiando de tema –¿Sabéis que mi madre piensa que "Esve... rus Sanpe" es un hombre encantador¡¡¡Encantador!

–Pues¡ya sabemos de quien heredaste el gusto por el sexo opuesto!– Ginny se echó a reír.

–¡Ya tienes ganado un punto, Hermy!– Agregó Ron.

–Ja, Ja y ja...– Hermione suspiró –Bien, voy a afrontar mi destino– dijo en tono dramático, provocando la risa de sus amigos. Salió de la sala común conteniendo la respiración, y se dirigió a las mazmorras, en busca de Severus Snape, aquel hombre tan encantador...

* * *

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Perdón por el retrasito, pero estuve un poco ocupadita... bueno, aquí nuevo capítulo. Me gusta, está curioso (no se me ocurre otro adjetivo)

Siento que los capis sean tan aburridos últimamente, espero poder recompensar xD

No sé cuando volveré a actualizar, pero seguramente sea dentro de una semana... Ehem (o algo así)

Bien¡y ahora paso a contestar todos vuestros preciados reviews!

–Snivellius¡Hola! Me alegra que hayas decidido dejar review... Como ver actualicé en cuanto lo leí xD Bueno, una alegría, no sé, espero que sea prontito xD ¡Besos! 

–**Malu Snape Rickman:** ¡Hola! Pues ahora estoy a punto de comenzar a leerme el capítulo 20, ay que ilu, por ahora me va gustando el librejo xD Pero por lo que me dijiste, querré quemar a Rowling¿por qué será? Qué intriga... Bueno, en este capi hubo encuentro, algo es algo, aunque bueno, nada, mejor me callo xD Oye¡cuídate y cúrate el resfriado¡Besos!

–**amsp14: **¡Hola! Me alegra muchísimo que el capi te encantara, repito que los últimos me están quedando súper raros, sosos, como si no tuviera inspiración... En fin, será que como no tengo la presión de los estudios mi musa se niega a cooperar (es medio rara) En fin... Hermione atontada, yo diría que atontadísima¿no hay por ahí alguien que dijo que el amor es un estado transitorio de estupidez? (o algo así) Pues eso tienen ellos dos, aunque parezca extraño xD A Ginny, como ves, la puse algo madura, buena amiga y tal... Por lo que he leído en el sexto, esa no es para nada su personalidad, pero bueno, ya no puedo cambiarlo... No no, tranquila que esa carta es enviada (en el siguiente capítulo) Jejeje¡soy mala pero tampoco me regocijo con ello! Me alegra que menciones a Luna y Ron... Yo diría que ambos están en esa fase de amigos que empiezan a gustarse y todas esas cosas... Ya veremos xD En cuanto a lo de Draco, tienes razón¡lo tendré en cuenta para próximos capítulos! En cuanto a lo de Ron y Neville, digamos que los gemelos Weasley cada vez están más especializados en que sus productos no tengan fallos de ese estilo¡es magia! Además, quizá madame Pomfrey no les prestara atención conociendo ya esos efectos, al fin y al cabo, deben repetirse muy a menudo... Ginny desde luego que la tiene, ya en la cámara secreta me lo pareció ¡jajaja! Pues nada¡besos y cuídate!

–**Miss–Andreina–Snape:** ¡Hola! Me alegra que te guste aunque sea soso... Y tranquila, tus deseos serán cumplidos antes de lo que piensas... xD Besos!

–**DrEaM–KaT: **Bueno, me retrasé un poquito pero espero que me perdones jejeje (sheamoonie esconde la cabeza entre unos matorrales que han aparecido misteriosamente) Jajaja, eso de 11 capis de transición! Espero que no me queden muchos más (bueno, el siguiente te aseguro que no es de transición) ¡Muahahaha! La acción la echo en falta hasta yo, no te creas... A ver si lo arreglamos. (sheamoonie pone cara picarona) Oye, necesitas dormir, vamos¡El siguiente review lo quiero con la cabecita fresca y los ojos descansados! Y la personalidad de Snape, nunca cambiará (bueno, sí, quizá un poquitín pero sin que se note) Oye, mándame una magdalena via flú¿vale, porfi¡¡¡Besitos!

–**supermama**: (Hola)¡Bua bua¡Me asustaste! Pensé que me ibas a matar, incluso llegué a creer que los golpes en mi ventana debidos al viento eran lechuzas con vociferadores de parte tuya, snif. Pero al menos tu te vas de vacaciones, así que a disfrutarlas¿eh? Lo que me dijiste de que la pareja inspira, mira, mano de santo, ya verás xD Jajaja, venga, besos y tranqui¡combatiré mi vagancia!

–**Chica–Felton–Malfoy**¡Hola! Que sí, que la carta se la da (bueno, o no, pero vamos que no se arrepentirá) xD ¡Todo con tal de que no lo mates a porrazos! Bueno esa frase, ay, fue momento de inspiración... Es que te imaginas a Snape con ojitos manga de esos que brillan y diciéndola ¡y te mueres de la risa¡jajajaja! Bueno, lo de la intromisión, digamos que tiene otras cosas mejores en las que pensar... jeje. Bueno, pues, eso ¡seamos felices y comamos perdices! xD

–**tercySScloe: **¡Hola wapa! Don't worry por lo de los reviews mujer, las vacaciones son sagradas! Sí, Snape valiente, la verdad es que lo es, ahora solo queda ver cuando lo llevará a cabo, xD Bueno, Hermione ya se sabe, con los cabreos y las prisas... ¡Ay! Espero que ese capi no sea tan soso¡besos!

–**MarisolBlack: **¡Holitas! Bueno, eso es lo malo de los capis raros, que te quedas con la intriga, muahaha! Pero soy buena y actualizo rápido (sheamoonie pone un puchero y aparece un halito sobre su cabeza) Lo de Severus, tiempo al tiempo... Y en cuanto a Luna y Ron, ídem, van por buen camino, jejee... Bueno ¡besos!

–**karura84: **¡Hola¿Ese es un grito de guerra¡Lo usaré! XDD Bueno, lo del capi es inevitable, se me va la pinza y salen churros, pero en fin, es lo malo de no ser una JK Rowling (buaaa, más quisiera yo llegarle a las suelas de los papos) Bueno, Snape no tuvo tiempo a preocuparse, estaba ocupadillo en otros asuntos, hehe. Y el beso, ay, mejor me callo xD ¡Espero que te guste este capi y besitos!

–**Usagui Kou: **¡Aleluya! Estás ahí! Uff, me quitas un peso de encima... Me reí con eso de "déjame ver... Todo parece indicar..." xD Y la acción, pues, no sé, esté está un poco mejor pero no tanto como podría haber sido, en fin... ¡Besos linda!


	28. Un instante eterno

**(N/A: Recomiendo leer el capítulo anterior para retomar el hilo. Siento la demora, al final del capítulo, explicaciones y excusas... xD)**

* * *

**28º Un instante eterno**

Aunque su humor era realmente bueno tras haber hablado con sus amigos e intentaba aparentar tranquilidad, Hermione no podía dejar de sentirse extremadamente nerviosa. Iba a ver a su profesor después de todo lo ocurrido y del encuentro con sus padres... Prometía ser una situación realmente tensa, al menos para ella.

Alcanzó la puerta del despacho, donde esperaba que se encontrara él, y antes de tocar, se bebió de un trago todo el contenido que quedaba de su filtro anti–rubor, casi segura de que tarde o temprano dejaría de hacerle efecto.

Tomó aire con fuerza, lo soltó lo más despacio que pudo, y tocó a la puerta suavemente, conteniendo sus movimientos. Esperó ansiosa durante varios segundos, pero nadie abrió. Resopló. Volvió a tocar, esta vez con más intensidad, y tampoco hubo resultado. Acercó la cabeza a la puerta, intentando escuchar algún ruido a través de ella, pero la estancia parecía estar vacía. _"Bueno, quizás esté en otro lugar" _pensó, algo más tranquila al no haberlo encontrado allí.

Se dirigió entonces hacia las habitaciones del profesor, y haciendo exactamente lo mismo, tocó la puerta... Pero igual que en la vez anterior, nadie contestó. Sin pensárselo dos veces, se sentó en la pared al lado de la puerta, y se dispuso a esperar tranquilamente, aunque sabía que los nervios no tenían intención de abandonarla.

Aquello que estaba viviendo no tenía otra definición que no fuera _"increíble"._ Poco tiempo había tenido para pensar en lo que acababa de suceder. No entendía la actitud del profesor con sus padres... esa amabilidad tan inusual, esa delicadeza al hablar, aquella manera de halagarla sin ahorrar detalle... era sumamente extraño, pero la había hecho sentir muy bien. Eso le hacía pensar que seguramente su actitud habría cambiado en algo, y le daba ánimos para estar allí sentada a los pies de su habitación, perdiendo el tiempo, exponiéndose a hacer el ridículo solo para hablar con él y pedirle disculpas, y retorciendo sus manos una y otra vez.

Le dolía la espalda del contacto con la dura pared, y se levantó para buscar un reloj y mirar la hora, eran ya casi las seis.

Esperó unos minutos más, caminando de un lado a otro de la puerta, pero pronto llegó a la conclusión de que tenía poco sentido seguir esperándolo. Respiró profundamente, posponiendo el encuentro para el día siguiente aunque por otro lado deseara quitarse aquel peso de encima lo antes posible.

Se dio la vuelta, en dirección a su sala común. Al menos lo había intentado.

Absorta en estos pensamientos, caminaba mirando hacia el suelo. Aunque su filtro había hecho efecto, el nudo que retorcía sin piedad su estómago no había desaparecido. Se repetía una y otra vez que era algo tan sencillo como pedir disculpas a un profesor, nada malo podía a suceder, y menos tras su comportamiento de antes... Sin embargo, enseguida se dio cuenta de que no era eso lo que la inquietaba, claro que no. La reacción de él era lo que más la intrigaba, ya que no podía adelantarse a lo que ocurriría. Esperaba tener la tranquilidad suficiente como para actuar correctamente. Si no aceptaba hablar con ella, intentaría no estallar en cólera, porque de ese modo lo único que haría sería empeorar aún más la situación. Esta reacción era probable, pero más aún era que sí lo aceptara, después de lo visto. Debía pensar en frío, objetivamente. Simplemente actuar y reaccionar de acuerdo a lo justo, a lo adecuado. Ni más ni menos, no debía temer que...

–¡Ay¡Pero mira por dónde...!– Al cruzar una esquina, Hermione había tropezado con alguien que caminaba muy deprisa.

–Hermione...– La muchacha, asombrada, levantó la mirada ante la profunda voz que acababa de pronunciar su nombre. Maldita casualidad, ahora que estaba más tranquila... Pero sus neuronas trabajaron rápidamente: Nada de "Señorita Granger" o "joven insolente"... Simplemente Hermione. Estaba descolocada y separó sus ojos de los de él con brusquedad.

–Yo... profesor, lo siento, iba distraída, no quería faltarle el resp...

–No se preocupe.– respondió él lo más secamente que pudo, recuperando la compostura. Lo menos que se esperaba era encontrarse con ella antes de que la...

–Por cierto, lo estaba buscando. Quería decirle algo...– la muchacha interrumpió sus pensamientos, y la miró sin mostrar sorpresa, deseando que aquellas palabras no acabaran de salir por sus labios.

–Suelte lo que sea ya, tengo prisa.– No podía permitirse perder más tiempo.

Hermione –aunque su sangre hervía debido a las últimas palabras de Snape– intentó hablar tranquilamente.

–Como alumna quería...– se quedó callada unos instantes, buscando las palabras adecuadas, intentando no estropearlo todo –Quería pedirle disculpas por mi comportamiento de ayer. Yo... No debí hacerlo, pero le aseguro que no era mi intención, ni lo que sucedió en el aula, ni lo que pasó después.– Bajó la mirada, suspirando porque ya había dicho lo que debía, pero sabía que lo peor estaba por llegar.

–De acuerdo. Yo también le agradezco que me propusiera para la orden de Merlín, pero no creo que haya nada más que decir por ahora... Disculpe.– Snape siguió su camino, aparentemente con indiferencia.

Las palabras del mago sorprendieron a la joven. ¿Nada de malas contestaciones ni cejas levantadas irónicamente¿Y... por qué le había agradecido aquello de pronto? Claro, quizás por eso se había comportado así con sus padres...

–¡Profesor!– lo llamó impulsivamente al ver que se alejaba, y él no pudo hacer más que detenerse. Al girarse hacia la muchacha vio que su lechuza se acercaba volando hasta ellos, lo que provocó que su expresión cambiase notablemente.

–Discúlpeme, por favor... – repitió, caminando apurado en dirección contraria a la de ella.

–¡Pero...¡Además, quería agradecerle su comportamiento con mis padres...!– Hermione bajó el volumen de su voz –Gracias por no comentarles nada y...

Una lechuza, que Hermione conocía a la perfección, se posó sobre su hombro, con una carta atada a su patita derecha. Se quedó estupefacta y miró intensamente a su profesor: Lechuza parda y pequeña, sobre lacrado con cera verde, letra fina y apretada... Sin duda, aquella nota tenía que ser de él.

Snape, que observaba casi en trance lo sucedido, se resignó a que debía afrontarlo de una vez por todas, y en lugar de irse corriendo como nunca antes había hecho -lo que en el fondo le pedía su mente- se quedó allí quieto, siguiendo lo que su corazón le ordenaba mientras observaba como la muchacha abría la carta y leía la nota.

Sus castaños ojos volaban sobre las palabras, e intentaba, por encima de cualquier cosa, que sus manos no temblaran.

"**Hermione...**

**Lo siento, siento todo lo sucedido... Hay tantas cosas que tenemos que aclarar... Me es difícil hacerlo en persona, pero creo que al menos te debo eso. Te esperaré en mi despacho, hoy a las ocho en punto.**

–**S–"**

No podía creerlo. Acababa de leer aquella nota delante de su escritor. Acababa de saber, con total certeza, (si es que a estas alturas alguien lo dudaba) que él era –S-. Incluso la nota estaba firmada así. Admitía que él era el autor, todo lo que había sacado en claro ahora se materializaba frente a ella con claridad.

–¿Profesor...?– Alcanzó a decir en un hilo de voz.

–Acompáñeme, por favor. No esperaba que esto sucediera ahora, pero tendremos que afrontarlo.– Su voz sonaba segura, decidida...

Ambos comenzaron a caminar en dirección a las mazmorras. Hermione no sabía ni que pensar. ¿Qué sucedería ahora? Aquello se le estaba yendo de las manos (si es que alguna vez había estado en ellas), entraba en un terreno totalmente desconocido. Sus ideas se arremolinaban unas con otras. La forma de dirigirse a ella, su prisa y su cambio de actitud al acercarse la lechuza, su última frase... ¿Sería aquel el momento que había estado esperando con tantas ansias?

Snape sin embargo, parecía sereno. Caminaba despacio aunque con determinación. Su plan funcionaba, no exactamente como había planeado, y quizá se sentía menos preparado por ello, pero estaba decidido a hacer lo que tenía en mente, costase lo que le costase. El resto dependía de la reacción de Hermione.

La joven se sorprendió al doblar hacia las habitaciones del profesor y no hacia el despacho, tal y como estaba indicado en la carta. Como si Severus le hubiese leído la mente, dijo:

–Creo que a esta hora es más... tranquilo... que charlemos aquí, para no ser interrumpidos de forma inoportuna.– Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Hermione.

El mago abrió la puerta con su varita, pronunciando unas palabras que ella no alcanzó a descifrar. Le cedió el paso caballerosamente y entró, cerrando de nuevo la puerta con calma.

–Siéntese, por favor.– casi susurró.

Hermione obedeció ipso facto, sentándose donde él le había señalado, aquel sofá que tan bien conocía ya.

Él se sentó en una silla que estaba justo enfrente. Una mesita redonda de cristal, labrada con motivos verdes y plateados, era lo único que estaba entre ambos. Una vela, sobre dicha mesa, tintineaba al son de sus respiraciones.

El silencio inundó el lugar, y solo se escuchaban los latidos de sus corazones. Snape entonces, comenzó a hablar sin mirar a Hermione, paseándose por la sala y poniendo una inusitada atención al polvo que cubría levemente las estanterías repletas de libros.

–No sé bien por donde empezar, ya que pensaba prepararlo después, pero viendo que mi plan se ha visto...– pensó unos instantes la palabra más oportuna –...interrumpido, en el último momento, intentaré que esto sea productivo para ambos.

Hermione no levantaba la mirada, y retorcía las manos entre ellas una y otra vez. ¿Aquello estaba planeado?

–Creo que lo más conveniente sería lo siguiente: Cada uno hará sus preguntas, y el otro contestará con sinceridad. Es lo único que veo adecuado en este momento, a no ser que tenga una aportación preferible.

Hermione, todavía sin mirarlo, asintió.

–Me parece perfecto.

–Empiece, por favor.– el mago la observaba ahora con curiosidad, sin atreverse casi a mirar demasiado en sus ojos, temiendo no poder controlar sus dotes de oclumencia.

Por primera vez la joven lo miró. No sabía qué preguntar. No iba a ser demasiado directa, aunque era lo que quería, pero sabía que la situación la sobrepasaría si empezaba así desde el principio.

Tragó saliva.

–En realidad, estoy demasiado confusa, aturdida... No sabría por donde empezar, yo...– parpadeó varias veces, sacudiendo levemente la cabeza.

Snape se acercó a ella, y tras voltear la mesa, se sentó a su lado. El cuerpo de la muchacha se tensó al instante.

No dijo ni una sola palabra, pero sus ojos se fundieron con los de ella, acelerando así ambas respiraciones. Su mano derecha, temiendo casi el contacto, rozó con suavidad la mejilla, separando un poco el pelo que la cubría. Ella parecía paralizada.

El mago entonces tomó la mano izquierda de ella, separándola de la otra, y evitando que las siguiera retorciendo. Despacio, sin separar las miradas, besó la mano. Retiró sus labios de la fina piel, tan lentamente que el contacto de su caliente aliento provocó un sobresalto en Hermione. Volvió a colocar la mano sobre el regazo de ella, sin soltarla.

Bruscamente, separó sus ojos de los de ella, poniéndose en pie.

–Creo que... empezaré desde el principio, puede interrumpirme cuando desee.

Ella asintió despacio, perpleja.

–Todas y cada una de las notas que ha recibido firmadas con una –S–, como supongo sabrá, estaban escritas de mi puño y letra. Cada uno de mis sentimientos está plasmado en ellas, a la perfección. Nunca tendré la capacidad de pronunciar en voz alta todo lo que en esas cartas fue expresado. No obstante, la primera de ellas no fue escrita, digamos, en mis plenas facultades, ya que había bebido más whiskies de fuego de los que mi mente puede soportar.

Hermione lo observaba con curiosidad. No recordaba haber escuchado a su profesor decir tantas frases seguidas que no tuvieran que ver con la materia que impartía. Él, ajeno a su escrutinio, continuó.

–Sin embargo, no me arrepiento ya. Desde luego, volver atrás en el tiempo es una facultad que no domino, y no merecería la pena...– carraspeó –El final se acercaba... El momento de la batalla final me pisaba los talones, y no podía soportarlo. Además, este es el último año que usted pasaría en el colegio, y a partir de ahí, la perdería de vista para siempre... Fue un cúmulo de circunstancias... Al saber que no había marcha atrás me dije: _"¿Por qué no seguir intentándolo?"_ Pero la confianza me falló, y tuve que negarlo todo, aquel día en el lago, creyendo que sería lo mejor, tanto para usted como para mí.

Hermione asintió.

–Pero, una vez más, tras su visita a la enfermería...– Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, ante lo que el profesor sonrió satisfactoriamente.

–No creerá que no me di cuenta, se quedó dormida con la capa de Potter y se le resbaló.

La muchacha se mordió el labio inferior, y Snape apartó la mirada de ella bruscamente ante esa visión, desdibujando la sonrisa de su rostro y girándose hacia una estantería.

–A partir de ahí, mis ilusiones cada vez se hacían más consistentes.. Llegué a creer que... Bueno... Soporté, entre dudas, hasta la caída de Voldemort. Su desaparición me abrió los ojos, y decidí dar todo lo que me quedaba. Por lo visto, no lo he hecho tan bien, no he sabido cómo acercarme a usted... Pero es normal, algo así no se aprende de un día para otro.

Hermione no había perdido detalle de cada palabra o cada movimiento del mago, y ya solo deseaba escuchar una cosa de sus labios.

–Pero tras lo sucedido con Draco Malfoy... he de decirle (y espero que no se moleste) que en el interrogatorio con el director Dumbledore, dijo usted algunas cosas que nadie esperaba escuchar.

Ella se revolvió, incómoda, en su asiento.

–Qué... ¿qué dije exactamente?– titubeó.

–En realidad, nada importante, excepto que sentía algo por mí.

Lo miró estupefacta. ¿Lo decía así, con tanta naturalidad¿Sin inmutarse?

–¿Me preguntó usted algo así ante el resto de profesores?

–Ah, no, no...– se apresuró a aclarar –Fue el propio Albus quien lo hizo, y aún no me explico por qué. Sin embargo, no es eso lo importante. Lo importante es que a partir de ahí decidí que usted debía saberlo todo. No tuve demasiado tiempo sin embargo, entre un percance y otro. Pero ya la nota que leí ayer en clase...

Hermione no pudo soportarlo más, e interrumpió a su profesor con una pregunta totalmente inesperada, tanto para él como para ella misma.

–¿Cómo puede amarme?

Snape la miró con el entrecejo fruncido. Aquella pregunta le había roto los esquemas, lo había sorprendido y aturdido. Reflexionó unos momentos antes de contestar, intentando mantener la compostura.

–Creo que... la pregunta sería... ¿cómo podría no amarla?

Hermione se quedó callada.

–Me ama... ¿tanto?

–¡Pero, por supuesto¿Cómo sino habría hecho todas estas locuras? Aunque, comprendo que su contestación con el veritaserum fue ambigua. Sentir algo no tiene por qué significar que sea amor... Podría ser odio, miedo, repulsión...– hizo una pausa –Aparte, que yo te... ame... no significa en ningún caso que tenga que sentirse obligada a demostrar algo que no siente...– esto último lo dijo con mucha velocidad.

Para Hermione todo cambió con esas palabras. Le resultó muy extraño que el profesor le hablara como siempre, pero al decirle que la amaba se dirigiera a ella de tú a tu.

Se hizo un silencio en la habitación. Aquella situación era demasiado inverosímil.

–Bien, creo que entonces ya es suficiente, a no ser que tenga alguna otra duda.

Hermione dudó unos momentos, pero negó con la cabeza. Snape, sin saber qué más hacer o decir, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta, para abrirla y permitir que ella abandonara la estancia.

Sin embargo, no alcanzó a llegar hasta allí, ya que Hermione lo había sujetado justo por detrás de la túnica, a la altura de los hombros. Notaba que la muchacha apretaba la tela con fuerza, y tragó un nudo.

Sin dejar que se diera la vuelta, Hermione apoyó su cabeza en la espalda de él.

–Dígamelo... de nuevo.– cerró los ojos, intentando no arrepentirse de sus palabras.

–¿Perdón?– Snape estaba confuso. Sentía el cuerpo de la joven pegado al suyo, su respiración agitada, su calor...

–Dígame de nuevo que... lo que siente por mí.

Snape se giró con extrema rapidez, y la tomó por los hombros delicadamente. La miró a los ojos durante interminables segundos, antes de poder reaccionar. La expresión de Hermione mostraba una mezcla de expectación, miedo y satisfacción.

–Yo...– tomó aire profundamente. Tenía la sensación de que nunca iba a poder decirle aquellas palabras. –...creo que la... creo que te quiero.

Hermione sonrió dulcemente y bajó la mirada, ruborizada. Snape, por otro lado, permanecía estático, casi parecía no respirar, y no quería soltarla. Ella subió sus manos lentamente por el pecho del profesor, acariciando la suave tela bajo la yema de sus dedos. Sujetó con fuerza el cuello de la camisa que sobresalía de la túnica.

Snape notó un leve tirón hacia abajo, y observó, casi a cámara lenta, cómo ella se ponía de puntillas. Lo siguiente que pudo sentir fueron los cálidos labios de aquella mujer sobre los suyos. Suaves, fogosos, húmedos, dulces, inolvidables... Al principio casi fue un roce, pero él llevó sus manos hasta la nuca de ella, acercándola más aún a sí mismo.

Las emociones eran indescriptibles.

Hermione sentía que las piernas estaban a punto de fallarle, y sujetó con más fuerza la túnica del mago, pasando la otra mano por detrás de la cabeza de él y enredando los dedos entre su lacio cabello. Severus deseaba que aquel perfecto momento no acabase nunca... Quería, por encima de cualquier otra cosa, no tener que pensar en nada más. Simplemente sentir, experimentar aquellas olvidadas sensaciones. Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones, disfrutando, por primera vez desde hacía tanto tiempo que casi no recordaba, del calor de alguien amado.

No supieron si aquello duró un segundo o una hora. Cuando se separaron, con mortal lentitud, Hermione sintió que estaba mareada, y por ello no lo soltó.

–Creo que... necesito sentarme.

Enseguida, Snape la sujetó por la cintura, y la acompañó hasta el sofá, donde la ayudó a sentarse.

–¿Se encuentra bien?– en su tono de voz se podía percibir cierto aire de preocupación.

–Sí, no es nada.

–¿Está segura?– la muchacha había tomado un color rojizo poco característico en ella.

Hermione simplemente le sujetó de la mano, y tiro de él hacia abajo, para que se sentara a su lado.

–Creo que...– casi no se atrevía a decir lo que pensaba –...Si me abrazara, me sentiría mejor aún.

Como si aquello hubiera sido una orden, Severus apoyó la espalda en el respaldo del sofá, pasando un brazo por detrás de ella, y acercándola hacia él. La muchacha acomodó su cabeza sobre su pecho, y tras suspirar audiblemente, cerró los ojos.

* * *

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sequía neuronal. Poco tiempo libre. Nula inspiración... Algunos de los motivos de la demora de este capítulo.

Ni siquiera he tenido tiempo para leer el sexto libro **"¡Sacrilegio!"** Os escucho gritar, desamparadas, incrédulas... Más gritaréis cuando leáis que tampoco he podido ir a ver la cuarta película **"¡Loca, hereje!"** Lo sé, lo sé... Mea culpa. Pero las clases me tienen totalmente absorbida. Lo prometo.

Este capítulo es especial, ya sabéis por qué. Tardé demasiado con él... Nunca estaba perfecto. Todo este tiempo, una y otra vez lo he releído, añadiendo, eliminado, cambiando... Nunca perfecto, nunca a mi gusto. Y aunque aún no me llena completamente, lo subo, porque sé que más espera va a ser peor. Me tengo que releer todo el fic para continuar, porque he olvidado muchos detalles. Intentaré actualizar de nuevo en las vacaciones de Navidad, pero no prometo nada. Quizá actualice en enero o febrero si no lo hago en Navidad... Y quiero leer miles de reviews en cuanto leáis estas palabras, dejándome opiniones, buenas, malas, peores... Da igual. Seré feliz.

Ahora contestaré todos vuestros reviews... Los que día a día me han ido llegando y dándome fuerzas para no retrasar esta actualización más (sí, más aún) **Después de contestaros, (brevemente, lo siento mucho, si parezco antipática o triste es solo falta de tiempo, no de cariño hacia todos vosotros, I love you!)** **buscaré mi látigo y me flagelaré diez veces por cada una de ustedes.** Prometido. XD

– **Miss-Andreina-Snape**¿La carta? Bueno, ya te contestó este capítulo, jeje. Siento la tardanza. ¡Besos!

– **Usagui Kou:** Espero que este también te guste, y siento la tardanza ¡Besos!

– **ophelia dakker:** xDD. Espero que este te guste. ¡Besos!

– **DrEaM-KaT:** ¡Gracias! Aunque ahora estoy a dieta, tendrás que enviarme magdalenas light xD. Y bueno, siento la espera, creo que merece la pena. Gracias por los halagos, me animan muchísimo. ¡Besos!

– **Snivellius**: Este no es de transición, xD Espero que te guste. ¡Besos!

– **galilea:** ¿La carta? Ya lo has visto, xD Dichosa porquería de carta... Y bueno, gracias por los dos reviews, siento muchísimo la tardanza. ¡Besos!

– **AuraBlack:** ¡Hola y bienvenida! Bueno, fanfiction a veces da error, seguramente ya si podrás leerlo. Por desgracia no la he subido aún a ningún otro lugar... ¡Besos!

– **karura84**: Mmm, Luna y Ron.. Puede que sí o puede que no, xD En el pensadero quien habla es su abuela (que es mala, muy mala), y se hace cargo de él cuando sus padres mueren. ¡Besos!

– **tercySScloe:** Gracias por el review, me alegra que te gustase. Y sí, contar Sevys es infalible para dormir. ¡Besos!

– **libe-patil:** Gracias a ti por dejarme un review tan bonito, guapa. Me llegó al corazón, gracias, gracias. Espero que te guste este capítulo. ¡Besos!

– **amsp14:** ¡Hola! Y ante todo, perdona, tanto por no actualizar como por no haber leído tu fic. Estas vacaciones aprovecharé y te dejaré el review más largo jamás escrito Buena, el resultado de la carta... Ya has visto, tanto trabajo para eso, pero a veces escribir no es la mejor manera de demostrar los sentimientos. Creo que la demostración en vivo y en directo fue muchísimo mejor. Para lo de Ron y luna, como dices un esquemita sencillo irá perfecto, jeje. Lo que comentas del perfecto caballero inglés es lo que intenté plasmar, me inspiré en Alan Rickman xD Siento mi escueta contestación, cuando tenga más tiempo intentaré compensar. ¡Muchos besos y espero que este capítulo te guste!

– **Malu Snape Rickman:** ¡Hola guapa! Bueno, creo que ya lo sabes por el livejournal, pero soy de España. Siento la demora, y espero que este capítulo te guste. ¡Besos!

– **Florence Rose:** ¡Hola! Que sorpresa leerte por aquí¡y qué honor! Muchas gracias por tus palabras, siempre me llenan de vitalidad. ¡Muchos besos!

– **HoneyBeeM:** Muchas gracias. Espero que este te guste, y yo te envío 777 besitos con sabor a gelatina de fresa (por eso de que estoy a dieta y no puedo probar el chocolate) ¡Besos!

– **MarisolBlack:** No te preocupes por la demora, yo soy mucho peor (ni comparar) Espero que este capítulo te guste¡besos!

– **Anna:** Siento la demora, espero que este capítulo te recompense. ¡Besos!

– **China:** Pues se me cortó la inspiración. Siento la demora, pero bueno, espero que este capítulo recompense. Gracias por la comparación con la Diosa Rowling, pero no le llego ni al chicle pegado en la suela de sus zapatos... xD ¡Besos!

– **Hannah Abbott GHRS:** Primero¡enormes gracias por el pedazo de review que me dejaste! Perdonada quedas, teniendo en cuenta que yo llevo sin actualizar más de la cuenta, así que merezco tu castigo xD tienes mucha razón cuando dices que el fic y la autora van creciendo conjuntamente. Gracias a este fic he prendido mucho, y espero mejorar cada vez más, para algún día escribir algo de mi propia cosecha Gracias por el consejo del sexto libro, en vacaciones lo empezaré de nuevo, y lo acabaré, y tendré en cuenta tus palabras. También te prometo leer tu fic, y dejarte review. Muchas gracias, espero seguir creciendo cada vez más. ¡Muchos besos!

– **Pinoko:** Me alegra que te unas a nosotras, espero que este capítulo te guste. ¡Besos!

– **Marla:** ¡Bienvenida! Espero que este capi te haya gustado... en realidad no sé cuanto queda para que acabe, pero te aseguro que no se quedará aquí, jeje. A partir de ahora, espero que haya relación, si nada ni nadie lo impide. ¡Besos!

– **snape white**: Dicho y hecho. Ha sido leer tu review y decir: "No puedo demorarlo más..." Espero que este capítulo te guste, y que sigas leyéndolo Pero no te quedes ciega, lee con moderación, relaja la mirada de vez en cuando, no te peques al monitor de la emoción, no queremos sobredosis, xD Tu coacción ha surtido efecto. ¡Besos!

¡GRACIAS POR LA PACIENCIA!

Sheamoonie-


	29. Como de costumbre

**29º Como de costumbre...**

La noche descansaba en cada rincón del colegio de magia...

Hermione se despertó en su habitación y se incorporó exaltada... Tardó varios segundos en reaccionar. ¿Lo había soñado todo? ¿De nuevo? Iba a abrir el dosel de su cama cuando rozó algo que estaba junto a ella en la almohada. Lo tomó entre sus manos y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver de lo que se trataba: una rosa moyesii... Aquella clase de rosa que amaba y tantas imágenes le hacía rememorar. Cuidadosamente la colocó de adorno sobre la cabecera de la cama, acariciando sus pétalos con delicadeza al alejar sus dedos de ella.

Aún con la sonrisa en los labios, decidió que ya era hora de levantarse. Cuando se miró en el espejo, recordó el sueño que había tenido varias noches antes, y sin ayuda de ningún libro más se dio cuenta de que simplemente no había sido un sueño. Lo había comprobado al llegar por segunda vez desde las habitaciones de Snape a su cuarto, sin saber cómo. Le extrañaba un poco desconocer ese hechizo pero le parecía curioso, y útil, para qué negarlo... No podía evitar sentirse como una chiquilla enamorada, sus dos personalidades parecían en lucha constante, sin comprender que no se trataba de crear un conflicto, sino de intentar que se complementasen… Parte racional y parte emocional unidas por el amor. Pero era demasiado temprano para pensar temas tan metafísicos, sobre todo sin haber desayunado aún…

Como de costumbre a esa hora el gran comedor estaba prácticamente vacío. En un acto reflejo, tras la frecuencia con que lo realizaba, buscó con la mirada a su profesor en la gran mesa, pero éste, como últimamente, no estaba allí. Desayunó ligeramente, y luego, tras recoger de su habitación su bolsa con lo necesario, se dirigió hacia la biblioteca, aquel lugar tan conocido ya por ella. Por el camino, como si de un deja vù se tratase, se encontró con Snape tras doblar una esquina. Ella se detuvo, esperando que él hiciera lo mismo al acercarse. Él le dedicó una cálida sonrisa y un gesto amable con la cabeza, pero no se detuvo. Se sintió contrariada, para qué negarlo, demasiado contrariada. Temiendo volverse loca al comenzar a pensar en cosas sin sentido, simplemente alejó todas aquellas absurdas ideas de su mente e intentó comprender que lo que había sucedido era lo más normal del mundo. Al fin y al cabo no podía esperar que se estuviesen dando arrumacos por todas las esquinas. No un profesor y su alumna. No Severus Snape y Hermione Granger. No ellos dos.

Entró en la biblioteca y tomó asiento en el mismo lugar de siempre. Y como de costumbre, era la única ocupante del recinto. Algo bastante normal debido a que era domingo, y esos días de la semana normalmente se tomaban para descansar, no para estudiar (o intentarlo) aunque estuviesen a punto de ser devorados por los exámenes.

Entre párrafo y párrafo recordaba lo sucedido la noche anterior y no podía borrar la sonrisa tonta que todavía la acompañaba. Era tan absurdo y tan maravilloso a la vez... Se dio cuenta de que lo único que deseaba era estar entre sus brazos de nuevo, sentir su calor, que su perfume inundara su sentidos, que sus manos se entrelazaran...

Sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó del asiento y recogió todas sus cosas, echándose la bolsa a la espalda y saliendo de la biblioteca como si en alguna estantería se hubiera declarado un incendio.

Pronto llegó ante la puerta de las habitaciones de su profesor. Tocó suavemente con los nudillos, en lugar de utilizar la aldaba.

Su corazón latía con fuerza y no podía evitar una media sonrisa.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se abrió una rendija, y Snape, casi sin mirar quien lo visitaba y observando a lo lejos del pasillo, abrió la puerta de golpe, sujetó a la muchacha del brazo y la arrastró hacia sí con rapidez, cerrando de nuevo la puerta rápida pero silenciosamente.

Poco después, Hermione tenía los ojos cerrados y se aferraba fuertemente a los costados del mago. Había apoyado la mejilla sobre su pecho y aspiraba profundamente, como había deseado pocos minutos antes, el perfume que lo envolvía. Despacio separó la túnica, que estaba desabotonada, y metió las manos por dentro, rodeando a Snape por debajo de ésta. Notó como lentamente se calentaban sus manos, que estaban heladas por los nervios. Un impulso quiso dar un paso más y sacar la camisa de dentro de los pantalones para tocar la piel del mago, pero no supo cómo, logró controlarse (hecho que agradeció). En sus más profundos pensamientos aquello no era más que un simple rapto provocado por las hormonas, y por un instante, temió que su actitud le pareciera infantil o impropia a Snape.

Él, sin embargo, respiraba despacio, sintiendo toda la mezcla de sentimientos que aquella chiquilla le provocaba. Pasó los brazos alrededor de su cintura, acercándola más a él si cabía. Su inocencia lo hacía recordar los momentos más felices de su vida, rejuvenecía su alma. Le hacía sonreir.

–Hola...- susurró.

Hermione sonrió para sí, y lo miró a los ojos. Él sonrió cálidamente, aunque se notaba que no tenía demasiada práctica en ello. Se acercó a los labios de la joven cerrando los ojos y la besó. Con tanta dulzura como la primera vez, pero con más ansiedad y pasión. Se separó bruscamente de ella, asustándola, y giró la cabeza hacia un lado, frunciendo el ceño. Hermione se preocupó.

–Tenemos que hablar...

–Si, lo sé… Siento muchísimo haber aparecido aquí sin avisar… Siento mi comportamiento infantil, yo… Pero, debes comprender que todo esto es nuevo, es algo que yo nun...

–No es por eso.– Contestó él, interrumpiéndola, a la vez que su mirada se tornaba dulce y melancólica. Ella suspiró.

–¿Entonces…?– Hermione, desconcertada, se sentó en la silla enfrente de la mesita, y él en el sofá. Igual que el día anterior, pero intercambiando las posiciones.

–Sabes todo lo que siento… Yo…– Hermione sonrió, sin olvidar la preocupación que esa situación le provocaba, pero intentando alentar a su profesor a continuar. –Más que nadie, desearía que estuviésemos juntos todo el tiempo, y cuando digo todo, estoy hablando literalmente. Pero…

La muchacha sintió que una flecha invisible entraba por su pecho y comenzaba a atravesar su corazón. ¿Pero? ¿Pero qué? ¿Qué más podía pasar? ¿No estaba todo ya claro?

–¿Todavía existe algún "pero", Severus…?– Dijo ella con gravedad en la voz. Incluso a ella le sonó extremadamente extraño.

Él la miró con incomprensión y sorpresa. Buscó las palabras más adecuadas para decir lo que debía sin herirla.

–No todo es color de rosa como quisiéramos, Hermione. No te voy a decir que no estemos juntos nunca, si es eso lo que crees. Sabes que es lo que más deseo… Simplemente debes saber que una relación entre un profesor y una alumna no está bien vista en ningún sitio.

–No… Yo…– Hermione no sabía qué decir. ¿Cómo nunca se le había ocurrido pensar en eso? De repente se sintió acalorada y avergonzada… Era tan infantil, tan poco previsora en ese aspecto. Todo lo que era como estudiante lo perdía a la hora de combatir con sus emociones.

–Simplemente, debemos tener cuidado…– continuó el mago –Vernos lo menos posible y con cautela hasta que el curso acabe. Tampoco es tanto tiempo, pequeña.

La castaña no sabía qué sentir. Le decía que no debían verse demasiado hasta que se acabase el curso (¡más de un mes!), pero a la vez la llamaba de aquella manera que encendía en su cuerpo sensaciones que jamás creyó poder experimentar.

–¿Nada que decir?– Preguntó el profesor.

–¿Lo menos posible no significa en ningún momento, verdad?– Preguntó ella apresuradamente. Las palabras ya habían salido de su boca cuando se dio cuenta de que debía haberlas pensado antes de soltarlas… Ahora Snape iba a pensar que era una adolescente impaciente incapaz de controlar sus ansias.

–Desde luego… Que no.– El mago se mordió el labio inferior y ella se estremeció –simplemente, debemos ser precavidos. Nadie, ni profesores ni alumnos, debería saber nada.

–Quien espera una semana espera una eternidad, ¿no es cierto?– Dijo ella intentando sonar tranquila.

–Yo puedo esperar, ya lo he hecho. La cuestión es que tú también puedas.- Snape la observó atentamente, esperando su reacción.

–¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Por una adolescente enamoradiza a la que se le pasa el capricho en dos días?- dijo ella dulcemente pero con convicción.

–Nunca he dicho eso.– Contestó él secamente.

–Soy capaz de lo que sea...– Hermione estuvo callada durante algunos segundos –Lo único que me preocupa en realidad es que no seamos capaces de sobrellevar esa situación. Nada más.

–No tiene por qué. Simplemente deberíamos comportarnos uno con el otro como hemos hecho siempre, como de costumbre… Quiero decir, trato frío y antipático. –Snape sonrió cómplicemente a la muchacha –Luego ya…

–Pero podríamos vernos a solas, por ejemplo, quiero decir... O sea, a ver…– Hermione se había atropellado con las palabras. Lo único que quería era quedar a solas con él de vez en cuando, pero en esos momentos seguía creyendo que él pensaba que era una chiquilla incapaz de contenerse.

–Siempre que nadie se entere, sí. Lo deseo.

Ella sonrió complacida, pero de pronto alguien tocó la puerta y su expresión cambió drásticamente.

-¡Enseguida!- contestó Snape, y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que se escondiera en sus habitaciones. Ella obedeció ipso facto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, por lo que no puedo escuchar quien entraba ni de lo que hablaban.

Aquella era una situación digna de ser retratada en fotografía móvil. Hermione, conteniendo un poco la respiración, se sentó tímidamente en la cama de su profesor, intentando memorizar cada detalle de la estancia, para no olvidarlo jamás. Suavemente, pasó su mano sobre el cobertor de la cama, sintiendo su tacto no solo con un único sentido. Sonrió abiertamente, y se echó de espaldas sobre la cama, abriendo los brazos a todo lo ancho de la misma. No quería pensar más, solo sentir, vivir cada momento. No merecía la pena volverse loca pensando en lo que pasaría y no pasaría: ya estaba bastante claro. Esperaría lo que hiciera falta. Haría lo que fuese necesario. Porque Hermione Granger amaba profundamente a Severus Snape.

La puerta se abrió sigilosamente, y sin que ella se diera cuenta, Snape la contempló brevemente. Despacio, se acercó y se sentó al lado de dónde estaba acostada. Cuando ella hizo el amago de incorporarse, él la sujetó (más bien metafóricamente, porque fue solo un leve toque) y ella no se movió. Se miraron y él se echó a su lado, simplemente tomando su mano. Uno al lado del otro sobre aquella enorme cama, que recordaba a un césped en invierno. La mano del mago acariciaba la de la estudiante, intentando traspasar a través de las yemas de sus dedos todo lo que sentía: todo el amor, y toda la pasión que nunca nadie jamás ha sido capaz de imaginar. Sonrió, no comprendiendo como podía contenerse. Pero aún no era el momento.

Ella se acurrucó a su lado, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro… Más tiempo del posible fue el que pasaron así los dos, sin hablar, sin moverse, solo escuchando la respiración del otro, sintiendo la tranquilidad de simplemente poder ser con quien es amado.

Snape se giró colocándose de lado, acariciando cada una de las facciones del rostro de Hermione. Frente, nariz, pómulos, labios, barbilla… Una y otra vez. Y ella, por primera vez sintió lo que era ser aceptada y amada sin esperar a cambio nada más que lo mismo.

Pasaron así horas. Compartiendo lo más importante que puede haber entre dos personas: El silencio. ¿Por qué? Porque si existe el silencio significa que todo lo demás es sabido. Que las almas se entienden. Que la unión es perfecta… Tácitamente, llegaron al acuerdo de soñar uno con el otro cada noche, cada día, cada hora. Mientras esperaban.

Y los días pasaron. Las miradas, fugaces, las sonrisas cautelosas, los encuentros casuales, los concertados… Hablaban, se miraban, se besaban… Compartían todo. Hermione en pocos días llegó a conocer a Severus como nunca hubiese creído, y cada vez era más increíble para ella, pero también más maravilloso. Aún así, la impaciencia crecía cada día en su interior. No podía dejar de estar en él, por el mero hecho de la prohibición. Como el niño al que le prohiben tomar galletas de un bote, e intenta de todas las formas posibles alcanzarlo, en lugar de tomar las que tiene a mano, las que su madre le ha dado.

Sin embargo, para los demás, todo transcurría como de costumbre. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville… Se comportaban como siempre, poco a poco habían aprendido a llevar aquello con toda la naturalidad del mundo, y casi dejaron de gastar bromas en relación a la pareja. Lo único que reprochaban al profesor era que ocupara ahora parte del tiempo que antes era para ellos… Pero al fin y al cabo, ¿Quién no se sacrifica, aunque sea un poco, por amor?

Esas dos semanas pasaron rápidamente para todos, excepto para ellos doa. En clase, en el comedor, en los pasillos. Se encontraban y se miraban con anhelo, concertaban citas cuando podían, intentaban encontrarse casualmente con el otro a toda costa… Y no veían el maldito momento de poder estar juntos.

Y algo totalmente inesperado (incluso en una historia como ésta)

En el aula de pociones, Severus y Hermione discutían acaloradamente sobre qué ingrediente era mejor para utilizar en la poción para ampliar la memoria, si el romero o unas gotas de limón… Se habían quedado a solas tras una clase, por culpa de una detención que Hermione se había buscado, referida a cierta torpeza inusitada a la hora de preparar una poción. Su discusión se basaba básicamente en pellizcarse el uno al otro cuando alguno de los dos decía alguna tontería, por lo que las risas resonabas por todo el lugar… De pronto, sin previo aviso, sin tan siquiera tocar a la puerta, el director Dumbledore se presentó en el aula. No hubo tiempo para reaccionar, las manos de la furtiva pareja se separaron torpemente, Hermione tropezó y calló al suelo infantilmente, las sonrisas de sus labios se borraron y la actitud de ambos cambió radicalmente. La expresión de Dumbledore no daba crédito a lo que creía estar viendo, pero su suspiro de alivio pareció escucharse en todos los terrenos del colegio.

-¡Oh vaya! Qué lúgubres parecen las clases cuando están vacías…- dijo, y tras sonreír, se dio media vuelta y salió de la clase sin más.

Severus y la muchacha se miraron atónitos, y ella sacudió la cabeza y se levantó enseguida para ir a buscar al mago.

-¡Profesor, profesor!

-¡Oh! Hermione, que sorpresa verte por aquí… ¿Qué tal esos estudios?

-Director, yo… -La muchacha no entendía la actitud del mago, y lo único que quería era arreglar lo que él podía estar pensando.

-Me alegra que el profesor Snape le esté concediendo su preciado tiempo en darle clases particulares. Lo apruebo total y eternamente.- Dijo, guiñando un ojo y mirando a su alumna con interés.

Hermione pensó que en ese momento lo que Dumbledore debería haber hecho era irse y no comentar nunca, jamás, nada… pero en lugar de ello, seguía frente a ella, con una mirada bañada con ternura y picardía.

-Sí… clases, clases particulares. Claro…- Ella intentó hacer un amago para preguntarle algo, pero esa vez el mago sí se dio la vuelta, murmurando lo que a Hermione le pareció algo como… "Al final todo acaba siendo como tiene que ser." Ella pestañeó, y se dio media vuelta.

Si alguna vez había dudado de la complicidad del director, ahora lo tenía todo muy claro. Había dejado bastante transparente su postura ante los acontecimientos… Severus y ella comentaron lo acaecido, sorprendidos pero aliviados… Ahora ciertas piezas encajaban, sobre todo las relacionadas a las preguntas formuladas cuando la joven estaba bajo los efectos del veritaserum.

Los días siguieron pasando fugaces como el aliento acelerado del aire en otoño… Los encuentros fueron escuetos pero intensos y nadie, nunca pareció percatarse de lo que existía entre aquellos dos enamorados. Era su destino, en aquellos momentos, vivir su amor prohibido con cautela.

Como era de esperar, Hermione y sus amigos superaron los exámenes, algunos con más esfuerzo y menos buenos resultados de los deseados, pero con la misma ilusión que el primer día de clase. Un nuevo mundo, por fin se abría ante ellos, pero antes, vivirían uno de los mejores veranos de su vida… Libres por fin, ansiosos, pero ante todo, llenos de renovados planes para el futuro.

El último día de clase acababa de comenzar. Todo era alborozo en el colegio. (Exceptuando algunas calabazas gigantes que parecían haber crecido en honor a los alumnos académicamente caídos)

La primera imagen de Hermione al abrir los ojos, fue una lechuza que se posaba sobre su almohada, y que la miraba con juguetones y brillantes ojos. Una nota en su pico, con lacre verde y apretada y fina letra, fue depositada sobre ella.

La abrió, impaciente. Su corazón dio un vuelco. Casi no había tenido tiempo para darse cuenta de que aquel, precisamente, era su último día de confinamiento para su corazón, hasta que la leyó.

"Hoy, después del desayuno, en el lago, junto al árbol.

-S-."

La joven se mordió el labio inferior con más fuerza de la pensada, y de un salto, se levantó, para ducharse, arreglarse y luego bajar a desayunar. El estómago no paraba de retorcerse, como si quisiera empezar a vomitar las mariposas que se arremolinaban en su interior, así que simplemente tomó un té con leche y dos galletitas de mantequilla. No ecuchaba las voces a su alrededor, las risas, las canciones, los fuegos artificiales… Nada tenía más importancia que aquella cita. Principalmente, porque nunca había quedado en otro lugar que no fuera las habitaciones del profesor. Ni tan siquiera habían visitado Hogsmeade… Y eso la inquietaba pero la ilusionaba a la vez… Tal vez, por ser el último día…

Absorta, subió a su habitación tras desayunar e hizo el baúl con sus cosas, guardando todo con un deje de melancolía en la mirada, pero con esperanzas de su inminente e incierto futuro. Libros, ropa, más libros, apuntes, sus cartas, más libros, su colección de plumas, pergaminos, zapatos y más libros. Llegó la hora concertada, y corriendo, bajó hacia los jardines del colegio de magia, tropezando con todo alumno que osara interponerse en su camino.

Le faltaba el aire de lo apresuradamente que corrió, y cuando se paró en las lindes del lago para tomar aliento, vio la sombra de alguien que estaba de pie cerca de un árbol. Al lado de la orilla, enfrente, como la primera vez que había quedado allí con él. Pero esta vez sería diferente. No como de costumbre.

Se acercó hasta él despacio, intentando no hacer ruido.

-¿Profesor?

Snape se dio la vuelta, con total calma, como si la hubiera escuchado llegar simplemente por el sonid de los latidos de su corazón. Tenía las manos tras la espalda y tomó aire para comenzar a hablar.

-Parece que ha recibido mi nota, señorita Granger. Creo que hay algunos puntos que tenemos que aclarar.

Ella estaba desconcertada, pero enseguida, recordando lo ocurrido la primera vez que quedaron allí, intuyó que aquello era un nuevo comienzo para los dos. Como si fueran a reescribir aquella parte de su historia. Ella se dejó caer al suelo, y él se acercó y le tendió la mano, ayudándola a levantarse, como hubiera querido hacer la primera vez. Eran los actores que protagonizaban la historia a su manera, como debió haber sido en el principio.

-Bien. Los dos sabemos por qué estamos aquí hoy, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió, no pudiendo contener una risa. Ambos se sentaron bajo el árbol que proyectaba su sombra sobre algunas rocas llenas de musgo. Los rayos del sol se peleaban por pasar entre las rendijas de las ramas del sauce y las motitas de polvo parecían bailar a su alrededor.

Severus tardó mucho rato en hablar. Pero esta vez las dudas no carcomían su corazón. Esta vez era todo tan natural…

-¿Tiene alguna pregunta para mí, señorita?

Ella calló durante algunos instantes.

-¿Aquellas notas…?

-Escritas de mi puño y letra. Nacidas de mi alma. Solamente para usted.- Breve y conciso.

-¿Desde cuándo…?

-Siempre lo he sabido. Pero hubo una ocasión en quinto curso… Estando en el cuartel de la orden. La escuché hablar con tanto fervor por proteger a sus amigos que me sentí celoso. No lo entendí, me lo reproché durante meses. Pensé que estaba loco, que me habían lanzado alguna maldición, que…-tomó aire- Pero poco a poco mis sentimientos fueron ganando la batalla contra mi razón. Y hoy han ganado la guerra.

Él bajó la mirada y se frotó las manos con aparente nerviosismo.

Hermione buscó durante largo rato las palabras adecuadas. Aquella confesión la había sorprendido. Nunca se había aprado a pensar cuándo había comenzado todo para él. Pero tampoco podía marcar la frontera en relación a sus propios sentimientos.

-No creo que haga falta decir nada más, Severus. –lo miró dulcemente- Si decidí llevar conmigo la rosa fue por algo. Y no me arrepiento ni me arrepentiré jamás.

El levantó la mirada, sonriendo, y tomó las manos de ella.

-¿Para siempre?

-Para siempre.- asintió ella.

El silencio duró eones. Hasta que ambos comprendieron el significado de la palabra "siempre"

El se puso en pie, y la ayudó a levantarse. Ambos, de la mano, caminaron hasta el colegio.

-Está bien- dijo él de pronto- supongo que entonces no te importará venirte a vivir conmigo cuando acabe el curso, para intentarlo…

Ella se lanzó a sus brazos, sorprendida estupefacta, sin temer que alguien los viera, y ambos se besaron. Nadie dijo nada a su alrededor. El tiempo se paró para ellos de nuevo. Sus almas entonaban la misma canción. Como si de nuevo fuera la primera vez. Comenzando, con todo fundamento, con toda la ilusión, las fuerzas y la magia, algo que ya no tendrían que seguir ocultando. Algo que duraría para ellos eternamente. Algo tan eterno como una rosa moyesii.

-FIN-

NdA: Después dos años, he logrado terminar este fanfic. Mi más querido, temido, trabajado y amado fanfic. Me siento un poquito triste por haber tardado tanto en hacerlo. Me siento un poquito orgullosa por haber sido capaz de concluirlo algún día. Gracias por leerme. Espero seguir por aquí. -Sheamoonie-.


End file.
